Trials of a Champion
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Chapitre II de la saga. "Les peines d'un champion", traduit par Thamril. UA. 4eme Année. Harry a maintenant une famille et se réjouit d'une année ennuyeuse, mais quelqu'un à Poudlard à d'autres plans. D'horribles cauchemars, des pouvoirs incontrôlables et les tuteurs surprotecteurs pour compliquer le tout.
1. Avant propos

Coucou tout le monde !

Juste une petite mise au point au sujet de « Midnight Guardian » (Le gardien de Minuit) et « Trials of a champion » (Les peines d'un champion), qui sont les histoires traduites par **THAMRIL** et exclusivement par elle (ou il).

Onarluca m'a contacté hier (8 Août) pour me prévenir de la disparition des traductions sur le compte de Thamril. Comme nous traduisons la 3eme Partie, et pour une meilleur compréhension, nous nous sommes permis **sans l'autorisation** de la traductrice (ou traducteur) qui est Thamril de remettre les traductions sous notre compte.

Si Thamril nous contacte pour les supprimer, nous le ferons (donc enregistrer les histoires, au pire j'ai tout sous word, puisqu'étant accro à la saga j'ai imprimé les 2 fics).

Nous n'avons plus le moyen de la (le) contacter puisqu'elle (il) a désactivé les moyens pour être joint.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que **NON** **ce n'est pas notre traduction** et que **tout le mérite revient à Thamril.**

Pour ma part, je n'ai fait que refaire un peu de mise en page, corrigé les fautes avec le correcteur Word (comme je voulais tout mettre rapidement, je n'ai pas relu entièrement pour tout corriger**).**

Je vous laisse donc la deuxième partie de la saga à lire.

Pour info, on se charge de la traduction de tout le reste de la saga, mais pour cela il va falloir être patiente ^^

Bonne lecture

Onarluca et Eni


	2. Un été à Poudlard

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre I : Un été à Poudlard **

Ce jour d'été brûlant était le bienvenu pour tous mis à part pour un étrange garçon qui s'appelait Harry Potter. Le temps parfait aurait signifié des sports d'extérieur, du bronzage ou même une simple sortie en amis pour tous les adolescents normaux mais Harry n'était pas normal, même pour les critères du monde sorcier ce qui en disait long. La plupart des étudiants de l'école de Poudlard pour Sorcières et Sorciers retournaient chez eux pour les grandes vacances mais Harry était resté. L'été dernier à son ancienne résidence, 4 Privet Drive, tout avait tourné pour le pire. Son Oncle, Vernon Dursley, avait décidé de déverser sa colère sur Harry et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention de Sirius Black, Harry doutait qu'il soit encore en vie en ce moment.

Sirius Black s'était échappé d'une prison sorcière appelée Azkaban (le premier a avoir essayé et réussi) pour protéger Harry, son filleul, même si tout le monde croyait quelque chose de complètement différent. Pendant douze ans, la communauté sorcière tout entière avait pensé que Sirius avait vendu les parents de Harry à un mage noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort puis avait tué treize moldus (personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques) et un sorcier appelé Peter Pettigrow d'un simple sort. En réalité, Peter avait été le traître, accusant Sirius des meurtres avant de simuler sa propre mort. Il était par la suite resté sous sa forme animagus (l'aptitude de se transformer en animal à volonté) pendant ces douze ans chez les Weasley. Une fois que la vérité avait été révélée, Sirius avait enfin eu un procès, été déclaré innocent, puis gratifié de la garde légal de Harry pour empêcher son filleul d'avoir à retourner chez les Dursley puisque son tuteur temporaire, Remus Lupin, était inapte à postuler pour cette place.

Remus Lupin avait été là pour Harry contre vents et marées, offrant à Harry la famille qu'il avait voulue si désespérément. Remus et Harry s'étaient immédiatement liés, réunis immédiatement par leurs similarités exceptionnelles. Ils se sentaient tous les deux seuls et incompris du monde, souffrant plus que quiconque ne pourrait même commencer à comprendre. Ils avaient tous les deux été jugés pour quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler. Harry était le Survivant et Remus était loup-garou. Il y avait un décret qui interdisait Remus d'adopter Harry, son enfant, comme le sien.

Un unique arrangement en avait résulté. Sirius Black était le tuteur légal de Harry mais avait tendance à agir plus comme un enfant que comme un adulte ce qui laissait Remus être un parent pour Harry et Sirius. Remus était la voix de la raison et était habituellement soutenu par Harry. Quand cela arrivait, Sirius savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas les contredire puisque les trois sorciers étaient un grain buté. Harry abandonnait parfois quand Sirius prenait sa forme animagus, Patmol (ou Midnight comme l'appelait encore Harry) mais Remus ne pouvait pas être influencé.

Les étudiants n'étaient pas autorisés normalement à rester à Poudlard pendant l'été mais le professeur Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, l'avait demandé car il avait besoin de l'aide des tuteurs de Harry. Pour ce qu'en pouvait dire Harry, Sirius en était très excité. Sirius et Remus avaient promis qu'ils mettraient Harry dans le secret quand ils pourraient mais il était agaçant d'être mis hors touche. Après tout à qui Harry allait-il le dire ? Juste ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avec la famille de Ron savaient que Harry était en fait à Poudlard. Aussi loin que tout le monde s'y était intéressé, Harry passait son été à la Noble Maison des Black, un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et selon Sirius ne voudrait jamais voir.

Passer son été à Poudlard avait été une bénédiction autant qu'une malédiction pour Harry. Au contraire des autres sorcières et sorciers âgés de moins de 17 ans, Harry était autorisé à utiliser la magie durant ses grandes vacances tant qu'il était dans l'école. Le mauvais coté d'être à Poudlard était l'entraînement sans fin auquel Sirius le soumettait, particulièrement quand il faisait beau dehors. Sirius adorait faire des duels à l'extérieur pour entraîner Harry à utiliser tout ce qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

Ce n'était pas que Harry n'était pas reconnaissant pour ce que Sirius faisait ou qu'il n'apprenait rien de nouveau à chaque leçon. C'était le fait que Sirius était trop bon dans ce qu'il enseignait pour que Harry puisse avoir une seule chance de battre l'homme. Tous les jours Harry s'en allait déçu, peu importe combien de fois Sirius lui assurait qu'il faisait des progrès.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. Sirius avait envoyé Harry dans le parc avec une avance de dix minutes pour se cacher et apprendre à profiter du terrain avant que Sirius commence à le chercher. La forêt était hors des limites comme tout endroit au-delà des portes d'entrée. Harry ne voulait causer aucun dommage alors se cacher près du château était hors de question. Il n'était pas un bon nageur donc le lac n'était pas une solution envisageable. Cela lui laissait la cabane de Hagrid ou le Saule Cogneur. Vraiment pas beaucoup de choix.

_Le Saule Cogneur était hors de question et la cabane de Hagrid est trop voyante._

Regardant le lac, Harry s'imagina que pour une fois il serait imprévisible. Il courut aussi vite que possible vers le lac. Il n'avait que quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne sorte, il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à une stratégie. Il ne pouvait pas enlever ses vêtements puisque cela indiquerait sa position. Se précipitant à un endroit où des hautes mauvaises herbes sortaient de l'eau, Harry entra dans le lac glacial silencieusement jusqu'à l'eau atteigne son nez, pour que ses lunettes restent sèches et qu'il puisse voir correctement. Avec une flexion du poignet, Harry eut sa baguette en main et prête à l'usage. Il savait qu'il devrait être patient car Sirius ne lui laisserait qu'un seul essai.

Il se passa encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Sirius s'approcha du lac, sa baguette levée. Harry resta tranquille en regardant son parrain marcher le long du rivage de façon décontracté mais restant en alerte. Sirius avait la manière de remarquer les moindres petits détails ce qui agaçait perpétuellement Harry. Il suffisait d'une erreur et la « leçon » serait finie.

Le temps semblait s'écouler extraordinairement lentement. Harry avait besoin que Sirius se retourne. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Sirius se rende compte de son mouvement. C'était un coup bas mais Harry ne pouvait pas faire plus.

Quand Sirius se détourna enfin, Harry retint l'envie de se découvrir. D'après la lenteur du mouvement, Harry imagina que Sirius savait qu'il n'était pas complètement seul dans les environs. Aucune attaque ne vient, et Sirius commença à se diriger vers la cour. Voyant l'occasion, Harry leva lentement sa baguette hors de l'eau, la pointant sur Sirius.

"_Finite Incatatem. Stupefix_" murmura Harry. Il avait appris à la dure que Sirius plaçait fréquemment un bouclier défensif autour de lui. Heureusement, il était assez simple et ses sorts ne rebondissaient pas sur lui.

Harry put difficilement retenir son excitation quand les sortilèges frappèrent Sirius droit dans le dos et le firent tomber. Prudemment, Harry sortit de sa cachette, sa baguette encore prête. Après avoir séché ses vêtements avec un sort de séchage, Harry 'approcha lentement de Sirius. L'homme était étendu face contre terre, sa baguette encore dans sa main. Il ne bougeait pas mais Harry savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Sirius était bien le genre de personne à simuler l'inconscience pour marquer un point ou pour s'amuser.

"_Accio_ baguette", dit légèrement Harry. La baguette de Sirius s'envola jusqu'à sa main tendue. Empochant la baguette, Harry garda la sienne pointée sur Sirius alors qu'il s'agenouillait lentement et vérifiait le pouls de son adversaire. Comme l'avait entraîné Remus. Celui-ci avait insisté sur la vérification systématique du bien-être de son opposant. Harry ne savait pas si cela provenait d'une expérience personnelle. Il n'avait pas été assez courageux pour demander.

Une fois que Harry eut sentit le pouls régulier, il laissa échapper la respiration qu'il avait retenue inconsciemment. Il allait se remettre sur pieds quand un main le saisit vivement par le poignet et le tira vers le bas. Harry atterrit sur le dos et leva les yeux pour voir le visage rieur de Sirius faisant grogner Harry d'ennui. Il avait encore foiré.

"Très bien, Pronglet", dit Sirius en aidant Harry à s'asseoir. "Tu m'as presque eu. Quelle était ta première erreur ?"

Harry haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs. Il ne pouvait cacher son désappointement d'avoir encore échoué. Il avait été plus proche cette fois-ci que tous les autres jours mais il s'était encore arrangé pour faire mal quelque chose.

"Je suis désolé de te faire perdre ton temps" dit faiblement Harry. "Je n'y arrive pas."

Sirius se rapprocha encore de Harry et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Hé, tu fais les choses bien, dit-il rassurant. "Ce que nous faisons n'est _pas_ facile mais tu dois l'apprendre. Tu dois savoir te défendre par toi-même. Tu ne peux pas l'apprendre dans un livre mais avec de l'expérience, ta propre expérience. Tout le monde a son propre style. Ce qui marche pour moi ne marchera pas forcément pour toi."

"Je sais", dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée alors qu'il rengainait sa baguette et qu'il rendait la sienne à Sirius. "Je suis juste frustré. Je pensais que je t'avais eu cette fois."

Sirius acquiesça.

"Tu l'as presque fait", admit-il. "Souviens-toi que même si quelqu'un paraît être sans défense ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est. Tu as fait la bonne chose en me désarmant mais nous sommes tous né avec cinq armes : Deux jambes, deux bras et une tête. Ce que Lunard t'a appris l'été dernier est bien mais il est un peu trop – euh – convenable. Il aurait fait exactement ce que tu as fait – vérifier la santé de l'adversaire – mais tu ne peux pas le faire. _Ta_ sécurité vient d'abord. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit à propos des Mangemorts –"

" – ils sont tous des partisans de Voldemort qui remueraient terre et ciel pour m'amener à leur maître qui est toujours là, quelque part", récita de mémoire Harry. "Je sais, Sirius, je sais. Tout ce que j'ai entendu cet été se résume à Mangemort par-là Mangemort par-ci. Qu'est-ce qui a changé de l'année dernière ?"

"Rien n'a changé", dit vivement Sirius. "Je veux juste que tu sois prêt. La nuit où tu as affronté des Détraqueurs pour moi m'a fait réalisé que tu n'es plus un petit garçon, quoique pense Dumbledore. Tu as besoin d'être prêt pour ce qui t'attend dehors. Je sais que tes professeurs et Lunard ont commencé le processus l'été dernier mais ils ne faisaient qu'effleuré la surface. Je sais que tu déteste cela mais je préfère que tu sois préparé et sauf que pris par surprise et mort. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Pronglet."

Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius et acquiesça. Il savait que Sirius voulait bien faire et lorsque l'homme le présentait de cette manière Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il préférait être prêt pour ce qui arriverait, quoi que ce soit.

" Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus", dit Harry avec un léger sourire. "Merci Sirius. J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois."

Sirius grimaça.

" Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible Harry", dit-il en riant. "Tu _essayes_ à chaque fois que nous faisons cela. Ce n'est pas d'efforts dont tu manques. C'est juste d'expérience. Sois juste patient ô mon jeune apprenti. Même les sorciers les mieux entraînés peinent à l'être."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au lac calme. Il devait admettre qu'il appréciait le temps passé avec Sirius peu importe combien cela était stressant. Sirius était honnête avec lui, traitant Harry plus comme un égal que comme un enfant...enfin quand il n'était pas réprimandé par Remus pour en dire trop à Harry. Remus avait été en mission pour le professeur Dumbledore depuis une semaine et demie ce qui voulait dire que Sirius était libre d'organiser l'entraînement de Harry, ce que Remus n'avait accepté qu'à contrecœur.

"Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Lunard ?" Demanda légèrement Harry, brisant le silence. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de préférer un tuteur à l'autre mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Remus n'était jamais parti si long sans leur envoyé un hibou.

"Non", dit Sirius avec désinvolture, remarquant le ton qu'avait employé Harry. "Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter Harry. Lunard va bien. En fait, c'est un bon signe qu'il parte si longtemps. Cela veut dire que les gens l'écoute… même si je ne sais pas qui serait assez fou pour faire cela."

"Tout le monde sauf toi ?" Proposa Harry sachant que Sirius ne faisait que plaisanter.

Sirius sourit vivement.

"Bien sûr", dit-il, "et c'est seulement une question de temps avant que je ne t'ai parfaitement entraîné, mon jeune disciple, à suivre les voies de l'espièglerie et du franchissement des limites. Lunard ne saura même pas ce qui lui arrive quand nous y serons plongés."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. C'est une discussion habituelle. Sirius voulait que Harry suive les traces des Maraudeurs en organisant des blagues mais Harry était mal à l'aise vis à vis de cette idée. Il avait passé des années à être le martyr de cette sorte d'amusement. Le problème était que Sirius ne savait pas tout sur les années qu'avait passé Harry avec les Dursley. Harry avait été réticent d'en dire plus que ce que lui ou d'autres savaient déjà.

"Sirius, tu es heureux ?", Demanda Harry avec hésitation.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Harry, troublé.

"De quoi diable parles-tu? " Demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules en fixant l'herbe qu'il arrachait machinalement.

"C'est juste que, eh bien, tu es libre maintenant", dit-il mal à l'aise. "As-tu déjà eu envie de revenir à ton ancienne vie et de ne pas être là ?"

Sirius entraîna Harry dans une étreinte pleine de fierté.

"Pronglet, as-tu déjà penser que je n'avais pas envie d'être là", dit-il fermement. "Tous les trois, toi, Lunard, et moi sommes une famille. Je ne voudrais changer cela pour rien au monde. J'ai manqué douze ans avec toi. Je ne vais certainement pas en louper plus si je peux l'éviter. Tu devras faire avec moi que tu le veuilles ou pas."

Harry retourna l'accolade, enfouissant sa figure dans la poitrine de son parrain. C'était un tel changement pour Harry d'avoir des personnes qui se souciaient de lui. Les Dursley avait toujours fait croire à Harry qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un normal, quelque chose que Sirius et Remus essayait toujours de convaincre Harry que c'était faux. L'année dernière, la magie de Harry avait commencée à se développer prématurément et des explosions de pouvoir arrivaient de temps en temps. Ils étaient complètement imprévisibles, douloureux pour le receveur et épuisants pour l'émetteur.

Même si personne autour de Harry n'était réellement concerné par son développement, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il ne voulait blesser personne, particulièrement Sirius et Remus. Le problème était que ses tuteurs semblaient croire que le seul moyen de contrôler ses éclats était de continuer à pratiquer, d'où les duels quotidiens qui finissait rarement à l'avantage de Harry.

Se rendant compte que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Sirius et Harry battirent en retraite vers le château pour se nettoyer pour le dîner. Sirius prit la liberté de montrer à Harry les « bases » pendant la première semaine de l'été ce qui incluait les cuisines où Harry avait retrouvé un vieil ami. L'elfe de maison, Dobby, travaillait maintenant pour le professeur Dumbledore à Poudlard et paraissait aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être. Dobby avait sauté de joie quand Harry était arrivé puisque c'était ce dernier qui l'avait délivré de son ancien maître, Lucius Malfoy.

Deux Maraudeurs, extrêmement troublés et amusés, avaient forcé Harry à expliquer le dévouement de Dobby. Sirius et Remus trouvaient la dévotion fanatique de Dobby très divertissante et s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié avec la petite créature, le prenant dans un coin en secret pour les aider à veiller sur Harry. Les Maraudeurs savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas être tout le temps aux cotés de Harry et se sentaient mieux si quelqu'un ou quelque chose gardait un œil sur leur protégé.

Entrant dans leurs quartiers, Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte que quelqu'un de connu les attendait.

"Lunard !" Dit-il gaiement en se précipitant dans les bras ouverts de Remus Lupin. "Quand es-tu revenu ?"

Remus laissa échapper un rire en enroulant ses bras autour de Harry.

"Il y a près d'une heure", dit-il. "Je viens juste de finir de tout raconter à Dumbledore." Il leva les yeux vers Sirius avec un sourcil levé. "Alors qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux pendant mon absence ? Causer des ennuis comme dans le temps, Patmol, et entraînant Harry avec toi ?"

"Oh toi mauvais joueur", dit Sirius en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. "Je me dois de te faire savoir que Harry a déjà fait tous ses devoirs et que nous avons fait des duels tout les jours. Honnêtement Lunard, tu as besoin de me faire plus confiance. Pensais-tu vraiment que je ferais tout pour sortir Harry du droit chemin ?"

"Je vérifie juste, Patmol", dit Remus en se retirant. "Tout le monde à ma place ferait la même chose. _Tu_ ferais le même."

Sirius réfléchit un moment et acquiesça.

"Tu as raison, je le ferais", admit-il. "Harry va te changer pour le dîner. Nous partirons aussi tôt que tu es prêt."

Harry voulut protester même une poussée vers la salle de bain de la part de Remus lui prouva que l'effort serait vain. Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry passa rapidement une robe normale. Le personnel tout entier était à l'école alors Harry présuma qu'il devait être présentable. Depuis que Remus avait quitté son affectation, Sirius préférait manger dans leurs appartements ou dans les cuisines. Sirius disait que la nourriture y était meilleure mais Harry savait que ce n'était que parce que Sirius ne voulait pas manger avec le professeur Rogue. Les deux hommes semblaient se haïr plus que ce n'était humainement possible. Sirius était incroyablement sur la défensive, réagissant à toutes les fois que Rogue disait quelque chose de négatif sur Harry, Remus ou le père de Harry, James.

Ce soir fut comme les précédents à Poudlard. Après un dîner précoce, Harry passa deux heures dans la bibliothèque tandis que Sirius et Remus parlaient avec les enseignants. Le sujet d'études de Harry ce soir-là était les boucliers personnels. Il finit son travail rapidement, lui permettant d'écrire quelques lettres qu'il enverrait par Hedwige. Ses lettres ne disaient pas grand chose puisqu'il n'était pas supposé parler de son entraînement mais au moins il restait en contact avec ses mais.

Au moment où Sirius et Remus furent libres de partir de leur réunion et rejoignirent Harry, tous les trois étaient épuisés et prêts à aller au lit. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres, avide d'un bon sommeil pour clôturer la longue journée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'aucun d'eux n'allait avoir beaucoup de sommeil ou de paix cette nuit-ci.


	3. Rêves inorpportuns

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre II : Rêves inopportuns**

La pièce était petite, extrêmement sale, et elle n'était éclairée que par le feu de la cheminée. Une personne était assise dans son fauteuil en face des flammes alors qu'une autre était agenouillée à coté. L'homme qui était accroupi portait une cape noire qui cachait toute sa physionomie à l'exception de ses mains. Celles-ci tremblaient visiblement et il n'y avait que neuf doigts au total. Il était clair pour un lecteur de la Gazette du Sorcier que cet homme était Peter Pettigrow.

Peter Pettigrow, aussi appelé sous le nom de Queudver en raison de sa forme d'animagus (un rat) par ses amis, avait été arrêté par le Ministère pour s'échapper après que le procès de Black soit achevé. Personne ne voulait ou ne savait dire comment. Les Aurors recherchaient maintenant le fugitif mais ne rencontraient que peu de succès. Trouver un rat avec un doigt manquant à sa patte gauche était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

La voix faible et remplie de crainte s'éleva.

"Maître, il y en a encore si vous avez faim", dit-il.

L'individu installé dans la chair parla mais sa voix ne sonnait pas humain. Elle était suraiguë et extraordinairement froide.

"Pas maintenant", siffla-t-il. "Rapproche-moi, Queudver". Ce dernier fit comme il lui était demandé, puis s'agenouilla à nouveau. "Où est Nagini ?" demanda l'homme à la voix suraigu avec irritation.

"J-je n'en suis pas sûr, Maître", répondit nerveusement Queudver. Je pense qu'elle explore. Puis-je demander combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ?"

"Cela reste à voir", dit la voix aiguë. "Nous devons attendre que la Coupe du Monde soit terminée. Toutes les sorcières et les sorciers dans ce maudit Ministère de la Magie surveillent toute activité anormale, vérifiant et vérifiant tout et tout. Nous allons donc attendre."

"Maître, devons-nous utiliser Harry Potter ?" demanda faiblement Queudver, presque craintivement. "Il est bien protéger à Poudlard avec le cabot et le loup comme tuteurs. Quelqu'un d'autre serait plus facile à…"

"Plus facile, c'est vrai mais j'ai mes raisons", dit fermement la voix suraiguë. "Cela doit être Harry potter. J'ai un plan qui fonctionnera malgré toutes les protections que ce fou, Dumbledore, croit qu'il a posé sur le garçon. Avec un petit peu de courage de ta part, Queudver, tout marchera comme prévu. Est-ce trop demandé pour un couard comme toi ?"

"Maître !" dit Queudver, paniquant. "J-j'ai été celui qui vous a amené Bertha Jorkins ! Elle vous a été utile ! Elle avait des informations – "

" – oui, bien sûr mais ce n'était que de la chance. Ne me mens pas. Tu sais que je hais ce qui mente. Ses informations étaient inestimables, c'est vrai. Tu seras récompensé Queudver. Il y a une tâche qui te sera dévolue, une tâche pour laquelle nombre de mes partisans donneraient leur main droite mais cela doit être conservé secret. L'occasion viendra où tu seras aussi utile que Bertha Jorkins."

Pettigrow trembla de peur. "Vous… vous allez me tuer ?"demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Pourquoi le ferais-je ?" demanda avec amusement la voix suraiguë. Bertha est morte parce que c'était nécessaire. Nous ne pouvions pas mous permettre qu'elle aille raconter tout ce qu'elle a vu au ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis supposé être mort et _tu_ as le Ministère de la Magie à tes trousses. Modifier sa mémoire était hors de question. Les sortilèges d'amnésies peuvent être brisés ce qui nous ramène à notre problème."

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Le propriétaire de la voix suraigu devait être plongé dans ses pensées car Pettigrow ne disait rien. Il attendait que son « Maître » reprenne la parole.

"Patience, Queudver" dit la voix suraiguë, de façon lointaine. "Une fois que mon serviteur sera à Poudlard, Harry Potter sera mien." Il y eut un sifflement. "Je pense avoir entendu Nagini", dit-il en commencer à siffler.

Quelques instants plus tard un large serpent qui faisait trois mètres et demi entra, répondant à l'homme à la voix suraigu. C'était comme s'ils se comprenaient. C'était comme si l'homme pouvait parler le langage des serpents. Pettigrow resta où il était agenouillé mais il était clair que la vue du serpent et de l'homme sifflant le rendait nerveux…enfin, plus nerveux.

"Selon Nagini, il y a un vieux moldu debout à l'extérieur de cette pièce, écoutant tout", dit l'homme à la voix suraiguë normalement alors que le serpent s'enroulait sur le petit tapis à coté du fauteuil.

_COURS ! Ne le laisse pas te voir !_

Pettigrow sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte et la poussa pour laisser apparaître un vieil homme avec une canne, fixant Pettigrow, alarmé. Il était clair que l'homme avait une jambe boiteuse et par conséquent ne pourrait pas piquer un sprint. Agrippant le bras de l'homme, Pettigrow le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce, ils faisaient ainsi face au dos de la chaise.

"Qu'as-tu entendu, Moldu ?" demanda curieusement la voix suraiguë.

"Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?" demanda audacieusement le vieil homme.

"Moldu, ce qui veut dire que vous n'êtes pas un sorcier et donc d'aucune importance, dit glacialement la voix.

"Vous dites n'importe quoi, dit le vieil homme, la voix ferme. "J'en ai assez entendu pour alerter la police. Vous avez commis un meurtre et vous en projetez un autre ! Quand ma famille se rendra compte que je suis parti, ils avertiront la police ! »

Tu n'as pas de famille, Franck Brice", dit à voix basse l'homme invisible.

"Vous vivez seul ici. Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mentir à Lord Voldemort, _Moldu_. Tourne-moi, Queudver que je fasse face à ce moldu qui ose se mettre sur mon chemin."

_NON ! Fuis tant que tu le peux ! Il va te tuer!_

Pettigrow laissa échapper un gémissement mais s'exécuta. Il tourna lentement le fauteuil jusqu'à ce que cela soit devant l'homme qui laissa échapper sa canne et hurla. Voldemort le va sa baguette, et la pointa sur l'homme criant. Des mots furent murmurés, suivis par une lueur verte surgissant de la baguette. Le hurlement s'arrêta abruptement alors que Franck Bryce s'écroulait.

_NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, NON !_

Il était mort.

Dans sa chambre à Poudlard, Harry Potter s'éveilla enfin de son horrible rêve, respirant fortement, trempé de sueur et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front brûlait. Harry prit un moment pour réaliser qu'il était maintenu en place et le va les yeux pour voir les visages flous de Sirius et Remus. Il commença à trembler alors qu'il dévisageait craintivement ses tuteurs. Ce n'était pas entrain de se passer. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

Sirius et Remus relâchèrent lentement l'adolescent.

"Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil, Harry", dit Sirius avec inquiétude. "Nous essayions de te réveiller depuis cinq minutes. Tu veux en parler ?"

Harry ferma les yeux et sentit une larme rouler jusqu'à son menton. Pouvait-il leur dire? _Comment dire non?_

"C-c'était Voldemort", dit Harry, sa voix tremblant autant que son corps, "et Pettigrow. Voldemort a tué une femme appelée Bertha Jorkins après lui avoir arraché des informations. Il vient de tuer un moldu, Franck Bryce. Il va introduire quelqu'un pour m'avoir – "

Sirius prit instantanément Harry dans ses bras tandis que Remus sortait de la pièce en courant.

"C'est bon, Pronglet, dit-il légèrement en se balançant d'avant en arrière pour réconforter l'adolescent. "C'était juste un rêve – "

" – mais ma cicatrice brûle, interrompit Harry. La douleur diminuait lentement mais elle faisait encore mal, à un point que Harry n'avait pas ressenti depuis quelques années. "C'est juste arrivé quand Sirius était à Poudlard lors de ma première année. Je sais qu'il n'est pas ici alors pourquoi est-ce que cela fait aussi mal ?"

Sirius resta silencieux alors qu'il tenait son filleul. Harry n'aimait pas ce silence. Sirius avait toujours une réponse à tout même si cette réponse était « va demander à Lunard ». Pour Harry, ses tuteurs savaient tout. Enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de son parrain, Harry se laissa tenir fermement, n'entendant même pas Remus revenir avec de la compagnie.

"Sirius ?" interrogea faiblement Remus.

"Sa cicatrice brûle", dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux suppliant le loup-garou de calmer ses peurs. "S'il te plaît dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense."

Une main douce se posa sur l'épaule de Harry forçant Harry à lever les yeux et regarder le professeur Dumbledore. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et pendant un long moment, rien ne fut dit, ils se fixaient simplement du regard. Quand Dumbledore rompit finalement le contact visuel, Harry plongea à nouveau sa tête dans la poitrine de Sirius, ne voulant rien de plus que d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

"Dumbledore ?"incita Remus. "C'est plus qu'un simple cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est difficile à dire à ce point", répondit le professeur Dumbledore, le ton joyeux absent de sa voix. "Je sais que la dernière chose que tu veux est de raconter ce que tu as vu, Harry mais s'il y a une chance pour que cela soit vrai, nous devons savoir. Peux-tu faire cela pour nous ?"

Relater son cauchemar était vraiment la dernière chose que Harry voulait mais comment pouvait-il refuser quand c'était demandé de cette manière ? S'extrayant des bras de son parrain. Harry le va les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore et acquiesça puis commença à raconter ce dont il avait été témoin. Remus avait attiré des chaises pour Dumbledore et lui tandis que Sirius restait assis sur le lit, face à Harry. Sirius et Remus paraissaient sur le point de sauter sur leurs pieds dès qu'Harry commencerait à avoir du mal mais cela n'arriva pas.

Une fois qu'Harry eut tout dit aux trois sorciers ce qu'il se rappelait, le professeur Dumbledore remercia Harry et lui enjoint de se rallonger et de dormir un peu. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Harry tremblait toujours et il finit par s'installer sur le canapé du salon avec Remus qui était très éveillé et qui envoya Sirius au lit.

Puisque Harry gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts au moment où il atteignit le canapé, Remus le recouvrit d'une couverture et le pressa de s'allonger, la tête de l'adolescent se posant sur la jambe du loup-garou. Fixant le feu mourant, Remus ne remarqua pas Harry s'abandonner au sommeil. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'Albus Dumbledore pensait que le rêve d'Harry était plus qu'un simple cauchemar.

Le son de voix tira Harry de son sommeil. La première voix semblait être celle de Sirius tandis que la deuxième devait être celle de Mme Weasley. Ne voulant pas se lever maintenant, Harry émit un grognement alors qu'il se retournait, posant ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête héritant d'un gloussement d'une personne proche. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de ferme mais pas dur ce qui était étrange. Son oreiller était exceptionnellement doux.

Une main gentille commença à frotter son dos, l'éloignant de son étourdissement. Harry grogna encore de protestation, se mettant en boule en dessous des couvertures. Pour quelque raison il se sentait fatigué comme s'il avait passé toute la nuit éveillé. Ce fut là qu'Harry se souvint d'avoir eu un cauchemar même si les détails étaient légèrement dissipés. C'était au sujet de Voldemort et Pettigrow mais c'était tout ce dont Harry pouvait se souvenir.

"Allez Harry", dit gentiment Remus. "Il est temps de se lever. Tu ne veux pas déjeuner?"

Harry ôta les couvertures de sa tête et leva des yeux fatigués vers un Remus flou avant de les refermer.

"Trop épuisé", murmura-t-il alors qu'il serrait ses couvertures autour de lui. Normalement la menace de nourriture marchait sur Sirius mais Harry ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, un effet secondaire de ses années chez les Dursley que Sirius avait l'habitude de réprimander. Selon Sirius, Hedwige (la chouette d'Harry) mangeait plus qu'Harry.

"Laisse le dormir, Lunard", dit Sirius de la cheminée. "Tout le monde ne se lève pas à l'aube comme toi et après cette nuit, Harry a mérité de faire la grasse matinée."

"Cette nuit ?" Interrogea rapidement la voix de Mme Weasley. "Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit ?"

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir. Il savait qu'Harry ne voulait probablement pas que tout le monde sache ce qui s'était passé mais Mme Weasley n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber. Elle était presque aussi protectrice que les Maraudeurs avec Harry.

"Juste un cauchemar, Molly, dit-il nonchalamment puis il sourit. "Harry va bien. Remus semble avoir oublié dans son vieil age que les adolescents ont besoin de dormir."

"Vieil âge !" cria Remus puis il regarda vers la cheminée et sourit. "Excusez-nous, Molly. Nous sommes impatients de voir votre famille à la Coupe du Monde". Il vit Mme Weasley retenir un sourire et avec un _pop_ elle disparut. Remus tourna son attention vers Sirius alors qu'il se retirait d'en dessous de la tête de Harry et se levait. "M Lunard voudrait remémorer à M Patmol qu'il entre dans un territoire à hauts risques. M Lunard n'était pas celui qui est resté assis pendant douze ans."

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent alors qu'il se levait.

"M Patmol voudrait remémorer à M Lunard que pendant qu'il faisait le tour de France, M Patmol s'entraînait à mettre à terre tous ceux qui oseraient s'opposer à lui", répliqua-t-il. "Oseriez-vous, M Lunard ?"

Remus fit un pas vers Sirius.

"Oh! J'ose, M Patmol, dit-il fermement. "Baguettes, alors ?"

"Compte là dessus", dit Sirius en faisant un pas en avant, sortant sa baguette et la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. "Quand j'aurais gagné, Harry pourra dormir aussi longtemps qu'il veut aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours des vacances."

"_Si_ tu gagnes, Patmol, et c'est un très grand si, corrigea Remus. "Si je gagne, tu _parleras_ à Harry, d'accord?"

Sirius grogna. Il était clair que c'était la dernière chose que Sirius voulait et Remus le savait. C'était considéré comme une conversation pour Remus, au moins dans la tête de Sirius.

"C'est tout à fait cruel, Lunard", dit-il, "Mais je suis d'accord."

Sans d'autres mots, Sirius et Remus partirent pour faire leur duel. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de se rendormir maintenant, Harry émergea des couvertures et se retira dans sa chambre pour passer des vêtements. Il avait vite appris que des fois Sirius et Remus avaient besoin de se retrouver sans lui pour leur rappeler à quel point tout était changé. C'était pourquoi Harry questionnait de temps en temps ses tuteurs pour savoir s'ils étaient heureux de ces arrangements. Ils paraissaient plus heureux quand ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Une fois qu'il fut propre, Harry quitta les « Quartiers des Maraudeurs » comme Sirius les appelait et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une fenêtre où il pouvait bien voir ses tuteurs. Ils étaient au milieu de la cour, se battant et riant. Harry sourit à cette vue. C'était bien de les voir aussi détendus que des personnes normales.

"Un gallion pour tes pensées, Harry ? dit la voix aimable du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se retourna pour voir le professeur Dumbledore lui sourire et haussa les épaules avant de regarder à nouveau ses tuteurs.

"Ils sont heureux", dit-il doucement. "Sans avoir à s'inquiéter de moi, ils seraient tout le temps heureux."

Dumbledore s'avança pour être à la gauche d'Harry.

"Possible, dit-il pensivement. "As-tu déjà considéré que tu es la raison pour laquelle ils sont si heureux ? Remus Lupin était distant et réservé avant que tu n'entres pour une deuxième fois dans sa vie. En quelques semaines ce mur qu'il avait construit autour de lui a commencé à s'effriter. _Tu _l'as fait, Harry. Il avait besoin de toi autant que toi, tu avais besoin de lui." Dumbledore fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de continuer. "Sirius Black, d'une autre part, a toujours agi impulsivement. Il est parti à la recherche de Peter, s'est échappé d'Azkaban et t'a sauvé de ton oncle. Le Sirius que je connais maintenant est prudent à cause de toi. Il pense d'abord à ses actes car il a quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même à se préoccuper. Tout ce qu'il fait à présent à un impact sur toi puisqu'il est responsable de toi."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna pour que son dos soit face au parc.

"C'est ce que je veux dire, dit-il, frustré. "Il doit s'inquiéter pour moi. J-je veux juste qu'il soit heureux." Son regard tomba sur le sol alors qu'il se frottait la nuque nerveusement. "Ils ne devraient pas à s'inquiéter que j'aie des cauchemars…Je…Je me sens comme si je profitais d'eux", clarifia Harry. "Ils en font tant pour moi –"

" – n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquérit le professeur Dumbledore. "Harry, ils font ce que des tuteurs dont, ils s'occupent de toi. Ta tante et ton oncle t'ont privé de cela et pour ma part, j'en suis profondément désolé. Cette sorte d'éducation n'est pas normale. Ce que tu reçois de tes tuteurs l'est. Il faut du temps pour s'adapter, Harry. Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Sirius et Remus ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Ils pensent que je suis fou", dit-il doucement.

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa échapper un gloussement.

"J'en doute, dit-il plaisamment. "Ils ne comprennent probablement pas que ce que tu ressens est parfaitement normal pour un enfant de ta situation. Tu as grandi en croyant que tu n'es pas important alors il est naturel pour toi de considérer les sentiments de Sirius et Remus avant les tiens. Laisse les être les adultes, Harry. Laisse-les prendre les responsabilités. Autorise-toi d'agir comme ceux de ton âge pour une fois…avec raison quand même. Je peux t'assurer que le personnel enseignant peut vivre sans certaines blagues que ton parrain projette mais un peu d'humour n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose."

"Je laisserai Sirius l'apprendre", dit silencieusement Harry. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison sur la manière dont il avait été élevé mais comment pouvait-il agir comme un garçon de quatorze ans normal quand c'était normal pour lui ? C'était ce qu'il était.

C'était presque le repas de midi quand un Sirius joyeux et un Remus grognon retrouvèrent Harry dans la Bibliothèque. Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander qui avait gagné et écouta Sirius parler avec excitation de la Coupe de Quidditch à laquelle ils assisteraient demain. Apparemment Sirius avait eu des places de premier choix par le Ministère pour s'excuser de l'avoir enfermer pendant douze ans. Sirius avait accepté les trois tickets et avait demandé à savoir qui allaient être dans la loge d'honneur avec eux. Ils seraient avec la famille Weasley, les Malfoy et d'autres personnes venant de différents pays.

Le match de demain serait Bulgarie contre Irlande et selon Sirius, la Bulgarie avait un attrapeur fantastique appelé Victor Krum. Remarquant le ton de Sirius, Harry prit le conseil. Il savait que Sirius lui disait cela pour qu'il puisse apprendre quelques techniques pour ces futurs matchs. Les membres des deux équipes voleraient sur des éclairs de feu comme celui de Harry (qui l'avait reçu de la part de Sirius Noël dernier) et donc Harry savait que le match serait ultra rapide.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent tôt pour le match habillés en moldus au moyen d'un Portoloin, un mode de transport qui mit Harry mal à l'aise avec le crochet placé à son nombril. En dépit de l'heure matinale, Harry était pleinement éveillé. Il était trop excité pour dormir beaucoup la nuit avant et savait qu'il allait probablement en payer le prix plus tard. Mais comment pouvait-on dormir la nuit avant la Coupe du Monde ?

Ils arrivèrent au-delà de la première collection de tente et abandonnèrent leur portoloin dans une grande boîte avec les autres qui avaient déjà été utilisé. Avec une main sur chaque épaule, Harry laissa Sirius et Remus le diriger. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot ce qui rendit Harry nerveux. Les seules fois où ils étaient sérieux étaient quand ils étaient dans le mode protecteur. C'était presque comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelque chose saute sur Harry et l'enlève ce que ce dernier trouvait ridicule. Qui tenterait quelque chose avec tant de monde autour ?

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Harry put voir des gens cesser leurs activités et les fixer avant de commencer à murmurer. Parfois Harry pouvait les entendre marmonner "Sirius Black !" ou "Regarde c'est Harry Potter !" ce qui faisait grogner Harry d'agacement. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens devaient être si indiscrets ? Harry sentit la prise de Sirius se resserrer et comprit qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Ils atteignirent l'orée du bois en haut du terrain pour voir de nombreuses têtes rousses placées au-dessus d'un feu qui prenait flamme en face de deux tentes élimées deux places. Harry eut un sourire à cette vue. Il pouvait clairement reconnaître M Weasley et les jumeaux Fred et Georges qui étaient deux ans plus âgés qu'Harry. Il n'y avait aucune trace des meilleurs amis d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, ou de la plus jeune des enfants Weasley, Ginny.

Remus se pencha pour que sa bouche murmure à l'oreille d'Harry.

"Souviens-toi de ce qu'on a parlé Harry. Je sais que nous pouvons faire confiance aux Weasley mais il y a trop de monde qui peut entendre. Si des gens découvrent où le Survivant est et ce qu'il fait, ils voudront le même traitement pour leurs enfants."

Harry acquiesça en réponse. Il savait qu'il y avait des circonstances spéciales qui lui permettait de passer l'été à Poudlard et que personne n'était supposé savoir qu'il y avait des circonstances spéciales. Pour quelque raison Dumbledore avait besoin de l'aide de Sirius et Remus, Harry n'allait pas être celui à divulguer l'information. Il avait besoin de prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Fred et Georges furent les premiers à remarquer les nouveaux venus.

"Hé, Harry ! cria Fred en se levant rapidement avec son frère. "Hé professeur Lupin !" Tous les deux regardèrent Sirius nerveusement comme s'ils avaient perdu leurs mots…pour une fois.

Cela parut étrange à Harry que Fred et Georges s'adressaient à Remus comme « Professeur Lupin ». Ne savaient-ils pas que Remus avait démissionné, le trimestre dernier ? Se rendant compte des regards appréhensifs que les jumeaux donnaient à Sirius, Harry décida de jouer les médiateurs. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de la tension entre sa famille et celle des Weasley.

"Fred, Georges, je ne crois pas que vous ayez rencontré mon parrain", dit Harry. "Sirius Black".

Sirius fit un signe de tête aux deux puis jeta un coup d'œil à M Weasley qui se levait pour rejoindre ses fils. M Weasley était un peu plus grand que Sirius et avait des cheveux roux fambloyants comme sa femme et tous ses enfants. C'était un trait de Weasley qui les distinguait rapidement de la foule.

"Arthur", dit Sirius avec un sourire. "Tu sembles en avoir perdu un peu."

Arthur sourit lui aussi.

"Ron, Hermione et Ginny récoltent un peu d'eau" dit-il gaiement. "Ils devraient être bientôt de retour. Alors tous les trois vous restez cette nuit ici où vous partez après le match ?"

Remus poussa gentiment Harry vers Fred et Georges.

"Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas chercher le reste du groupe ?"proposa t-il. "Vous avez dix minutes avant que l'on ne vous cherche."

Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas protester, Harry acquiesça et partit avec les jumeaux. Au moment, où ils étaient hors de portée d'oreille, Georges se mit en face d'Harry, bloquant le chemin.

"Très bien, oh mon frère honoraire", dit-il avec un air de suspicion dans ses yeux. "Nous voulons tous les détails sur Sirius Black. Ne laisse rien de coté."

Harry devint immédiatement nerveux. Pourquoi voulaient-ils savoir ? Pensaient-ils que Sirius était comme les Dursley ? Pensaient-ils vraiment que Sirius pourrait lui faire du mal ?

"Euh – qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Harry. "Sirius et Remus sont sympas. Sirius est mon parrain et Remus est comme un oncle pour moi…un bon oncle. Ils ne feraient jamais – "

"Whoa Harry, dit rapidement Fred en se mettant à coté de Georges. "Nous n'avons jamais voulu dire qu'ils te feraient du mal. Nous savons tous les deux que le professeur Lupin ne laissera rien t'arriver et d'après ce que nous a dit Ron, M Black est aussi protecteur si ce 'est plus. Nous sommes juste curieux. Il a été à Azkaban pendant douze ans. Comment a-t-il gardé l'esprit avec tous ces Détraqueurs ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment son rôle de parler du passé de Sirius.

"Il ne m'en parle pas beaucoup", dit-il franchement. _Qui voudrait ?_ "Sirius a beaucoup d'humour. Il veut me faire faire une blague sur Rogue – "

"Quoi ?" demanda Fred surpris.

"Une blague ?" questionna Georges puis grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

"Aujourd'hui va être un jour très intéressant après tout, Forge. Des conseils du seul homme s'étant déjà échappé d'Azkaban vont êtres impayables"

Fred retourna le sourire.

"Je suis d'accord", dit-il puis il regarda Harry, souriant vivement. "Tu as été plus qu'utile, Harry".

"Harry !"

Harry regarda derrière Fred et Georges pour voir Ron, Hermione et Ginny portant une bouilloire et une paire de poêles pleines d'eau. Il retint n soupir de soulagement. Il savait que ce que les jumeaux voulaient dire du bien mais il n'aimait pas être pris dans un coin et forcer à répondre à des questions, particulièrement des questions auxquelles il n'était pas sensé répondre. Il haïssait mentir mais il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix.

"Tu l'as fait !" dit joyeusement Ron alors qu'il essayait de marcher sans reverser l'eau. "Tu ne croiras jamais tous les gens que l'on a rencontrés. Le feu est allumé maintenant ?"

"Seulement après que Papa ait surmonté sa fascination pour les allumettes, répondit Georges puis il regarda vers leur campement. "Venez. Le professeur Lupin viendra nous chercher si nous ne sommes pas bientôt de retour."

"Le professeur Lupin est ici ?" demanda avidement Hermione. "Peut-être que nous aurons des indices pour les cours."

Harry se trémoussa nerveusement.

"Euh – je pensais que vous saviez tous", dit-il mal à l'aise. "Remus a démissionné après que tout le monde est découvert sa maladie. Il n'est plus un enseignant."

Hermione fixa Harry, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle n'avait pas entendu visiblement.

"Il quoi?" demanda-t-il choquée. "Harry, il est le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eu ! Comment peut-il démissionner ? Qui se soucie du fait qu'il est un loup-garou ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous avait déjà blessés !"

Harry se frotta les yeux en dessous de ses lunettes alors qu'ils marchaient vers le campement des Weasley. Cela allait être intéressant. Hermione était née de Moldus et n'avait pas les préjugés qu'avaient ceux élevés par les sorciers. Remus lui avait tout expliqué lorsque Harry avait découvert par accident. La plupart des gens voyaient les loups-garous comme des créatures malfaisantes qui te tueraient plus qu'elles ne te regarderaient. Harry avait eu du mal à le croire. Remus était si pacifiste. Il ne blesserait jamais personne.

Il y avait trois têtes rousses de plus quand ils arrivèrent. Percy, qui avait deux ans de plus que Fred et Georges et avait été récemment diplômé de Poudlard, semblait l'intellectuel des cinq lus jeunes. Il avait été un préfet, et un préfet en chef, ce qui embarrassait ses plus jeunes frères. Ils pensaient tous que Percy était trop coincé.

Debout à la gauche de Percy, il y avait un roux bâti sur le même modèle que les jumeaux, court et trapu pas comme Percy et Ron qui étaient grand et dégingandés. Son visage avait de nombreuses tâches de rousseur qui pouvait être prises pour du bronzage. Il avait des bras musclés, sur l'un d'eux il y avait une brûlure. Le roux à sa gauche était grand avec des cheveux longs coiffés en catogan. Il avait un croc à l'oreille et semblait tout juste sortit d'un concert de rock : pas exactement l'image que Harry avait dans sa tête d'un enfant de Weasley.

"Vous êtes de retour ! s'exclama M Weasley alors qu'il invitait Harry à s'approcher. Une fois que Harry fut proche, M Weasley posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le tourna vers les trois têtes rousses. "Harry, je ne crois pas que tu es déjà rencontré Charlie", dit-il en positionnant Harry face à face avec le roux du milieu, "Mon deuxième enfant et Bill, l'aîné. Charlie travaille en Roumanie et Bill en Egypte."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer", dit poliment Harry. "Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux."

Bill et Charlie sourirent.

"Aussi ?" demanda Bill avec étonnement. "Nous avons nous aussi entendu parler de toi. En fait, Ron semble intarissable. Je pense que nous en sachons plus sur toi que toi-même."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que Bill plaisantait mais c'était agaçant puisque depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde sorcier tout le monde en savait plus sur sa vie que lui. Remus et Sirius avaient aidé à boucher les trous sur ses parents mais cela brûlait toujours. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que sa vie était leur affaire ?

La chose suivante qu'Harry sut était qu'il fut agrippé par Sirius et tiré loin des Weasley. Harry prit un moment pour prendre conscience que de nombreuses personnes venaient vers M Weasley. Le leader du groupe était certainement le plus remarquable avec sa robe de Quidditch rayée de jaune et noir. Son nez semblait avoir déjà été cassé par un Cognard, il avait des cheveux blonds et courts et des yeux bleus.

"Salut Arthur !" dit l'homme avec un sourire pour M Weasley. "Quelle journée ! Un temps parfait et le nombre de spectateurs…incroyable."

"Ludo !" dit gaiement Arthur. "L'homme du jour !" il regarda ses enfants. "C'est grâce à Ludo Verpey que nous avons eu d'aussi bons tickets." Il retourna son regard vers Verpey. "Mes fils : Percy, Charlie, Bill, George, Fred et Ron, ma fille : Ginny, les amis de Ron, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Debout à coté de Harry, ce sont ses tuteurs, Remus Lupin et Sirius black."

Les yeux de Verpey s'élargirent à la mention du nom d'Harry et se dirigèrent rapidement sur la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry. Il regarda ensuite Sirius et Remus qui fixaient Verpey comme s'ils le défiaient de continuer à fixer leur pupille. "Sirius Black", dit Verpey, mal à l'aise. "Votre histoire est aussi légendaire que celle de votre pupille _Comment_ avez-vous réussi à vous enfuir d'Azkaban ?"

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Celui-ci savait que Sirius avait utilisé sa forme animagus. Apparemment, les Détraqueurs n'affectaient pas autant les animaux que les hommes.

"Si vous l'appreniez, Verpey, tout le monde le saurait", dit platement Sirius. "Et je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin que _tout le monde _connaisse ce petit potin, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sirius", avertit Remus. "Je suis sûr que Ludo ne voulait rien sous-entendre par-là."

"Pas du tout", dit rapidement Verpey et il retourna son attention vers M Weasley. "Tu as beaucoup de monde, Arthur. Nous vous reverrons plus tard. Passez une bonne journée." Verpey partit aussi vite qu'il put sans avoir l'ai d'avoir volé toute sa vie.

Un moment plus tard un sorcier apparut près de leur feu de camp avec un _crack_. L'homme était habillé d'un costume, avait des cheveux gris courts, et une fine moustache en brosse à dent. La prise de Sirius sur l'épaule d'Harry se resserra alors qu'il grognait. Harry regarda l'homme fixer Sirius alors qu'il continuait à passer devant eux, apparemment pressé.

"Sirius", avertit encore Remus. "Souviens-toi que nous sommes tous du même coté. Ce que t'a fait Croupton dans le passé doit rester dans le passé. Il n'y a plus rien à y faire."

"Euh – qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda Percy avec hésitation.

Il m'a envoyé à Azkaban sans procès", dit amèrement Sirius.

"Pour lui je n'avais rien d'important donc mes droits importaient peu."

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, devenant encore une fois la voix de la raison.

"Mais nous t'avons prouvé innocent, Sirius", lui rappela-t-il calmement. "Aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour pour se concentrer sur les erreurs passées. Laisse les enfants s'amuser. La Coupe du Monde n'arrive pas tous les jours."

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Bien sûr Remus avait raison. Relâchant Harry de sa prise, Sirius se tourna vers l'adolescent pour qu'il soit face à face.

"Je suis désolé, gamin" dit-il sincèrement. "Les vieilles blessures sont les plus dures à guérir."

Harry acquiesça et passa ses bras autour de Sirius. Si quelqu'un s'y connaissait bien en vieilles blessures c'était Harry et Remus. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien tous les trois. Ils se comprenaient mieux que les autres.

"C'est bon, dit doucement Harry. "Je comprends".


	4. La coupe du Monde

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre III : La Coupe du Monde **

La journée passa lentement. Apparemment Percy était obsédé par M Croupton (son patron) et donc les informations que donna Sirius agita le jeune employé du Ministère. Pour Percy, M Croupton ne faisait rien de mal. Ron, Fred et Georges roulaient des yeux. Ils avaient assez entendu parler de M Croupton pour toute une vie.

Alors que le temps passait, le large groupe sembla se divisé. M Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient assis avec Remus et Sirius, parlant tranquillement tandis que ce qui allaient encore à Poudlard achetaient des souvenirs aux marchands ambulants. Ron acheta une miniature de Victor Krum pour le regretter lorsqu'Harry découvrit un marchand qui vendait des jumelles avec pleins de bouton et de vis. C'étaient des Multiplettes qui permettaient de regarder l'action au ralenti, à dix gallions pièce. Harry en acheta trois paires alors qu'Hermione achetait les programmes.

Courant à la fin, ils retrouvèrent Fred, Georges et Ginny puis se hâtèrent pour voir que les « adultes » les attendaient. M Weasley prit la tête avec Sirius et Remus, suivant la foule. Harry essaya de tout voir sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Ils marchèrent à travers le bois pendant près de vingt minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une clairière avec un stade gigantesque. Des murs dorés surmontaient le terrain. Et c'était tout ce que pouvait voir Harry.

"Il y a cent mille sièges", dit doucement Sirius dans l'oreille de Harry. "Ferme ta bouche Harry. Attends juste d'être à l'intérieur."

La bouche d'Harry se referma avec un claquement alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Sirius et il sourit. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était nouveau pour Harry. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais emmené Harry quelque part, c'était donc à Sirius et Remus de le faire. Ils n'avaient rien dit à Harry car ils savaient ce qu'il aurait répondu. Harry aurait insisté, qu'ils n'avaient pas à le faire, mais voir le sourire sur le visage de Harry était tout ce qu'il fallait à Sirius et à Remus pour savoir ce dont avait besoin Harry.

La voix de M Weasley les tira tous les trois de leurs pensées.

"Les charmes Repousse-Moldus ont été posé sur chaque pierre", informa-t-il les enfants frappés de stupeur. "Quand les Moldus s'approchent d'ici ils se souvienne immédiatement de quelque chose d'urgent à effectuer et partent."

Ils atteignirent l'entrée la plus proche qui fourmillait déjà d'une population en délire. M Weasley tendit ses tickets à la sorcière qui indiqua aux Weasley et à Hermione de grimper jusqu'à la loge officielle. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés Sirius présenta ses tickets et eut pour instruction de suivre les Weasley. Ils marchèrent jusqu'en haut des escaliers, où ils atteignirent une petite loge au milieu du terrain.

Il y avait deux rangées de chaises. Harry fut immédiatement tiré par Ron sur le rang de devant. Regardant en bas, Harry ne put croire la scène qu'il y avait en dessous. Des innombrables sorcières et sorciers prenaient place sur des tribunes en formes d'ovale. Il y avait trois cercles dorés de chaque coté du terrain à quinze mètres de hauteur. En face d'eux il y avait un large tableau avec des écritures magiques dorées apparaissant et disparaissant. Une étrange lumière dorée semblait surmonter le tout, devenant de plus en plus brillante. Tout devint trop étouffant, trop aveuglant.

Harry s'effondra.

Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent aux cotés de Harry alors que M Weasley retenait Ron et Hermione. Bill tint Ginny en arrière tandis que Percy et Charlie empêchait les jumeaux d'avancer. Le silence emplit la loge. Remus souleva et soutint le corps de Harry, ôta ses lunettes et ouvrit l'un des yeux fermés de Harry. Il put seulement hoqueter à la vue. L'œil d'Harry était exceptionnellement brillant.

Sirius pouvait juste observer, choqué.

"Ce n'est pas normal", mumura t-il. "Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé auparavant, Remus ?"

Remus secoua la tête alors qu'il relâchait la paupière d'Harry. Il toucha doucement le front d'Harry, cherchant de la fièvre.

"Harry" appela-t-il gentiment. "Harry, réveille-toi."

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Une petite main toucha le bras de Remus faisant lever les yeux à ce dernier pur voir une elfe de maison le fixer. Elle portait un torchon qui était drapé comme une toge. La créature semblait atrocement terrifiée.

"Le jeune monsieur sorcier a besoin de protéger ses yeux", couina l'elfe. "Il voit la magie autour de nous. Trop puissant pour le jeune monsieur sorcier."

Remus sortit immédiatement sa baguette et tapota les lunettes d'Harry qui se transformèrent en lunettes de soleil. Il les remit doucement à Harry et leva ensuite le regard vers l'elfe de maison et sourit.

"Merci", dit-il sincèrement. "Pourrait-on savoir ton nom et celui de ton maître pour te remercier convenablement ?"

L'elfe de maison rougit à la demande.

"Mon nom est Winky, monsieur le sorcier." Dit l'elfe. "Mon maître est M Croupton. Je réserve un siège pour lui. Il est un sorcier très occupé. Winky est une bonne elfe de maison."

"Oui", dit Remus avec un sourire. "La prochaine fois que je verrais ton maître je le lui ferais savoir. "Merci encore, Winky."

Winky baissa la tête et revint rapidement à son siège. Un grognement de la part d'Harry fit revenir l'attention de tout le monde vers l'adolescent inconscient. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut déconcerté de voir la pièce singulièrement plus sombre qu'avant et d'avoir sa tête lancinante. Au coin des yeux (où il n'y avait pas de lunettes de soleil) Harry remarqua la luminosité. Il voulut retirer ses lunettes mais fut stopper par Remus.

"Laisse-les, Harry", dit légèrement Remus. "Elles sont nécessaires à présent. Tu penses que tu peux t'asseoir?"

Harry acquiesça et s'assit avec l'aide de Sirius et de Remus. Il regarda autour de luit et se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait. Harry grogna alors qu'il agrippait sa tête douloureuse. _Tant pour une journée d'imprévus. _Il se sentit soulever sur une chaise et leva les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de son parrain. Son mal de tête diminuait lentement mais cela faisait encore trop mal pour être ignoré.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ?"Demanda Sirius, tentant désespérément de rester calme. "Tu peux assister au match ?"

Harry acquiesça encore.

"Je vais bien", dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Il savait que Sirius avait été impatient de cette rencontre et n'allait pas ruiner le plaisir de son parrain. "J'ai juste un léger mal de tête. Ce n'est rien vraiment."

Sirius regarda Harry pendant un moment comme s'il débattait intérieurement s'il devait croire l'adolescent ou pas.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda-t-il puis il se leva quand Harry acquiesça. "Très bien mais si ton état empire je veux le savoir ; peu importe la faiblesse du problème, compris ?"

"Compris", dit Harry avec un vrai sourire. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune intention de le dire mais Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas à le savoir.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce sembla s'envoler. Hermione s'assit à la gauche de Harry tandis que Ron était à sa droite. Sirius et Remus prirent les sièges derrière Harry avec le reste des Weasley autour d'eux. Fred, Georges et Ginny était au premier rang tandis que Bill, Charlie, Percy et M Weasley était au second. Ron sortit immédiatement ses multiplettes et commença à regarder la foule. Hermione feuilletait son programme, mais Harry aurait pu jurer l'avoir vue l'observer. Il s'imagina qu'elle était juste inquiète et l'ignora du mieux qu'il put.

"Hé !", s'exclama Hermione. "Nous allons voir les mascottes de chaque équipe. Cela doit mériter un coup d'œil."

"C'est vrai", confirma M Weasley. "Les créatures sont typiques de chaque pays, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux voir tous les jours."

Durant la demi-heure suivant, la loge se remplit lentement. M Weasley serra les mains de la plupart des arrivants, Percy à son coté. Quand le ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, arriva, il ignora Percy, s'approchant de Harry qu'il traita comme un parent concerné le ferait. Harry essaya de retenir les commentaires ou les actions qu'il aurait voulu balancer à l'homme qui avait envoyé son parrain aux Détraqueurs mais c'était difficile. Fudge essayait visiblement de montrer à tout le monde dans la loge à quel point il était « proche » du Survivant.

Remus retenait clairement Sirius dans son siège pendant tout ce temps même si tous les deux semblaient à une seconde d'attaquer le Ministre. Ils haïssaient quand Harry était utilisé comme un panneau publicitaire et ils savaient qu'Harry détestait cela aussi.

Le ministre s'éclipsa et parlait à présent à voix forte avec le ministre bulgare même si l'homme ne semblait pas comprendre un seul mot d'anglais. Agacé au-delà de toute mesure, Remus se leva et commença à parler au bulgare dans ce qui semblait être sa langue maternelle. Le Bulgare sourit à Remus et lui répondit. Après un petit moment ils riaient de la déconfiture de Fudge.

Le bulgare et Remus se serrèrent les mains et prirent place. Remus fut immédiatement conscient que tout le groupe le fixait.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il innocemment et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que les Weasley retirent leur attention de Remus. Sirius et Harry ravalèrent un sourire. Ils savaient que Remus avait remis Fudge à sa place plus qu'autre chose. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point les méthodes de Remus pouvaient être efficaces.

Les Malfoy furent les suivants à entrer. Sirius et Remus gardèrent leurs têtes tournées vers le stade et pressèrent silencieusement Harry de les imiter. Harry fut très heureux de le faire. Lucius Malfoy et son fils, Draco, étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Draco Malfoy et Harry étaient rivaux depuis que Draco s'était moqué de la famille de Ron pendant leur première journée à Poudlard. Harry ne pourrait jamais être ami avec un bravache pareil.

Fudge et M. Malfoy parlèrent quelques instants comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ce qui retourna l'estomac de Harry. Il sentit un main sur son épaule et sut que c'était Sirius qui lui rappelait silencieusement qu'il n'était pas seul. Harry ne prêta pas attention au reste de la conversation et tendit ses multiplettes à Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas voir avec en portant des lunettes de soleil.

"Une bande de bâtards visqueux c'est tout ce qu'ils sont," marmonna Ron.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre la voix de Verpey résonna dans le stade plein à craquer. C'était une bonne chose que son mal de tête était presque parti ou tous ces cris l'auraient certainement empiré.

"Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs à la finale de la quatre cent vingt-deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !" annonça Verpey. "Sans plus tarder, les mascottes de l'équipe de Bulgarie !"

Le tableau noir affichait maintenant BULGARIE : ZERO, Irlande : ZERO mais personne ne le regardait. Tout le monde fixait la centaine de belles femmes qui envahissait le terrain. Presque instantanément une main couvrit les lunettes de Harry. Celui-ci allait protester quand la voix douce de son parrain entra dans son oreille gauche.

"Fais-moi confiance", dit Sirius. "Tu ne veux pas faire l'idiot à cause d'une Vélane. Bouche-toi les oreilles, Harry."

Harry fit e qu'on lui disait et couvrit ses oreilles en fermant ses yeux. Il attendit qu'une main se pose sur son épaule pour regarder à nouveau. Il y eut des rugissements furieux de la foule. Les Vélanes étaient maintenant alignés le long d'un coté du stade. Regardant Ron, Harry retint un rire à la vue de l'état ahuri de son ami. Harry frappa Ron sur le dos de la tête, ramenant l'adolescent à la réalité.

"Huh ?" interrogea Ron. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Harry laissa échapper un rire tandis que Hermione roulait des yeux d'agacement. Il regarda Sirius par-dessus son épaule et forma avec sa bouche les mots « merci ». Sirius avait raison. Harry ne voulait certainement pas faire l'idiot avec tant de personnes autour.

"Et maintenant les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !" annonça Verpey.

Un flash de lumière aveuglante enta dans le stade, forçant Harry à regarder ailleurs et fermer les yeux. Il entendit les 'aaaaaaaahh' et les 'ooooohh' de la foule au bruit d'un pistolet. Harry put seulement deviner que c'était des feux d'artifices. Une main toucha chaque épaule de harry. Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir un arc-en-ciel au-dessus du stade qui se transforma en trèfle alors qu'il commença à tomber des objets brillants. Quand cela les atteignit, Harry réalisa qu'il pleuvait des pièces d'argent ce qui parut étrange à Harry. Qui était assez riche pour se permettre ça ?

"Des Farfadets !" dit M Weasley avec excitation alors qu'il levait les yeux. Harry dut le prendre au mot. Cela ressemblait juste à un trèfle avec les lunettes de soleil.

Le trèfle se dissout et Ron tendit quelques pièces à Harry. "Pour les Multiplettes ! dit-il gaiement.

Ce fut enfin à ce moment-là que Harry aperçut les farfadets qui étaient des petits hommes barbus habillés de rouge et portant des lampes dorés et vertes. Ils atterrirent à l'opposé du terrain et des Vélanes, s'asseyant en tailleur. Harry prit en note mentale de faire des recherches sur les Vélanes et les farfadets une fois revenus à Poudlard.

"Et maintenant l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie !" rugit Verpey. "Dimitrov ! Ivanova ! Zograf ! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Eeeeet Krum!"

Sept silhouettes écarlates arrivèrent dans le stade si vite qu'il était impossible de reconnaître quelqu'un. La foule entière rugit au nom de Krum, Ron y compris. Alors qu'ils ralentissaient, Harry fut capable de voir que Krum paraissait plus âgé que les 18 ans qu'il était censé avoir. Il était maigre et avait la peau jaunâtre. Il avait un large nez courbé et d'énormes sourcils noirs.

"Et maintenant l'équipe nationale d'Irlande ! continua Verpey. "Cnnoly ! Ryan ! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Eeeeet Lynch!"

Sept formes de plus entrèrent dans le stade mais celles-ci étaient vertes. Ils positionnèrent en face de l'équipe bulgare. Harry chercha les Attrapeurs et se concentra sur eux. Il y eut un coup de sifflet retentissant t le match commença. Harry avait coupé la voix de Verpey. Le match se déroulait si vite que Harry était effrayé de même cligner des yeux. La foule était si bruyante que Harry était sûr qu'il sortirait sourd. Il regarda Krum chercher le vif d'or paresseusement. Il ne réalisait même pas que l'Irlande avait marqué.

De temps en temps Harry jetait un coup d'œil au reste du jeu mais il retournait vite à Krum. Il était clair que Lynch surveillait Krum au lieu de chercher le vif par lui-même. L'Irlande marqua deux autres fois avant que la Bulgarie fut capable de mettre un but. Une fois qu'ils le firent, il entendit M Weasley crier quelque chose mais la foule était trop bruyante pour deviner ce que c'était. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Krum alors que le joueur plongeait comme un boulet. Avait-il vu le vif d'or ?

Lynch suivit Krum. Ils volaient trop vite vers le stade de ce à quoi s'attendrait une personne normale. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il réalisa ce qui allait arriver. Krum n'avait pas vu le vif d'or. Il mettait son adversaire hors jeu. Krum se sortit rapidement du plongeon. Harry ferma les yeux et regarda ailleurs, s'attendant à entendre lynch s'écraser sur le sol. Tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter était que Lynch ne serait pas trop abîmé.

Le silence s'installa dans le stade. Harry ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir Lynch sur le sol sans marque sur lui.

"Euh – qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Lynch a rebondi", dit Ron avec étonnement. "Comment a-t-il pu faire cela ?"

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse parler, Lynch enfourcha son balai et vola à la suite de Krum.

"C'était la plus étrange Feinte de Wronski que j'ai jamais vu, commenta Charlie. "Il était sensé s'_écraser_ pas rebondir."

Levant les yeux vers Krum, Harry put voir que l'Attrapeur était tout aussi déconcerté que tout le monde puis il recommença rapidement à chercher le vif d'or. Les équipes sortirent de leur stupéfaction et continuèrent à jouer. Une fois encore, Harry se concentra sur les Attrapeurs, ignorant ce que Verpey disait. Il y eut un penalty pour l'Irlande ce qui enragea leur mascottes. Les farfadets commencèrent à marquer les Vélanes qui ripostaient et commençaient à danser. Harry regarda ailleurs et se couvrit les oreilles tout comme les autres mâles. Ce fut quand Hermione tira sur son bras que Harry sut qu'il pouvait regarder.

"L'arbitre !"cria t-elle en désignant l'homme qui était maintenant pris sous l'enchantement des Vélanes.

Un médicomage sortit vivement et frappa l'arbitre, le sortant de son ahurissement. Le jeu continua mais commençait à mal tourner. Les Batteurs faisaient leur possible pour mettre hors jeu les Poursuiveurs, Gardien et Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Quelques-uns furent presque projetés hors de leur balai et quelques fautes furent commises.

Les farfadets raillèrent encore les Vélanes qui perdirent finalement le contrôle. Elles attaquèrent les farfadets, leur lançant des boules de feu. Leurs visages se transformèrent en bec d'oiseau avec des ailes d'écailles sortant de leurs épaules. Harry eut un mouvement de recul à la vue et retourna son attention aux joueurs volant au-dessus du terrain. L'Irlande marqua encore avant qu'un batteur irlandais frappe un Cognard en direction de Krum, le frappant en plein dans le visage.

Krum était maintenant couvert de sang mais avant qu'il y eut un temps mort Lynch plongea subitement, Krum derrière lui. Krum était certainement un meilleur joueur et rattrapait rapidement Lynch. Ils étaient côte à côte et fonçaient vers le sol aussi vite que leurs balais le permettaient.

"Ils vont s'écraser !" s'écria Hermione.

"Non ! hurla Ron en retour.

"Lynch va s'écraser !" corrigea Harry, et Lynch le fit, et il n'y eut pas de rebond cette fois-ci.

"Où est le vif ?" demanda férocement Charlie.

Harry vit Krum tenir la petite boule dorée dans sa main.

"Krum l'a eu ! cria t-il. "C'est fini !"

Le tableau des scores marquait : BULGARIE : 160, Irlande : 170. Des cris émergèrent des fans de l'Irlande. Même si Krum avait attrapé le vif d'or, Irlande gagnait. Cela semblait impossible. Dans toute l'expérience de Harry l'Attrapeur qui prenait le vif d'or gagnait le match.

"Je ne peux pas y croire !" s'écria Ron en applaudissant. "L'idiot ! On n'attrape pas le vif quand on a cent cinquante points de retard !"

"L'Irlande était meilleur", dit Harry terre à terre alors qu'il applaudissait aussi. "_Krum_ voulait que ça finisse à _son_ avantage. Très brillant."

"Regardez dans quel état il est", dit Hermione alors qu'elle baissait les yeux pour voir Krum. "Il a l'air horrible."

Harry se tourna pour voir Remus et Sirius et leur sourit. Remus sortit sa baguette et tapota Les lunettes de soleil de Harry les retransformant en lunettes normales. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière mais ce n'était certainement pas aussi brillant qu'avant. Tout semblait normal. Maintenant il voulait juste savoir ce qui était arrivé.

"Tu as passé un bon moment ?" demanda Remus en rangeant sa baguette.

Harry acquiesça.

"Le meilleur", dit-il gaiement alors qu'il passait dans le second rang et les étreignait tous les deux en même temps. "Merci, dit-il sincèrement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Sirius et Remus retournèrent l'embrassade, ne se souciant pas de ceux qui les regardaient.

"C'est votrrre fils ?" demanda une voix morne derrière eux.

Sirius et Remus se retournèrent rapidement pour voir le Ministre de la Magie bulgare. Remus introduit doucement Harry pour qu'il soit en face d'eux. "Mon fils, non", dit diplomatiquement Remus.

"C'est Harry Potter, Harry, voici M Obalonsk, le Ministre de la Magie bulgare."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, monsieur", dit Harry en tendant sa main vers M Obalonsk.

"Le plaisirrr est mien", dit M Obalonsk avec un sourire. "Vous êtes une légende, Harry Potter, Si vous ou votre famille veulent visiter mon pays, n'hésitez pas à me contacter." Il leva les yeux vers Remus et Sirius. "Un jeune homme très poli", dit-il. "Vous devez en être très fiers."

"Nous le sommes", dit plaisamment Remus. "Vous avez une équipe excellente et un Attrapeur extraordinaire.

M Obalonsk sourit encore plus largement alors qu'il serrait les mains de Remus puis de Sirius. La loge tout entière était sidérée à l'action. Un loup-garou et un ancien prisonnier étaient en meilleurs termes avec le ministre bulgare que leur propre ministre. La loge s'éclaira soudainement pour que tout le monde puisse voir à l'intérieur. Harry commença à se sentir mal à l'aise d'être regardé par tant de monde et se rapprocha de Remus.

"À présent, veuillez applaudir l'équipe de Bulgarie !" cria Verpey.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie arriva et entra dans la loge. La foule applaudit alors que Verpey présentait les joueurs un par un. Chaque joueur serra la main de M Obalonsk puis de Fudge. Krum, qui était le dernier, paraissait encore plus blessé de près. Il avait maintenant deux yeux au beurre noir et sa figure toute entière couverte de sang. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Krum avait toujours le Vif d'or dans sa main. Au moment où le nom de Krum fut prononcé, le bruit de la foule sembla se décupler.

Une fois que Krum eut serré la main de Fudge, M Obalonsk l'emmena près de Harry.

"Victorrr, je voudrrrais vous fairrre rrrencontrrrer un autrrre attrrrapeurrr, Harry Potter", dit-il en montrant le garçon.

Les yeux de Krum s'élargirent au nom alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au front de Harry, remarquant la cicatrice. Il s'approcha et serra la main de Harry.

"C'est un plaisirrr de rrrencontrrrer _le _Harry Potter", dit Krum avec respect. "J'ai beaucoup entendu parrrler de toi."

"Le plaisir est mien", dit Harry de façon mal assurée, surexcité de rencontrer Victor Krum. Il priait silencieusement pur ne pas avoir l'air idiot en face d'une star de Quidditch international. "J'ai moi aussi beaucoup entendu de vous."

Krum sourit fièrement alors qu'il tendait le Vif d'or à Harry.

"Entrrraîne-toi, Harry Potter", dit-il. "Peut-êtrrre que nous nous affrrronterrrons dans quelques années." Krum fit un signe de tête à son Ministre puis suivit son équipe hors de la loge.

Harry contempla le Vif d'or dans sa main. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Victor Krum venait juste de lui donner le vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé. La main de Harry se resserra autour de la petite main, ses ailes battant encore doucement. Il se rendit à peine compte que l'équipe d'Irlande était arrivée et présentée. Son cerveau semblait avoir arrêté de fonctionner. Il réalisa que des mains s'étaient posées sur ses épaules que quand une voix retentit dans son oreille droite.

"Redescend sur terre Harry", murmura Sirius. "Tout le monde te dévisage."

Harry se tourna vivement et leva les yeux vers ses tuteurs avec un grand sourire sur sa figure. Sirius et Remus ne pouvait retenir leur amusement alors qu'il regardait Ron apparaître aux cotés de Harry, les yeux élargis par la vue du vif d'or. La fratrie Weasley entoura Harry, tous voulant voir de plus près le vif d'or malchanceux. Malgré tout, c'était un très bon jour pour Harry.


	5. Peurs du passé

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R .

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre IV : Peurs du passé**

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Harry aurait voulu rester avec Ron et Hermione dans les tentes des Weasley mais Sirius et Remus ne lui avaient pas permis. Tout ça dans ce _regard_ que Sirius lui donnait et qui voulait dire « nous en avons parlé et personne ne peut le savoir ». Le mot était passé rapidement que Victor Krum avait donné le Vif d'or au Survivant faisant de Harry une personne très en vue de la presse, ce qui s'ajoutait aux raisons justifiant un départ précipité.

Ils marchèrent avec les Weasley et Hermione jusqu'à leur campement. Harry souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit à tout le monde, s'assurant d'avoir dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il leur écrirait. Remus sortit le Portoloin que Dumbledore leur avait donné et attendit que Harry le rejoigne avec Sirius. Quand Harry arriva, Remus tendit le portoloin pour que Sirius et Harry le touchent et murmura le mot de passe « sanctuaire ».

Avec une traction au niveau de leur nombril, ils disparurent et réapparurent dans leurs quartiers à Poudlard. Sans un autre mot, les trois s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, complètement épuisés. Harry laissa ses yeux fermés alors que son corps commençait à pencher vers la gauche. Avec le silence et la paix qui l'entouraient, Harry laissa finalement la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée de la nuit dernière prendre le dessus. En quelques minutes, Harry fut endormi avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Sirius et Remus jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'adolescent endormi appuyé sur l'épaule de Rémus.

" Tu veux en parler à Dumbledore ou je dois le faire ?" Demanda silencieusement Sirius. "Il doit probablement savoir ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui."

Remus laissa échapper un soupir.

"Je le ferais", chuchota-t-il. "Je tends à mieux écouter lorsque Dumbledore donne des justifications techniques et Harry _voudra_ une explication". Remus leva prudemment son bras droit et l'enroula autour de Harry, l'allongeant lentement sur ses genoux. "As-tu remarqué la tête de Fudge et celles des Malfoy après que Krum ait donné le Vif à Harry ?"

Sirius laissa échapper un rire.

"Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu une famille si jalouse", dit-il candidement avant de redevenir sérieux. "Fudge est un idiot. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois venu à son secours comme ça. Où avais-tu la tête ?"

"À son secours ?" Demanda Remus déconcerté. "Je parlais sur le dos de Fudge à Obalonsk. C'était pour ça qu'il riait si fort. Je m'excusais juste que Fudge agisse comme un imbécile parce qu'il en est un."

Sirius grimaça.

"Lunard, quelques fois tu me surprends", dit-il fièrement en se levant. "Je suis battu. Je vais mettre Harry dans sa chambre pour que tu puisses aller voir le vieil homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Prudemment, Sirius prit le petit garçon de quatorze ans et secoua lentement la tête. Harry était trop léger pour son âge. "Cet enfant doit prendre un peu de poids, murmura-t-il pour lui.

Il entra dans la chambre de Harry et installa doucement l'adolescent dans le lit. Avec précaution Sirius extirpa le vif d'or des doigts de Harry, sortit sa baguette et l'immobilisa. Il plaça ensuite la balle dorée sur la table de chevet, sachant que demain matin, Harry voudrait tout savoir en premier là où il était. Faisant attention à ne pas déranger l'adolescent endormi, Sirius retira les chaussures de Harry, ses lunettes et son étui à baguette avec son contenu avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture.

S'agenouillant aux cotés de Harry, Sirius fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry comme il l'avait fait une année avant à Privet Drive, quand il se cachait sous la forme de Midnight. Harry laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il se penchait vers le toucher. Sirius avait été surpris quand Harry les avait étreints lui et Remus après le match. La plupart des adolescents ne montraient pas d'affections vers leurs tuteurs en public.

Mais Harry était différent. Pour quelques raisons, Harry sentait qu'il avait besoin de remercier Sirius et Remus pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui. Cela inquiétait Sirius. Cela l'inquiétait que Harry sente qu'il n'avait pas mérité ce que les autres enfants avec des parents aimants prenaient pour dû. C'était quelque chose que Sirius espérait pouvoir changer. Harry méritait ce que les autres enfants avaient. Il méritait d'être aimé.

Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par quelqu'un qui secouait gentiment son épaule. Il grogna en signe de protestation et il ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour voir le visage flou de Remus. Harry grogna encore, essayant de se retourner mais Remus garda une solide emprise sur son épaule. Harry chercha ses lunettes, les trouva sur la table de chevet et les mit. La figure de Remus devint plus clair…La figure _inquiète _de Remus.

"Harry", dit gentiment Remus alors qu'il s'asseyait à la tête du lit. "Quelque chose est arrivé hier."

Harry s'assit rapidement alors que la peur s'emparait de lui. Sa première pensée fut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius mais comment serait-ce possible ? Sirius était revenu avec eux. Harry s'en souvenait. Sa prochaine pensée fut que c'était Ron et Hermione ? Est-ce que c'était à la famille Weasley qu'il était arrivé quelque chose après qu'ils étaient partis ?

Remus tint les épaules de Harry et attendit que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

"Harry, tout le monde va bien, dit-il pour le rassurer. "Cette nuit après que nous sommes partis, quelques sorciers ont blessé des Moldus. On dit qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts mais personne ne sait vraiment pour de bon. Ils se sont enfuis effrayés par la marque des Ténèbres qui est apparu dans le ciel." Remarquant la confusion de Harry, Remus continua. "La Marque des Ténèbres est le symbole de Voldemort. Elle n'a pas été vue depuis des années. Voldemort et ses partisans la lançaient habituellement après qu'ils avaient tué quelqu'un. C'était la pire peur de tout le monde de rentrer chez lui et de la trouver au-dessus de sa maison."

Harry bougea nerveusement.

"Est-ce qu'elle était au-dessus de – euh – chez moi cette nuit-là?" Demanda t-il.

Remus secoua la tête.

"Voldemort n'a jamais…eh bien…pu terminé cette nuit", dit-il faiblement alors que son regard tombait. Il fut silencieux avant de regarder à nouveau Harry. "Tout est dans la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui, Harry, je voulais juste t'avertir. Si jamais tu as des questions, pose-les s'il te plaît."

"Alors tout le monde va bien" demanda Harry avec hésitation.

Remus acquiesça et sourit, sachant que tout arrivait dans l'oreille de Harry.

"J'ai parlé à Molly ce matin", dit Remus. "Ils venaient de rentrer quand je les ai joints par le réseau de Cheminette. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont sains et saufs."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si quelqu'un avait été blessé la nuit dernière même si quelque chose tournait encore dans sa tête.

"Euh – à quoi ressemble la Marque des Ténèbres ?" Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Remus tira la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait caché dans sa cape et la tendit. À la Une, il y avait une grande photo en noir et blanc d'une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Harry put comprendre pourquoi est ce que les gens la redoutaient ; juste la regarder en image lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Le titre rendit encore plus mal à l'aise Harry : **SCENE DE TERREUR A LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH**. C'était ce à quoi avait du se mesurer Ron et Hermione cette nuit ?

Cela frappa pleinement Harry. Sirius avait eu raison. Remus avait eu raison. Les Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" Demanda Harry silencieusement. "Cela fait treize ans. Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit arriver maintenant ?"

Remus extirpa gentiment le papier des mains de Harry puis s'approcha de l'adolescent et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà désordonnés.

"Je ne sais franchement pas, bonhomme", dit-il. "Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste agités et qu'ils voulaient prendre ce qu'ils considèrent comme du bon temps. C'est terminé maintenant, donc il n'y a plus à agir. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de rester sur nos gardes au cas où cela surviendrait encore. Peut-être que rien n'arrivera. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un prologue."

"Cela fait beaucoup de peut-être, murmura nerveusement Harry alors que son regard tombait. "Tu ne penses pas que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec mon rêve, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il y eut un court silence avant que Remus ne s'éclaircissent la gorge.

"C'est difficile à dire", dit-il honnêtement. "Dumbledore ne le pense pas. Sirius et moi avons déjà demandé. Je sais que cela doit être dur mais essaye de ne pas t'en soucier. D'après ce que Sirius m'a dit, tu as une autre session d'entraînement à t'inquiéter."

Harry grogna d'agacement alors qu'il retombait en arrière, sa tête heurta l'oreiller.

"Bien", marmonna-t-il. "Juste un jour de plus pour prouver combien incompétent je suis. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne peux pas juste laisser tomber ? Je suis un cas désespéré !"

Remus retint un gloussement.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, dit-il candidement. "Selon Sirius, tu apprends plus vite que des sorciers qui ont deux fois ton âge et deux fois plus d'expérience. Il a beaucoup plus d'entraînement que toi, Harry. Ne le prends pas si durement. Sirius n'est pas très patient. Si tu étais réellement un cas « désespéré », il aurait arrêté depuis longtemps. Il est fier de toi autant que je le suis."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Harry avec espoir.

Remus rit alors qu'il se levait.

"Oui, vraiment", dit-il. "Maintenant si tu dépêches, il y a un petit déjeuner qui t'attend dans la Grande Salle". Il fit demi-tour et marcha vers le seuil de la porte, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il l'atteignit et regarda en arrière vers son pupille. Son visage était maintenant sérieux, sans aucun signe de bonheur. "Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, exact ?"

Harry était déconcerté. D'où cela venait-il ? Il n'avait caché aucun secret à ses tuteurs depuis qu'ils l'avaient adopté. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Harry acquiesça juste et regarda Remus partir. Son esprit commença à le travailler alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Il n'avait causé aucun trouble…enfin aucun dont il n'était conscient.

Tôt cet après-midi Harry se retrouva en train de participer à cette maudite session d'entraînement. Heureusement celle-ci n'était qu'une série de duels pour un petit rappel. Sirius gagna les deux premiers mais Harry réussit à désarmer et aveugler Sirius dans le troisième, pour l'incrédulité de Sirius et la plus grande joie de Remus. Il avait fallu près de dix minutes à Remus pour arrêter de rire.

Les deux duels suivants Harry ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Au moment où le cinquième commença il était épuisé et engourdi. Ses muscles protestaient, affaiblissant ses réflexes. Quand Sirius le désarma pour la quatrième fois, Harry laissa un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait fait. Il savait que son dernier match n'avait pas été un défi pour Sirius mais au moins il l'avait accompli.

"Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, Patmol, dit Remus alors qu'il s'approchait de Harry, conjurant quelques sièges pour qu'ils s'assoient. Au moment où il atteignit l'adolescent, Remus laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il essuyait la transpiration du front de Harry avec sa manche. "Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose, tu sais."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Je vais bien" insista-t-il. "Je vous le jure."

Remus regarda Harry avec un sourcil levé pendant quelques instants avant de s'asseoir.

"Prends place, Harry dit-il alors que Sirius retournait la baguette à plume de phénix à Harry puis s'assit à coté de Remus. "Nous devons parler".

Harry devint immédiatement nerveux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Ce n'était jamais bon quand un adulte disait cela. Harry essaya encore de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais eut encore un blanc. _C'était comme cela d'avoir des parents ?_ Se demanda Harry.

"Euh – à propos de quoi ?" Demanda-t-il nerveusement. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, pas du tout, dit Remus rassurant. "Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé hier à la Coupe du Monde…quand tu t'es évanoui."

"Oh, ça", dit Harry avec soulagement. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Tout est devenu brillant d'un coup. C'était trop et –euh – vous savez la suite. Je suis désolé si je vous ai effrayé."

Sirius se frotta les mains presque nerveusement.

"Je pense que tu as fais plus peur à tes amis que nous, dit-il. "Nous avons vu des éclats de magie, Harry. Eux, non. Ils _vont_ t'interroger. Je sais que tu veux garder cela secret mais si quelque chose comme cela arrive pendant l'année scolaire et que nous ne sommes pas là ? Peut-être que si tu leur parlais… "

" … Non !" Interrompit Harry alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds. "Non, ils ne peuvent pas savoir". Il laissa échapper un soupir alors que son regard tombait. "Ils vont avoir peur…Je sais qu'ils vont. J-je ne peux pas encore le supporter. C'était assez dur quand tout le monde a découvert que je pouvais parler aux serpents…cela sera encore pire."

Harry se rassit et enfouit sa figure dans ses mains et se pencha en avant, ses bras reposant sur ses genoux. Comment pouvait-il leur faire comprendre ? Comment pouvait-il leur faire voir ? Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était d'être observé à chaque petite chose que vous faisiez. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était d'être regardé à chaque instant comme ça. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être différent. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être anormal.

_Anormal._

Peut-être que c'était ce que craignait le plus Harry. Remus et Sirius lui avaient dit que même si ce genre de développement magique était inhabituel, ce n'était pas inédit. Cela était arrivé à d'autres. Cela voulait dire que Harry n'était pas seul…il n'était pas un anormal. Il avait passé des années à être appelé de cette façon par ses relatifs. Et s'ils avaient toujours eu raison ? Et s'il était réellement un anormal ?

Harry sentit une main douce se poser sur son dos, venant de la gauche tandis qu'une main venant de la droite se posait sur son épaule droite. Harry prit un moment pour réaliser que Sirius et Remus étaient maintenant assis de part et d'autre de lui. Tous les trois restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, ne voulant pas pousser le sujet jusqu'à ce que Harry soit prêt. Celui-ci avait levés les mains, les croisant sur la nuque. Il fixa le sol incapable de penser à quelque chose à dire.

"Nous n'allons pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, Pronglet", dit finalement Sirius en brisant le silence. "C'est ta décision. Nous voulons juste que tu n'y fasses pas face seul. Le trimestre dernier tu avais Remus pour t'aider. Tu sais que tu peux nous hibouer quand tu veux mais nous ne serons pas _là_ pour t'aider à les traverser."

"Le trimestre dernier cela arrivait quand nous travaillons sur le Charme du Patronus", ajouta Remus. "Cet été, cela arrivait normalement durant les duels donc nous pouvons imaginer que tout ira bien…jusqu'hier. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi c'est arrivé précisément là pas plus que Dumbledore. Il cherche mais pour l'instant il veut que nous soyons prudents au cas où cela se reproduirait." Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui haussa les épaules en signe d'inutilité. "Nous voulons juste que quelqu'un puisse être derrière toi au cas où" ajouta-t-il.

"Je sais" dit Harry, fatigué, alors qu'il continuait à fixer le sol. Cela avait du sens mais Harry n'était pas assez confiant pour parler à ses amis. Il avait trop peur de les effrayer. "Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne peux le dire à personne. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une mauvaise personne ?"

Sirius et Remus ne purent cacher leur confusion. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils s'étaient attendus à entre d'Harry. "Pas du tout", dit rapidement Remus.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je devrais être capable de leur faire confiance mais je ne peux pas…pas avec ça," admit-il. "Est-ce que cela fais de moi une mauvaise personne ?"

"Non", dit gentiment Sirius. "Cela fait de toi un humain, Harry. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Dans le passé les gens ont pensé de toi le pire avant de se poser des questions. Le problème est que Ron et Hermione n'en ont jamais fait partie. Ils sont restés à tes cotés. Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas encore ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?".

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il savait que ce n'était pas une réponse mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'allait pas dire à ses tuteurs qu'il avait peur que ses amis le voient comme un anormal ou un possible danger puisqu'il n'avait encore aucun contrôle. Peut-être est ce que c'était pour cela que Sirius le poussait si fort. Il essayait d'aider Harry à trouver son point de rupture quand de tels évènements se produiraient. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas de point précis. Ils allaient et venaient. La seule certitude était leur imprévisibilité.

Ne voulant plus continuer cette conversation, Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il se relevait.

"C'est bon si je rentre ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement. "Je suis vraiment fatigué…"

"Bien sûr Harry", dit Remus avec un signe de tête. "C'est derniers jours étaient épuisants."

Laissant échapper uns soupir de soulagement, Harry enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se retira dans le château. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du esquiver la conversation. Il savait que Sirius et Remus avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas retenir le sentiment que parler à Ron et Hermione était une mauvaise idée. Il pouvait être prudent. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'engageait pas dans des duels considérables, personne ne serait blessé. Cela pouvait fonctionner. Personne n'aurait à savoir.

Quand Harry atteignit enfin sa chambre, son épuisement prit finalement le dessus. S'écrasant sur son lit, Harry ne s'embêta même pas à enlever ses lunettes ou son étui à baguette de son poignet. Il enfouit simplement son visage dans son oreiller, s'évadant dans le sommeil instantanément. Peu importe les décisions qu'il devait prendre, elles pourraient attendre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris de trouver sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Ce fut tout ce qu'il pouvait remarquer. Ses lunettes avaient été enlevées mais après quelques instants de recherche, il les trouva sur la table de chevet. Après avoir frotté tout reste de somnolence de ses yeux, Harry mit ses lunettes et quitta sa chambre. Le salon était vide faisant se demander à Harry combien de temps il avait été endormi. Il imagina que ce devait être après le dîner, ce qui signifiait que Sirius et Remus étaient probablement à une réunion avec le personnel de Poudlard.

Faisant le tour de la pièce, Harry pensa qu'il devrait aller aux cuisines pour un repas puis passer à la Bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les farfadets et les Vélanes. Il devait admettre que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces créatures, particulièrement les Vélanes et toute autre créature ayant des effets sur une personne. Ce serait aussi intelligent de savoir comment les contrer.

"Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Harry fut pris par surprise. Il pensait qu'il était seul. Regardant dans la direction de la voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Ron, il vit en effet la tête de Ron flottant dans la cheminée. Prudemment Harry s'approcha de lui.

"Euh – Ron ?" Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Un sourire apparut sur la figue éclairée par les flammes de Ron.

"Harry !" Dit-il avec excitation. "J'ai essayé de te voir toute la journée. Tu as entendu ?"

Harry s'assit en face du feu et acquiesça.

"Remus m'en a parlé", dit-il. Même si habituellement Harry appelait Remus Lunard, autour d'autres personnes, il essayait d'appeler ses tuteurs par leurs prénoms. Il savait que si une certaine paire de jumeaux découvrait que ses tuteurs étaient en fait leurs modèles, les Maraudeurs, ils embêteraient constamment Sirius et Remus. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Tout le monde est en parfaite santé", répondit Ron. "C'était quand même effrayant. Tout le monde est devenu fou quand la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue dans le ciel. Les Aurors m'ont presque attaqué Hermione et moi quand nous sommes sortis du bois. Ils pensaient que l'un de nous avait fait ça."

Harry regarda Ron avec un sourcil levé. Considérant qu'il avait juste appris l'existence de la marque des Ténèbres hier, Harry imagina que Ron et Hermione étaient probablement dans le même bateau.

"Mais tu ne sais pas comment faire quelque chose comme ça", demanda-t-il déconcerté.

"C'est ce que nous avons dit", dit Ron avec une touche d'agacement dans sa voix. "Le fait que le coupable se soit servi de ma baguette n'a pas arrangé les choses – "

" – _quoi ?_"Interrompit Harry. "Comment ont-ils pu te la prendre ?"

Ron parut mal à l'aise.

"Je ne sais pas", admit-il. "Fais-moi confiance. J'ai eu aussi le droit à ça de Hermione et de mes parents. Et en plus le coupable s'est enfui. Ils ont retrouvé l'elfe de Croupton mais elle a insisté qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Tu aurais du voir ça. Il l'a renvoyé devant tout le monde. Hermione était furieuse. Tu sais que nous devons avoir des robes de soirée cette année ?"

Harry fut pris de surprise par le changement de sujet.

"Euh – ouais, dit-il mal à l'aise. "Sirius et Remus m'ont emmené à Pré au Lard la semaine où notre liste de fournitures est arrivée et ont légèrement dépassé les bornes. Je pensais que les mecs n'aimaient pas faire des courses d'habits."

Ron grimaça.

"Qu'ont-ils faits ?" Demanda-t-il avidement.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

"Ils m'ont acheté une nouvelle garde-robe et brûlé tout ce que j'avais eu des Dursley", dit-il brusquement puis il sourit au souvenir au feu de joie avec Sirius et Remus. "Je pense que Sirius a un peu trop apprécié. Il s'est transformé en Midnight et a commencé à déchirer les vêtements en lambeaux. C'était une vue amusante."

Ron regarda Harry pendant un moment. "Tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu nous as vraiment effrayé quand tu t'es évanoui… "

" …Je sais et j'en suis désolé, dit sincèrement Harry. "Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Dumbledore a fait des recherches mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux. J'étais probablement submergé avec tout ce qui est arrivé. Je n'avais pas dormi la veille et donc tous a du me rattraper d'un coup."

"Tu es sûr ?" Demanda Ron avec espoir. "Je veux dire, M Lupin et M Black ne voulaient pas que tu restes alors j'ai pensé…"

Harry se frotta la nuque.

"Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça" admit-il. "J'ai eu un rêve avec Voldemort et Pettigrow l'autre nuit. Ils sont un petit peu sur protecteurs depuis. Je ne me rappelle plus ce qui s'est passé mais c'était assez pour effrayer Remus et Sirius parce que ma cicatrice me brûlait quand je me suis réveillé… "

" _...QUOI ! _" Demanda vivement Ron. "Harry la dernière fois que ta cicatrice t'as fait mal… "

" …Je sais, Voldemort était à Poudlard", finit Harry pour son ami, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir amené le sujet. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était inquiéter Ron et Hermione. "Il n'est pas là, Ron. Fais-moi confiance, je le saurais. Dumbledore aussi. Ma cicatrice ne m'a pas fait mal depuis. Tout va bien ici…un peu ennuyant parfois mais bon. Hermione serait étonné du nombre de fois où je suis allé à la Bibliothèque."

Ron fixa Harry avec un regard horrifié. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire.

"Harry, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas entrain de tourner en une autre Hermione", supplia-t-il. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter."

Harry grimaça.

"Pas à ce point, dit-il honnêtement. "C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pendant les réunions auxquelles je n'ai pas le droit d'assister. Crois-moi. A partir du premier septembre, je prévois de me tenir aussi éloigner de cet endroit que je peux."

Ron sourit, visiblement soulagé.

"Bien" dit-il puis il se renfrogna. "Je dois y aller, Harry. Maman a besoin d'utiliser le feu. A plus tard ?"

"Sûr", dit Harry en se levant. "Salut Ron".

Avec un _pop_, la tête de Ron quitta la cheminée. Ne voulant pas vraiment subir les conséquences de manquer un dîner, Harry quitta les appartements pour aller aux cuisines. Il connaissait la route par cœur et y fut en peu de temps. Il atteignit la peinture avec une coupe de fruit qui condamnait l'entrée et chatouilla la poire. Après avoir un gloussement, Harry regarda la poire se changer en une large poignée verte. Il la saisit et poussa la porte.

Le son de voix douces remplit les oreilles de Harry et le fit s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ici. Ils n'étaient pas supposés être à une réunion ? Harry devait prendre une décision rapidement. Il pouvait fermer la porte et oublier son repas, ou entrer et laisser savoir à ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, ou il pouvait s'asseoir et écouter pendant un moment.

La voix de son parrain prit la décision pour Harry.

"Je ne sais pas Lunard, dit Sirius. "Ce tournoi…il y juste tellement de choses qui peuvent foirées. Et avec tout ce qui se passe : le rêve de Harry, les Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde…amener des étudiants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang est trop risqué. C'est trop risqué pour Harry.'

"Eh bien, c'est un changement", dit Remus avec étonnement. "Habituellement je suis le seul à être paranoïaque sur la sécurité. Tu penses vraiment que Dumbledore laisserait quelque chose arriver à Harry ? Tu penses vraiment que Harry restera debout à rien faire ? Tu as été son professeur cet été, Patmol. Tu n'as pas confiance en _ton_ élève ?"

Sirius se renfrogna.

"Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en Harry, dit-il fermement. "C'est en tout le monde autour que je n'ai pas confiance. Dois-je te rappeler à quoi est ce que Harry a du faire face les deux premières années ici où il était sensé être sous _la protection de Dumbledore ?_ Je _ne_ resterai _pas_ figé à regarder _mon filleul_ devenir une cible particulièrement quand Karkaroff sera ici."

Harry ne put en entendre davantage et entra, prenant ses tuteurs par surprise.

"Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas une cible s'il était conscient du danger et qu'il pourrait s'y préparer", dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Sirius et Remus étaient emprisonnés dans un silence stupéfié. Les deux hommes fixèrent Harry et celui-ci fit de même, les défiant d'essayer de couvrir l'erreur qu'ils venaient juste de faire. Remus fut le premier à oser parler.

"Qu'as-tu entendu Harry ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"J'ai entendu qu'il y allait avoir un tournoi avec des étudiants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang", dit platement Harry puis il regarda directement Sirius. De loin, Sirius avait été la seule personne à ne jamais lui mentir. Harry espérait juste que Sirius ne changerai pas cela maintenant. "Dîtes-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis en danger."

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir et secoua la tête lentement.

"Prends un siège Harry, dit-il et il attendit que Harry se soit assis à la table, à coté de Sirius et en face de Remus. "Nous avons aidé Dumbledore à mettre en place le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulera pendant cette année. C'est une compétition amicale antre Poudlard, Beauxbatons et Durmstrang. _Un_ champion est sélectionné par école pour participer à trois tâches. C'est Poudlard qui va l'accueillir. Nous avons tous fait pour nous assurer que les tâches seraient difficiles tout en restant dans la sécurité."

"Il y a aussi des restrictions sur les participants", ajouta Remus. "_Seulement_ les étudiants qui ont 17 ans et plus peuvent y prendre part. C'est pour s'assurer que tout le monde qui participera aura assez d'expérience pour leur faire à moindres risques."

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'il enregistrait l'information.

"Alors seuls les élèves de septième année peuvent participer ?" Demanda-t-il, s'assurant d'avoir bien entendu. Voyant l'acquiescement de Sirius et Remus, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pourrait pas participer. Il n'aurait pas à participer. "C'est bien !" Dit gaiement Harry. "Enfin ! Une année d'école reposante !"

Remus couvrit sa bouche pour cacher un sourire tandis que Sirius fixait Harry d'étonnement.

"Eh bien", dit Sirius. "Ce n'est certainement pas ce que j'attendais. Tu ne veux pas concourir, Harry ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Pas moyen, dit-il fermement. "Je doute que je le ferais même si je pouvais. A présent, personne ne s'attendra à ce que je le fasse. Peux-tu imaginer ? Avoir toute l'école entrain de te regarder ?" Harry frissonna à cette pensée.

Remus retint difficilement un rire.

"Eh bien, maintenant nous savons ta faiblesse, dit-il candidement avant de redevenir sérieux. "Tu sais que tu ne peux rien dire à tes amis, exact Harry ? Nous pouvons expliquer à Dumbledore comment tu as découvert… "

" …Est-ce que vous allez avoir des ennuis ?" Interrompit nerveusement Harry. "Parce que je peux prétendre ne pas savoir. Nous n'avons pas à le dire."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry", dit Sirius avec désinvolture. "La seule personne qui nous donnera du fil à retordre est Rogue et s'il dit quelque chose je le change en lapin en peluche." Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée puis retourna sur le sujet. "Dumbledore prévoyait de l'annoncer à tout le monde au festin de bienvenue donc ce n'est pas une grande affaire."

Harry enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Ron mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Un simple tournoi auquel il ne pourrait pas participer n'était pas la raison de l'inquiétude de Sirius. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que je deviendrai une cible ?" Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que cela a un lien avec mon rêve ?"

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent nerveusement.

"Oui et non", répondit évasivement Remus. "Tu as dit que Voldemort allait introduire quelqu'un ici à Poudlard. Nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour aider Dumbledore à garder un œil sur tout mais nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter, Harry. Tu as le truc pour attirer les ennuis."

"Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent", corrigea Harry puis il sourit à ses tuteurs. Peut-être qu'il pourrait découvrir plus d'un secret cette nuit. "Alors, qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?"

Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

"Bonne tentative, gamin" dit-il avec un sourire amusé. "Tu le sauras en même temps que tout le monde lors du festin. Tu vas l'aimer. C'est un Auror retiré mais certainement pas inexpérimenté. Seulement ne fais pas ce je ferais en cours et il va t'aimer."

Harry fixa Sirius avec un air sérieux malgré son envie d'éclater de rire.

"Personne sain d'esprit ne voudrait t'imiter, Midnight, dit-il d'un ton plat, héritant d'un rire de la part de Remus.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus puis regarda Harry et se renfrogna.

"Vous êtes tellement semblables", dit-il avant de croiser les bras et de bouder. "Ce n'est pas juste. Tu as monté mon filleul contre moi, Lunard."

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et cligna de l'œil avant de retourner son regard vers Sirius.

"Considère cela comme la monnaie de ta pièce, Patmol, dit-il innocemment. "J'étais celui qui était en dehors avec toi et James. Vous ne sembliez jamais écouter la raison. Maintenant tu en as deux pour te la fourrer dans ta grosse tête."

"Adorable, marmonna Sirius avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry avant de se mettre lentement sur pied. "Tu vas payer pour cela demain – " ajouta-t-il puis il grimaça malicieusement " – ou peut-être maintenant."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent d'alarme. Il connaissait ce regard. Il le connaissait trop bien. Sirius allait prendre sa revanche et allait l'exercer sur Harry. Avant que son parrain ne puisse attaquer, Harry sortit des cuisines en courant aussi vite que possible. Il n'alla pas loin avant d'être renversé par un gros animal connu pour Harry comme Midnight.

Il heurta le sol durement et roula rapidement sur son dos. Midnight commença aussitôt à attaquer. Le chien lécha la figure de Harry, enduisant ses lunettes et tirant sur le T-shirt de Harry par jeu, faisant rire Harry quand les pattes de Midnight se posaient sur ses cotés sensibles. Sachant que Harry était chatouilleux, Midnight continua à titiller l'adolescent sans merci.

Soudain avec un _pop_, Midnight se transforma en Sirius qui souriait à son filleul. "Tu te rends, Pronglet ?"Demanda-t-il, ses mains survolant le corps de Harry dans un défi silencieux. Si Harry disait non, une autre tournée commencerait.

Harry acquiesça rapidement puis s'assit alors que Sirius se mettait à genoux. Respirant profondément, Harry regarda son parrain et sourit. "Alors Sirius, quand deviendrai-je un Animagus ?" Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Sirius fut visiblement pris par surprise pas la question, paraissant réfléchir très rapidement. "Euh- quand tu auras l'accord parental, répondit-il évasivement.

Harry laissa échapper un signe de frustration. "Tu veux dire quand Lunard sera d'accord", corrigea-t-il. "Tu sais, je ne vais pas te détester parce quez tu as dit non. Dans certaines cultures, les enfants respectent en fait ceux qui prennent les responsabilités au lieu de les laisser à quelqu'un d'autre."

Sirius fixa Harry d'incrédulité. "Tu sais, Pronglet, c'était très profondément philosophique, dit-il avec étonnement puis regarda Harry avec tout le sérieux qu'il put rassembler. "Ne le fais pas à nouveau. Tu commences vraiment à parler comme Lunard et un exemplaire est plus que suffisant et je veux _vraiment_ dire cela."


	6. Nostalgique?

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre V : Nostalgique ?**

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait certainement pris la découverte de Harry du Tournoi des Trois sorciers mieux que Harry s'était attendu le matin suivant. Le Directeur avait même questionné Harry sur ce qu'il en pensait devant tous les autres professeurs. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en tirer, Harry fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête

Il fut complètement honnête.

Il dit au professeur Dumbledore que c'était une bonne idée, particulièrement avec la limite d'âge. Son été avec les Maraudeurs lui avait appris de nombreuses choses mais lorsque venaient les pratiques (les duels plus spécialement), Harry trouvait qu'il apprenait autant de choses en observant qu'en participant. Il dit au professeur Dumbledore qu'il serait probablement bénéfique pour les plus jeunes de voir ce qu'ils _pourraient_ être capable de faire. Cela sembla prendre le personnel par surprise. Ils pensaient visiblement que Harry se plaindrait de ne pas pouvoir concourir.

Après que les adultes aient recouvrés leur choc, les conversations continuèrent normalement. Tout le monde était encore hésitant à parler du Tournoi autour de Harry. Celui-ci comprit l'allusion et ne se risqua plus sur le sujet. Pour le restant de la semaine, Harry passa autant de temps que possible avec ses tuteurs. C'était la dernière semaine de l'été ce qui voulait dire que bientôt Sirius et Remus seraient à la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black après avoir déposé Harry à la plate-forme 9 ¾.

Déterminé à prouver qu'il avait appris quelque chose durant l'été, Harry travailla plus dur que jamais pendant les sessions d'entraînement avec Sirius. Il avait encore du mal à battre son parrain mais au moins Harry résistait un peu plus. Sirius était certainement impressionné et voulut offrir un cadeau à Harry. La veille du départ, Sirius donna un petit miroir de poche à Harry. Il lui expliqua comment le miroir fonctionnait. Tout ce que devait faire Harry était prononcer le nom de Sirius et ils pourraient parler dés que Harry en aurait envie.

Le 1er septembre arriva trop vite au goût de Harry et de ses tuteurs. En dépit de son été fatiguant, Harry avait apprécié le temps passé avec Sirius et Remus. Il avait appris à connaître son parrain autant qu'il connaissait Remus et était effrayé de les quitter. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être un blagueur comme son père ou son parrain mais peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Il recevait déjà plein de retenues de la part du professeur Rogue.

Une fois encore le mode de transport de Harry pour le quai 9 ¾ était un portoloin. C'était cette méthode qu'il avait utilisée avec Remus l'année dernière et ce fut la première expérience de Harry de cette étrange façon de voyager. Il n'était pas encore habitué et serait probablement tombé si Sirius et Remus ne l'avaient pas tenu par les épaules. Le quai était rempli de personnes obligeant la petite famille à se mêler à la foule.

La vue de la locomotive à vapeur rouge écarlate du Poudlard Express sembla apporter du bonheur et de la tristesse à Harry. Se tournant pour faire face à ses tuteurs, Harry essaya de penser à quelque chose à dire mais tout son vocabulaire s'était enfui. Il voulut les remercier pour tous ce qu'ils avaient faits. Il voulut leur dire à quel point ils allaient lui manquer.

Heureusement Sirius parut comprendre et étreignit Harry.

"Sois prudent, Pronglet, dit-il doucement. "Souviens-toi, que tu peux nous envoyer un hibou ou utiliser _le miroir_ si tu en as besoin ou s'il se passe quelque chose. Essaye de prendre du bon temps et réjouis-toi _de tout_ ce qui se passe autour de toi pour une fois."

Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius et sourit. Il savait ce que sous-entendait Sirius. _Si tu as besoin de moi, utilise le miroir surtout si tu as un autre épisode et apprécie le tournoi_.

"Je le ferai, Sirius", dit-il avec un signe de tête. "Merci pour tout". S'éloignant de son parrain, Harry se tourna vers Remus qui le prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

"Etudie bien", dit Remus héritant d'un grognement de la part de Sirius, "mais pas trop sinon tu vas tout manquer". Il s'extirpa et tint les bras de Harry pour que leurs yeux soient l'un dans l'autre. "Tu es intelligent, petit. Nous savons que tu feras les bons choix. Rappelle-toi juste que parfois il est préférable de ne pas être seul."

Harry savait aussi ce que Remus taisait. _Ce n'est pas trop tard pour dire à Ron et Hermione la vérité. Ils peuvent t'aider._ Harry connaissait la raison de l'obstination de Remus à ce sujet. Sirius et Remus avaient raconté la fois où les Maraudeurs ont découvert que Remus était un loup-garou. Remus avait admis que cela avait été un soulagement quand ces amis avaient su la vérité parce qu'il n'avait plus d'inquiétudes à avoir ni de mensonges à inventer.

Le problème était que la situation était différente, enfin dans l'esprit de Harry. Remus n'aurait jamais fait de mal à ses amis. Ils se transformaient tous en animal durant la pleine lune. Ils étaient protégés du besoin de chair humaine du loup-garou. Harry n'était pas si chanceux. Il n'y avait aucune sorte de protection quand ses épisodes survenaient et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le contrôler. C'était comme un robinet qui coulait jusqu'à ce que la magie soit sortie.

Un sifflement retentit, alertant tout le monde que le temps de partir était arrivé. Harry étreignit rapidement Remus et Sirius avant de faire signe au revoir lorsqu'il monta dans le train. Il était déjà habillé dans on uniforme, comme l'année dernière, puisque toutes ses affaires étaient déjà à Poudlard. Au moment où il s'avança dans le train, Harry regarda une dernière fois ses tuteurs, fit un dernier signe puis chercha ses amis.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour trouver une surabondance de têtes rousses entrer dans le train. Tous avaient l'air frustré ce qui frappa étrangement Harry. Habituellement les Weasley étaient une bande de boute-en-train. Il se demanda si quelque chose que Ron ne lui aurait pas dit était arrivée depuis la Coupe du Monde.

Hermione entra après les Weasley en tenant Pattenrond et remarqua immédiatement que quelqu'un les regardait.

"Harry !" s'écria-t-elle gaiement alors qu'elle se ruait dur lui. "Où étais-tu ? Mme Weasley espérait te voir avant que le train ne partes."

Les quatre Weasley se retournèrent instantanément et remarquèrent le garçon de quatorze ans possédant des lunettes et des cheveux noirs à qui parlait Hermione. Ron fut aussitôt aux cotés de Harry, l'entraînant vers un comportement proche alors que le train quittait le quai. La pluie commença à frapper les carreaux, avertissant Harry du temps extérieur. Il avait été dans les Quartiers des Maraudeurs toute la matinée, emballant ses affaires donc il ne s'était pas aperçu que le temps était tout sauf au beau fixe.

Hermione fut la dernière à pénétrer dans le compartiment et s'effondra sur son siège alors que Ron faisait de même en face d'elle. S'asseyant à coté de Ron, Harry regarda curieusement ses amis. Il était rare que Ron et Hermione soient silencieux.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Harry. "Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu Fred et Georges si…tranquille."

Ron laissa échapper un signe de frustration.

"Maman, Papa, Bill, Charlie et Percy savent quelque chose, dit-il avec irritation. "Ils nous ont taquinés tout l'été. Quelque chose doit arriver à Poudlard cette année. J'aurais juste désiré qu'ils nous en parlent."

Hermione regarda Harry avec espoir.

"Tu étais à Poudlard, Harry", dit-elle. "Tu sais ce qui ce passe ?"

_Oui, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire._

"Sirius et Remus n'ont rien dit"mentit Harry. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que Remus est parti la moitié des vacances en mission pour Dumbledore. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où il est allé mais ce n'était pas dangereux. Sirius a dit que nous le saurions durant le festin de début d'année donc nous découvrirons peut-être le pot aux roses ce soir."

"Alors qu'est-ce que t u as fait de ton été, Harry", demanda curieusement Hermione. "Tu étais très vague dans tes lettres."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Un peu de ceci et de cela et beaucoup d'apprentissage", dit-il nonchalamment. "Sirius pense qu'il valait mieux que je sache me protéger par moi-même avec tout ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière." Il se rendit copte de l'air intrigué de ses amis. "Il m'a juste appris les bases de la défense Magique et Moldue". Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit la pluie ruisseler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. S'il s'enfonçait trop dans les détails ils seraient probablement jaloux et c'était la dernière chose que voulait Harry.

"C'est bien, Harry, dit Hermione avec un sourire. "Tu devrais savoir comment te protéger."

"Peut-être que Sirius pourrait nous enseigner parfois", proposa Ron. "Qu'en dis-tu, Hermione ?"

"Ce serait bénéfique", répondit Hermione alors qu'elle sortait le Livre des Sorts et des Enchantements, niveau 4. "La plupart des sorcières et des sorciers négligent les types de défense Moldu parce qu'ils ont une baguette." Elle ouvrit son livre et leva les yeux vers Harry. "Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Harry. Vivre avec Sirius et M Lupin t'a visiblement fait du bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela pose un problème à tant de gens."

Harry regarda Hermione, décontenancé.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que cela poserait un problème à quelqu'un ? Sirius a été prouvé innocent et Remus est inoffensif durant la pleine lune tant qu'il prend sa potion et Sirius ne le laisserai jamais oublié. Ils me traitent mieux que les Dursley." Harry devint nerveux. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas entendu parler? Est-ce que Sirius et Remus savaient ? "Ils ne peuvent pas m'enlever, exact ?" demanda-t-il. "je veux dire – Sirius m'a adopté – "

"Harry, calme-toi, dit gentiment Hermione. "Tu as raison, M Black t'a adopté donc personne ne peut légalement te retirer à sa garde. Je pense que les gens ont été pris par surprise. A un moment M Black était un partisan de Voldemort et l'instant suivant il est prouvé innocent et nommé ton tuteur. Ce qu'a fait M Black était intelligent. Il t'a adopté avant que quelqu'un puisse objecter."

"Je ne pense pas que l'on essayera, Harry", ajouta Ron. "Il y a juste eu quelques articles de Rita Skeeter critiquant Fudge pour laisser vivre le Survivant avec un ancien condamné et un loup-garou. Elle vit de commérages…particulièrement sur le « Survivant » ou « l'échappé d'Azkaban »."

Harry grogna d'agacement. "En d'autres termes, si tu la voies, enfuis-toi à pleines jambes", résuma-t-il alors qu'il se penchait en avant et enfouissait sa figue dans ses mains. "Je ne peux pas le croire. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que ma vie fait partie de leurs affaires ?"

Hermione posa son livre et s'agenouilla devant Harry.

"Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre ce qu'est ta vie, Harry", dit-elle gentiment. "Souviens-toi que peu importe ce que les gens disent, tu as une famille à présent ; et personne ne peut t'en séparer. Les gens disent ce qu'il veulent et n'ont pas forcément raison. _Nous_ savons que M Black et M Lupin sont de bons tuteurs pour toi. Nous les avons vu à la Coupe du Monde quand tu t'es effondré et après."

Harry secoua lentement sa tête. Il aurait du savoir que Hermione aurait attaqué sur le sujet. Elle avait été incroyablement clémente lorsque Harry n'avait pas répondu à ses questions. _Typique d'Hermione_. _Elle a besoin d'une réponse pour tout._

"Alors est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore a trouvé pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ?" demanda curieusement Hermione.

Harry agita la tête. En fait, rien n'avait été dit sur l'incident depuis que Sirius et Rémus avaient essayé d'avoir une conversation avec Harry le lendemain. Remus avait bien sûr laissé des indices et des fragments de conseils mais c'était tout. Remus et Sirius avaient laissé tomber quand Harry avait esquivé. Aucune explication n'avait été donnée car aucune n'était nécessaire. C'était à cause de la maturation trop importante de sa magie. Le problème était comment devait-il faire taire Hermione sans lui dire la vérité ?

La pluie devint plus intense alors que le voyage continuait. Les compartiments étaient éclairés par des lanternes, rendant l'atmosphère légèrement sinistre. Vers le milieu de l'après midi, Harry s'était réfugié sur le sol du compartiment et semblait endormi…enfin tout le monde pensait qu'il l'était. Après avoir esquivé la majorité des questions d'Hermione, Harry trouva que c'était la meilleure manière d'en éviter d'autres. Il avait entendu le chariot de nourriture arriver et repartir et avait « dormi » pendant les visites d'innombrables étudiants qui voulaient demander à Harry si Krum lui avait réellement donné le Vif d'Or à la Coupe du Monde ou comment son été s'était passé avec Sirius Black.

Après que la porte du compartiment se soit ouverte pour la dixième fois, Harry avait eu du mal à se retenir ne pas sauter sur ses pieds et de la verrouiller avec un mouvement de baguette. Ce fut une bonne chose que Harry ne le fit pas. Au moment où il entendit Ron et Hermione grogner d'agacement, Harry sut que ce n'était pas un ami. Une seule personne pouvait tirer ce genre de réaction d' Hermione.

"Eh bien, eh bien" dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante. "Qu'avons-nous là ? Potty, la belette, et la sang de bourde sans professeur pour les protéger cette fois-ci". Le son de ses pas lourds approchant fit atteindre à Harry des sommets de vigilance. Il était étendu sur son coté droit ce qu'il pouvait utiliser à son avantage. Il put entendre le froissement de Ron suivit par Ron et Hermione qui bondirent de leur siège.

"Sors d'ici, Malfoy", siffla Ron

"Ou quoi, la belette ?" rétorqua Malfoy. "Tu vas me jeter un sort ? C'est d'un tordant. Quand est-ce que Potter t'a engagé comme garde du corps ?"

Entendre la voix de Malfoy permit à Harry de savoir que Malfoy était debout près de ses pieds. Dans un mouvement souple, Harry désarma Malfoy d'un coup de pied puis se leva en fléchissant son poignet, dégageant sa baguette de son étui au poignet.

"_Accio_ baguette de Malfoy", siffla-t-il, la saisissant un instant plus tard.

Malfoy fixait Harry avec des yeux élargis en faisant un pas en arrière.

"Comment as-tu fait cela ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Harry rengaina sa baguette en avançant vers Malfoy qui reculait pour garder une distance respectable entre eux.

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, Malfoy" dit-il platement alors qu'il continuait à marcher vers le garçon blond. Au moment où Malfoy fut hors du compartiment, Harry lui jeta sa baguette avant d'agripper la porte du compartiment. "Un conseil, ne reviens pas". Il ferma la porte.

Se retournant, Harry remarqua que Hermione et Ron le dévisageaient, leurs bouches ouvertes. Secouant la tête, Harry réajusta sa robe avant de revenir à sa place et regarder par la fenêtre. Hermione fut la première à recouvrer ses esprits ou la première à perdre son équilibre quand elle se rassit. Ron était juste debout, la bouche béante tel un poisson.

"Q-qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda Ron, incrédule. Il regarda Hermione pour avoir de l'aide mais n'en reçu pas alors il retourna son attention vers harry. "Tu ..tu …as…Comment as-tu fait cela ? Quel était ce sort ?"

"C'était un sort d'attraction, Ron" répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Il continua à fixer la fenêtre, ne voulant pas voir la tête de ses amis. Il savait qu'il les avait effrayé puisque Malfoy n'avait pas peur si facilement. Harry ferma les yeux et pencha son front contre la fenêtre. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de lui. "Je vous ai dit que Sirius m'a appris comment me défendre cet été."

"Euh – Harry ?" demanda doucement Hermione. "Nous ne sommes pas supposé apprendre le sortilège d'attraction avant cette année. Que t'a appris M Black ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas le début d'année qu'il avait rêvé. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler de ses vacances avant. Elles étaient toujours oubliées dés le moment où il montait dans le train. Personne ne l'interrogeait donc il n'en parlait pas. Personne ne souciait des Dursley alors pourquoi serait-ce différent avec Sirius et Remus ?

Il y eut un silence inconfortable dans le compartiment qui s'étendit au reste de la journée. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de Pré au Lard, Harry fut enchanté de descendre du train. Il était si habitué à l'air frais et à l'environnement extérieur cet été qu'être confiné si longtemps l'avait rendu légèrement claustrophobe.

La dure et forte pluie força tout le monde au-dessus de leur première année à se précipiter dans les carrosses. Harry sauta dedans suivi de Ron, Hermione et Neville Londubat, un Gryffondor de leur année. Ils attendirent que la porte se ferme et que le carrosse se dirige vers Poudlard. Harry pouvait difficilement attendre. Une fois que Dumbledore aurait fait son annonce, Ron et Hermione oublieraient ce qui s'était passé dans le train…enfin c'était ce que Harry espérait.

Entrer dans le château fut plus difficile que d'habitude. Il semblait que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, s'amusait aux dépends des étudiants déjà mouillés. Il lançait des bombes à eaux sur les élèves insouciants. Ron fut l'une de ses victimes forçant tout le monde à se ruer dans la Grande Salle aussi vite que possible. Harry suivit Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor et s'assit. Les assiettes dorées et les verres firent remarquer à Harry à quel point il était affamé. Des bavardages remplirent la salle tandis que de plus en plus d'élèves prenaient place à leur table. Du coin des yeux, Harry pouvait voir Ron lui jeté des coups d'œil de temps en temps tout comme Hermione qui était assise en face de lui. _S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous. J'ai besoin d'une distraction._

Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelques sièges vacants. Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall étaient absents tout comme le siège que Remus occupait il y a un an comme professeur de Défense contre le Mal était vide. C'était devenu une habitude pour les enseignants de cette matière de ne durer qu'un an. Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il fixait son assiette. Cette année allait être si différente. Remus l'avait tant aidé l'année dernière que penser à une année entière sans ses conseils était difficile pour Harry.

"Harry ?" demanda faiblement Hermione. "Harry, tout va bien?"

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione et regarda immédiatement ailleurs. Il savait qu'il était égoïste. Remus et Sirius avaient mérité quelques temps sans inquiétudes.

"Je vais bien", dit doucement Harry. "J'espère juste que le nouveau professeur de Défense est aussi bien que Remus".

Hermione saisit la main de Harry tandis que Ron agrippait l'épaule de Harry.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry", dit Ron avec confiance. "Tu nous as encore et ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas leur envoyer un hibou."

Harry acquiesça alors qu'il fixait son assiette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais senti que quelque chose lui manquait quand l'école commençait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être ailleurs qu'à l'école. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ?

"Harry", dit doucement Hermione alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour que personne ne l'entende. "C'est normal qu'ils te manquent. La famille manque à tout le monde de temps en temps quand ils sont à l'école. L'année dernière tu avais M Lupin pour t'aider. Cet été tu avais M Black. Nous savons que tu te préoccupes d'eux. Tu n'as pas à te cacher de nous."

Levant lentement les yeux vers Hermione, Harry mordit nerveusement sa lèvre.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il doucement. "C'est…nouveau pour moi…avoir une famille qui s'inquiète. Pensant à ça, les lèvres de Harry se brisèrent en un demi-sourire. "Alors c'est comme cela qu'on se sent normal ?"

Hermione sourit en retour alors que Ron grimaçait.

"Bienvenue dans la réalité, Harry" dit joyeusement Ron. "Bientôt tu expérimenteras les joies des espérances, des réprimandes et des Beuglantes. Le rêve de tout adolescent."

Harry ne put cacher un sourire alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient.

"Je ne peux pas attendre", dit-il alors qu'il regardait le professeur McGonagall entrer suivie d'une ligne de premières années complètements trempés. En lui-même, Harry savait que Sirius et Remus ne feraient rien de tel si Harry causait des problèmes. Sirius le féliciterait sûrement. Remus tenterai de le réprimander en essayant de contrôler Sirius.

Au moment où le professeur McGonagall plaça le tabouret avec le vieux chapeau fripé en face des étudiants, le silence remplit la salle. La répartition allait commencer et même si elle était longue, c'était quelque chose à laquelle Harry n'avait pas assisté depuis la sienne. Lentement, le bord du vieux chapeau s'ouvrit largement comme une bouche et il commença à chanter :

_Voilà un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

_Vivaient quatre sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

_Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite leur vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason de sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à toute âge_

_Montrer par-dessus toute la vertu du courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête,_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

Des applaudissements éclatèrent à travers toute la salle mais quelque chose parut bizarre à Harry. "Est-ce que la chanson change tout les ans" demanda-t-il par-dessus le bruit.

"Que penses-tu que ce chapeau fait toute l'année" demanda Ron rhétoriquement.

La répartition avançait au fur et à mesure que le professeur McGonagall appelait les noms. Il y eut un Dennis Creevey qui rejoignit Gryffondor, un jeune frère d'un troisième année, Colin Creevey qui idolâtrait Harry pour une étrange raison. Cela agaçait grandement Harry. Il haïssait quand on le traitait comme une célébrité qu'il n'était pas. Colin semblait s'être donné pour mission d'avoir perpétuellement son appareil photographique à la main pour prendre Harry dés qu'il le pouvait.

Harry ne prêta pas attention au reste de la Répartition. En fait, ce ne fut pas avant que Ron ne se serve qu'il réalisa sue c'était fini. Hermione commença la conversation avec le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, sur les elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard. Harry dut cacher un sourire quand elle se mit à divaguer sur le travail d'esclave et qu'elle refusa de manger.

Aussitôt que le dîner fut terminé, le professeur Dumbledore se mit sur pieds, faisant taire la salle de par son mouvement. "Quelques recommandations de début d'année, dit-il plaisamment.

"M Rusard voudrait que je vous rappelle que l'utilisation d'un des quatre cents et trente-sept objets contenus sur sa liste est interdite. Une copie de cette liste est affichée dans son bureau. La forêt est encore interdite ainsi que le village de Pré au Lard pour ceux en dessous de la troisième année. J'ai aussi le regret de vous informer qu'il n'y aura pas de Quidditch cette année en raison qu'à partir de Octobre et durant le reste de l'année, nous accueillerons – "

Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment sur un homme qui portait une cape noire et qui se dirigea vers les professeurs. Cet homme repoussa son capuchon pour révéler ses longs cheveux gris sombre. Tout le monde fixa l'homme alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers la Table des professeurs. Un léger claudiquement pouvait être entendu à chacun de ses pas. Un éclat de lumière traversa la salle, illuminant sa figure qui était profondément effrayante. Il y avait une grande part de son nez qui était partie et ses yeux étaient…effrayants. L'un était normal tandis que l'autre était assez grand et d'un intense bleu profond. L'œil semblait bouger surnaturellement : à droite, à gauche, en haut, et en bas.

Lorsque l'homme atteignit la Table des Professeurs, il serra la main de Dumbledore et prit place dans l'ancienne chaise de Remus. Harry ferma les yeux alors que les mots de son parrain résonnaient dans sa tête. Harry n'avait aucune intention de mal se comporter dans le cours de son nouveau professeur. L'homme semblait plus apeurant que le professeur Rogue et cela en disait long.

"Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey", annonça le professeur Dumbledore. "Maintenant, revenons à ce que je disais. Cette année, Poudlard abritera le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

"_QUOI !"_ s'écria Fred Weasley. "Vous plaisantez ?"

La salle entière éclata de rire.

"Pas du tout, M Weasley" répondit plaisamment le professeur Dumbledore. Il commença son explication sur le tournoi. Tous les étudiants furent captivé d'entendre que cet événement se produisait entre les écoles de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, et Durmstrang pour renforcer les liens entre les différents peuples. Tout le monde semblait avide d'entrer jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore annonça que seuls les étudiants de dix-sept ans et plus pourraient participer. De nombreux élèves en dessous de cette limite grognèrent de frustration. Dumbledore mentionna ensuite que des mesures seraient prises pour que personne n'ayant pas l'âge requis ne puisse participer.

Sans autres annonces, tout le monde fut envoyé au lit. Plusieurs étudiants de moins de dix-sept ans discutaient de l'injustice de la restriction d'âge et des moyens d'entrer en douce. Harry resta silencieux durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Les trois frères Weasley pensaient qu'un prix de mille Gallions était trop grand pour ne pas essayer. Les Weasley n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'argent et la promesse de mille Gallions était trop tentante.

Harry fut le premier à monter se coucher. Recherchant dans sa valise, Harry trouva le petit miroir que Sirius lui avait donné. Pendant un long moment, Harry considéra de parler à son parrain mais décida que non et éloigna le miroir. Oui, ils lui manquaient mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les embêter comme ça. Il avait quatorze ans après tout et ils avaient besoin d'être Lunard et Patmol à nouveau. Il pouvait passer une année comme tout le monde. Il l'avait fait avant de rencontrer Sirius et Remus, il pouvait le refaire.


	7. Les sortilèges Impardonnables

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre VI : Les sortilèges impardonnables**

Lorsque l'aurore arriva, la pluie s'était calmé ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour Harry. Venant de recevoir son emploi du temps, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait botanique suivie de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ce matin puis double cours de Divination l'après-midi. Harry grogna à la vue de son après-midi. La Divination était la classe qu'il aimait la moins même en considérant les Potions avec le professeur Rogue ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Le professeur Trelawney adorait prédire la mort de Harry à chaque cours. La seule différence était que cette année il n'y avait pas un échappé d'Azkaban "à ses trousses".

Hermione avait été la plus intelligente et avait abandonné ce cours l'année dernière. Harry souhaitait pouvoir l'imiter mais il devait avoir deux options et n'était pas surchargé de cours comme Hermione l'année dernière. Celle-ci avait pris tous les cours accessibles aux troisièmes années, ayant besoin d'un retourneur de Temps pour assister à toutes ses heures. La pression, de toute manière, avait rendu Hermione très irritable et donc, lorsqu'elle abandonna Divination et Etudes des Moldus, Harry et Ron furent extrêmement soulagés.

Il y eut une ruée de hiboux dans la grande salle. Harry ne s'ennuya pas à lever la tête ce qui fut une erreur puisqu'un petit paquet lui tomba sur la tête avant d'atterrir dans son assiette. Pendant un long moment Harry fixa le paquet complètement pris de court par son arrivée. Il avait rarement du courir et quand cela arrivait, c'était de la part de Hagrid, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et bon ami de Harry.

Un peu de surprise s'envola quand il remarqua son nom écrit de la main de son parrain. Sirius allait bien sûr lui écrire, mais si tôt ? Encore prisonnier de son désarroi, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que ses amis le regardaient alors qu'il prit doucement la lettre attachée au paquet. Harry se mordit la lèvre en anticipation lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire la lettre.

_Pronglet,_

_Lunard m'a dit qu'il avait oublié de te rendre ceci donc je te l'envoie aussi vite que je peux. Je ne le comprends pas parfois mais c'est Lunard. Nous travaillons déjà dur pour nettoyer le vieux manoir Black pour toi. Je réfléchis franchement à demander à Dumbledore d'échanger d'elfes de maison. Kreattur contre Dobby. Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai dit sur Kreattur, n'est-ce pas ? L'elfe de maison des Blacks ? Eh bien, il est pire que dans mes souvenirs, ce qui est assez mauvais._

_Bref, souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit sur le quai. N'oublie pas de t'amuser. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment mordu des blagues mais il y a plus d'un moyen de prendre du bon temps à Poudlard. Assure-toi juste de m'en parler quand tu peux ! Oh, et Lunard me crie que si je ne te dis pas bonjour de sa part il aura ma peau…et les gens s'inquiètent du loup…si seulement ils savaient…_

_Prends soin de toi, gamin. Souviens-toi que nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous._

_Patmol et Lunard._

Harry retint un sourire alors qu'il repliait la lettre. Il doutait qu'il puisse supporter que Dobby soit « l'elfe de la famille Black » mais peut-être que cela vaudrait mieux que Kreattur. Sirius avait informé Harry sur l'histoire des Black cet été. Evidemment, Sirius était un des seuls Black à s'être opposé à Voldemort. Les Black étaient une famille de sang-pur aussi fier que les Malfoy.

En fait, Sirius avait révélé qu'il était apparenté aux Malfoy par alliance (Narcissa Malfoy était membre de la famille des Black) faisant de Harry en quelque sorte un parent de Draco Malfoy maintenant que Sirius l'avait adopté mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. La simple pensée d'être apparenté à quelqu'un tel que Draco Malfoy lui retournait l'estomac. Harry n'avait pas pris le nom de Black mais était l'héritier des Black. C'était probablement la raison de l'opposition de si nombreuses personnes contre cette adoption à cause de la sombre réputation que la famille Black possédait.

Jetant un coup d'œil au paquet, Harry savait déjà ce qui avait à l'intérieur mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'ouvrir en face de tout le monde. Il y avait une seule chose qu'il avait donné à Remus que Sirius voudrait donner à Harry puisque c'était seulement utile à Poudlard. La Carte des Maraudeurs. Remus lui avait confisqué l'année dernière et avec tout ce qui s'était passé avait du l'oublier. Harry ne put pas cacher son sourire plus longtemps alors qu'il glissait le paquet et la lettre dans son sac. Tout de suite sa journée paraissait plus réjouissante.

Au moment où le repas de midi arriva la journée parut à nouveau horrible. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait en Botanique. Les Scrouts à Pétard qu'il avait du nourrir en Soins aux Créatures Magiques était déjà assez repoussants. Harry redoutait de devoir s'occuper d'eux pendant autant de semaines que Hagrid les trouverait dangereux.

Hermione n'était pas restée longtemps au repas, insistant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à aller vérifier à la Bibliothèque. Harry secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas penser à ses prochains cours. Même si la Divination était une perte de temps, Harry avait lu un peu sur le sujet cet été. C'était de l'interprétation. Il comprenait maintenant les cartes des étoiles et la lecture des feuilles de thé et quelques autres aspects de la Divination. Il n'y croyait peut-être pas mais il en savait assez pour faire une interprétation logique.

La Divination commença tout d'abord par la prédiction de l'avenir de Harry par le professeur Trelawney. Apparemment elle n'avait pas retenu la leçon du dernier Noël quand Harry avait retourné ses superstitions contre elle. Harry roula des yeux et vit que Ron faisait le même. Ron avait été très explicatif sur la façon dont il sentait que Trelawney pourrait finir comme certaines pièces d'échec.

La classe s'ouvrit sur la lecture des cartes des étoiles ce qui fut un soulagement pour Harry. Finalement, il pourrait comprendre quelque chose.

" Potter", dit rêveusement le professeur Trelawney. "D'après votre apparence, je suppose que vous êtes né sous l'influence de Saturne. Votre anniversaire est en hiver, si je ne me trompe pas ?"

"Euh- Désolé", dit Harry, mal à l'aise à cause du regard des autres. "Je suis né en été."

Le professeur Trelawney regarda soupçonneusement Harry avant de continuer à enseigner à sa classe avant de laisser les élèves travailler sur leur carte personnelle pour savoir où était les étoiles au moment de leur naissance. Ayant déjà effectué le sien cet été, Harry termina rapidement puis aida Ron. Celui-ci eut l'air horrifié que Harry sache en fait ce qu'il faisait mais garda la bouche close…ce bien sûr jusqu'à ce que Lavande laissa échapper un petit cri d'excitation.

"Professeur ! S'écria Lavande. "Jetez un coup d'œil s'il vous plaît ! Quelle planète est-ce ?"

Le professeur Trelawney s'avança vers Lavande et baissa les yeux.

"Ce doit être Uranus, miss Brown", dit-elle.

Ron ne put s'en empêcher. "Je peux voir Ur- _Oumff ! _"

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir que Harry couvrait sa bouche. Harry leva les yeux vers Lavande et le professeur Trelawney et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

"Euh – Désolé, dit Harry alors qu'il retournait son regard vers Ron, l l'avertissant silencieusement de se taire. "Parfois son cerveau cesse juste de fonctionner."

Le professeur Trelawney cligna des yeux de surprise.

"Je dois dire, M Potter, dit-elle, sonnant impressionné. "Peut-être que vous avez quelques traces du troisième Œil en vous après tout. Je n'ai jamais vu personne agir aussi rapidement."

Harry retira sa main de la bouche de Ron et agita lentement sa tête. Non, il n'avait pas le Troisième Œil. Il connaissait juste trop bien Ron pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil semblèrent jalouses envers Harry puisqu'elles idolâtraient tellement la professeur de Divination tandis que Ron et Seamus essayait de ne pas rire.

La bonne humeur de Ron s'envola au dîner lorsque Malfoy s'arrangea pour sortir l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier sur le père de Ron dans le Hall d'entrée. C'était des rumeurs colportées par Rita Skeeter mais néanmoins Malfoy y trouva son amusement. Harry et Hermione réussirent à retenir Ron et à l'obliger à partir dans l'autre direction sans confrontation quand la tête de Harry hurla un avertissement.

En un clignement d'œil, Harry eut sa baguette en main alors qu'il se retournait et créait un bouclier défensif qui absorbait le sort que Malfoy lui avait jeté. Il fut soudainement reconnaissant pour la recherche qu'il avait faite l'année dernière dessus. Harry baissa le bouclier et rengaina sa baguette alors qu'il secouait sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy avait du commencer une bagarre au milieu de tout le monde.

_Peut-être parce qu'il sent qu'il a quelque chose à prouver._

"Il y a un problème ici ?" Demanda un professeur Maugrey curieux alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Malfoy se gela immédiatement tandis que Maugrey approchait lentement, son œil magique semblant passer de Harry à Malfoy. "Je vois une baguette pointée sur un camarade, M Malfoy. Expliquez-vous."

Malfoy pâlit quand il réalisa qu'il avait toujours sa baguette dirigée vers Harry. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Malfoy terrifié devant un professeur au lieu d'être arrogant.

"Rien, monsieur" dit Malfoy alors qu'il rempochait sa baguette. "Rien du tout."

Fol-Œil fit un pas vers Malfoy.

"Alors passez votre chemin, grommela –t-il, son œil magique tournant comme s'il regardait autour du hall d'entrée, même à l'arrière de la tête. "Cela vaut pour tous."

Harry bougea pour suivre le groupe mais s'arrêta quand le professeur Maugrey agrippa son bras. Les réflexes du passé reprenant le dessus, Harry se tendit et recula comme s'il attendait un coup. Cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu du professeur Maugrey qui relâcha sa prise mais ne le libéra pas. Levant les yeux vers le professeur de Défense Harry remarqua que ces yeux le regardaient de façon critique, presque comme s'il suspectait quelque chose.

"C'était impressionnant, M Potter, grommela le professeur Maugrey. "Vous avez eu l'opportunité de riposter et vous avez décidé de vous retirer ; une chose difficile à faire quand tout le monde est là."

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait arriver à se forcer à parler. Il se sentait piégé et cet œil magique accroissait la nervosité de Harry. A ce moment Harry se sentit comme s'il était en faute pour quelque raison. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. La douleur accompagnait souvent une telle pensée. Des heures de solitudes aussi.

"Vigilance constante, Potter" grommela Maugrey alors qu'il relâchait le bras de Harry. "Souvenez-vous."

"Oui, monsieur" dit Harry et il regarda le professeur Maugrey s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne réalisa pas que Ron et Hermione l'emmenèrent à la Grande Salle sans grande résistance. Il semblait pris dans son propre monde. Que voulait dire le professeur Maugrey par ça ?

Pour les jours suivants Harry fit ce qu'il put pour rester clair avec le professeur Maugrey. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il se sentait mal à l'aise avec le nouvel enseignant. Le traitement que Harry avait subi sous les Dursley avait été publié à la fin du trimestre dernier mais puisque c'était aussi le procès de Black, personne n'y avait fait vraiment attention. Cela en était très heureux.

Harry avait travaillé dur pour laisser sa vie chez les Dursley derrière et ne voulait pas qu'un professeur, particulièrement le professeur Maugrey ramène cela. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour assumer que Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas parfaits. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un l'enlève aux seules personnes qui se souciaient vraiment de lui. En plus du professeur Maugrey, Harry essayait aussi de garder ses distances avec le professeur Rogue ce qui était difficile en cours de Potions. Malfoy murmurait des commentaires durant toute l'heure et faisant ricaner les Serpentards. Le maître de potions avec son nez cassé, ses cheveux gras et sa figure cireuse ne faisait rien puisque les commentaires étaient sur le seul étudiant ave lequel il ne se gênait pas de montrer son ressentiment : Harry.

Celui-ci savait pourquoi le professeur Roque agissait ainsi. Remus lui avait dit l'année dernière comment le père de Harry, James, avait ridiculisé le professeur Rogue quand ils avaient été étudiants. Harry comprenait que le professeur Rogue haïssait James Potter mais il détestait que depuis que James Potter était mort Rogue avait décidé de prendre sa revanche sur le dernier Potter qui n'était même pas encore vivant lors de ces évènements. Ce n'était pas juste. Sirius et Remus avaient eu quelques mots avec Rogue depuis mais cela n'avait qu'enragé plus l'enseignant.

Quand le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arriva, Harry se demandait si son esprit n'était pas en surchauffe. Tout le monde semblait avide d'apprendre avec le professeur Maugrey et personne n'avait autant de problèmes avec le professeur Rogue que lui…à part, bien entendu, Neville Londubat mais le garçon avait toujours un problème avec _l'exigence_ du professeur Rogue. Harry savait que c'était injuste de comparer le professeur Maugrey et le professeur Rogue. Il avait juste eu une rencontre avec l'homme. Comment pouvait-on juger quelqu'un sur cela ?

Entrant dans la salle de Défense, Harry suivit Ron et Hermione qui décidèrent de prendre place au premier rang. Il sortit son livre,_ les Forces du Mal : comment s'en protéger, _et l'ouvrit où il avait arrêté sa lecture. Il en était à la moitié du livre à la grande horreur de Ron. Dû à son été, c'était devenu une habitude de prendre un bouquin au premier signe d'ennui puisqu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. En réalité, Harry avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose et en ce moment c'était la seule distraction disponible.

La salle se remplit vite mais pourtant tout le monde resta silencieux. C'était comme si une excitation irradiait de tout le monde. On pouvait la sentir. Eventuellement, le silence était brisé par un clang et suivi d'un autre et encore un autre alors que le professeur Maugrey entrait dans la pièce. Harry garda son regard sur le livre, ne voulant pas regarder cet effrayant œil magique.

"Pas de livres aujourd'hui", grommela Fol-Œil alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau et attendit que tout le monde s'exécute. Il vérifia ensuite la liste, appelant les élèves. Sa tête ne bougeait pas mais on pouvait voir son œil magique bouger pour se poser sur chaque étudiant. "Très bien. J'ai survolé les notes du professeur Lupin qui étaient les seuls utilisables des trois dernières années. Même si le professeur Lupin a couvert assez de matière mais vous êtes extrêmement en retard en sortilèges. . Puisque je n'ai qu'un an pour vous remettre au niveau on va aller très vite."

Ron et Hermione se penchèrent en avant, impatients que la leçon commence.

"Le ministère de la magie préférerait que je vous enseigne les contres-maléfices mais le professeur Dumbledore voit plus large", continua le professeur Maugrey. "Le plus tôt vous serez ce qu'il y a dehors le plus tôt vous saurez vous défendre. Cela inclut les sorts de Magie Noire illégaux. Est-ce quelqu'un connaît les sorts qui sont le plus sévèrement puni par la loi sorcière ?"

Du coin des yeux Harry pouvait voir que Ron et Hermione levaient lentement leur main. C'était nouveau. Ron participait rarement volontairement en cours. Le professeur Maugrey choisit Ron pour répondre en premier.

"Mon père m'a parlé de l'Imperium", dit nerveusement Ron.

"Oui, celui-là est difficile, dit Maugrey avec un acquiescement en se levant, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et tira un bocal de verre avec trois grosses araignées noires dedans. La classe regarda le professeur Maugrey tirer l'une d'elles et la tint dans sa paume. Il pointa sa baguette dessus. "_Imperio_ !"

Tout le monde regarda l'araignée se mouvoir dans des sens qu'une araignée n'était pas censée pouvoir effectuer. Venu de nul part, Harry commença à se sentir étrange. C'était comme si quelque chose attirait sa volonté. Harry ferma rapidement les yeux et agita sa tête. Il pouvait vaguement entendre les autres rirent mais Harry était trop occupé à recomposer ses pensées pour le remarquer.

"Je suppose que c'est amusant", grommela le professeur Maugrey, "Jusqu'à ce que ce soit vous". Le silence emplit la pièce à nouveau. "Ce sort rend la victime complètement esclave du jeteur. Il peut être combattu mais c'est extrêmement difficile. Pas tout le monde en a la force. La meilleure chance que vous avez c'est d'éviter d'être frappé par lui. Vous devez avoir une VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !"

Tout le monde sursauta au soudain changement de volume. Fol-Œil démontra ensuite le Doloris qui causait une douleur incroyable. Une fois encore, Harry du regarder ailleurs quand Maugrey lança le sort sur l'araignée. Aussi impossible que cela paraisse, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti la douleur mais juste pendant un moment. Quand vint le temps de l'Avada Kedavra, Harry retint difficilement sa peur. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? _Qu'_arrivait-il ?

Harry ferma les yeux et agrippa les cotés de sa chaise alors qu'il écoutait le professeur Maugrey crier « Avada Kedavra ». Même les yeux fermés, Harry put voir le vert. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix suraiguë de Voldemort et les plaintes supplicatives de sa mère. Il pouvait presque sentir une douleur acéré sur son front juste là où était sa cicatrice mais cela dura une seconde avant de partir.

"Il n'y a aucun contre-sort ou moyen de le bloquer", la voix du professeur Maugrey brisa les pensées de Harry. "Il n'y a qu'une seule qui y a survécu que je crois que vous connaissez assez bien". Il y eut un silence inconfortable. "M Potter, vous allez bien ?"

Harry acquiesça d'un air hébété mais garda les yeux fermés et sa tête baissée. Véritablement, il n'allait pas bien. Il était terrifié. C'était ce qu'avaient subi ses parents ? Avaient-ils eu mal ? Les Détraqueurs avaient permis l'année dernière à Harry d'entendre le son de ce qui était arrivé mais il ne se souvenait pas de la douleur. Est-ce que ce sort était une façon douloureuse de mourir ?

Le professeur Maugrey fit le tour de son bureau et se tint devant Harry pendant un moment avant de retourner son attention au reste de la classe.

"Peu peuvent jeter un sortilège aussi puissant" grommela-t-il, "Mais il y en a assez qui peuvent. Je vous montre cela parce que vous devez savoir. Vous devez être prêt. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !"

Une fois encore toute la classe sursauta au changement de volume.

"Utiliser l'un de ses sortilèges impardonnables – l'Avada Kedavra, le Doloris et l'Imperium – équivaut à une condamnation à vie à Azkaban, continua Maugrey. "Maintenant, tout le monde sort sa plume et écrit cela…"

Pour le restant de l'heure, ils prirent des notes sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Ce fut une bataille pour Harry de garder son esprit concentrer sur les paroles du professeur Maugrey. Des questions flottaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il senti la douleur ? Pourquoi avait-il senti quelque chose d'abord ? Cela n'avait pas été fort mais bien là, presque comme un souvenir mais vous ne pouvez pas _sentir_ des souvenirs…Exact ?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours. Voulant partir plus que tout autre chose, Harry rangea vite ses affaires quand il remarqua que le professeur Maugrey était à nouveau devant lui. Lentement, Harry leva les yeux pour voir que les deux yeux de Maugrey le regardaient curieusement. L'estomac de Harry se serra. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

"M Potter, un mot ?" Grommela le professeur Maugrey.

Retenant l'envie de dire non, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui le fixait nerveusement.

"Pars devant", dit doucement Harry. "Va parler à Neville. Il ne va pas bien." Harry n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il disait cela mais de quelque manière il savait que c'était vrai. _Neville _avait aussi mal que lui.

Quand Ron et Hermione furent partis, Harry retourna son attention vers le professeur Maugrey qui le regardait encore curieusement, rendant Harry très timide. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il allait être puni. Il haïssait cela. Il pouvait affronter Voldemort mais pas un adulte trop autoritaire.

"M Potter, j'ai remarqué votre réaction au sortilège de la Mort, grommela Fol-Œil. "J'ai raison de penser que vous vous rappelez ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là ?" Il n'y eut pas de réponse, seulement un signe de tête alors que Harry regarda ailleurs. "Je vois. Je m'excuse de te mettre mal à l'aise mais tu as besoin de savoir. Tu dois être préparé. Il y a des chances pour que tu revoies encore ce sort – "

" – je sais", interrompit faiblement Harry alors qu'il regardait directement le professeur. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excusez. Vous avez raison. Nous devons savoir ce qui nous attend."

Le professeur Maugrey jetait encore des coups d'œil à Harry comme s'il ne le croyait pas vraiment mais laissa Harry partir. Quittant la pièce, celui-ci réalisa que le dernier endroit où il voulait aller était la Grande Salle pour un repas avec tant de monde autour. Connaissant l'endroit parfait pour « se cacher », Harry s'aventura jusqu'à la volière et fut immédiatement accueillit par Hedwige. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à caresser son hibou mais cela le relaxait. Hedwige était sa première bête et présent qu'on lui avait donné.

Passant la main dans ses plumes, Harry regarda Hedwige dans les yeux et sourit. Parfois il pouvait jurer qu'elle savait quoi faire pour le faire se sentir mieux.

"Prête à faire une course ?" Demanda-t-il et il reçut un hululement en réponse. "Laisse moi me dépêcher de l'écrire, d'accord ?"

Hedwige s'envola du bras de Harry, permettant à celui-ci de sortir un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. S'asseyant sur le sol, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire pendant un moment puis commença à écrire. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de garder cela mineur sinon il aurait deux visiteurs sur actifs…enfin, l'un sur actif et l'autre essayant de le calmer.

_Midnight et Lunard,_

_Merci pour la carte. Je l'avais en fait oublié donc n'embête pas trop Lunard, Sirius. J'étais celui qui lui avait donné d'abord, tu sais. Et aussi, si Kreattur est si mauvais, pourquoi ne lui donnez-vous pas des vêtements ? Je sais que je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur les elfes de maison mais il semble idiot de garder quelqu'un qui rend ta vie misérable là-bas._

_C'était juste une proposition._

_La première semaine d'école a été intéressante. Tout le monde a été surpris de l'apprendre et beaucoup veulent y entrer malgré leur âge. Est-ce que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de bizarre si je ne veux pas ? Je me souviens de comment tout le monde me regardai après que nous avons dit au professeur Dumbledore que je savais. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ma réaction et vous deux non plus. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on essayerait d'y entrer si on n'est pas prêt._

_Tu avais raison pour le professeur Maugrey, Sirius. Il est intimidant. J'ai eu cours avec lui aujourd'hui et nous avons traité les impardonnables. S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas énervé mais je pense que quelque chose est arrivé. Il a jeté le sort sur les araignées mais c'est comme si je l'avais senti ; C'était étrange. Je ne sais pas si c'était « un épisode » ou pas. Rien ne s'est vraiment passé mais vous avez dit tout ce qui arrivait d'étrange et j'ai pensé que cela l'était._

_J'espère que vous vous amusez bien, je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir à Noël. C'est vraiment différent sans vous ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard. Je reste hors des troubles et je fais mes devoirs…même ceux de Divination. J'espère que la pleine lune s'est bien passée._

_Vous me manquez._

_Harry._

La lettre n'était pas aussi légère que l'avait espéré Harry mais c'était ce qu'il devait dire. Pliant la lettre, Harry se leva et appela Hedwige. Il attacha prudemment la lettre à sa patte et l'envoya voir ses tuteurs. Il la regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie plus. Sans rien faire d'autre, Harry rangea ses affaires et se retira dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour une longue soirée de Divination. Il avait toutes les intentions de faire son devoir correctement mais profondément Harry avait le sentiment qu'il devrait probablement fausser une chose ou deux.


	8. Les dires de Poudlard

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre VII : Les dires de Poudlard**

La réponse de Sirius et Remus était venue quelques jours plus tard. Sirius demandait à savoir ce qui c'était vraiment passé tandis que Remus ordonnait calmement à Harry d'informer le professeur Dumbledore de cet évènement. Aucun des deux ne savait si cela avait été un « épisode » ou non mais ils voulaient visiblement prendre aucun risque. Harry était réticent à mettre au courant le directeur mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Sirius et Remus le feraient. Connaissant Sirius, Harry savait qu'il n'avait que quelques jours avant que son parrain n'envoie un hibou à Dumbledore demandant si Harry lui avait parlé.

Harry avait sous-estimé son gardien. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait convoqué le jour même où Harry avait reçu sa réponse. Il n'avait donné aucune explication mais avait prié Harry de l'informer si cela se reproduisait. Harry avait accepté à contrecœur. Heureusement, cela ne survint pas encore. Les semaines passèrent et tout semblait normal.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que le professeur Maugrey annonça que chaque étudiant serait soumis à l'Imperium pour voir qui pouvait y résister ou non. Hermione avait objecté bien sûr, clamant que c'était illégal mais Maugrey la fit taire d'un regard et informa la classe que si on ne voulait pas savoir à quoi cela ressemblait, on pouvait partirent. Personne ne partit.

Les élèves étaient appelés un par un et placés sous le sort. Une fois encore Harry put sentir quelque chose trotter dans l'arrière de sa tête, comme une présence agaçante. Il le combattit immédiatement et regarda ses camarades faire tout ce que voulait le professeur Maugrey. Personne ne semblait capable de le contrer. Personne ne semblait même essayer.

"A toi, Potter", grommela e professeur Maugrey.

Refoulant sa nervosité, Harry prit place au milieu de la classe comme tout le monde avant lui. Il garda son regard droit devant, vers Fol-Œil, espérant contre toute attente qu'il pourrait _repousser_ le sort.

"_Imperio !"_

Une fois encore, Harry put sentir sa volonté s'évanouir et se remplacer par la sensation de nager dans le vide. Il n'y avait pas de soucis mais quelque chose clochait. Harry avait des soucis. Il le savait. Il avait des secrets. Fermant les yeux, Harry sentit vaguement sa tête s'incliner alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Il lutta contre cette sensation à laquelle il aspirait si profondément.

La voix du professeur Maugrey emplit sa tête, lui disant de faire quelque chose mais il ne comprit pas. De toute manière, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. _Il_ avait le contrôle et personne d'autre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors que sa tête se releva. Il regarda directement le professeur Maugrey et se débattit pour briser le sort. Il sentit quelque chose d'autre s'élever en lui alors qu'il repoussait le sort, cassant la connexion.

Et envoyant voler Harry et Maugrey dans des directions différentes. Harry atterrit durement sur le sol, sa hanche droite en premier. Supprimant un grognement, Harry se releva lentement incapable de retenir un gémissement lorsqu'un éclair de douleur le traversa. Des mains agrippèrent immédiatement Harry, l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds. Regardant le professeur Maugrey, Harry remarqua que l'enseignant était dans le même état.

"Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu", dit le professeur avec étonnement. "Potter a résister et a remporté en s'offrant une petite revanche. Essayons encore, Potter. Cette fois essayez de ne pas m'envoyer valser à travers la pièce."

Une fois que tout le monde se fut reculé, Harry fut encore placé sous le sort. Cette fois ses yeux restèrent ouverts alors qu'il luttait encore contre la présence qui lui enlevait ses soucis et ses peurs. Il lutta encore contre la voix qu'il entendit lui ordonner de faire quelque chose avec le bureau. Il senti encore une fois quelque chose s'enlever en lui et l'entourer, le coupant de l'influence de Maugrey complètement.

Cette fois, le professeur Maugrey et Harry ne volèrent pas même s'ils firent quelques pas en arrière comme si quelqu'un les avait poussés.

"Très bien, Potter !" s'exclama le professeur. "Du contrôle et de la détermination ! C'est tout ce qu'il faut ! Avec un peu plus d'entraînement, Potter, ils auront du mal à te diriger."

Harry fut le seul à avoir repoussé le sort à la fin de la classe. Même si le professeur Maugrey n'avait rien dit, Harry aurait put jurer qu'il avait senti l'homme le regarder alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il s'imagina que cela avait avoir avec le vol plané mais Harry était aussi dérouté que Fol-Œil. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé mais cette fois Harry allait le garder pour lui. Après tout, personne n'avait été blessé alors il n'y avait aucune raison d'inquiéter tout le monde.

Avec l'accroissement du nombre de devoirs, il y avait peu le temps de faire autre chose. Tous les professeurs insistaient que c'était pour préparer les élèves pour les B.U.S.E.s (Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) l'année prochaine ce qui faisait grogner tout le monde d'agacement. Si cette année avait été aussi mauvaise, l'année suivante allait être atroce.

Lorsque la fin Octobre arriva, une note fut affichée pour avertir les élèves que les étudiants et professeurs de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveraient le 30 à 6 heures. L'école toute entière était impatiente. C'était la distraction dont ils avaient tant besoin, particulièrement parce qu'ils finiraient leur cours plus tôt. Harry, Ron et Hermione pouvaient difficilement retenir leur excitation. Le moins de temps ils auraient Potions, le mieux cela serait.

"Pouvez-vous y croire !" s'exclama Ernie MacMillan un poufsouffle de derrière Harry. "Une semaine puis ils seront là. J'espère que Cédric le sait."

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule Ernie avec un sourire. Cédric Diggory était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et attrapeur. Quand Harry avait été blessé pendant le match l'année dernière, Cédric avait été le premier à s'excuser après que Harry soit sorti de l'infirmerie.

"Cédric va participer ?" demanda Harry et il reçut un acquiescement de la part d'Ernie. "C'est bien. Ce serait un bon choix pour Poudlard."

Ernie fut si choqué qu'il trébucha.

"T-tu dis pas ça en plaisantant Harry ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il se retournait, marchant en arrière, face à Harry. "J-je pensais que tu ne l'aimerais pas depuis que…eh bien…ce qui est arrivé au match l'année dernière…"

"C'était juste un match, dit simplement Harry. "Les gens se blessent. _Les attrapeurs_ se blessent" Il ne pouvait pas croire que les gens pensaient qu'il gardait rancune de ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient essayé de le tuer. Cette constatation était la preuve dont Harry avait besoin pour savoir que personne ne savait vraiment qui il était. Ils connaissaient le Survivant, pas Harry.

Ernie sourit.

"C'est super, Harry !" dit-il gaiement. "je laisserai Cédric le savoir." Il se précipita dans la Grande Salle vers la table des Poufsouffle avant que quiconque puisse objecter.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu es dit ça, Harry", dit Ron sonnant complètement stupéfait. "Comment peux-tu soutenir cet idiot ?"

"En fait, je suis d'accord avec Harry" dit Hermione terre-à-terre. "Cédric Diggory est un bon élève et un Préfet. Il est certainement meilleur que les Serpentards qui veulent peut-être participer."

Ron soupira en signe de défaite.

"Eh bien si vous utiliser la logique…"

Pour la semaine suivante, le Tournoi était le sujet de discussion favori. La liste des participants changeait de jour en jour. Mardi soir, Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter et finit par passer ses soirées à la Bibliothèque avec Hermione. Ron était tellement attiré par le Tournoi que Harry et Hermione le laissèrent.

C'était durant leurs passages à la Bibliothèque que Hermione avait révélé des évènements divers du Terrier cet été, incluant la dernière idée de Fred et Georges : Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (les astuces des frères sorciers Weasley), une boutique de farces pour tous les trucs qu'ils inventaient. Harry dut retenir son rire parce qu'il put voir que Hermione ne les approuvait pas du tout. Elle continuait de dire que c'était dangereux et qu'ils devraient se concentrer sur leurs études. Harry n'eu pas le courage de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas que l'école dans la vie.

Quand vendredi arriva enfin, personne ne prêta attention au cours, tellement ils étaient excités. Harry était dans le même bateau mais pour une raison totalement différente. Dés le moment où il s'était réveillé, Harry avait senti une douleur intense à ses tempes qui ne fit que s'accroître dans la journée. C'était comme s'il y avait une discussion très animée que seul Harry pouvait entendre mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui était dit. Il ne remarqua même pas le changement de décoration de la Grande salle ou à quel point Poudlard avait été nettoyé cette semaine. Tout ce que Harry voulait était que le vacarme dans sa tête se taise.

Harry ne sut pas comment il avait fait pour aller en cours, particulièrement celui de Potions. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Au moment où les cours finirent, la tête de Harry l'élançât si durement qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Quand tout le monde déposa leurs affaires d'écoles dans leurs tours respectives, Harry s'effondra sur son lit, incapable de retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de dormir jusqu'à ce que tout ce cirque dans sa tête ait cessé.

"Euh – Harry ?" demanda Ron, incertain. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nous devons nous dépêcher d'aller dans le Hall d'entrée."

Harry ne bougea pas. Il devait dire quelque chose à Ron autre que la vérité et quelque chose que Hermione croirait. Le personnel de Poudlard ne pouvait pas accourir ici avec les deux arrivées des écoles étrangères. Il ne voulait pas ruiner cette nuit jusque parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

"Mal à la tête", murmura Harry. "Pars devant. Tu me raconteras."

Ron fut rapidement aux cotés de Harry.

"C'est ta cicatrice Harry ? " demanda-t-il faiblement pour que personne n'entende. "C'est Tu-sais-qui ?"

"Non", grogna Harry. "C'est juste un mal de tête normal. Ai besoin de dormir". Il devina que Ron l'avait cru parce que la chose suivante que Harry sut c'est qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Agrippant sa tête, Harry combattit l'envie de crier de douleur. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant ? Il aurait voulu voir l'arrivée des étudiants. Remus lui avait dit que ce serait une belle chose à voir.

Tout devint trop douloureux pour penser ou faire autre chose que rester allongé là et attendre que cela passe. Les minutes semblaient des heures. Même les douleurs à sa cicatrice n'avaient jamais été aussi dures. Il roula sur le coté et ouvrit partiellement les yeux, se rendant immédiatement compte que cela avait été une erreur. La pièce était trop brillante pour que quiconque le supporte. Il ferma rapidement ses yeux, implorant silencieusement la douleur de cesser.

"_Démasqué…nous jamais démasqué…visiteurs…jamais permis de tels visiteurs…nous devons nous fortifier…nous devons protéger nos enfants…"_

Etre troublé par les voix demandait un tel effort et Harry n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il avait combattu toute la journée. Il sentit ses bras se détendre lorsque ses mains relâchèrent sa tête. Il fut à peine conscient que son bras droit heurta la tête du lit. Ses yeux semblèrent s'ouvrirent contre sa volonté lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son coté droit et fixait le mur banc et brillant. Quelque chose d'humide commença à couler de son nez mais Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était comme s'il était enfermé dans son propre corps.

Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir ou deux individus entrer et se précipiter vers son lit à baldaquin. Tout ce qu'il voyait été l'aveuglante brillance s'obscurcir alors qu'il fut roulé sur son dos. Quelqu'un commença à secouer son épaule tandis qu'un autre vérifiait son pouls. Harry ne pouvait pas voir leurs figures. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer leurs paroles.

Des mains touchèrent les cotés de son visages et tournèrent sa tête vers la droite.

"_Legilimens_", murmura une voix lorsque l'individu se plongeait dans le chaos qu'était l'esprit de Harry. Cela devint très vite trop, forçant la personne à mettre fin au sort.

"Severus ?"

"C'est une vrai foire dedans, Minerva, dit doucement le professeur Rogue. "Regardez ses yeux. Ils brillent. Je pense que c'est un de ces _épisodes_ dont le Directeur nous a averti". Il plaça un bras sous les épaules de Harry, un autre sous les genoux et souleva l'adolescent du lit. "Infirmerie, Minerva. Nous devons nous dépêchez avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie."

Harry sentit sa tête reposée contre la poitrine du maîtres des Potions lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Tour de Gryffondor. La robe noire du professeur Rogue fournit un bouclier contre la brillance du château, lui donnât quelque soulagement. Harry ne savait pas s'il s'était évanoui ou s'il avait perdu le compte du temps parce qu'avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait été placé sur un lit et la brillance était revenue.

L'aveuglante blancheur s'évanoui lorsqu'un tissu doux fut mis sur ses yeux tandis qu'un autre frottait doucement le bas de son visage. Maintenant enfermé dans l'obscurité, Harry pouvait sentir la présence de quelque chose approchant Poudlard, atterrissant enfin devant les étudiants impatients. Une des écoles venait d'arrivée en carrosse tiré par des grands chevaux ailés. Le blason de l'école était imprimé sur le carrosse, six étoiles sortant de deux baguettes croisées. D'une manière Harry sut que Beauxbâtons venait d'arriver.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Harry sente l'arrivée de Durmstrang, avec un grand bateau apparaissant sur le lac. Lorsque les deux écoles furent présentes, Harry sentit finalement tous le chaos dans sa tête s'éloigner. Ses yeux se fermèrent, épuisés. Son corps se détendit alors qu'il laissait échapper un grognement avant de succomber à l'obscurité. La douleur avait enfin cessée.

Des voix étouffées tirèrent Harry de son sommeil. Grognant d'agacement, Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et essaya de les ignorer. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait complètement épuisé. En premier il fut déconcerté mais lentement les évènements de la veille revinrent à Harry, lui rappelant pourquoi sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela était arrivé ou ce que c'était. Il était juste reconnaissant que cela soit terminé.

Maintenant si ceux qui parlaient près de son lit pouvaient se taire il pourrait retomber dans le paisible oubli qu'il venait de quitter. Malheureusement les voix semblèrent se clarifier plutôt que s'éloigner. Harry grogna à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait juste dormir. Dormir signifiait plus de douleur…enfin, la plupart du temps.

Incapable de lutter plus longtemps, Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour voir trois figures demi floues le regardant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'il essayait de savoir à qui chaque visage appartenait. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner très lentement. Ses lunettes furent prudemment glissées sur son visage permettant à Harry de voir le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue. Harry ne put s'empêché d'être déconcerté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans son dortoir ?

"Bon après midi, Harry" dit plaisamment le professeur Dumbledore. "Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur cette nuit. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue t'ont trouvé dans ton dortoir plongé dans une sorte de transe et saignant du nez. Est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Harry grogna alors qu'il se frotta sa tempe droite.

"Mal, dit-il d'une voix grinçante. "Trop de voix. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Je pense que quelqu'un était mécontent d'être démasqué ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Je vois", dit le professeur Dumbledore pensivement alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au professeur McGonagall. "Harry, il semble que tu as d'une quelconque manière entendu Poudlard parler cette nuit. Je ne peux pas expliquer comment c'est arrivé mais il semble que Poudlard n'était pas très heureux de baisser ses protections pour permettre les arrivées de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. J'ai peur que nous soyons forcé de prendre les choses en main pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Ces éclats sont trop puissants pour que tu puisses les contrôler."

Dumbledore se pencha et toucha ce qui ressemblait à un collier. Inconscient de sa présence jusqu'à maintenant, Harry le toucha aussi. Ce n'était pas une chaîne. C'était des petits carrés enroulés autour de son cou. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore, dérouté. Quel était le but de ce collier ?

"Ce collier est relié à ta signature magique, Harry" expliqua Dumbledore. " Il absorbera les éclats de magie que tu ressens et préviendra heureusement que quelque chose dans ce genre se reproduise, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu saches les contrôler par toi-même. Je dois être honnête avec toi, Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir des éclats aussi sévères avant. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fait en sorte de le prévenir plus tôt."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux. Des questions entrèrent dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que cela le rendait dangereux ? Est-ce qu'il était anormal ? Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Dumbledore.

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, monsieur", dit-il puis il regarda ailleurs. "Vous ne saviez pas."

"Tout comme toi, Harry", dit gentiment Dumbledore. "Je dois insister sur le fait de ne pas te blâmer ou te considérer comme un risque pour tes camarades. Cela ne pourrait être plus faux. Tes derniers épisodes t'ont seulement blessé, _toi_, ce pourquoi nous prenons cette précaution. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que ce qui est arrivé hier se reproduise. L'esprit humain peut seulement en supporter beaucoup avant de dériver vers la folie, Harry".

Harry ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Il savait que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison. Après cette nuit, Harry ne savait pas combien il pourrait encore encaisser. Son public s'en alla pour qu'il se repose afin qu'il assiste au dîner cette nuit pour voir qui serait choisi pour le Tournoi. Malheureusement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était la dernière chose présente à l'esprit de Harry.

Fixant le plafond, Harry tripota le collier qu'il devait maintenant porter. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Profondément Harry savait que ce n'était pas une solution. C'était un réel moyen de retarder l'évidence. Soudainement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'importait plus. Harry ne pouvait moins se soucier de qui serait choisi pour concourir pour mille Gallions. Les paroles de Dumbledore étaient tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Harry. Et si ces éclats rendaient lentement Harry fou ?


	9. Des précautions à toutes épreuves ?

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre VIII : Des précautions à toutes épreuves ?**

Ron et Hermione avaient fini par réussir à faire sortir Harry de l'infirmerie pour le dîner. Ils n'avaient posé aucunes questions sur ce qui était arrivé ce qui voulait dire qu'ils attendaient que Harry s'explique ou qu'ils avaient déjà parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore. Connaissant la curiosité et l'obstination de Ron et Hermione mieux que la plupart, Harry prit la dernière option.

Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Harry avait entendu Ron et Hermione discuter des arrivée des deux écoles, de le Coupe de Feu qui sélectionnerait les champions, de ceux qui avaient mis leur noms dans la Coupe, ainsi que de ceux qui avaient essayé mais échoué comme Fred Weasley, George Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan. Apparemment une limite d'âge avait été placée autour de la Coupe et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore dix-sept ans se retrouvaient avec une extraordinairement longue barbe. Harry put difficilement retenir son rire lorsqu'il entendit cela. Fred et Georges avaient été si déterminés qu'ils auraient pu berner le professeur Dumbledore pour participer.

Eh bien, je pense que cela veut dire que Angelina Johnson est la meilleure chance pour Gryffondor, dit Ron alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande Salle. Elle était encore vide puisque le dîner n'avait pas lieu avant une heure. Angelina était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

"Mieux vaut elle que ce grand benêt de Diggory. Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il participe, Harry. Il t'a presque tué l'année dernière."

Harry retint son agacement et s'assit à la table de Gryffondor avec Ron à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche.

"Non", dit-il, essayant désespérément de conserver son calme. "Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais été à sa place, Ron ? J'avais un éclair de feu. J'étais la plus grande menace pour leur équipe. C'est tout à fait compréhensible qu'ils aient voulu me mettre hors-jeu. En outre, ils n'ont pas essayé de me tuer. Cédric Diggory joue fair-play. Angelina est fair-play. Tous les deux serait un bon choix pour Poudlard."

"Harry a raison, Ron", ajouta Hermione, terre-à-terre alors qu'elle sortait un livre de son sac et qu'elle commençait à lire. "_C'est_ juste un jeu. Le tournoi est supposé être une compétition amicale entre les écoles. Diggory s'est excusé de toute façon. Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié par ce qui est arrivé ?

Ron se renfrogna alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant borné.

"Tu sais que c'était beaucoup plus amusant avant que tu ne deviennes raisonnable, Harry ?" Dit-il frustré. "Je pensais que M Black et M Lupin t'auraient transformé en Maraudeur pas en une autre Hermione."

Harry sourit au commentaire.

"Sirius voulait me transformer en Maraudeur, Ron, dit-il avec amusement. "Malheureusement, Remus m'a eu en premier. Il était le plus raisonnable des Maraudeurs quand ils étaient à l'école. Je pense qu'il était celui qui retenait le plus souvent Sirius et mon père. Tu n'as pas parlé de Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue à Fred et Georges, exact ?"

Ron secoua la tête.

"Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'ils feraient s'ils découvraient que tu es le fils d'un des Maraudeurs ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'ils me feront s'ils trouvent que M Lupin et M Black sont les Maraudeurs ? Ils demanderont à savoir toutes les blagues et devine sur qui ils les testeront : 'M'-'O'-'I' – _moi _! Pas moyen ! Je ne vais pas leur servir de cobaye !"

Levant les yeux vers Hermione, Harry put voir un sourire sur sa figure. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à trouver cela amusant.

"Tu as raison, Ron", dit pensivement Harry. "Peut-être que je _devrais_ leur dire. Hermione m'a parlé de leurs plans pour une boutique de farces et attrapes et si Sirius et Remus peuvent les aider – "

"Si jamais tu oses, Harry", avertit Ron mais il y avait sans aucun doute de la peur dans sa voix.

Les élèves remplirent lentement la Grande Salle. Ron fournit une distraction en disant à Harry que Victor Krum était l'un des élèves de Durmstrang à essayer de participer au Tournoi. Harry put difficilement croire que Krum était encore à l'école alors qu'il écoutait Ron continuer sur le fait qu'il voulait un autographe et qu'il devait rassembler assez de courage pour parler à la star internationale de Quidditch.

Le silence devint difficile à conserver pour Harry. Il ne revenait pas de la façon dont parlait Ron de Krum. C'était presque comme les frères Creevey. Il pensait honnêtement que Ron ne se ferait pas avoir par la folie de la célébrité puisque Ron en avait vu les effets réels du premier plan. Heureusement leurs camarades de dortoir Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat arrivèrent, permettant à Ron de parler de son obsession avec eux. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown apparurent peu de temps après eux, prenant les places devant Ron et Hermione. Avec toutes les conversations autour de lui, Harry retomba dans ses pensées.

Regardant autour, Harry remarqua finalement que la Coupe de Feu était placée devant le siège de Dumbledore à la table des professeurs. Une grande femme qui pourrait rivalisé Hagrid en taille s'assit à droite de Dumbledore. Elle portait du satin noir et avait ses cheveux longs remontés en arrière fermement. Ses yeux noirs n'étaient pas aussi amicaux que Hagrid lorsqu'elle passa en revue la foule d'étudiants.

Assis à la gauche de Dumbledore, il y avait un homme portant de la fourrure avec des cheveux courts poivre et sel qui étaient coiffés en arrière. Il semblait petit par rapport à la femme mais un peu plus grand que le professeur Rogue qui était assis à sa gauche. L'homme portait aussi un bouc qui cachait la plupart de son menton. Il jetait périodiquement des coups d'œil au professeur Rogue qui semblait vouloir ignorer son voisin.

Remarquant le déconcertement de Harry, Hermione lui expliqua que la grande femme était Madame Maxime de Beauxbâtons et l'homme le professeur Karkaroff de Durmstrang. En plus des deux enseignants, Ludo Verpey était présent à la table ainsi que Barty Croupton. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que Sirius ne soit pas là puisqu'il avait un sérieux problème avec M Croupton.

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva finalement et le dîner commença. Ayant manqué pratiquement une journée entière de repas, Harry pensait être affamé mai son esprit était encore préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et cet après-midi. Il tripota inconsciemment le collier autour de son cou alors qu'il mangeait lentement. Il était caché à la vue en dessous du col de sa chemise comme le voulait Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait expliquer cela à Sirius et Remus et encore moins à Ron et Hermione.

Les assiettes se nettoyèrent et le silence emplit la salle. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et regarda le professeur Dumbledore se lever pour faire son discours.

"Maintenant que tout le monde est bien nourri, la Coupe de Feu va pouvoir prendre sa décision", dit-il. "Pour ceux qui sont choisi, veuillez vous avancer et passer dans la pièce derrière moi pour recevoir leurs instructions."

Soudainement toutes les bougies s'éteignirent à part celles des citrouilles. La Coupe s'illumina avec des flammes bleues étincelantes. La tension dans la grande Salle s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de l'attente. De nombreuses personnes retinrent-leur souffles alors que les flammes devinrent rouges suivis par des gerbes d'étincelles. Une seconde plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit avec un morceau de parchemin. Dumbledore l'attrapa et le tint près de la lumière pour être capable de lire le nom alors que le feu retournait à son état de bleu éblouissant.

"Le premier champion est de Durmstrang", annonça le professeur Dumbledore. "Victor Krum !"

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Harry regarda Viktor Krum se lever d'où il était assis et se diriger vers l'endroit désigné. Le professeur Karkaroff congratula son élève lorsqu'il passa, applaudissant plus fort que tout le monde. Il apparut que tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que Victor Krum soit le champion de Durmstrang.

Alors que le bruit s'atténuait, tout le monde fixa à nouveau la Coupe et attendit. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que les flammes devinrent à nouveau rouges et qu'un autre parchemin surgit. Une fois encore le professeur Dumbledore agrippa le parchemin et le tint près des flammes pour lire le nom.

"Pour Beauxbâtons, dit Dumbledore. "La championne sera Fleur Delacour !"

Les applaudissements pour la seconde championne furent certainement plus polis que pour le premier. Nombre des camarades de la championne étaient en larmes, alors que la grande et blonde jeune femme entrait dans la pièce, rejoignant Krum. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la championne ressemblait à une Vélane mais garda sa bouche fermée. Son expérience avec Remus lui disait que tout les gens n'étaient pas tolérants vers les hybrides.

Pour la troisième fois le silence envahit la salle alors que tout le monde se concentrait sur la Coupe. Il n'y avait plus qu'un champion à choisir, le champion de Poudlard. Chaque maison attendit avec suspens, voulant qu'un de ses camarades de maison soit choisi. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, la Coupe tourna à nouveau au rouge suivit par des étincelles. Une large flamme s'élança avec un bout de parchemin contenant le nom du troisième champion.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit le parchemin et jeta un coup d'œil au nom avant de s'adresser au personnel et aux élèves impatients.

"Et le champion de Poudlard, dit-il plaisamment, "Cédric Diggory !"

La maison toute entière de Poufsouffle éclata en applaudissement alors qu'ils se levaient tous sur leurs pieds avec toute la table des Serdaigles. Un grand nombre de Gryffondor se leva aussi et applaudit, dont Harry. Cédric apparut submergé lorsqu'il se retira dans la pièce où deux autres champions attendaient. Lentement, les applaudissements moururent permettant au professeur Dumbledore de parler.

"Maintenant que nos candidats sont choisis", commença Dumbledore, "nous espérons que vous donnerez à votre champion tout le support qu'ils ont besoin. Parfois un petit encouragement est tout ce que nécessite quelqu'un pour aller – "

La Coupe choqua tout le monde en virant au rouge une nouvelle fois. Des murmures éclatèrent alors que des étincelles volaient. Pour la quatrième fois cette nuit une flamme sortit avec un bout de parchemin. Le professeur Dumbledore prit prudemment le parchemin et lut le nom. Le silence remplit la salle alors que Dumbledore clignait des yeux et inhalait profondément. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et leva les yeux vers les étudiants qui attendaient dans un mélange de confusion de suspens.

"Harry Potter", annonça le professeur Dumbledore.

Tout d'abord Harry pensa que ses oreilles se jouaient de lui. Il avait mal entendu. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas appelé son nom. C'était juste un rêve…un très mauvais rêve dont il s'éveillera bientôt. C'était la seule explication. Malheureusement quand tout le monde tourna son attention vers lui Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Il sut que son cauchemar était réalité.

Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il commença finalement à analyser ce qu'il avait entendu.

"S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas entrain d'arriver", implora-t-il silencieusement mais il ne reçut pas de réponses et il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry n'osa pas regarder ce qui était prêt de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs airs choqués ou dégoûtés qu'il recevait probablement.

"Harry Potter", appela encore le professeur Dumbledore. "Avancez, je vous prie."

À contrecœur, Harry se leva et s'approcha de la table des professeurs en secouant lentement la tête. Il était partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une année normale ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours être distingué ? Regardant directement le professeur Dumbledore, Harry sut que le vieil homme avait remarqué l'étendue des émotions de Harry et lui indiqua de rejoindre les champions dans la pièce derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur le visage du directeur. Personne n'était ravi de cet évènement.

Harry ne regarda personne d'autre alors qu'il suivait le même cursus que les trois autres étudiants. En entrant, Harry ne fit pas attention au décor ou aux trois adolescents qui occupaient la pièce. Il marcha simplement vers un coin de la pièce et s'assit sur le sol, attirant ses genoux à sa poitrine. Il ignora les regards troublés qu'il reçut des trois autres champions qui se tenaient près de la cheminée.

Cédric Diggory fut le premier à parler.

"Harry ?" demanda-t-il curieusement. "Harry, tu vas bien ?"

Harry secoua juste sa tête et enfouit sa figure dans ses genoux. Il n'avait jamais voulu autant disparaître que maintenant. Comment diable était-il supposé prendre part à une chose prévue pour les septièmes années ? Il entendit quelqu'un approcher et s'agenouiller en face de lui mais ne put lever la tête pour voir qui était-ce.

La porte s'ouvrit encore, suivit par un groupe de personne se précipitant dans la pièce. Harry resta complètement immobile, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il ne serait pas remarqué. Tout le monde commença à parler. Harry posa rapidement ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant taire le boucan. Il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il savait qu'ils se plaignaient de lui. Il savait que personne ne le défendrait.

"Mesdames et messieurs", dit fortement le professeur Dumbledore, faisant taire les disputes. "Je ne peux pas expliquer de quelle manière le nom de Harry a été choisi ou pourquoi nous avons quatre champions au lieu de trois. Et avant que vous ne commenciez professeur Karkaroff, je peux vous assurer que Harry n'a _pas_ trouvé un moyen de passer la limite d'âge ou de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre de mettre son nom pour lui. Il a été à l'infirmerie depuis hier soir."

"Alors comment expliquez-vous cela ? Demanda le professeur Karkaroff. "Il ne peut pas avoir deux champions de Poudlard et un des deux autres écoles."

"Malheureusement il n'y a rien à y faire", dit sèchement M Croupton. "Les règles établissent clairement que tous ceux choisis par la Coupe de Feu doivent concourir. Puisque le feu s'est éteint, aucun autre champion ne pourra être choisi avant le prochain tournoi."

"Donc nous devons accepter cela ? S'écria Karkaroff. "Inacceptable ! Je savais que cela n'allait jamais marcher ! Je devrais rassembler mes élèves et partir!"

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas, Karkaroff, grommela Maugrey. "Votre champion doit concourir comme les autres. C'est un contrat magique. Pratique, non ?

"De quoi parlez-vous Maugrey ?" Demanda Karkaroff.

"C'est assez simple si vous réfléchissez", grommela Maugrey. "Puisque nous savons que Potter n'a pas déposé son nom, la seule possibilité est que quelqu'un d'autre à mis le nom de Potter dans la Coupe, sachant que lui comme tous ceux choisis seront forcés de participer. Il aurait à faire face aux dangers prévus pour des connaissances de septièmes années. Et si vous jetez un coup d'œil à Potter, vous verrez que c'est visiblement le dernier endroit où il veut être."

À cet instant, tout le monde fouilla la pièce du regard jusqu'à remarquer quelqu'un blottit dans le coin derrière Cédric. Le professeur McGonagall se précipita sur Harry, sachant qu'elle pourrait simplement dire qu'elle était responsable de Harry parce qu'il était dans sa maison et personne ne serait plus conseillé puisque la majorité des adultes n'étaient pas au courant de la relation entre Harry et les enseignants.

"M Potter, vous allez bien ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Harry leva lentement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, se rendant compte que tout le monde le fixait. Frottant ses yeux en dessous de ses lunettes, Harry sut que ce n'était pas le moment d'être entièrement honnête et acquiesça. Il rencontra le regard de Dumbledore et tous le deux surent qu'il était loin d'aller bien.

"Revenons au sujet", annonça Verpey essayant de changer de conversation. "Barty, les champions ont besoin de leurs instructions."

M Croupton sembla quitter brusquement une pensée profonde et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Oui, la première tâche aura pour but de tester votre courage", dit-il. "Vous ne serez mis au courant de sa nature que le jour même, le 24 novembre. Aucun de vous ne peut demander ou accepter l'aide d'un enseignant lors de ce Tournoi. Vous ferez face à la première épreuve armée seulement de votre baguette. Une fois cette tâche finie, vous recevrez les informations pour la seconde épreuve. Puisque le tournoi demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, vous êtes excusés de vos examens de fin d'année. C'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

"Je crois qu'oui" dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un signe de tête. "Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester à Poudlard, Barty – "

"Non, j'ai besoin de retourner au Ministère", interrompit Croupton. "J'ai laissé le jeune Wistilly s'occuper du département et il est probablement surchargé."

Tout le monde prit cela pour un congé. Madame Maxime traîna Fleur hors de la pièce, suivie du professeur Karkaroff et de Victor. Harry remarqua que Fleur et Krum lui jetaient des coups d'œil suspicieux et troublés…enfin plus sûr ceux de Fleur que de Victor. Celui-ci semblait avoir une seule expression, celle maussade.

"Cédric, je te suggère de te retirer dans la tour de Poufsouffle", proposa Dumbledore d'un ton plaisant mais ferme. "J'imagine que tes camarades attendent impatiemment ton retour pour faire la fête."

Diggory acquiesça en se levant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de partir. Une fois la porte fermée, Harry sut qu'il avait des problèmes. Etre entouré par le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Maugrey et le professeur Rogue n'était certainement pas une bonne chose peu importe qui vous étiez.

Fermant les yeux, Harry rejeta sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur. Il fixa le plafond, ne voulant rien voir du tout. Il savait qu'aucun champion ne croyait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça tout comme l'école le croyait sans doute. Est-ce qu'ils le supporteraient ? L'haïrait ? Le ridiculiserait ? Harry put seulement frissonner à cette pensée. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas concourir en premier lieu.

"Harry, je sais qu'il n'y a rien à dire pour alléger des inquiétudes mais je dois insister que tu gardes la tête levée", dit patiemment le professeur Dumbledore, essayant de sortir Harry de son silence. "Nous _découvrirons_ qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe. "

Harry se redressa et regarda droit vers Dumbledore.

"Qu'est-ce que cela changera ?" Demanda-t-il simplement. "Je devrais quand même participer". Il laissa échapper un soupir et se leva. Il avait besoin de sortir. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. "Je vais me réveiller", ajouta faiblement Harry puis il sortit en silence. Il était clair que Harry était loin d'avoir la tête sur les épaules à ce moment.

Marchant à travers la Grande Salle à présent vide, Harry essaya de penser à un endroit où aller. La dernière place où il voulait être était la Tour de Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses camarades de maison. Ils allaient soient le congratuler parce qu'il pourrait représenter Gryffondor ou être offensé qu'il ait réussi où ils avaient échoué. Et Harry ne voulait en entendre aucun des deux.

Avant que Harry ne le sache, il se retrouva dans la volière avec Hedwige perchée sur son épaule. Il regarda l'obscurité de la nuit et pria silencieusement que ce n'était qu'une monstrueuse blague bien qu'il sache que ce n'était que la réalité. La panique avait commencé à émerger. Qu'allait-il dire à Sirius et Remus ? Est-ce qu'ils le croiraient ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le croirait ? Harry le croyait difficilement alors comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un le fasse ? Sa seule défense est qu'il avait été à l'infirmerie tout le temps. C'était pour cela que les professeurs le croyaient.

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils disaient.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et s'appuya sur la rampe, regardant toujours dehors. Il ne savait pas quand il était devenu si sceptique envers les autres. Peut-être quand il avait découvert que son parrain innocent avait été enfermé pendant douze ans sans procès. Peut-être quand il avait su comment le monde sorcier traitait les loups-garous. Peut-être était-ce l'entraînement que lui avait fourni Sirius cet été. C'était difficile à dire. Tous ce que Harry savait était que sa vue de ce monde avait changé. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé.

"Vous savez que vous êtes dehors après le couvre-feu, Potter ?" Dit une voix venant de derrière, faisant sursauter Harry et il se retourna pour voir le professeur Rogue. "Effrayé de faire face à votre public adoré ?"

Le regard de Harry tomba alors qu'il se retournait et se remettait à fixer la nuit.

"Vous ne savez rien de moi, monsieur", dit-il faiblement. "Sinon, vous sauriez que c'est la dernière chose que je veux." Il entendit le professeur Rogue s'approcher de quelques pas et fut surpris que l'homme n'ait pas encore pris des points de Gryffondor."

"Réellement ?" Demanda froidement Rogue, aucun signe ne permettant de dire s'il s'en souciait. "Alors que voulez-vous ?"

Fermant les yeux et contant silencieusement jusqu'à dix pour conserver son calme, Harry tendit son bras et attendit que Hedwige s'y pose. Une fois qu'elle fut installée sur son perchoir, Harry la regarda dans les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres hiboux. Hedwige laissa échapper un hululement avant de s'envoler et de se poser près d'un hibou endormi. Se retournant une nouvelle fois, Harry se heurta au regard froid du professeur Rogue avec ses propres yeux suppliants.

"Je veux disparaître", dit sincèrement Harry. "Je veux être comme tout le monde…un inconnu."

Le regard du professeur Rogue s'étrécit. C'était comme s'il essayait de deviner si Harry était honnête en fouillant les yeux de l'adolescent. Mal à l'aise face au regard pénétrant de l'enseignant, Harry dut regarda ailleurs puis contourna son professeur, voulant partir le plus vite possible. Quelle était l'utilité ? Personne ne le croirait de toute façon.

"M Potter", dit le professeur Rogue quand Harry atteignit la porte. "Nous avons tous des envies et des désirs. LE problème est que peu peuvent les satisfaire. Il vaut mieux accepter le sort que la vie vous a donné plutôt que perdre votre temps dans des rêves qui ne deviendront jamais réalité."

"Je sais", dit doucement Harry. "Je déteste seulement vouloir ce que les autres prennent pour dû." Il quitta le professeur Rogue dans un silence stupéfié. Il savait que Rogue avait tout le temps assumé qu'il se réjouissait de toute la publicité autour du Survivant. Il savait que tout le monde le pensait probablement. Harry fut abruptement tiré de ses pensées quand il arriva devant la Grosse Dame. Il marmonna le mot de passe et entra en silence. Au vu des choses tout le monde avait abandonné l'idée de l'attendre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry se tira dans le dortoir, espérant contre tout espoir que ses camarades étaient endormis. Il entra dans la pièce lentement et fut submergé par la noirceur et les ronflements de Neville et Ron. _Eh bien, au moins ils dorment_, remarqua Harry.

Le problème était que Harry était pleinement éveillé puisqu'il avait dormi la majeure partie de la journée. Il retira ses chaussures et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Il put finalement sentir toute sa frustration remonter à la surface et voulut rien de plus que taper le mur mais il savait qu'il réveillerait pratiquement toute la tour de Gryffondor…enfin, tout le monde à part Ron.

Fixant le lac, Harry regarda le soleil se lever lentement, illuminant le bateau de Durmstrang. Il semblait impossible à croire à quel point les choses étaient devenues hors de contrôle en deux jours. Il y a deux jours Harry avait juste à s'inquiéter de son travail scolaire. Enfin, il y a deux jours il s'inquiétait aussi de ses éclats de magie mais maintenant ce problème était réglé. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.

Reposant sa tête contre le carreau froid, Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de ne pas réfléchir. Il savait qu'il y aurait des personnes qui ne le croiraient pas. Il savait qu'il allait être rejeté comme avec les Dursley. Il serait celui tourné en ridicule. C'était fou au combien sa vie était similaire, peu importe le monde dans lequel il était.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, Harry sauta du rebord et ouvrit sa malle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le petit miroir carré que Sirius lui avait donné pour les urgences et c'était définitivement une urgence. Il avait besoin de parler à ses tuteurs. Il avait besoin de leur aide.

Harry enfila ses chaussures et agrippa sa cape puis quitta le dortoir aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, ne laissant aucun signe deviner qu'il était passé. Il descendit les escaliers, passa la salle Commune, puis sortit de la tour de Gryffondor, quitta le château en mettant sa cape. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où il ne serait pas trouvé avant un moment. Il avant besoin d'un endroit où personne n'entendrait Sirius crier.

S'asseyent à coté du lac, Harry regarda le miroir dans sa main et appela son parrain, priant tout bas que l'homme aurait son miroir à portée de main. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Harry appela un peu plus fort cette fois. Après un autre long silence, Harry allait abandonner quand la face endormie de Sirius Black apparut dans le miroir.

"Harry ?" Demanda Sirius, déconcerté. "Harry, tu dois vraiment arrêter d'imiter Lunard. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'est debout si tôt un dimanche" Sirius fut silencieux un moment, sa fatigue le quittant lentement. Il regarda longuement Harry et fronça les sourcils. "As-tu au moins dormi cette nuit ?".

"Non", répondit honnêtement Harry. "Sirius, quelque chose est arrivé et je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Sirius frotta ses yeux, maintenant complètement réveillé.

"As-tu eu une autre crise ?" Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Harry se massa la nuque.

"On – oui, j'en ai eu une mais ce n'est pas ce dont je veux parler, dit-il rapidement. "Sirius, quelqu'un m'a fait entrer dans le tournoi. Je jure que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne sais pas qui mais Croupton, Verpey et Dumbledore disent que je dois concourir. Tu as aidé à le mettre en place. Dis-moi qu'il y a un moyen de se retirer."

Sirius eut l'air absolument confus.

"Ralentis, Pronglet", dit-il. "Commence du début et ne laisse rien de coté."

Harry raconta à Sirius tout ce qu'il pouvait se remémorer à propos de son mal de tête et ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait fait pour corriger le problème. Il continua sur comment est-ce qu'il était impossible qu'il ait pu s'inscrire au Tournoi et tout ce qui était arrivé après que son nom était arrivé. Dire que Sirius était furieux n'était qu'une litote. Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas en colère contre Harry.

"Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore ne nous a pas contacté", tempêta Sirius. "Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire à propos du Tournoi mais fais-moi confiance quand je dis que Lunard et moi allons avoir quelques mots avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucun droit de te mettre cette chose sur ton dos sans nous consulter". Sirius ravala sa langue alors qu'il se calmait. "Aussi dur que ce soit, Harry, essaye de ne pas t'en inquiéter. Je te crois. Je sais que tu ne mettrais jamais ton nom dans la coupe. Explique ce qui est arrivé à tes amis. Quand ils verront à quel point tu es désemparé, ils n'auront d'autre choix que de te croire. S'ils ne le font pas et qu'ils commencent à te mener la vie dure alors c'est qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment de bons amis."

"Sirius, qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant", demanda craintivement Harry. "Comment est-ce que je peux ne pas y penser ?"

"Ecoute, Harry, Lunard et moi seront là aussi vite que l'on peut", dit Sirius, réconfortant. "Nous trouverons quelque chose. Je te le promets."

À présent Harry se sentit mal d'avoir dit la vérité. Il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que Sirius abandonne tout et vienne. Il voulait juste parler.

"Sirius, je serais en sécurité, dit-il rapidement. Vraiment. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir. Je suis sûr que toi et Lunard avaient des choses plus importantes à faire – "

"Bien essayé, Harry", interrompit Sirius. "Rien n'est plus important que toi. Remus et moi serons là avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Nous avons besoin de régler quelques petites choses avec Dumbledore de toute façon. Accroche-toi, petit."

Harry regarda Sirius s'évanouir du miroir. La fraîche brise du matin fit frissonner Harry, le forçant à resserrer sa cape autour de lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici longtemps mais il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner au château. La question était si Ron et Hermione allaient le croire.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait passé près du lac, contemplant rien de particulier. Il avait jeté un sort de réchauffement sur sa cape et il ne ressentait plus l'air froid du matin mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à tout jamais. Sirius avait raison. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Se plonger dans les devoirs était une bonne option mais il devrait retourner à la tour de Gryffondor.

_Et c'était absolument hors de question._

Bougeant pour se laisser aller contre une pierre, Harry ferma les yeux et écouta. Il pouvait entendre l'eau lécher la rive et le bateau de Durmstrang, les branches des arbres s'agiter dans le vent et les bruits lointains des différentes créatures de la forêt. Se concentrant sur les murmures, Harry se détendit. Il ressentit enfin la fatigue de sa nuit blanche.


	10. Rita Skeeter

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre IX : Rita Skeeter**

"_Je l'ai trouvé !"_

Harry entendit quelqu'un se précipiter à ses cotés mais il ne voulait pas vraiment ouvrir ses yeux. Il se sentait relaxé et au chaud ; quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de toute la nuit. Une main fraîche toucha son visage, le faisant frissonner. A contrecœur, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir la face consternée de Hermione et quatre têtes rousses entrer dans son champ de vision. Harry fut dérouté. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si soulagé. Il y avait encore une heure avant le petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils portaient tous des capes avec des écharpes et des gants. Enroulé dans sa cape qui avait toujours un sort de réchauffement sur elle, Harry sentait juste la brise glaciale sur son visage. Il faisait toujours froid mais certainement pas autant que lorsqu'il avait parlé à son parrain. Combien de temps était-il resté dehors. Cela avait semblé aussi longtemps que ça, pour que tout le monde soit si inquiet.

"Nous t'avons cherché partout, Harry, dit rapidement Hermione. "Le professeur Dumbledore allait entamer des recherches. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors dans le froid ? Tu es resté ici toute la nuit ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, déconcerté. "Pourquoi Dumbledore entamerait des recherches ? La majorité de l'école dort encore."

Les quatre Weasley se regardèrent nerveusement.

"Euh- Harry c'est presque l'heure du déjeuner, dit Georges. "Tu dois t'être endormi ici ou un truc de ce genre. Tu as 'disparu' pour quelques heures."

Harry laissa échapper un grognement et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il pouvait déjà sentir les courbatures dans sa nuque et sut qu'il payerait certainement pendant tout le reste de la journée pour avoir dormi à la belle étoile.

"Désolé.", dit-il doucement et il remit ses lunettes. "Je pense que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Est-ce que Sirius et Remus sont déjà là ?"

"Ils viennent ?" demanda Ron.

Harry acquiesça et regarda par delà le lac. Le soleil était presque en haut. Il avait dormi quelques heures.

"Sirius n'était pas content quand il a découvert que quelqu'un m'avait fait participer au Tournoi," dit Harry de la même voix basse. "Que je n'aie pas réfléchi clairement quand je le lui ai dit n'a pas aidé. J'espérais qu'il y avait un moyen de se retirer."

"Comment as-tu pu parler à Sirius ?" demanda Hermione, déroutée. " Il n'y a pas de cheminées ici."

Harry sortit son miroir et le tendit à Hermione.

"Sirius a l'autre, dit-il. "J'ai juste à dire son nom et nous pouvons parler. Apparemment Sirius et mon père les utilisaient quand ils avaient des retenues séparées."

Fred et Georges regardèrent avidement le miroir.

"Brillant", dit Fred avec étonnement. Il regarda ensuite Harry avec un regard perdu. "Euh – ne le prends pas mal, Harry, mais pourquoi voulais-tu trouver une manière de te retirer du Tournoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda Fred avec incrédulité.

"Tu te fiches de moi ?" demanda-t-il. "Ce tournoi a été crée pour _les septièmes années_, pas les quatrièmes. Je ne suis pas prêt pour des choses pareilles et même si je le suis je ne voudrais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toute l'attention qui en découle. Je ne _veux_ pas l'attention qui va avec". Il retourna ses yeux au lac. "Je pense que je vais rester ici."

"Tu devras faire face à tout le monde tôt ou tard, Harry" dit gentiment Hermione et elle rendit le miroir à Harry. "Nous savons que tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe. Tu n'as pas eu le temps. Tu étais à l'infirmerie. On te croit. C'est tout ce qui importe."

Fred et Georges s'approchèrent de Harry et l'aidèrent à se remettre sur pieds.

"Maintenant, cher frère" dit Georges avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. "C'est notre devoir et notre plaisir de jouer des tours à tous ceux qui te causeront des problèmes."

"Pense-y comme un essai pour notre boutique de farces et attrapes", ajouta Fred. "Tu nous fournis des cobayes – "

" – qui ont besoin d'une leçon", finit Georges pour son frères.

"Tant que vous n'expérimentez plus vos inventions sur moi, je suis pour, dit Ron avec une grimace. "Allons déjeuner. Je suis affamé."

"Ron !'réprimanda Hermione. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses à manger tout le temps". Recevant un haussement d'épaules de Ron, Hermione roula des yeux et se retourna vers Harry. Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière ? Diggory a dit que tu étais très troublé quand nous lui avons parlé ce matin. Est-ce que Dumbledore sait qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?"

Harry secoua la tête alors que le groupe commençait à marcher vers le château. Il retira le charme de réchauffement de sa cape et frissonna quand le froid saisit enfin son corps. En entrant dans le château, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Hermione et Ron le croyait comme Fred, Georges et Ginny. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mauvais.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent au bout de la table de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione essayèrent de commencer une conversation mais il était clair que la seule chose présente à l'esprit de leurs camarades était le Tournoi. Il y avait une large foule à la table des Poufsouffles autour de Cédric Diggory, principalement composée de poufsouffles et de serdaigles. Tout le monde semblait suspendu à la langue de Cédric. Harry sourit quand Hermione poussa un grand soupir d'agacement. Au moins ils s'intéressaient à Cédric et pas à lui.

"Franchement, je ne comprends pas", dit Hermione. "Comment peuvent-ils se jeter sur lui comme ça ?"

"La célébrité est une valeur instable, Miss Granger", dit sérieusement Fred provoquant des ricanements chez Georges, Ginny et Ron. Même Hermione sourit légèrement au commentaire. Après tout, qui connaissait mieux l'instabilité de la célébrité que les amis du Survivant ?

Après déjeuner, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley se retirèrent dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Sachant que Harry voulait la paix et le silence plus qu'autre chose, Hermione et les Weasley entourèrent Harry à une table dans la salle commune et se mirent à leurs devoirs en volant des regards sur Harry, espérant contre tout espoirs une chance de lui parler. Les conversations se réduisaient à des murmures à part pour le cri occasionnel d'agacement.

C'était extrêmement irritant mais Harry se mordit la langue et essaya de les ignorer. Il haïssait les gens qui le traitaient comme ils le faisaient en première année. Il avait pensé que ceux de sa propre maison le connaîtraient assez bien pour savoir qu'il détestait attirer l'attention. Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de gardes du corps même si cela semblait amuser Fred et Georges.

Tout le monde était concentré sur leurs devoirs ou sur Harry pour remarquer l'ouverture du portrait et les deux individus entrant dans la salle. Personne ne vit la manière dont ils passèrent en revue la pièce, essayant de trouver une personne particulière. Ils remarquèrent la masse de cheveux roux dans le coin le plus éloigné et s'imaginèrent que c'était la meilleure place par où commencer.

"C'est si triste", proclama la voix forte de Sirius Black, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. "C'est dimanche après-midi et tout le monde est à l'intérieur – ici, à étudier. La vie à Poudlard a changé."

Tout le monde le fixa, choqué. Sirius Black, le seul homme à s'être échappé d'Azkaban, parrain et tuteur de Harry Potter était dans leur Salle Commune avec leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. "Oui, c'est étonnant comment tout peut changer en une année", observa Remus. "je ne peux pas me souvenir avoir déjà vu un tel sérieux."

"Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un Détraqueur aux alentours ou quelque chose de ce genre, dit pensivement Sirius, "Parce que c'est ma pire peur : des enfants étudiant volontairement les week-ends. Peut-être qu'ensuite Rogue va courir dans le Hall avec un sourire sur son visage ...riant…chantant…dansant – "

"Aargh !" s'écria Remus, dégoûté. "Sirius arrête ça ! Tu vas donner des cauchemars à tout le monde". Il frissonna. "Moi y compris."

Sirius sourit et il croisa les doigts et étira ses bras devant lui.

"Alors j'ai bien fait mon boulot", dit-il fièrement puis il regarda les élèves qui les fixaient avec ahurissement. "A présent est-ce que l'un de vous sait où peut se cacher mon filleul ?"

Harry ferma ses livres et se leva.

"Je suis juste là, Sirius dit-il puis il contourna soigneusement tout le monde pour atteindre ses tuteurs, essayant désespérément de retenir son sourire. "Vous deux savez vraiment faire une entrée". Harry regarda Sirius avec un sourcil froncé. "Rogue dansant et chantant ? Peux –tu penser à autre chose de plus invraisemblable ou de plus traumatisant ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Je ne savais pas que des choses étranges étaient arrivées, dit-il puis il réfléchit un moment. "Je ne peux pas songer à quelque chose d'autre mais donne-moi du temps." Sirius regarda de très prés Harry, sa récente bonne humeur partie de son visage. "Tu peux venir faire un tour dans le parc ?"

Harry acquiesça et partit avec ses tuteurs, oubliant complètement la Salle Commune qui les regardaient. Au moment où ils franchirent la porte de la Tour de gryffondor, Harry se retrouva dans une étreinte de Sirius puis dans une autre de Remus. Levant les yeux vers ses tuteurs, Harry put le voir sur leurs visages. Il devait concourir au Tournoi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda faiblement Harry.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir et passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et commença à marcher, implorant silencieusement Harry et Sirius de le laisser parler.

"Il s'est excusé de ne pas nous avoir informé de ta crise de Vendredi", dit-il faiblement. "Même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur la manière dont cela a été fait Sirius et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que c'était la meilleure solution maintenant que tu es dans le Tournoi. Tu vas avoir besoin de toute ta tête pour ces tâches et avoir ta magie en évolution peut être désastreux."

"Nous avons vraiment essayé de te sortir du Tournoi, Harry, ajouta Sirius. "Vraiment, mais le contrat magique est irréversible. Crois-moi quand je te dis que Dumbledore sait qu'il a foiré. Il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui te veut du mal. Il revérifie tout ceux qui sont arrivés pour savoir de qui vient la menace."

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout cela ?" demanda faiblement Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si quelque chose d'autre était arrivé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Sirius était légèrement trop diplomatique. Sirius n'était jamais diplomatique. Remus était celui qui était calme. Regardant ses tuteurs à tour de rôle, Harry commença à se sentir nerveux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard.

"Disons que nous ne sommes pas amis-amis en ce moment avec Dumbledore", dit prudemment Remus. "Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur le fait que Dumbledore t'a forcé à concourir puisque tu n'as pas mis ton propre nom dans la Coupe Harry alla objecter en défense de Dumbledore mais Remus l'arrêta. "Oui, nous connaissons le contrat, Harry, mais cela ne veux pas dire que nous l'apprécions. Dumbledore nous a assuré que personne ne serait capable de passer la protection qu'il avait mis sur la Coupe."

"Et de ce que j'ai entendu personne ne l'a fait", assura Harry à Remus alors qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers. "Personne en dessous de dix-sept ans a passé la limite d'âge._ C'était_ la restriction."

"Ce qui veut dire que tous ceux au-dessus de dix-sept ans aurait pu troubler la coupe pour qu'elle accepte ton nom", conclut Sirius. "Cela semble une chose assez complexe pour un septième année ce qui nous laisse les adultes. Mon premier suspect est Karkaroff."

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

"Je ne pense pas", opposa Harry. "Le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime n'étaient pas très heureux que je participe. Karkaroff a même menacé de retirer Krum du Tournoi. Les seuls autres adultes que j'ai vu était Croupton et Verpey mais pourquoi m'auraient-ils fait participer ? Cela n'a pas de sens."

"Non", acquiesça Remus. "Verpey n'a pas assez d'intelligence pour manigancer ça et Croupton n'oserait même pas, particulièrement à cause de ses derniers évènements." Harry et Rémus jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était étrangement silencieux. Cela avait été une grosse bombe au Ministère quand Sirius a été déclaré innocent. Puisqu'il n'avait pas eu de procès de nombreuses questions s'étaient élevées sur le sort de ceux accusé d'activités de Mangemorts des années auparavant. Des questions auxquelles le Ministère ne voulait pas vraiment répondre et c'était pourquoi ils avaient été si empressés de donner à Sirius tout ce qu'il voulait, y compris la garde de Harry Potter.

Ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers et continuèrent à marcher dans le Hall d'entrée. Les étudiants qui passaient, haletaient à la vue de Sirius Black marchant avec Harry Potter. Sirius Black était presque aussi célèbre que Harry. Beaucoup étaient curieux de savoir comment quelqu'un qui avait passé tant de temps à Azkaban pouvait être un tuteur souhaitable pour un adolescent, surtout Harry Potter.

Marchant dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le parc, Harry n'aimait pas la tension qu'il sentait de ses tuteurs. Cela le peinait d'être la raison de leur état.

"Je suis désolé, dit doucement Harry. "Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère –"

Sirius s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et attira Harry contre lui.

"Ne commence même pas", avertit-il. "Ce _n'est pas_ de ta faute, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas en colère après toi, pas le moindre. Nous savons que c'est un grand poids, surtout parce que tu as trois ans de moins que les autres champions. Toute cette pression est la dernière chose dont tu as besoin."

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à parler de tout et de rien. Sirius et Remus avaient admis que nettoyer le manoir des Black était plus fatiguant qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Apparemment Kreattur avait fait tous à part faire le ménage pendant ces douze dernières années. Harry écouta, soulagé de la distraction fournie. Pendant un moment, tout semblait normal.

Les jours suivants furent embarrassant pur Harry. Il était rarement seul ce qui empêchait de nombreuses personnes d'approcher mais cela ne prévenait pas les regards insistants. Les Gryffondors ne semblaient pas s'embêter à savoir si Harry s'était de lui-même proposer. Ils étaient juste joyeux qu'un Gryffondor participe au Tournoi. Les Poufsouffles étaient divisés. Cédric Diggory était l'un des Poufsouffles compatissant pour la situation de Harry, entraînant avec lui la plupart de sa maison. Il y en avait une minorité, de toute manière, qui pensait que Cédric était trop généreux, puisque c'était une chance pour que les Poufsouffles soient mis en lumière, qui revenait souvent à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard.

Serdaigle était aussi partagé mais ce n'était pas aussi visible. La seule maison à protester de vive voix contre la participation était Serpentard. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de narguer Harry sur la dangerosité des tâches. Harry ne répondait rien puisqu'il savait que c'était la vérité. C'était la cause principale de la limite d'âge.

Incapable de supporter les regards et les murmures qu'il ne le faisait dans l'absolu, Harry finit par passer la majorité de son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Il faisait ses devoirs pour ensuite se plonger dans des livres d'enchantements, sortilèges, charmes…tout ce qui pouvait l'aider pour le Tournoi. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pouvait se procurer.

Le temps passant, le double cours de Potions arriva, vendredi après-midi et Harry soupirait après un week-end en solitaire. Malfoy en rajouta en dispersant parmi ses camardes sa nouvelle invention. Tous les Serpentards portaient de gros badges sur leurs robes qui s'illuminaient : _Vive Cédric Diggory, le VRAI champion de Poudlard._ Harry s'en détourna immédiatement et regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de vacances.

La chose suivante dont prit conscience Harry était que Ron attaqua Malfoy. Retournant son attention à cette situation, Harry remarqua que les badges brillaient maintenant avec 'A bas Potter' au lieu de la phrase originelle. Harry aida rapidement Hermione à retenir Ron et le tint fermement attendant qu'il se clame. Sans avertissement un flot de lumière passa à côté d'Harry et Ron, et vint frapper Hermione.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione qui couvrait sa bouche. Sans réfléchir, Harry sortit sa baguette et retira le sort. Tirant Hermione loin de la foule, Harry ôta lentement les mains d'Hermione de sa bouche et y jeta un œil. Il s'y mordit la lèvre quand il vit que les incisives de Hermione avaient commencés à grandir pour ressembler à celle d'un castor plutôt que celles d'un humain.

"Nous devrions l'amener chez Madame Pomfresh", murmura Ron de derrière Harry.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry put voir que Ron se sentait coupable d'avoir commencer la bagarre et il savait que c'était partiellement de sa faute puisque Ron l'avait défendu.

"Tu as raison", dit Harry puis il se retourna vers hermione. "Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi Hermione ? Tu peux simplement hocher la tête et nous resterons à coté peu importe le temps que met Madame Pomfresh."

Hermione cessa de pleurer et elle regarda à tour de rôle Harry et Ron. Même la bouche couverte, Harry et Ron purent voir qu'elle souriait au geste. Elle secoua la tête et fit un mouvement pour partir mais stoppa en regardant à nouveau ses mais.

"On sait", dit Ron. "Prendre des notes et dire à Rogue où tu es. Nous nous en occupons, Hermione."

Hermione partit rapidement et le professeur Rogue arriva. Harry resta derrière pour être le dernier à entrer. Au moment où il atteignit le professeur Rogue, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et fit face au maître des Potions.

"Professeur, Hermione a été frappé par un sort et elle est partie à l'infirmerie", dit-il aussi bravement qu'il pouvait. "Si elle pouvait rattraper les cours – "

" Je suis certain qu'elle me trouvera", interrompit le professeur Rogue. "Allez-vous asseoir Potter".

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter, Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait et s'assit à coté de Ron. Ils commencèrent à travailler sur leurs antidotes, Harry et Ron prirent autant de notes que possible pour Hermione. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle serait extrêmement furieuse s'ils ne répertoriaient pas tout aussi petit que soit le détail. Tout le monde avait commencé à rassembler leur ingrédients pour la préparation quand il y eu un coup contre la porte du donjon. Harry était si concentré sur sa concoction qu'il ne remarqua rien.

Le professeur Rogue, lui, le remarqua et n'en était pas trop heureux.

"Oui, M Creevey ?" dit-il froidement.

"Euh – Harry est demandé en haut, dit nerveusement Colin. "M Verpey veut le voir lui et les autres champions."

Harry retint un grognement lorsqu'il l'entendit. Ne pouvait-il pas échapper à ce maudit tournoi pur une heure ? Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ? Il serra fermement la table, faisant trembler ses mains. Tout le monde fit un pas en arrière alors que leurs chaudrons commencèrent à trembler. Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya de repousser sa colère. Se mettre ne colère n'arrangerait rien. Détruire l'antidote de tout le monde n'allait pas aider non plus.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Harry se rendit compte que le professeur Rogue était juste à sa droite et le regardait du coin de l'œil avant de retourner son attention vers Colin. Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il toucha inconsciemment son collier qui était en dessous de sa chemise. Il pensait que Dumbledore avait pris soin de ça. C'était pour cela qu'il devait porter tous le temps ce collier.

"Potter, rassemblez vos affaires" dit froidement le professeur Rogue. "Je vous verrais vous et Miss Granger plus tard pour vous faire rattraper le cours."

Harry acquiesça et rangea ses affaires, murmura une excuse à Ron et quitta les donjons. Il suivit Colin dans le Hall d'entrée et un couloir pour entrer dans une petite salle de classe. Colin essaya de commencer quelques conversations mais Harry était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour répondre. Il avait besoin de parler au professeur Dumbledore. Il devait trouver ce qu'il se tramait.

Inspirant profondément, Harry frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Il passa sa tête à l'intérieur pour voir qu'il y avait un large espace au mile avec cinq chaises en rang. Ludo Verpey était assis et discutait avec une femme en robe rouge que Harry ne reconnut pas. Victor Krum était adossé contre un bureau tandis que Cédric et Fleur se parlaient silencieusement.

Verpey fut le premier à remarquer Harry et se leva vivement.

"Entre, Harry" dit-il allègrement. "Une fois que le reste des juges sera arrivé nous commencerons la cérémonie des Baguettes. Votre baguette est vérifiée pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes puisque vous en aurez besoin pour les tâches à venir. Dumbledore est à l'étage avec l'expert. Nous aurons aussi une petite séance photo". Verpey regarda la sorcière avec laquelle il bavardait. "C'est Rita Skeeter, une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle va écrire un petit article sur le « Tournoi. »

Rita Skeeter regarda droit dans les yeux Harry. Ses cheveux frisés ne semblaient pas s'accorder à son visage comme les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait.

"La grandeur n'a pas encore été déterminé Ludo" dit Rita. "Peut-être que je pourrais avoir une petite interview de Harry."

"Je suis désolé, m'dame", dit poliment Harry, soudainement heureux que Sirius et Remus l'ait averti des journalistes. "Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler à la presse sans que l'un de mes tuteurs soient présents."

Rita Skeeter fronça les sourcils pendant un moment mais se reprit rapidement.

"Je ne le mentionnerait pas si tu ne veux pas", offrit-elle.

"Mademoiselle Skeeter" dit Cédric alors qu'il approchait de son camarade. "Harry a dit non. Si vous voulez vraiment l'interviewer alors vous devriez demander la permission à ses tuteurs." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de retourner son regard vers Rita Skeeter. "Cela, bien sûr, à moins que vous ne soyez effrayé de Sirius Black. Vous n'avez pas peur de lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Evidement Rita Skeeter avait peur de Sirius parce qu'elle se retira immédiatement. Cédric attira Harry pour qu'ils soient à coté de Fleur. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le professeur Dumbledore arrive suivi du professeur Karkaroff, de Madame Maxime, M Croupton et M Ollivander. Harry dut assumer que M Ollivander était l'examinateur parce qu'il lui avait acheté sa baguette il y a trois ans. Rita Skeeter prit un siège et tira un parchemin et une plume qui commença à écrire toute seule.

Le professeur Dumbledore invita les champions à s'asseoir. Une fois qu'ils s'y conformèrent, Dumbledore regarda par-dessus son épaule vers M Ollivander et acquiesça.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, voici M Ollivander" dit plaisamment Dumbledore. "Il sera celui qui contrôlera vos baguettes. Si vous pouviez sortir vos baguette, nous pourrions commencer."

Fleur fut la première, bois de rose, neuf et demi pouces avec cheveu de vélane. Harry lutta pour garder sa bouche fermée. Alors Fleur était en partit Vélane. Cédric fut le suivant, frêne, douze pouces et quart avec poil de licorne. Victor suivit. Sa baguette faisait dix pouces et quart avec un nerf de dragon. Il resta Harry.

Avec une flexion de son poignet, Harry eut sa baguette en main. Depuis que Remus lui avait offert son étui à baguette à Noël dernier, Harry ne laissait jamais sa baguette autre part. Sirius avait aussi appris à Harry le nettoyage de baguette cet été ce qui était une bonne chose ou sa baguette ne serait pas présentable du tout. Harry tendit sa baguette et sursauta quand M Ollivander haleta de surprise et la lâcha rapidement.

Tout le monde s'approcha pour voir ce qui était arrivé alors que M Ollivander regardait Harry impressionné.

"Vous avez commencé à personnaliser votre baguette, M Potter", dit le fabricant. "Assez impressionnant. La plupart ne commence ce phénomène qu'après être sorti de l'école. Seul vous pouvez toucher votre baguette sans sentir aucune douleur."

Harry regarda nerveusement le professeur Dumbledore pour de l'aide. Il n'était pas au courant d'aucune de ces choses. Il l'avait juste utilisé beaucoup durant ces deux derniers étés.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur", Dit Harry à Ollivander. "Je – euh – ne savais pas."

Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha et prit la baguette avec aisance.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de s'excuser, Harry", dit-il plaisamment. Il passa sa main au-dessus de la baguette et la tendit à M Ollivander.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser au jour où il était entré dans la boutique d'Ollivander et avait reçu sa baguette sacrée, de onze pouces avec une plume de phénix, la même plume que celle de Voldemort. Harry retint un frisson à la pensée. Il ne voulait rien avoir à partager avec Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que les gens diraient si Rita Skeeter publiait cette petite information.

Quand la cérémonie d'examen des baguettes dut terminée, tout le monde s'aligna pour quelques photos puis s'en allèrent. Harry déclina l'offre de photos individuels et partit aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Au moment où il franchit le seuil de la pièce Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il y avait survécu mais, en avait haï chaque minute. Il haïssait que Rita Skeeter essaye de le faire ressortir et d'une certaine façon Harry savait que ce n'était que le commencement.


	11. Jalousie

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre X : Jalousie**

La peur de Sirius Black fut apparemment suffisante. Le jour où Rita Skeeter avait publié son article sur le Tournoi, Harry était certain qu'il y aurait des éléments hors contexte mais étonnamment il n'y avait rien. Les informations données étaient les mêmes pour les 4 champions même si Harry était présenté comme le défavorisé qui allait affronter courageusement les tâches. Harry roula des yeux au commentaire. Pourquoi tout le monde devait faire de lui un héros ? Il était loin, d'en être un.

Ce fut tout ce dont eut besoin Malfoy pour augmenter ses railleries d'un cran. Malfoy le suivait, attendant de pouvoir sauter sur sa première chance de le frapper. Toutes les fois où Harry était avec Ron et Hermione dans la Bibliothèque, Malfoy était là à les regarder. À chaque fois qu'Harry quittait la Grande salle après un repas, Malfoy partait peu de temps après. Heureusement Ron et Hermione avaient conscience de ce qui se passait et avaient fait passer le mot chez les Gryffondor. Maintenant toute la maison surveillait Harry mais ils ne pouvaient pas être à ses cotés perpétuellement.

Puisque aucun élève était au courant des crises magiques de Harry, celui-ci devait trouver le temps de parler seul au professeur Dumbledore, donc après le dîner quand tout le monde était dans se salle Commune. Dumbledore sut dès le moment où cela arriva à cause des charmes qui avaient été placés sur le collier. Malheureusement le collier fit ce pour quoi il était prévu, et absorba la majorité de la surabondance de magie ce qui rendait Harry nerveux. Si ce qui était arrivé était une fraction de ce qui aurait du se passer, il répugnait à penser aux effets d'une telle crise à pleine puissance. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le parti sur lui…jamais. Il ne savait pas comment il allait accomplir une telle chose mais il savait qu'il devait essayer. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que quelqu'un soit blesser parce qu'il était en colère.

Quittant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Harry était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour réaliser qu'il était suivi. Il devait besoin d'un moyen de garder les plus puissantes émotions sur la touche. Il avait lu un livre sur les sorts de suppression des émotions mais savait qu'ils étaient risqués et que les contre effets subis une fois le sort levé n'étaient pas des plus plaisants. Tout ce que vous n'aviez pas pu ressentir revenait à la surface d'un coup._ Oh et pendant que j'y suis pourquoi je ne détruirais pas Poudlard._

Ce ne fut que quand quelque chose de dur heurta la base de sa tête que Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il trébucha sur quelques pas avant de regagner son équilibre. Se retournant, Harry vit Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui s'approchaient avec des sourires diaboliques sur leurs faces. Il commença à paniquer. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de répondre et perdre le contrôle mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là à se laisser faire.

"Quel est le problème, Potter", demanda sarcastiquement Malfoy. "Personne ne peut te protéger maintenant. Plus de tuteurs, plus d'amis et aucun de tes fans. Tu penses que tu vaux mieux que les autres, que tout le monde doit vénérer le sol que tu foules à cause de cette stupide cicatrice que tu as eu d'un accident. Tu as tout les professeurs à tes pieds parce que tu as perdu tes parents et que ton Oncle a décidé de te mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête."

Harry se glaça. Etait-ce ce que les gens pensaient? Qu'avait-il fait pour que les gens croient ça ? Il ne pensait pas valoir mieux que les autres. En fait, il était jaloux de tout le monde. Il n'avait pas les professeurs à ses pieds. Il était proche d'eux parce qu'ils l'avaient aidé à traverser un moment difficile mais c'était loin d'être ça. Ils lui avaient dit que son oncle avait eu tort de défouler sa colère sur un adolescent alors pourquoi Malfoy disait qu'il l'avait mérité ?

_Qui vas-tu croire ? Des professeurs, tes tuteurs et tes amis ou Draco Malfoy ?_

Cette réalisation ramena Harry à la réalité alors que Crabbe et Goyle agrippait Harry par les bras pour le faire tenir tranquille. Ca y était. Malfoy était jaloux de tout ce qu'on avait donné à Harry. Celui-ci avait tout ce que Malfoy voulait : célébrité, popularité, et des adultes qui se souciaient de lui. Peu importait que la vie de Harry était perpétuellement en danger. Peu importait que Voldemort le veuille mort. Tout ce que Malfoy voyait était le bon coté d'être le Survivant. Il ne considérait même pas le mal qui venait avec.

"Est-ce que tu as idée de ce que ce loup-garou a fait à la Coupe du Monde ? continua Malfoy alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et la pointait sur Harry. "Il a complètement embarrassé le Ministre. Le ministre bulgare a demandé à Fudge pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de gens comme Lupin au Ministère. Il ne s'est même pas inquiété quand Fudge lui a dit que Lupin était un loup-garou – un hybride. Est-ce que tu sais l'insulte que reçoit mon père quand quelqu'un préfère un hybride à un sang-pur ?"

"N'appelle pas Remus comme ça", dit par défense Harry. Malfoy était allé trop loin. Harry pouvait endurer les insultes mais pas les mauvaises langues sur Remus et Sirius. "Il vaudra toujours mieux que ton père."

Les yeux de Malfoy s'étrécirent de colère alors qu'il s'avançait et pointait sa baguette sur la tête de Harry, ses mains tremblant de rage.

"Vraiment ?" siffla-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter ? Tu as été élevé par des Moldus. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un sang de bourbe et un hybride. Tu es juste une perte d'espace."

Harry fixa Malfoy.

"Eh bien tu passe beaucoup de temps avec 'une perte d'espace', répliqua-t-il. Il avait besoin de le repousser. Tôt ou tard quelqu'un viendrait…avec un peu d'espoir. "Tu ne peux pas m'affronter quand mes amis sont là alors tu utilises la méthode des couards et tu as besoin de tes laquais pour me tenir pendant que tu me jette un sort. Où est l'honneur ?"

PAN !

Un poing entra en collision avec le visage de Harry, l'envoyant sur la gauche sous l'impact. Ses lunettes s'envolèrent et il vit blanc. Clignant des yeux, Harry essaya de reprendre ses marques mais sa vision désormais floue n'aidait pas. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire sortir le trouble mais n'y réussit pas. Des rires remplirent ses oreilles mais moururent rapidement quand un claudiquement distinct résonna dans le couloir.

" PAS DE ÇA, ICI!"

La grippe sur les bras de Harry disparut, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Harry. Avec une flexion du poignet, Harry eut sa baguette en main et attira ses lunettes. Les remettant, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent à la vue d'une fouine blanche et de deux autres noirs où Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient tenus. Il fit un pas tremblant en arrière pour heurter quelque chose et il se retourna vivement pour voir le professeur Maugrey le regarder avec son œil normal tandis que celui magique fixait les trois fouines.

Le professeur Maugrey saisit le menton de Harry et tourna sa tête pour voir l'hématome que Harry pouvait déjà sentir prendre forme. Maugrey inspira profondément et laissa aller le menton de Harry.

"Ça va, Potter ?" grommela-t-il.

Harry n'avait pas assez confiance en sa voix et acquiesça. Incapable de soutenir le regard persistant de Maugrey, Harry regarda rapidement ailleurs. Le mouvement suscita une douleur dans la nuque de Harry, le faisant gémir. Le professeur Maugrey le remarqua et sortit un mouchoir pour le presser sur l'arrière de sa tête.

"Ça ira mieux, marmonna Maugrey alors que Harry tint machinalement le mouchoir pour libérer le professeur Maugrey. "Juste une petite coupure. C'est une bonne chose que cet elfe de maison m'est trouvé. J'ai raison de supposer que ces fins individus en sont aussi responsables ?" Harry ne répondit pas. "Je le pensais" dit Maugrey et il contourna Harry. "Maintenant que faire de ces trois fouines ?"

Harry Se retourna et regarda Maugrey conjurer trois petites cages. Les trois fouines commencèrent à courir mais avec un coup de baguette, Maugrey les avait enfermés dans les cages. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Même s'il souriait de la future punition de Malfoy, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les professeurs étaient autorisés à traiter des élèves comme ça.

Avec un petit coup les trois cages s'élevèrent dans les airs.

"Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, Potter" dit le professeur Maugrey. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'assurerais que ces _élèves_ ne recommencent jamais quelque chose d'aussi lâche. Si c'est un comportement que Rogue autorise à ces élèves alors je devrais avoir une discussion avec lui aussi."

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit vers l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh referma rapidement la coupure sur sa nuque et soigna autant qu'elle put le bleu sur son visage. Elle demanda aussi que Harry passe la nuit à l'infirmerie pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de complications avec sa blessure à la tête. Harry était trop fatigué pour objecter et tomba endormi instantanément. Il pouvait juste espérer que le professeur Maugrey ne blesse pas Malfoy et ses valets…trop gravement.

Le matin suivant fut probablement le plus long qu'ai jamais connu Harry. Ron avait paniqué quand il avait vu le lit non défait de Harry, alertant Dean, Seamus et Neville. Les quatre étaient les plus protecteurs des Gryffondor et avaient commencée des recherches. Quand ils découvrirent Harry dans l'infirmerie et la raison pour laquelle il était là, les Gryffondors furent sérieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que Malfoy avait fait une tel chose. Ils explosèrent de rire quand ils surent que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été changé en fouines par le professeur Maugrey.

Une fois que Harry fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, de nombreuses personnes refusèrent de le laisser seuls. La rumeur de l'attaque de Malfoy se répandit rapidement dans les 4 maisons, atteignant les professeurs qui en furent horrifiés. La seule confirmation dont ils eurent besoin était le faible bleu sur le visage de Harry. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue sortirent de la Grande Salle pour revenir vingt minutes plus tard avec Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle les suivant et qui semblaient avoir passer une nuit blanche. Aucun des professeurs n'avaient l'air enchanté quand ils reprirent leur place. Harry ne regarda même pas Malfoy s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry partit aussi vite qu'il pu avec Ron et Hermione pour Pré au Lard, un village que les élèves au dessus de leur troisième année était autorisé à visiter. Après la nuit dernière et la première tâche approchant, Harry avait besoin d'une distraction. Il portait un chapeau au-dessus de sa tête et surtout de sa cicatrice pour ne pas être reconnu mais les gens s'arrangeaient quand même pour deviner qu'il était. On lui souhaitait constamment bonne chance pour le tournoi, rendant Harry très mal à l'aise. Les gens devraient donner leurs encouragements à Cédric, Fleur et Victor.

Ils allèrent dans les boutiques principales : Honeydukes et Zonko avant d'entrer aux Trois Balais où ils s'assirent loin de tout le monde pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Harry. Ron se porta volontaire pour les Bièraubeurres, laissant Harry et Hermione plongés dans le silence. La pénombre cachait toute couleur du visage de Harry. Fixant la table, il essaya d'ignorer les regards de Hermione. Elle n'avait pas parlé beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce qui était arrivé à Harry, faisant demander à ce dernier son degré d'exaspération.

"Est-ce que tu vas me hurler dessus ou continuer à me fixer ?" demanda doucement Harry.

Hermione regarda rapidement ailleurs.

"Désolé Harry, dit-elle. "Tu vas bien ? Tu as été très silencieux aujourd'hui."

Harry grogna au commentaire.

"Je pourrais dire le même de toi" dit-il carrément. Il remarqua son sourire embarrassé et remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. "Madame Pomfresh a arrangé tes dents". Hermione regarda Harry avec surprise puis rougit et acquiesça. "Elles sont bien" ajouta-t-il, faisant encore rougir Hermione un peu plus.

"Trois Bièraubeurres", dit Ron alors qu'il revenait en tenant les boissons. "Vous deux n'allez pas croire ce que j'ai surpris. Quelques Serpentards viennent d'entrer et parlaient de Malfoy. Ils disaient que Malfoy avait fait perdre cent point à Serpentard et avait deux mois de retenue avec le professeur McGonagall. Et il a aussi eu un avertissement. S'il franchit encore le règlement il sera suspendu ou même exclu. Pouvez-vous imaginer le père de Malfoy recevoir le courrier ce matin ?"

"Il l'a mérité, dit simplement Hermione. "Il aurait pu te blesser, Harry. Pourquoi tu n'as pas riposté comme dans le train ? Et d'abord pourquoi étais-tu dehors le couvre-feu passé ?"

Harry regarda ses amis pendant un moment avant de baisser sa tête pour fixer sa Bièraubeurre. Pour quelques raisons il ne pouvait pas sortir ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière de sa tête.

"Pensez-vous que je crois être meilleur que tout le monde ?"demanda t-il avec éloignement. "Vous pensez-vous que les gens bénissent le sol que j'ai foulé ? Pensez-vous que j'ai mérité ce que l'Oncle Vernon m'a fait ?"

Ron et Hermione furent horrifiés.

"Absolument pas !" s'écria Hermione. "Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu demande de telles choses ? Nous savons que tu hais quand les gens te traite différemment que les autres. C'est ce que t'as dit Malfoy, hier ?"

"Hermione !", avertit Ron. "Tais-toi !"

Hermione rougit et regarda autour pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait.

"Désolé", dit-elle doucement et se pencha pour que personne à part Harry et Ron ne puisse l'entendre. "Harry, personne ne mérite ce que ton Oncle t'a fait. Oui, les gens tendent à t'idolâtrer mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Malfoy est juste jaloux. Il a besoin que son père achète ce que tu as naturellement."

Harry roula des yeux.

"L'obsession qu'à Voldemort pour moi est la bienvenue pour lui aussi, dit-il amèrement. "Personne ne réalise le prix qui vient avec la célébrité qu'ils envient. Ne savent-ils pas que je laisserais tout tomber en un battement de cœur si je pouvais avoir une vie normale avec mes parents ?"

Ron et Hermione partagèrent un regard avant que Hermione ne touche le bras de Harry.

"Non Harry, dit-elle gentiment. "Ils ne réalisent pas que derrière le Survivant il y a un adolescent qui est comme nous tous."

Alors que plus de gens pénétraient dans le pub, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour partir. Ils foncèrent presque dans Rita Skeeter qui entrait mais gardèrent la tête baisser pour ne pas qu'elle les remarque. Harry avait relaté à ses amis comment est-ce que Rita avait essayé de lui arracher une interview, en faisant leur paria. Ils savaient que le mieux était de rester hors de portée de Rita Skeeter.

Ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin du retour quand deux figures apparurent ; en fait un homme très grand et un homme normal boitant qui prenait une goulée de sa flasque. Hagrid et le professeur Maugrey. Hagrid dominait le foule, grand comme il l'était. Avant que Harry n'ait pu lui dire bonjour Hagrid avait saisi Harry dans ses bras sans montrer de signe qu'il allait bientôt le relâcher. Ce ne fut pas avant que Harry ne soit pris de vertige du manque d'oxygène que Hagrid le laissa partir.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda Hagrid puis il remarqua le bleu sur la joue de Harry. "Dumbledore te cherche". Hagrid se pencha pour que Harry et lui soient à la même hauteur d'yeux et il posa une large main sur l'épaule de Harry. "Je dois te voir cette nuit à minuit, Harry" murmura-t-il. "Viens seul et prends la cape de ton père."

Harry fut décontenancé mais acquiesça alors que Hagrid se relevait et se tournait vers Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que Hagrid voulait le voir seul et si tard ? Hagrid et Maugrey prirent congé et continuèrent leur chemin vers Pré au Lard, laissant Harry dans un profond silence. Repoussant le message crypté de Hagrid au fond de sa tête, Harry marcha avec Ron et Hermione jusque Poudlard. Maintenant il devait penser à une excuse pour que personne ne s'inquiète parce que Hagrid ne voudrait pas voir Harry à une telle heure si ce n'était pas important.

Comme il se révéla être Dumbledore voulait juste s'assurer que Harry allait bien comme tout le monde. Il informa aussi Harry que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été puni pour leur comportement. Après avoir esquivé deux ou trois questions sur son manque de répondant, Harry quitta le bureau du professeur Dumbledore aussi vite que possible. Il savait que c'était la peur qui l'avait empêché de se défendre. Que Crabbe et Goyle le tiennent aussi fermement n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Tard cette nuit Harry fila en douce pour aller voir Hagrid. Couvert par la cape d'invisibilité de son père, Harry fut capable d'avancer rapidement sans avoir à se soucier si quelqu'un le voyait. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts à l'exception d'enseignants et de préfets qui patrouillaient. Quelques préfets marmonnaient à propos de 'stupides serpentards' alertant Harry que tant de monde était dehors à cause de ce qui était arrivé hier.

Il marcha à travers le par cet se hâta vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur et les lumières à l'intérieur de la maisonnette aidèrent Harry à se mouvoir dans l'obscurité. Alors qu'il passait prés du carrosse de Beauxbâtons, il remarqua que les lampes étaient là aussi allumées. Il apparaissait que quelques personnes allaient passer une nuit blanche.

Harry arriva rapidement à la cabane et frappa à la porte silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache que Hagrid avait un visiteur. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, Harry se glissa vite à l'intérieur et retira sa cape. Il inspecta Hagrid et fut surpris de voir le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques nerveux. Que se passait-il ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hagrid ? " murmura Harry. "Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?"

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour imposer le silence à Harry.

" Suis-moi Harry dit-il à voix basse. "J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Mets ta cape."

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit et suivit Hagrid hors de la cabane. Il s'arrêta rapidement quand il vit Hagrid marcher vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Il regarda Hagrid frapper et être accueilli par Madame Maxime. Se mordant la lèvre, Harry les suivit, s'assurant de garder la distance pour ne pas que Madame Maxime ne sache pas qu'il était là. Il pouvait à peine entendre Hagrid parler de quelque chose de terrible à voir et ne pas censé être au courant. Cela le fit réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que Hagrid avait mijoté ? Est-ce que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la première tâche ?

Ses questions furent répondues par des forts rugissements. Harry fut complètement stupéfié. Ce rugissement pouvait seulement venir de quelque chose de gros et de dangereux ; quelque chose dont Harry n'avait pas très envie de s'approcher. Voyant que Hagrid et Madame Maxime s'étaient arrêtés, Harry diminua prudemment l'écart entre eux et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'ils regardaient. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'est définitivement quelque chose de gros dont il voulait se tenir éloigné.

Des Dragons…quatre.

Harry regarda les sorciers entourer les dragons, essayant de les garder sous contrôle. Harry n'en était pas sûr mais il pouvait dire qu'il mesurait au moins 15 mètres de haut. Avec des grandes dents blanches dans leurs grosses bouches qui crachaient du feu dans le ciel. Ils étaient enchaînés au sol mas ce n'était pas très rassurant. Les dragons semblaient assez forts pour se libérer en un clignement de l'œil.

Il regarda les sorciers essayer de clamer les dragons en criant des sorts de stupéfixion sur les grands animaux. Sept sorts puissants frappèrent chaque dragon plongeant les animaux dans un profond sommeil, et un grand « Bam ! » retentit quand leur corps heurta le sol. Harry prit note de ne jamais s'approcher assez d'un dragon pour avoir à essayer ça.

Un sorcier sortit du groupe et approcha Hagrid et Madame Maxime. Au moment où ses cheveux roux furent distinguables Harry reconnut le frère de Ron, Charlie qui travaillait avec des dragons en Roumanie. Pour certaines raisons Harry douta sérieusement que ces animaux étaient pour le prochain cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

"Ils vont bien aller, Hagrid dit Charlie, sonnant complètement épuisé. "On leur a donné une potion de Sommeil pour le voyage. Ils n'ont pas pris le changement de paysage très bien. Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Maxime avant de retourner son attention vers Hagrid. Tu sais que les champions ne sont pas supposés savoir à propos des dragons."

"Je pensais qu'elle aimerait les voir, dit Hagrid avec un sourire. "Quatre. Un pour chaque champion pour faire quoi ? Les battre?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent", dit honnêtement Charlie. "Je pense qu'ils doivent juste passer devant eux. Nous serons là si les choses dégénèrent. Ils ont demandé des femelles en couvaison donc c'est ce que nous avons emmené. Un Magyar à pointe – le pire, un Vert Gallois, un Suédois à museau court et un Boutefeu chinois" Charlie s'arrêta pendant un moment avant de regarder Hagrid avec curiosité. "Alors comment va Harry ?"

Hagrid parut mal à l'aise.

"Pas si bien que ça, Charlie" dit-il honnêtement. " Il a été attaqué par des Serpentards la nuit dernière. Dumbledore est furieux –"

" – Il va bien ?" interrompit Charlie avec une once de protection dans sa voix. "Dis-moi que quelque chose a été fait contre. Maman est en rage depuis que Fred lui a envoyé un hibou pour tout expliquer. Si elle trouve que – "

"T'inquiètes pas, Charlie, dit rapidement Hagrid. "Dumbledore s'en est occupé."

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, Harry se dépêcha de rentrer au château. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils parlent de lui comme ça. Ce qui était en train de se dérouler frappa Harry. Tout le monde le voyait, le Survivant comme un enfant. Rien de plus qu'un enfant. Il devait admettre avoir agi infantilement en contactant Sirius comme il l'avait fait et en confiant tous ses problème mais plus maintenant.

La première tâche était mardi, lui laissant un peu de temps pour se préparer. Il pouvait utiliser son temps libre demain à étudier les dragons, particulièrement les femelles en train de couver pour trouver une faiblesse. Charlie avait dit qu'il devait juste passer devant le dragon et M Croupton avait dit qu'il n'avait que sa baguette. Il fallait sept sorciers entraînés pour mettre à terre un dragon avec un sort de stupéfixion donc ce n'était pas une solution.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Harry fut pris au dépourvu quand il fonça dans quelque chose qui le rejeta en arrière. Le son de quelqu'un appelant 'qui est là ?' dans l'ombre était tout ce dont Harry eut besoin pour savoir qu'il avait foncé dans quelqu'un. Il resta immobile, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Fixant la pénombre, Harry put difficilement avaler quand un bouc familier apparut. Il avait foncé dans le professeur Karkaroff.

Après quelques minutes, Karkaroff abandonna sa recherche et repartit vers l'endroit où étaient les dragons. Aussitôt qu'il fut assez loin Harry se remit sur pieds et rentra au château. Il n'avait aucune question à poser sur les intentions de Karkaroff. Il allait découvrir les dragons pour Victor comme Madame Maxime le faisait pour Fleur. Cela voulait dire que la seule personne en désavantage était Cédric, la seule personne qui avait aidé Harry.

Il entra dans la tour de Gryffondor et retira sa cape. Il était une heure du matin et Harry était trop occupé pour dormir. Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry entra dans son dortoir, posa sa cape et prit quelques livres avant de ressortir. Il pouvait passer toute la journée demain à faire des recherches sur les dragons. Il doutait que quiconque approuve qu'il aille à la Bibliothèque à cette heure de toute façon.

S'asseyant sur le sol devant le feu, Harry commença par le livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques mais ne trouva pas grand chose sur les dragons. Il passa au livre d'enchantements mais fut une fois encore déçu comme il s'y attendait. La dernière fois que Harry avait vérifié, affronter un dragon ne faisait pas partie du programme de quatrième année. Il passa au livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avant d'abandonner ses livres d'écoles et sortir le livre qu'il avait acheté cet été sur les charmes défensifs. Si le pire survenait au moins il pourrait empêcher d'être tué.

Il fallut longtemps à Harry pour que le concept du sommeil pénètre dans sa tête.


	12. L'honneur d'un Gryffondor

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XI : L'honneur d'un Gryffondor**

Dès l'aurore, Harry était sortit de la Tour de Gryffondor, se rendant à la bibliothèque. Il se fichait franchement de la réaction de ses camarades de dortoir quand ils découvriraient qu'il était encore partit. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête. Avec des personnes aussi protectrices, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait dire à personne ce à quoi il devrait faire face. L'école entière le saurait au repas. Avec un peu d'espoir il aurait la réponse avant que l'on ne se rende compte qu'il était partit.

Invraisemblable, mais optimiste.

Entrant dans la bibliothèque vie, Harry alla directement à la section sur les Créatures Magiques et en tira un gros livre sur les dragons. S'asseyant sur le sol, son dos contre l'étagère, Harry feuilleta le livre, lisant différents passages, essayant de trouver des indices. Il découvrit que le talon d'Achille d'un dragon était ses yeux, ce qui pouvait être utile. Il avait aussi appris que les mères en couvaison étaient très protectrices envers leurs œufs, attaquant tout ce qui s'approchait de trop près.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Pour quoi devait-il passer devant une mère en couvaison ? Peut-être pour les œufs. C'était logique. La question était maintenant ce qu'il allait faire. Sirius lui avait appris pas mal de choses cet été et Remus l'avait fait l'été d'avant, mais rien dans son entraînement n'était utile face à un dragon. Il pouvait attirer l'œuf mais les chances de réussites étaient improbables.

Harry laissa échapper un signe de frustration. Il voulait parler à Sirius et à Remus mais Harry savait qu'il devait le faire tout seul. Cédric, Victor, et Fleur n'iraient pas dans les jupes de leurs parents pour demander les réponses et les professeurs n'étaient pas autorisés à aider les champions. S'ils pouvaient s'en tirer alors lui aussi. Harry avait juste besoin de savoir comment.

Le son de la prote de la bibliothèque s'ouvrant et se refermant sortit Harry de ses pensées. Rapidement, Harry remit le livre en place et passa à la partie sur les sortilèges et piocha un livre au hasard. Se rasseyant par terre et s'appuyant contre l'étagère, Harry ouvrit rapidement le livre et prétendit être absorbé par sa lecture.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le Hall alors que la personne approchait ? Harry pouvait les entendre se rapprocher mais il garda ses yeux sur le livre. Il ignora tous les instincts qui lui disaient d'attaquer l'étranger. Il supprima le besoin de lever sa baguette pour se défendre. Après tout, Malfoy n'avait pas besoin d'être trouvé mort dans la bibliothèque si tôt ce matin.

"Harrry Potterrr ?" demanda une voix familière avec un accent.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Victor Krum le regarder avec surprise.

"Euh – bonjour, dit-il nerveusement. Harry savait qu'il aurait du s'y attendre. C'était naturel que Victor et Fleur veuillent faire des recherches sur les dragons. "Hum – Je peux m'en aller si tu veux étudier ou – "

"Non, c'est bon, dit rapidement Victor. "Je suis juste surrrprrris de voirrr que tu es là, toi, si tôt ce matin. Je me souviens de mes quatorrze ans. Le derrrnier endrrroit où on pouvait me trrrouver était la bibliothèque. Bien sûr je n'avais pas ta réputation."

Harry pâlit et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il n'aimait pas penser aux rumeurs que les Serpentards, les Serdaigles et même les Poufsouffles avaient répandus sur lui. Hermione, Ron et le reste des Weasley avaient faits ce qu'ils avaient pu pour protéger Harry mais on ne pouvait pas se leurrer. "Tout ce que tu as entendu sont des mensonges," dit vivement Harry.

Victor retint difficilement un rire alors qu'il s'asseyait avec Harry.

"C'est ainsi ? demanda-t-il candidement. "Tu n'as pas arrrêter Tu-Sais-Qui une nouvelle fois quand tu avais 11 ans dans cette école ? J'ai aussi entendu parrrler de tout ce que tu as fait pour Sirrius Black l'année derrnièrrre, on dit que tu as fait face aux Détrrraqueurrrs pour lui. Personne n'est entrré dans les détails mais je sais que tu les as imprrressionés."

Se frottant la nuque, Harry essaya de penser à une réponse mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de vraisemblable. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il parlait avec Victor Krum.

"Eh bien, tu sais les gens aime bien broder", dit doucement Harry. "Ils se fichent de la vérité tant qu'ils ont assez de rumeurs à faire passer."

"Vrrrai, dit pensivement Victor. "Je dois te dire, Harrry Potterrr, que j'étais intimidé quand je t'ai rrrencontrrré. Tu as arrêté Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom quand tu étais bébé. Tu es une légende. Ensuite j'arrive ici et je vois que tu es un adolescent normal. Tu as des amis, des ennemis, des défis à relever comme le reste d'entre nous…enfin, peut-être pas comme le reste d'entre nous. J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé."

Harry laissa échapper un grognement.

"Tout le monde l'a entendu.", grommela-t-il. "Malfoy agit toujours comme ça. C'est simplement parce que c'est le professeur Maugrey qui l'a surpris au lieu du professeur Rogue que l'on y a remédié. Harry secoua lentement la tête. Il savait que c'était probablement la dernière chose que Victor voulait entendre. "Je suis désolé", dit-il doucement alors qu'il fermait le livre. "Tu as probablement des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'écouter divaguer. Je vais te laisser étudier."

Se mettant sur pieds, Harry reposa son livre et se tourna pour partir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un comme Victor Krum était intimidé par lui. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on serait intimidé par lui ? Il était petit, maigre et portait des lunettes. Il avait grandi et développé quelques muscles depuis qu'il avait été enlevé à la garde des Dursley mais il n'était pas encore aussi grand que Ron ou que les autres champions.

"Harrry", dit vivement Victor, Harry se retourna et regarda le joueur bulgare. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il débattait intérieurement sur une question fondamentale. "Bonne chance pour Marrdi."

Harry laissa un petit sourire émerger sur son visage et acquiesça. Il savait que Victor se demandait s'il allait révéler la première tâche ou pas.

"Merci", dit Harry. "Bonne chance à toi aussi, Victor. J'espère que cela ne sera pas trop dur."

Victor gémit mais Harry était déjà parti avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Harry ne blâmait pas Victor pour s'être tu. Poudlard avait déjà l'avantage en ayant deux champions. Si Harry avait été à la place de Victor, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Il avait entendu les rumeurs et Victor était porté favori. Tout le monde voulait qu'il réussisse autant qu'ils s'attendaient à voir Harry échouer. La pression de ses attentes devait être lourde à porter.

Harry avait quitté la bibliothèque juste à temps. En retournant à la tour de Gryffondor, Harry se rendit compte que tout le monde commençait seulement à se lever. Pour le reste de la journée, Harry essaya de réfléchir à un moyen de franchir le dragon. Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué l'humeur pensive de Harry et avaient essayé de le dérider mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas détourner son attention de ce qui allait arriver. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ron demanda à Harry s'il voulait voler que le déclic se fit. Voler ? Il pouvait avoir juste sa baguette pour effectuer la tâche alors pourquoi n'attirait-il pas son éclair de feu pour passer devant le dragon ? Est-ce que c'était de la triche ?

Harry se souvint soudainement des paroles de Sirius. "_Ce qui ne peut pas être brisé peut être contourné."_ Sirius l'utilisait pour se justifier de ses exploits de Maraudeurs. Il semblait étrange que Harry prenne les mots de Sirius pour de la sagesse mais il devait admettre que la phrase était juste. Il ne briserait aucune règle s'il arrivait à la première tâche sans son balai pour l'attirer plus tard. Cela pouvait marcher.

Lundi matin arriva rapidement. Harry était dans la Grande Salle, mangeant son déjeuner avant que la plupart de l'école ne soit levée. Il y avait encore une chose qu'il devait faire sans que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive. Il devait avertir Cédric. Il ne savait pas encore comment. Cédric était toujours entouré d'amis, la plupart n'étant pas heureux de la participation de Harry au Tournoi.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un s'était assis en face de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éclaircisse la gorge, le faisant sursauter de surprise pour voir la personne à qu'il désirait parler le regarder curieusement. Harry se frotta les yeux en dessous de ses lunettes. Une fois la tâche terminée Harry sut qu'il devrait rattraper ses heures de sommeil.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda doucement Cédric. "Ne le prends pas mal mais tu n'as pas l'air bien."

Harry dut sourire à la brusque déclaration. C'est ce qu'aurait dit Ron.

"J'ai juste plein de choses en tête » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. "J'ai découvert quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû…" Il remarqua que Cédric s'était penché vers lui. _Il n'y pas de raison de tourner autour du pot_. "Cédric, la première tâche est d'affronter des dragons", murmura Harry. "Je les ai vu. Il y en a quatre."

Il était visible que c'était la dernière chose que Cédric s'attendait à ce que Harry dise.

"Euh – quoi ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux élargi. "Tu es sûr, Harry ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Je pense que Fleur et Victor le savent parce que Madame Maxime et le professeur Karkaroff les ont vu, murmura-t-il. Il remarqua que le visage de Cédric passait d'effrayé à septique. Cédric ne le croyait pas. "Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire. Je pensais juste que …enfin…tu as le droit de savoir. Tout le monde est à égalité maintenant."

Cédric regarda Harry un moment avant de se redresser pour être assis correctement.

"Tu es trop noble pour ton propre bien, tu sais ça ? dit-il. "J'apprécie l'avertissement Harry". Il regarda par-dessus son épaules vers ses mais qui l'attendaient à la table des Poufsouffles et prit congé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Maintenant il avait juste à s'inquiéter de ses cours et de faire face à un dragon mais se laisser aller était la seule manière d'avancer pour Harry. La plupart des enseignants étaient cléments avec lui puisqu'ils pensaient qu'il était nerveux. Tout ce que Harry savait était qu'à un moment il allait en Botanique et qu'après c'était le matin….le jour de la première tâche.

Une fois encore Harry bougerait mécaniquement alors qu'il revoyait mentalement le sort d'attraction. Avant que Harry ne sache la matinée était fini et le professeur McGonagall le conduisait à l'endroit où les champion s étaient supposé se réunir. Elle lui donna quelques avertissements mais Harry ne les entendit pas. Il remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où Hagrid l'avait emmené. Ca y était. Avec un peu d'espoir son plan fonctionnerait. Avec un peu d'optimisme il survivrait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tente. Le professeur McGonagall toucha gentiment l'épaule de Harry mais il était trop absorbé pour le remarquer. Le professeur McGonagall s'en rendit compte et inclina doucement la tête de Harry pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

"Harry, tu sais que nous ne laisserions jamais quelque chose t'arriver", dit gentiment McGonagall. " Il y a des sorciers pour la sécurité, Harry. Fais juste de ton mieux."

Harry acquiesça et entra dans la tente. C'était tous ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il souhaita pouvoir savoir si cela suffirait. Avançant dans la tente, il remarqua Fleur assise dans le coin le plus éloigné, semblant plus nerveuse que jamais. Victor avait les yeux dans le vide. Cédric était le seul à bouger, faisant les cent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Harry à qui il dit bonjour avant de continuer à faire les cent pas.

Au moins Harry n'était pas le seul à être nerveux.

Ludo Verpey remarqua aussi l'arrivée de Harry. "Bien, dit-il gaiement alors qu'il sortait un petit sac violet.

"Tout le monde est là. Une fois que le public sera installé, chacun de vous tirera une petite figurine de ce que vous devrez affronter du sac. Chaque figurine est numérotée par ordre de passage. Vous devrez vous emparer de l'œuf d'or aussi vite que possible."

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira quand Verpey sortit. Il essaya de se calmer et de se concentrer mais c'était difficile. _Qu'est-ce que Sirius m'a appris pour me relaxer ?_ S'éloignant des autres, Harry s'agenouilla sur le sol et baissa sa tête. Sirius lui avait dit de ne jamais affronter quelque chose sans être en pleine possession de tous ses moyens. Sirius avait dit tant de choses que Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler maintenant. Fermant les yeux, Harry respira profondément alors qu'il se concentrait sur son été et les leçons de son parrain. Il comprenait pourquoi il échouait à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en soi. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre Sirius comme il n'avait aucune chance de remporter la première tâche.

"Gagner la bataille dans sa tête est déjà avoir fait la moitié du chemin. Tu peux le faire, Pronglet. Je sais que tu le peux. Tu dois juste t'en rendre compte.

Harry se souvenait de ce jour. C'était après une longue leçon de duel où il avait appris de nouveaux sorts. Harry n'était pas arriver à les jeter correctement et était devenu très frustré. Sirius avait fait asseoir Harry et lui avait donné une leçon importante sur la confiance et l'importance de garder la tête haute. Après cette discussion Harry avait réussi à lancer les sorts correctement. Sirius avait eu raison et avait encore raison maintenant.

"Comment est-ce qu'il peut juste dormir ? demanda Fleur, agacée.

"Je ne dors pas, dit Harry d'une voix lointaine et calme, ses yeux encore fermés et sa tête baissée. "Je vide ma tête de toute chose inutile et je me concentre sur la tâche. '_Avec une tête bien reposée on peut faire face aux dangers et s'en sortir sans se mettre en danger soi ou d'autres'. _Je ne m'embête pas à m'inquiéter de problèmes que je ne peux pas contrôler."

Les trois adolescents regardèrent Harry avec étonnement. Cédric fut le premier à bouger et à s'agenouiller près de Harry, un mouvement qui surprit Fleur et Victor.

"Tu peux m'apprendre ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry acquiesça.

"Ferme tes yeux dit-il doucement. "Prends de profondes inspirations et expire tout. Le bruit autour de toi importe peu. Peu importe ce que tu tireras de ce sac, cela n'a aucune importance. La foule qui te regardera n'a pas d'importance. Tu ne peux pas les contrôler. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu sais et seulement sur ce que tu sais. Pour moi c'est les leçons de mon parrain cet été. Pense à quelque chose de calme ou de plaisant. Ton corps fera le reste."

Le silence remplit la tente. Harry pouvait entendre la respiration de Cédric et sut qu'il était détendu. Retournant à ses propres pensées, Harry reconnut à peine le son des étudiants passant devant leur tente pour aller assister à la première tâche. C'était comme s'il y avait un mur de verre qui les séparait du reste. C'était surprenant à quel point Harry avait craint les leçons avec Sirius durant les vacances pour maintenant trouver du réconfort dedans.

La chose dont il prit ensuite conscience était que Verpey était de retour et qu'il avait ouvert le sac.

"Les dames d'abord", dit joyeusement Verpey.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les leva pour voir Fleur tirer une petite figurine du Vert Gallois avec le chiffre 2 autour du cou. Victor fut le suivant et sortit un boutefeu Chinois étiqueté avec un 3. Cédric fut le troisième, piochant un Suédois à nez court avec le chiffre un. Harry fut le dernier mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce que cela serait. Il tira la dernière figurine : un Magyar à pointes avec le 4 autour du cou.

"Bien, dit Verpey. Sa joie de vivre commençait à devenir agaçante. "Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Sortez de la tente quand vous entendrez le coup de sifflet. Je suis le commentateur donc bonne chance à tous. Harry, je peux te dire un mot ?"

Harry regarda Verpey. Il n'aimait pas l'air sur son visage. C'était le même que celui qu'avait Fudge à la Coupe du Monde. Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il se sentir obligé de le traiter comme son fils ?

"Peut-être plus tard, monsieur » dit poliment Harry, avec un peu de peur dans sa voix. "Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être déconcentré en ce moment."

Une fois encore, Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément, tout comme il entendait Cédric le faire. Un fort coup de sifflet brisa le silence et la concentration de Harry. Il entendit Cédric se lever lentement et se préparer à quitter la tente. " Bonne chance, dit Harry à voix basse.

"Merci Harry, répondit Cédric dans une voix tremblante avant de s'en aller.

_Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre_. Un moment plus tard, la foule rugit. L'épreuve de Cédric commençait. Ils pouvaient tout entendre mais rien voir, seulement imaginer. Les cris, les encouragements, les halètements de la foule affectèrent Fleur. Elle se balançait à présent d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle se tordait les doigts. Harry se força à garder les yeux fermé pour ne pas être affecté par sa nervosité. Sa respiration irrégulière suffisait.

Les commentaires de Verpey n'aidaient pas non plus. Malgré tout l'effort qu'il y mit Harry ne pouvait pas bloquer les commentaires qui maintenaient le public en halène. Des sons qui transparaissaient Cédric avait du mal ce qui pesait sur les nerfs des futurs concurrents. Après quinze minutes, il y eut un autre rugissement puis le silence. Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible : Cédric avait atteint son but.

"Et maintenant les notes des juges !" s'écria Verpey. Rien ne fut entendu, donc elles étaient annoncées d'une autre manière. Un moment plus tard la voix de Verpey retentit. "Bien joué, M Diggory !" s'écria-t-il. Un coup de sifflet annonça que c'était au tour du second champion. "Et maintenant, notre deuxième champion, Miss Delacour !"

Harry garda les yeux fermés mais il pouvait sentir son anxiété en vagues. Elle sortit de la tente pour faire face à son dragon. Une fois encore Harry et Victor durent écouter les commentaires de Verpey et les bruits que produisait la foule. Il y eut seulement 10 minutes qui s'écoulèrent avant que la foule n'éclate en applaudissements, ce qui voulait dire que Fleur avait elle aussi réussi. Ses notes furent montrées et il y eu le troisième coup de sifflet. Victor quitta la tente.

"Et à présent, M Krum ! cria Verpey.

Maintenant seul dans la tente, Harry essaya de rester calme mais l'anticipation commençait à prendre le dessus. Dans un sens, Cédric était chanceux. Il n'avait pas à supporté cela. Il n'avait pas à attendre. _Sort d'attraction, Harry ! Concentre-toi!_

La voix de Verpey brisa encore une fois sa concentration.

"Je n'y crois pas ! cria t-il. Il y eut un long gémissement du Boutefeu. "M Krum a du courage…eeeeeeeet…oui ! Il a eu l'œuf !"

Les applaudissements furent réduits au silence par Verpey. Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Cela allait être son tour. Respirant calmement, Harry se leva et remarqua soudainement à quel point son estomac était serré.. Un coup de sifflet retentit. Il était temps. _Je peux le faire. Je dois y croire_. Quittant la tente, Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il devait faire. Il traversa les arbres et marcha jusqu'aux tribunes. Il vit le Magyar à l'opposé de l'enclos, couchée sur ses œufs. Il le regardait directement avec ses yeux jaunes. Sa queue hérissée attira l'attention de Harry. Il devrait s'efforcer d'éviter ça.

S'agenouillant, Harry prit une poignée de terre et se releva. Il ouvrit sa main et laissa tomber la poussière. Il y avait juste un peu de vent. Il pouvait utiliser ça. Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra alors qu'il prenait sa baguette d'une flexion de poignet. Il leva lentement sa baguette.

"_Accio_ éclair de feu !" cria-t-il.

Pendant un moment il n'y eu rien de spécial puis le bruit de quelque chose arrivant à toute vitesse attira l'attention de tout le monde. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry rengaina sa baguette et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir son éclair de feu arriver. La foule entière était silencieuse alors que le ballai s'arrêtait à coté de lui. La foule éclata en applaudissements alors que Harry décollait.

Tout le bruit s'éteignit alors qu'il s'envolait à une vitesse incroyable. Sa peur et sa nervosité le quittèrent. C'était son élément. Il était chez soi. Regardant en bas vers le dragon, Harry effectua quelques techniques de diversion ? Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait appris sur les dragons et donc le seul moyen d'attraper l'œuf d'or était d'attirer le dragon loin de son nid.

Sans avertissements, il piqua à toute vitesse. Le Magyar surveillait tous ses mouvements. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche et dévia sur la droite pour éviter le jet de flamme qui l'aurait carbonisé tout entier. Il vola autour du dragon restant à la limite de sa portée. Il voulait l'agacer. Il devait être un moustique. Il devait la distraire assez de ce qu'elle protégeait.

D'abord il vola lentement, tantôt en haut tantôt en bas. Le Magyar laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il s'étirait pour l'atteindre. Il l'agaçait. Aussi tôt qu'il fut trop haut pour être touché avec son nez, il augmenta l'altitude avant de baissez. Il la titillait. Elle battit des ailles d'énervements alors qu'il s'élevait encore un peu.

Le Magyar tomba dans le piège et étendit ses ailes pour s'envoler, donnant à Harry l'ouverture nécessaire. En un clignement d'œil il plongea, fonçant vers le sol plus vite que jamais. Il était à cent mètres…cinquante…dix….

Aussi abruptement qu'il avait plongé il redressa juste avant de heurter le sol et se dirigea vers les œufs maintenant découverts. Se repositionnant, Harry tint son balai d'une main et ses deux jambes autour de son ballet alors qu'il s'orientait pour attraper l'œuf d'or fermement avant de remonter à toute vitesse. Il se redressa pour être assis correctement sur son balai atterrit au même endroit qu'il avait décollé avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini

Ce fut enfin que Harry réalisa le bruit ambiant. C'était très fort et déchaîné. Harry sourit. Il s'en était tiré. Il avait appris quelque chose après tout cet été.

"Une surprenante démonstration de vol de la part de M Potter !" cria Verpey. "Le plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide à se saisir de son œuf !"

Harry fut immédiatement encerclé par le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid et le professeur Maugrey qui le félicitèrent. Il se sentit soudainement épuisé, et n'entendit que la moitié des paroles de ses professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall s'en aperçut et emmena Harry à la tente de Premiers Secours. En entrant, Harry permit au professeur McGonagall de prendre son éclair de feu et son œuf et de les poser sur une petite table. Madame Pomfresh arriva vite fait et l'ausculta rapidement.

"M Potter, quand avez-vous manger pour la dernière fois ? demanda sévèrement Madame Pomfresh. "Je suis étonnée que vous soyez encore conscient."

La question prit par surprise Harry. Ce fut tout ce dont besoin Madame Pomfresh pour donner une potion revitalisante à Harry. Celui-ci prit la potion avec obéissance et sentit immédiatement ses forces revenir. Satisfait de la réponse de Harry à l'antidote, Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers Cédric. Harry prit cela comme un congé et sortit de la tente pour être étreint par Hermione et Ron.

Sortant des bras de ses mais, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils semblaient plutôt pâles.

"Euh – Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

Ron et Hermione sourire en retour.

"Harry, c'était… c'était époustouflant, dit Hermione à court de souffle. "Quand tu as plongé….tout le monde a cru que tu allais t'écraser. Tu aurais du voir M Lupin et M Black. Il étaient tout blancs."

Harry leva immédiatement la tête pour distinguer ses tuteurs dans la foule et les vit après quelques instants en train de lui faire de grands signes. Il répondit avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Il savait qu'il devait leur parler et il espérait qu'ils resteraient un petit peu. Retournant son attention vers ses amis, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient calmés, particulièrement Ron.

Ron commença à parler des essais des précédents champions. Cédric avait tenté de distraire le Dragon en transformant une pierre en chien ce qui avait mal tourné quand le dragon s'était détourné et s'était concentré sur lui. Fleur avait essayé de faire entrer en transe son dragon ce qui avait assez bien marché mais elle avait eu quelques problèmes quand son dragon avait lâché un jet de flammes en guise de ronflement. Victor avait apparemment lu le même livre que Harry car il s'était attaqué aux yeux du dragon. Le seul problème était que le dragon avait cassé la plupart de ses œufs ce qui lui avait coûté pas mal de points.

Ils retournèrent vers l'enclos pour voir le Magyar emmené. Harry pouvait maintenant voir les 5 juges assis à l'opposé, juché au-dessus de tout le monde. Ils l'attendaient visiblement.

"Dix est le score maximal par note", fit remarquer Ron.

Madame Maxime fut la première. Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un long ruban argenté qui prit la forme d'un 9. La foule applaudit. M Croupton fut le suivant et donna un autre 9. Le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître un troisième 9. Les applaudissements s'accrurent. Verpey donna un 10 et la foule cria encore plus fort. Karkaroff fut le dernier et sortit un 6. La foule émit de nombreuses protestations mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait mieux réussi qu'il n'avait espéré.

Charlie Weasley se précipita sur Harry.

"Tu es premier, Harry !" s'écria-t-il alors qu'il serrait la main de Harry. "Maman ne va jamais y croire ! Je peux à peine réaliser et pourtant j'ai tout vu ! Oh ! Tu dois aller dans la tente des Champions pour quelques instructions Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il repartît.

Harry quitta Ron et Hermione et se dirigea vers la tente, s'arrêtant à la tente des premiers secours pour prendre son éclair de feu et son œuf. En entrant dans la tente des champions, Harry vit que Fleur, Cédric et Victor étaient déjà là. La figure de Cédric avait l'air horrible, couverte d'une pâte orange mais il sourit quand il vit Harry.

"C'était excellent, Harry dit joyeusement Cédric.

"Merci", répondit Harry avec un sourire. "Félicitation. " Il regarda le visage à moitié brûlé de Cédric, son sourire s'effaçant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. "Euh – tu vas bien ? Tes brûlures ont l'air mauvaises."

Cédric toucha la partie de sa tête couverte d'orange par réflexe.

"C'est mieux que cela ne l'était, dit-il honnêtement. "Madame Pomfresh a dit que cela devrait être guéri demain."

"Félicitations à tous !" dit Ludo Verpey alors qu'il entrait dans la tente. "La seconde tâche aura lieu le 24 février à 9h 30. Entre-temps, vous devrez résoudre l'énigme que contient l'œuf que vous avez pris. Si vous regardez attentivement, vous découvrirez qu'il y a une fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Bonne chance à tous !"

Quand il quitta la tente, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit deux personnes attendant avec Ron et Hermione. Derrière ses amis, il y avait Remus et Sirius. Son parrain fut le premier à bouger, prenant Harry dans ses bras suivi de Remus un moment plus tard. Aucun d'eux ne se souciait des regards des autres champions. Les yeux de Cédric s'élargirent à la vue de son ancien professeur et de Sirius Black si attentionné envers Harry. Victor jeta juste un coup d'œil avant de partir. Fleur d'une autre part, jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et lui sourit. Mais il était trop occupé avec son filleul pour remarquer.

"C'était un beau vol, Pronglet, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire et il gémit dans la direction de Harry. "Mais tu dois vraiment nous effrayer autant ? J'ai franchement pensé que le vieux Lunard allait s'effondrer."

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me traiter de vieux répliqua-t-il. "Moi, je n'ai pas agrippé mon siège comme si ma vie en dépendait. Le Patmol dont je me souviens prenait toujours le stress avec un bon rire. A présent, je crois que je pourrais voir des tremblements. C'est toi qui est vieux."

Les yeux de Sirius se froncèrent.

"M Patmol voudrait remémorer à M Lunard que l'interroger sur son âge en face de son filleul est considérer comme un acte de guerre dit-il entre ses dents puis il grimaça diaboliquement alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry. "Peut-être que nous devions laisser la décision finale à M Pronglet. Qui penses-tu être vieux, Harry ?"

Harry regarda à tour de rôle Sirius et Remus. Peu importe ce qu'il répondait il serait 'attaqué'. Il se souvint de la réponse de Sirius quand il lui avait demandé de devenir un Animagus et sourit. Peut-être qu'il y avait une porte de sortie.

"M Pronglet pense qu'il serait intelligent de ne pas se prononcer puisqu'il tient à sa vie, dit Harry sur un ton de confidence.

Remus commença à glousser.

"Battu par un gamin de 14 ans Patmol", commenta-t-il. "Bonne position, Harry. Bien, j'ai entendu parlé d'une certaine fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor que tu es entrain de manquer. Nous voulions juste te féliciter. Nous sommes fiers de toi, Harry. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous ait déjà considéré le vol comme une manière de passer le dragon."

Harry sourit.

"Merci Remus" dit-il avant de regarder Sirius. "Je n'aurais pas réussi s'il n'y avait pas eu ses techniques de détentes que tu m'as appris cet été, Sirius. Cela aide vraiment. Je serais devenu fou à attendre dans la tente comme – "

Sirius attira encore une fois Harry dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est rien, gamin", dit-il sincèrement. "Souviens-toi que si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose – n'importe quoi, tu sais comment nous joindre. Nous ne sommes jamais trop occupés pour toi, et cela veut dire ce que cela veut dire, Harry. Nous savons qu'on ne peut pas participer au Tournoi à ta place mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas nous demander conseil."

Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius. Il savait ce que disait Sirius. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout faire à sa place mais ils n'avaient aucun problème à lui donner un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. L'offre était tentante mais Harry savait qu'il devait le faire de lui-même. Hagrid l'avait aidé pour la première tâche et Harry était déterminé à effectuer la seconde tâche sans tricher. Peut-être que Cédric avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était trop noble.


	13. La couleur de l'amitié

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XII : La couleur de l'amitié**

Harry dit au revoir à ses gardiens, les assurant qu'il enverrait Hedwige si besoin. Sirius avait encore une fois avertit Harry de faire attention au professeur Karkaroff. Harry pouvait dire que c'était plus qu'un simple avertissement amical mais il ne pouvait pas insister avec Ron et Hermione à coté de lui. Ce serait donc une autre discussion qui attendrait les vacances de Noël.

Retournant à la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry découvrit que Remus avait bien entendu. La Salle Commune toute entière avait été décorée de bannières dessinées par Dean thomas. Il y avait pleins de nourriture, avec des tonnes de jus de citrouille et de la Bièraubeurre. Au moment où tout le monde remarqua que leur invité d'honneur était arrivé, il y eu des sifflements et des cris. Ron emporta l'éclair de feu de Harry dans leur dortoir alors que Harry serrait pleins de mains et recevait des tapes dans le dos. Tant de gens parlaient en même temps que c'était impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Une fois que Harry eut traversé la foule il s'effondra sur une chaise, Ron et Hermione de chaque coté. Posant son œuf d'or, Harry attrapa inconsciemment une Patacitrouille et la mangea lentement. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangée plus que quelques bouchées sans avoir mal à l'estomac. Il ne pouvait non plus se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait eu un nuit de sommeil décente.

Harry était tellement inattentif qu'il ne réalisa pas que Lee Jordan avait pris son œuf avant qu'il ne parle.

"C'est lourd, Harry, dit-il tout étonné. "Est-ce que tu l'as déjà ouvert ?"

Harry secoua sa tête et sourit.

"Je travaillerais dessus demain", dit-il. "Je pense que j'ai mérité un jour de congé."

"Vrai mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas regarder à l'intérieur, dit Lee avec un sourire, la voix bien forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. "Allez, Harry. Ouvre-le". De nombreuses voix répercutèrent l'enthousiasme de Lee alors que celui-ci rendait l'œuf à Harry.

"Il est supposé trouver la solution tout seul", protesta Hermione. "C'est la règle du tournoi."

"Nous n'allons pas résoudre l'énigme à sa place", interjeta Fred alors qu'il se plaçait à coté de Lee. "Nous voulons juste savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Et puis, on peut garder un secret, Hermione, particulièrement quand il s'agit de Harry et du Tournoi. Il est en première place. Nous n'allons pas le compromettre si bêtement. C'est le rôle des Serpentards."

Harry regarda Hermione et haussa les épaules, impuissant, avant d'ouvrir son œuf pour manquer de le lâcher quand un long cri perçant envahi la salle. Aussi rapidement que possible Harry ferma l'œuf alors que les élèves se couvraient les oreilles. Le silence remplit la salle Commune. Tout le monde fixait l'œuf, horrifié. Personne n'avait imaginé quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Harry d'une autre part, souriait et leva innocemment les yeux vers Fred et Lee.

"Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas dire que Hermione ne vous a pas avertit, dit-il candidement.

Ron se couvrit la bouche alors qu'il éclatait de rire. De nombreux autres rires éclatèrent. Fred et Lee s'y joignirent avant de retourner animer la fête. Baissant les yeux vers l'œuf, Harry commença à penser. C'était l'énigme. Maintenant Harry savait pourquoi il y avait trois mois avant la seconde Tâche. Il aurait probablement besoin de tout ce temps pour deviner que diable cette voix était.

Durant les semaines suivantes, la bibliothèque devint une seconde maison pour Harry. En plus de ses devoirs, Harry feuilletait tous les livres sur les langages magiques pour essayer de trouver ce qu'était la voix de l'œuf. Hermione et Ron prenaient sur eux d'aider Harry autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Quelques fois ils levaient la tête de leur livre pour voir Harry endormi de fatigue. Ils étaient tentés d'envoyer un hibou à ses tuteurs mais ils savaient que cela ne changerait rien. Quand Harry était si déterminé, rien en pouvait l'arrêter.

Harry n'était pas le seul à passer trop de temps à la bibliothèque. Victor Krum était lui aussi entouré de livres et de fans qui venaient à la bibliothèque juste pour l'espionner. Les gloussements des filles exaspéraient Hermione sans fin. Parfois, quand sa frustration devenait trop grande, elle claquait ses livres sur la table, et réveillait Harry en sursaut.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "demanda vivement Harry.

Hermione soupira longuement.

"Désolé, Harry", disait-elle sincèrement alors qu'elle regardait Victor Krum par dessus son épaule. "Je ne peux plus le supporter. Est-ce qu'elles pensent réellement lui plaire avec cette attitude ?"

Harry chassa la fatigue de ses yeux avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir que Victor semblait aussi agacé que Hermione. Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry se leva de son siège et approcha le champion de Durmstrang. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il savait déjà que cela valait mieux que d'entendre Hermione se plaindre pendant des heures.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry tira la chaise et s'assit en face de Victor. Il pouvait seulement espérer que Victor ressentait la même chose que lui envers son _fervent_ public.

"Euh – ne le prends pas mal mais est-ce que tu apprécies – euh – _leur"_, dit-il en se référant aux fans de Victor qui regardaient la scène avec un intérêt profond. "Attitude ? Elles sont un peu énervantes."

Victor roula des yeux.

"Dis-le à un autrrre que moi," dit-il, blasé. "J'aimerrrais qu'ils puissent comprrendrre que je ne suis pas à fixer. Si cela t'agace vrrraiment tes amis et toi, je peux m'en aller…"

"Mais cela ne t'arranges pas, dit pensivement Harry. _Cela ne mène à rien_. "Tu aimerais te joindre à mes mais ? Je promets que nous ne sommes pas aussi effrayants que l'on paraît. Nous pourrons jeter des charmes de silence sur ceux qui ne se calment pas…"

Victor parut sceptique mais rassembla quand même ses livres

"J'apprécierais beaucoup." Dit-il avec reconnaissance alors qu'il se levait et suivait Harry vers l'endroit où étaient assis Ron et Hermione.

Le silence remplit la librairie. Personne ne pouvait y croire. Quand Harry rejoignit leur table, Hermione et Ron furent choqués. C'était visiblement la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

"Victor, mes deux meilleurs amis", dit Harry avec un regard menaçant. "Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione, je crois que vous connaissez Victor."

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, dit faiblement Hermione alors qu'elle tendait sa main à Victor qui la serra. Ron suivit. Harry s'assit en face de Hermione pendant que Victor se mettait en face de Ron. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux livres de Victor. "Créatures Magiques ?" demanda-t-elle curieusement. "Tu devrais discuter avec Hagrid. Il en connaît beaucoup sur le sujet."

"Sûr, la plupart de ses animaux 'domestiques' correspondaient à cette catégorie", ajouta Ron dans sa barbe. "Touffu…Aragog…Buck…Norbert…ais-je besoin d'en dire plus ?"

Victor jeta un coup d'œil décontenancé à Harry.

"Alors, Touffu est un gros chien à trois têtes sur qui nous sommes tombés durant notre première année", clarifia Harry. "Aragog est une Acromentula que nous avons rencontrés en seconde année, Buck est un hippogriffe que nous avons croisés l'année dernière et Norbert était le dragon de Hagrid…euh…qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?"

"Un Norvégien à crête, dit instantanément Ron. "Je haïssais cette chose. Il m'a presque arraché le doigt. C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons pu résoudre Hagrid à laisser Charlie l'emmener en Roumanie quand il était encore jeune. Enfin, lui, au moins n'a pas essayé de nous manger comme les gosses d'Aragog. J'en ai encore des cauchemars."

Victor regarda les trois ados avec des yeux élargis.

"Vous avez déjà affrontés tout ça ? demanda-t-il. "Mais vous avez seulement 14 ans. Comment vous en êtes-vous tiré ?"

"Avec beaucoup de chance, marmonna Harry alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'alentour pour voir si personne ne les regardait. "Nous ne devrions pas avoir cette discussion ici. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Avec Hagrid en prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques c'est normal de rencontrer des créatures étranges."

"Normal, Harry ? Depuis quand combattre un Basilic est – aïe !" Hermione gémit quand Harry lui marcha sur le pied.

Victor regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

"Tu as dis que c'était juste une rrumeurrr", dit-il doucement alors qu'un large sourire s'étendait sur son visage."Je suis d'accorrrd que ce n'est pas l'endrrroit mais je veux entendrrre toutes vos aventurrres plus tard."

Depuis Victor s'asseyait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Ron et Hermione étaient hésitants au début mais ils gardèrent leurs commentaires pour eux puisque rien n'était jamais dit à propos de la future tâche. Victor donnait occasionnellement un coup de pouce quand ils séchaient sur leurs devoirs. Même Hermione était reconnaissante de l'aide qu'apportait Victor.

La rumeur avait circulé que Rita Skeeter rodait dans le parc en cherchant des interviews. Tout les enseignants avaient été prévenus d'éviter de lui parler puisque son dada était Harry Potter. La menace de Sirius Black servait à la maintenir loin de Harry mais les autres étudiants n'étaient pas si chanceux. Maintenant Rita connaissait les plus proches amis de Harry et essayait de les entraîner dans un coin dés qu'ils sortaient. Soins aux Créatures Magiques était l'une de ses meilleures opportunités. Mais ceux à qui elle parlait lui répondait par un brusque 'pas de commentaires'.

Comme si l'école n'avait pas assez de sujets de conversation, le professeur McGonagall annonça que le bal de Noël se tiendrait dans la Grande Sall le jour de Noël et se finirait à minuit. C'était ouvert à partir de la quatrième année mais les plus jeunes pouvaient être invités. Une robe de soirée était exigée. Mais cette information passa par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre pour Harry. Il avait déjà des projets pour les vacances de Noël, projets qu'il était impatient de voir devenir réel depuis le début de l'année. Harry n'avait jamais eu de maison où il n'était pas haï. Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit que le manoir des Black était loin d'être complètement habitable mais Harry ne pou ait s'empêcher de vouloir visiter l'endroit où il passerait ses vacances d'été…elfe démoniaque ou pas.

Quand la classe se finit, Harry se prépara à s'en aller comme tout le monde mais une voix sévère l'en empêcha.

"M Potter, si je pouvais vous dire un mot," dit le professeur McGonagall. Harry revint et attendit que tout le monde soit parti. Le professeur McGonagall se rapprocha de lui. "Harry, j'ai remarqué que ton nom n'était pas sur la liste des élèves qui restent à Poudlard pendant les vacances."

Harry fut déconcerté par le commentaire. Pourquoi son nom serait sur la liste ?

"Parce que je ne reste pas", dit prudemment Harry. "Je rentre à la maison. C'est mon premier Noël avec Sirius et Remus. Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais ?"

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

"Harry, assieds-toi s'il te plait", dit-elle et elle s'assit elle-même. Quand Harry l'imita, McGonagall croisa ses doigts et parut occuper à choisir les bons termes. "Harry je peux comprendre que tu veuilles passer Noël avec ton parrain et M Lupin. Je sais que la famille est très importante pour toi…mais, tu es un champion et tu as donc certaines obligations – "

" – des obligations ?" demanda Harry, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet aspect. "Quelles obligations est-ce que je pourrais avoir ? J'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez. Je fais avec tout ce boulot et ce stress que me donne le Tournoi. Je ne pense pas qu'une pause de deux semaines loin d'ici est trop demandé."

McGonagall s'inclina et toucha sa main.

"Harry, je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup cette année", dit-elle patiemment. "Tu as relevé le challenge magnifiquement. Je sais que cela semble injuste mais c'est une tradition que les champions ouvrent le bal avec leurs partenaires. Tu es un champion. Si tu veux je peux contacter M Black et M Lupin pour toi. Je sais qu'ils comprendront…"

Harry put seulement la fixer. Il avait perdu sa langue. Ce ne pouvait pas arriver. Pourquoi devait-il toujours trinquer pour les autres ? Ce n'était pas jute. Il avait attendu cela avec impatience depuis que Sirius l'avait adopté. Fermant ses yeux, Harry retint quelques mots que le professeur McGonagall n'approuverait pas et se força à se clamer. Ce n'était pas de la faute du professeur McGonagall. Elle était juste le messager.

Ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, Harry regarda le professeur McGonagall droit dans les yeux qui le fixait avec un mélange de sympathie et de pitié.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda faiblement Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall agita doucement la main de Harry, lui donnant la confirmation attendue.

"As-tu besoin que j'envoie un mot à tes tuteurs ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Non, je le ferais", dit-il en se levant. "J'ai d'autres choses à leur dire de toute façons". Ramassant son sac, Harry pouvait sentir son esprit travailler sur une manière d'annoncer ça à Sirius et Remus. Merci pour l'offre, madame", dit-il doucement puis il partit vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

Il marcha à travers les couloirs en transe, ne réalisant même pas qu'il avait atteint la Tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que la Grosse Dame le tire de ses pensées. Harry murmura inconsciemment le mot de passe puis se hâta vers son dortoir. En entrant, Harry ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant de se précipiter vers sa malle et en sortir le petit miroir dont il avait besoin pour contacter Sirius. S'asseyant sur le lit, Harry prit une grande inspiration, appela Sirius et rassembla ses forces pour une conversation dont il ressortirait inévitablement mal à l'aise.

Il ne fallut que quelques moments pour que le visage de Sirius apparaisse dans le miroir.

"Salut Pronglet ! dit gaiement sirius. "Comment va mon filleul favori ?"

Harry grogna au commentaire.

"Sirius je suis ton seul filleul, dit-il puis il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait premièrement appelé son parrain. Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé. "Est-ce que Remus est avec toi ?"

"Il est en bas entrain d'attaquer un Epouvantard dit prudemment Sirius. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Inspirant profondément, Harry s'imagina qu'il devrait juste tout laisser sortir.

"Je ne peux pas revenir à la maison à Noël" commença t'il. "Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que je devais assister au bal qui a lieu le jour de Noël puisque je suis un champion. Je ne veux même pas y aller et je dois ouvrir le bal. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?"

Sirius grimaça.

"Harry, cela signifie que toi et ta partenaire devront danser la première danse", dit-il amusé. Harry sembla horrifié à cette pensée ce qui fit rire Sirius. "Je suis désolé. J'avais complètement oublié le bal de Noël. C'est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. C'est pourquoi une robe de soirée était exigée cette année. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'on avait oublié de te dire."

Harry laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

"Alors tu n'es pas en colère ?" demanda t-il. Sirius laissai échapper un soupir et se frotta es yeux. "Harry, je sait que c'est une chose que tu dois faire", dit-il. "Bien sûr que je ne suis pas en colère. J'en parlerais à Dumbledore et je verrais s'il a pensé à quelque chose. Maintenant, ce bal auquel tu dois aller. Une idée à qui tu vas demander ?"

Harry tripota nerveusement les couvertures du lit.

"Non", dit-il honnêtement. "Un conseil serait le bienvenu."

"Eh bien, quand j'étais à l'école j'aurais choisi la fille la plus attrayante pour y aller", dit honnêtement Sirius.

"À présent, je choisirais plutôt quelqu'un que je connais et avec qui je serais à l'aise. Si tu es mal à l'aise avec ta partenaire Harry, cela valait seulement te mettre encore plus la pression. Demande à quelqu'un que tu sais connais assez bien pour savoir de quoi parler."

"Mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles", dit franchement Harry. "La seule chose qu'elles font quand elles me voient c'est glousser et ricaner."

Sirius se mit à glousser pour le plus grand agacement de Harry.

"Le mystère des femmes est une longue discussion que nous devrons avoir plus tard, dit-il candidement. "Je t'averti quand même. Ces filles qui gloussent ne seraient pas quelqu'un que je choisirais. Elles seront plus intéressés d'accompagner le Survivant que Harry."

Harry roula des yeux.

"Super", marmonna t'il. "Je ne sais même pas danser. C'est un cauchemar complet."

"Pas beaucoup de ton âge savent, Harry, dit Sirius avec honnêteté. "Demande autour de toi. Peut-être que quelqu'un peut t'apprendre. Je pense que Remus a dit que les Poursuiveurs de ton équipe étaient des filles. Tu les connais depuis longtemps. Si elles ne savent pas, peut-être connaîtront-elles quelqu'un d'autre."

Harry admit que la suggestion était valable. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet étaient trois filles qui ne le traitaient sans aucune différence comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Il espéra qu'elles voudraient bien aider.

"Merci Sirius", dit Harry avec appréciation. "Tu seras là plus tard…juste au cas où ?"

"Si je ne le suis pas, ce sera Lunard",dit Sirius d'un ton rassurant. "Ne te tracasse pas trop Harry. Tu as affronté un dragon. Ceci n'est rien à coté."

Pour certaines raisons, Harry n'était pas d'accord. Passer devant le dragon relevait de l'instinct. Harry avait plein d'expérience dans ce domaine. Mais le coté féminin de l'Humanité, d'une autre part, était un domaine dans lequel Harry surnageait difficilement.

Cette nuit après le repas Harry s'arrangea pour rencontrer Angelina et Katie seules. Se souvenant que Angelina avait entré son nom dans le Tournoi Harry essaya d'être aussi prudent que possible dans la formulation de ses questions. Mais à la fin cela importait peu. Les deux attrapeuses de Gryffondor furent extrêmement compréhensives sur le dilemme de Harry et sautèrent sur l'occasion de lui apprendre à danser. Les leçons auraient lieu chaque soir pendant une heure aussi longuement que Harry en aurait besoin.

Décider à qui demander d'aller au bal était un peu plus difficile. Harry avait l'intention de suivre le conseil de Sirius. La soirée serait plus supportable si Harry était à l'aise avec sa partenaire. Le problème était que Harry connaissait peu de filles assez bien pour être à l'aise avec elles. La plupart n'étaient rien d'autre que de simples connaissances.

Le choix le plus évident était Hermione. Elle était l'une de ses meilleurs amies. Mais Harry n'avait pas été assez rapide. Le jour où il allait parler à Hermione dans la bibliothèque, il surprit quelqu'un lui demander d'aller au bal avec un accent. Harry put entendre l'excitation dans la voix de Hermione quand elle accepta et ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux pour son amie. Il avait rarement entendu ce ton dans la voix de Hermione pour autre chose que le travail scolaire.

Il semblait qu'avoir un champion pour partenaire était le but de la majorité des filles de Poudlard. Harry avait été abordé par des filles qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et les avait poliment repoussées. Plus Harry y pensait plus il s'imaginait que le plus tôt il aurait une partenaire le mieux ce serait. Au moins il n'aurait plus toutes ces filles sur son dos.

Profondément Harry savait à qui il voudrait demander mais il était effrayé de ce que les autres diraient. Faisant ses devoirs avec Ron et Hermione, Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

"Euh – Ron ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse. "Je me demandais si tu avais un problème avec le fait que quelqu'un invite Ginny au Bal…en ami bien sûr ?"

Ron fixa Harry avec un sourcil froncé.

"Qu'as-tu entendu ?" demanda-t-il de façon protectrice. "Qui louche sur ma sœur ?"

"Ron !" réprimanda Hermione puis elle baissa sa voix pour que personne à part Ron et Harry ne l'entende. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Harry. Il demandait si cela te posait un problème qu'il invite Ginny au Bal."

Dire que le cerveau de Ron travaillait lentement était une litote.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu l'inviter ? demanda-t-il. "C'est ma sœur. Il y a plein d'autres filles dans cette école – "

" – qui sont plus intéressées d'être avec le Survivant qu'avec moi » interrompit Harry. "Sirius a dit que je devrais y aller avec quelqu'un avec lequel je suis à l'aise. Ginny est comme une sœur pour moi. A part Hermione, Ginny est la seule fille qui me croit quand je dis que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Elle sait déjà tout ce qu'on a traversé donc elle ne passera pas la nuit à m'écouter pour alimenter les rumeurs."

"C'est un bon raisonnement, dit pensivement Hermione. "Tu y a visiblement beaucoup réfléchi Harry. Je suis fière de toi."

"Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hermione ?" demanda curieusement Ron.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Hermione avant de regarder ailleurs.

"Euh – je crois que Hermione est déjà prise, dit-il avec hésitation, les yeux de Hermione s'élargissant. Il ne lui avait pas encore touché mot de l'accident dans la bibliothèque.

Ron regarda à tour de rôle Hermione et Harry.

"Avec qui tu y vas ? l'interrogea t-il suspicieusement.

"Un ami me l'a demandé, dit évasivement Hermione. "Je pense que tu as raison Harry. D'ailleurs, tu fais presque parti de la famille Weasley. Il serait mieux si tu étais avec Ginny plutôt que quelqu'un puisse profiter d'elle. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Ron ?"

Cela marcha. Ron laissa immédiatement tomber son entêtement et donna à Harry son accord pour inviter Ginny au Bal de Noël. Une fois que Ron retourna à ses devoirs, Harry marmonna un 'merci' à Hermione qui répondit par un 'il faut qu'on parle'. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à s'expliquer.

Hermione avait été choquée de découvrir que Harry avait entendu quand on lui avait demander d'aller au Bal. Elle avait été aussi surprise que Harry avait envisagé de lui demander et elle insista que celui qui l'avait invité n'était qu'un ami, ce qui parut à Harry un drôle de comportement. Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Tant qu'elle passait du bon temps, où était le problème ? Hermione n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de son partenaire, laissant Harry se suggérer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on le sache tout de suite. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix quand il l'avait entendu mais il avait décidé de respecter les souhaits de Hermione.

Avec l'aide de Hermione, Harry fut capable de parler à Ginny quant elle fut seule le matin suivant. Demander à Ron sa permission avait été une partie de plaisir comparé à essayer de dire tout correctement pour ne pas que Ginny ne le prenne mal. Le seul problème était que tout ce qui pénétrait dans sa cervelle ne semblait pas être capable de sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? C'était juste Ginny.

Harry regarda Ginny directement dans les yeux et pria silencieusement pour ne pas foirer.

"Ginny, je pense que tu sais ce qui est attendu de moi au Bal de Noël, commença-t-il et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle acquiesça. "Je n'aime pas être sous les projecteurs et avoir une partenaire que je connais à peine ne serait que pire. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas aussi bien que nous le devrions mais je te considère comme l'une de mes plus proches amies, comme le reste de ta famille. Tu m'as soutenu en Octobre quand la majorité de l'école m'a tourné le dos. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela représente pour moi. Je pense que ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que : est-ce que tu aimerais aller au Bal de Noël avec moi…en tant qu'amie ?

Ginny fixa Harry un long moment avant de laisser apparaître un grand sourire sur sa figure et enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

"J'adorerais aller au Bal avec toi, Harry, dit-elle gaiement alors qu'elle se reculait avec un sourire calculateur. "Est-ce que tu veux le dire à mes frères ou leur ferons-nous la surprise ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

"Eh bien, Ron le sait déjà, dit-il espérant que Ginny ne serait pas en colère. "Je voulais juste être sûr que cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes. C'est mon meilleur ami et je sais à quel point il est protecteur quand il s'agit de toi…"

Ginny regardait maintenant Harry avec étonnement. "Comment est-ce que tu l'as convaincu ? demanda-t-elle.

"Tu peux remercier Hermione répondit » honnêtement Harry puis il relata comment Hermione avait convaincu Ron que Harry était le meilleur choix pour la sœur de Ron. "Parfois je me demande si elle ne devrais pas être à Serpentard », ajouta-t-il pensivement. "Peux-tu imaginer Hermione et Malfoy…"

"Haaa ! cria Ginny, dégoûté. "Mauvaise image !

Les deux rirent. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Maintenant il avait seulement besoin de finir les leçons que Angelina et Katie lui donnaient, deviner l'énigme de la seconde tâche et finir ses devoirs avant la fin des vacances. Angelina et Katie avaient assuré à Harry qu'il apprenait vite et qu'il serait prêt pour le bal. C'était difficile d'apprendre avec deux filles plus grandes que vous mais ils y arrivaient. Harry pouvait maintenant passer la leçon sans marcher sur les pieds de quelqu'un et perdre pied ce qui était un grand progrès. De fil en aiguille, Harry en était réjoui. Il ne se couvrirait pas de ridicule.

La dernière semaine avant les vacances, le seul sujet de conversation était le Bal de Noël. Plusieurs professeurs avaient arrêté d'essayer d'enseigner tandis que les autres continuaient malgré les distractions. Les professeurs McGonagall, Maugrey et Rogue étaient les pires. Le professeur McGonagall était tout le temps stricte, personne n'osait poser de questions au professeur Maugrey, et s'amuser en classe de Potions était comme si le professeur Rogue ne détestait pas tous les Gryffondors qui croisaient son chemin.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas ébruiter qu'ils allaient au bal ensemble. En fait, Ginny avait supplié Harry pour se jouer de ses frères, Fred et Georges. Ron et Hermione avait promis de ne rien dire même si c'était plus difficile pour Ron que Hermione. Ron était un peu jaloux que Hermione et Harry aient un partenaire et pas lui. Que sa petite sœur ait trouvé un partenaire avant lui, l'agaçait aussi.

Assis en face du feu, Harry feuilletait encore un livre sur les langages magiques. Les leçons étaient finies pour les vacances, lui donnant le temps de se concentrer sur la seconde tâche. Hermione et Ginny étaient assises près de lui, parlant avec excitation du groupe qui jouerait au bal, les Bizarr's Sisters. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elles et apparemment Hermione non plus.

"Tu dois vraiment faire cela maintenant, Harry ?" demanda Ron avec une voix agacée. "Tu as encore deux mois pour trouver ce qui cloche dans cet œuf. Pourquoi on ne se ferait pas une partie d'échecs ou une bataille explosive ?"

Harry leva les yeux sur son ami, se sentant coupable d'être trop penché sur ses propres problèmes pour remarquer que Ron en avait aussi. En fait, Ron se créait des problèmes en tergiversant.

"J'aimerais plutôt le découvrir bientôt et être prêt que ressembler à un idiot, Ron," dit-il honnêtement. "J'ai été chanceux que je sache déjà le sortilège d'attraction pour la première tâche. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Il laissa échapper un soupir quand Ron se renfrogna et regarda ailleurs. "Ok, et le bal ? Est-ce que tu as demandé à quelqu'un ? Nous pouvons t'aider à trouver…"

"Quel intérêt ?" demanda Ron, buté alors qu'il fixait le feu. L'auto pitié contenue dans sa voix faisait peur. "Je ne suis pas comme toi, Harry. Je ne suis pas un champion. Les filles ne courent pas derrière moi."

Harry ferma son livre et le posa. C'était comme si Ron était jaloux mais il se plaignait toujours du temps que passait Harry à étudier pour le Tournoi. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

"Mais je dois toujours demander à ma partenaire", fit remarquer Harry. "J'ai même du demander à son frère donc techniquement j'au du le faire deux fois. Donc, être un champion n'est pas aussi attirant. Je me sens comme un morceau de viande à attraper."

"Au moins tu es remarqué, marmonna amèrement Ron.

Ce fut le coup fatal. Avec son livre en main, Harry se leva et se prépara à s'en aller.

"Oh oui, je suis remarqué", dit-il en regardant par dessus son épaule à Ron. "La seule raison pour laquelle je suis remarqué est parce que quelqu'un me veut mort ; habituellement la même personne qui a tué mes parents et maudit ma vie. Si tu veux être tellement à ma place, Ron, tu dois prendre ma vie…tout entière."

Ne voulant pas entendre d'excuse débile, Harry quitta la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller à la Bibliothèque. Il ne voulait parler à personne. La jalousie de Ron le blessait profondément. Harry avait cru que Ron était passé à travers la 'célébrité' quand ils l'avaient trouvé endormi près du lac le matin après qu'il ait été annoncé comme champion. La vérité était que Ron ne l'avait pas dépassé. Il avait seulement rien dit.

Harry ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de trouver la Bibliothèque déserte. Qui voudrait étudier au début des vacances ? Il trouva une table au fond de la bibliothèque et se força à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il était arrivé à la moitié du livre, fixant les créatures qui commençaient par un S. C'était probablement la mauvaise idée de découvrir le langage de l'œuf mais Harry n'avait plus d'idées.

Heureusement, la chance sourit à Harry à Sirène. La description de leur langage était très proche du grincement qu'il avait entendu de son œuf. Avec peu d'espoir, Harry se précipita à la section des Créatures Magiques et chercha un livre sur les sirènes. Il en sortit quelques uns et les emmena à sa place où il trouva une variété de têtes rousses.

Les jumeaux Weasley paraissaient outrés. Harry devina qu'ils avaient entendu ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ron et lui.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se rasseyait et ouvrait l'un de ses livres.

"Ginny nous a dit ce qui s'était passé", dit Georges. "Nous voulions juste te dire – "

" – que nous sommes désolés que notre frère réagisse comme un idiot", dit Fred pour Georges. "Nous voulions te demander la permission – "

" – d'ensorceler son derrière d'obtus", finirent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

Harry secoua la tête lentement alors qu'il se frottait ses yeux sous ses lunettes.

"Autant j 'apprécie l'attention, autant vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça," dit-il doucement. "_Ron est _votre frère, pas moi. Si vous prenez mon parti, cela fortifiera seulement sa jalousie."

L'air des figures des jumeaux était au bas mot comique. Tous les deux semblaient être partagés entre la confusion et l'outrage.

"Mais il agit comme un imbécile !" cria Fred, incrédule. "Juste parce qu'il est trop effrayé de demander à une fille de lui donne pas le droit de – "

" – de quoi ?" interrompit Harry. "Etre jaloux ? Cela semble être une attitude répandue cette année. Malfoy est jaloux alors il m'attaque…Ron est jaloux…" Harry laissa la phrase suspendue. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami lui tourne le dos. Il ne voulait pas que la famille Weasley soit déchirée à cause de lui. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi", dit-il alors qu'il retournait son attention sur le livre en face de lui. "Je vais bien".

Heureusement prirent cela pour un congé. Harry resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa leçon avec Angelina et Katie pour y retourner juste après. Les vacances avaient à peine commencé et déjà Harry les redoutaient. Seul dans la bibliothèque désertée, Harry put seulement formuler la pensée qu'être devenu l'un des champions de Poudlard avait vraiment foutu en l'air sa vie.


	14. Juste un Bal

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XIII : Juste un Bal…**

Durant la semaine avant Noël, Harry évita la Tour de Gryffondor autant que possible. Il avait appris du livre sur les Sirènes qu'il avait besoin d'assourdir le hurlement. Il avait essayé les oreillers, les couvertures, et d'autres objets mais rien ne semblait marcher. Après deux jours d'essais, Harry décida qu'il avait besoin d'une pause et commença ses devoirs. Les professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour les surcharger de travail.

Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges venaient de temps en temps vérifier que tout allait bien pour Harry à la Bibliothèque mais ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver de sujet de conversation. Tous s'accordaient pour dire que Ron était un imbécile mais ils avaient respecté les vœux de Harry et étaient restées hors du problème. Harry pensait que cela ne rajouterait que de l'huile sur le feu si Ron voyait sa famille le soutenir lui et non leur propre frère. Harry était touché que Fred, Georges et Ginny prennent son parti mais cela n'effaçait pas la peine que son meilleur ami éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que Malfoy.

En parlant de Malfoy, la retraite de Harry dans la Bibliothèque avait donné l'occasion au Serpentard de recommencer ses railleries mais cette fois il les dirigeait vers les Weasley et Hermione. Une fois, Harry revenait des cuisines quand il entendit des voix dernière le coin. Lentement et silencieusement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour voir que ce n'était que Malfoy avec Crabbe et Goyle à ses cotés, qui faisait face à Hermione et Ginny.

"Ne le nie pas, Sang-de-Bourbe", dit narquoisement Malfoy. "Potter n'a trouvé personne pour aller au Bal alors il s'est rabattu sur toi."

Harry fit un pas en arrière pour rester hors de vue. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy sache qu'il l'avait entendu.

"Je suis désolé, professeur Maugrey, dit-il innocemment. "Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy. Dois-je lui faire savoir que vous le cherchez ?"

Le son de pas précipités emplit le couloir. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter la prétendue rencontre. S'appuyant sur le mur, Harry attendit patiemment que Hermione et Ginny arrivent. Toutes les deux virent que Harry était seul et que c'était juste une ruse pour effrayer Malfoy. Des sourires apparurent sur leurs visages avant qu'elles ne commencent à rire.

Quand le rire diminua, Harry les regarda de près alors qu'elles s'approchaient. Le fait que Malfoy les avait épinglés dans un couloir désert lui rappelait des souvenirs déplaisants.

"Vous allez bien, toutes les deux ? demanda sérieusement Harry.

Hermione et Ginny acquiescèrent.

"Nous pouvons supporter Malfoy", dit Hermione d'un ton certain alors qu'elle s'approchait de Harry et lui passait un bras autour du cou. "Mais ta méthode est meilleur. Il ressemble parfaitement à une fouine rebondissant, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle lui envoya un grand sourire auquel Harry ne répondit pas.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour vous", dit doucement Harry alors que son regard tombait sur le sol. "Je n'ai pas le courage de faire face à Ron. Le Tournoi, les devoirs et le bal sont déjà assez prenants sans avoir à lui prouver constamment que sa vie est meilleure que la mienne. Je pensais que la première tâche serait assez pour lui montrer qu'être un champion n'est pas un jeu de plaisir. Je crois que j'avais tort."

Ginny secoua sa tête alors que elle aussi s'approchait de Harry et s'appuyait contre le mur.

"J'ai horreur de devoir te le dire, Harry, mais Ron a toujours été jaloux, dit-elle honnêtement. "Il a cinq frères qui ont réussi à leur manière. Bill était préfet en chef, Charlie capitaine de Quidditch, Percy préfet en chef et les jumeaux essayent de monter une boutique de farces et attrapes. Pour être franche avec toi, Ron est jaloux depuis la nuit où ton nom est sorti de la coupe. Mais son inquiétude le matin suivant a mis la jalousie de coté."

Harry laissa échapper un sourire et rejeta sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur.

"Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?" demanda-t-il.

"Et de faire sentir encore plus mal pour quelque chose sur lequel tu n'as aucun contrôle ? demanda Hermione. "Tu as déjà assez de sujets d'inquiétudes. Je pense que Ron n'est plus jaloux que tu _sois_ un champion. Je pense que cela a plus rapport avec ce qui est arrivé récemment." Au regard dérouté de Harry, Hermione poursuivi.

"Tu passe ton temps à étudier ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose…c'est juste différent. Après tu te lis d'amitié avec Victor Krum, un joueur de Quidditch international et une célébrité comme toi." Harry alla se récrier mais Hermione le fit taire ne plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Ecoute-moi. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, Harry. Ces filles étaient vraiment agaçantes et Victor a apprécié que quelqu'un le traite normalement pour une fois. Tu as d'autres personnes dans ta vie maintenant. Je pense que Ron est s'inquiété d'être laissé derrière, que tu n'es plus besoin de lui."

Harry fixa Hermione complètement dérouté.

"C'est ridicule", dit-il platement. "Ron est mon meilleur ami. Rien ne pourra y changer."

"Nous le savons, Harry", dit patiemment Hermione, "et Ron le réalisera bientôt", Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny avant de retourner son attention sur Harry. "Ecoute-moi Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passes pas un peu de temps dans la Tour de Gryffondor ce soir, tu as l'air épuisé. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as dormi toute une nuit ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Il avait trop de choses à l'esprit. Prenant son silence pour un consentement, Hermione et Ginny entraînèrent Harry jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il rassembla ses affaires puis le traînèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor. La Salle Commune était vide ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu que tout le monde était encore au dîner.

Ne voulant pas aller tout de suite au lit, Harry s'assit sur un canapé. Il ouvrit son livre de Métamorphose et commença à lire. Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir et ramenèrent leurs propres devoirs. Hermione s'assit en face de Harry tendit que Ginny prenait un fauteuil à coté. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elles avaient en tête mais au moins Harry ne se renfermait plus sur lui.

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir Harry quand ils revinrent du dîner. Beaucoup demandèrent à Harry ce qu'était la seconde tâche tandis que d'autres essayaient de lui faire avouer qui était sa partenaire. Harry évita prudemment ces questions et retourna à son livre. Peu à peu l'intérêt diminua et tout le monde se retira dans leur dortoir. Harry fut l'un des premiers à partir. Après tant de jour seul, le bruit était devenu insupportable. Malgré tout le mouvement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ron restait à l'écart de lui. La tête rousse était assise seul et avait un visage plein de ressentiment. C'était tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin pour savoir que la jalousie de Ron n'était pas encore passée.

Quelque chose d'humide tira Harry de son sommeil. Ouvrant ses yeux, Harry vit une tâche de fourrure trouble et rit. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses lunettes pour reconnaître le gros boulet qui venait de lécher sa figure. Entourant ses bras autour du cou du chien, Harry le tint fortement, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Midnight lui manquait.

"Hé ! Midnight !" dit doucement Harry dans la fourrure du chien. Il pouvait sentir son corps tremblé mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait était que son parrain était là et que les événements de ces dernières semaines lui pesaient sur ses épaules. Il entendit un pop et sentit des bras s'entourer autour de lui. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrête de trembler.

"Joyeux Noël, Pronglet", murmura Sirius alors qu'il frottait le dos de son filleul. "Lunard nous attend en bas. Il paraît que nous avons beaucoup de chose à discuter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'enfilerais pas quelque chose de plus chaud et que tu ne nous rejoignais pas en bas ? Nous prendrons un petit déjeuner matinal et nous parlerons de ce que tu veux."

Harry acquiesça et relâcha son étreinte sur le cou de son parrain. Sirius laissa partir Harry, se recula, et sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry. Ce simple geste fit sourire Harry. Pendant un moment tout sembla redevenu normal, comme cet été. Harry attendit que Sirius eut quitté la pièce pour sauter hors du lit et passer un jean et un chandail. Une fois qu'il eut mis ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, Harry quitta précipitamment son dortoir. Il descendit les escaliers en courant pour voir Sirius et Remus parler à voix basse devant le feu.

Harry leva les yeux sur Remus et lui fit un signe de tête, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

"Joyeux Noël", dit-il gaiement. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes venus." Son sourire s'évanouit tout d'un coup. Après quatre Noël à Poudlard, Harry n'avait vu aucun parent. "Vous allez avoir des problèmes pour être ici ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

"Nous ?" demanda Sirius, choqué. "Jamais. Toi, Pronglet, est entrain de regarder les deux superviseurs du Bal de Noël."

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il essayait de saisir ce que Sirius venait de dire. Il pouvait imaginer Remus en surveillant. Remus avait enseigné l'année dernière et avait tendance à agir comme un adulte. Sirius, d'un autre coté, agissait plus souvent comme Fred et Georges Weasley que comme un adulte. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Sirius entouré de ceux qui allait exacerber son amour pour les farces.

"Le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord ? demanda Harry sceptique.

Remus retint un rire.

"Ça a été ma première réaction, admit-il avec un clin d'œil puis il poussa gentiment Harry vers l'entrée. "Maintenant, viens. Tu sais à quel point Patmol devint farfelu s'il n'est pas nourri à l'heure. On pourra parler ne chemin."

"Hé ! dit Sirius alors qu'il les suivait. "JE ne deviens PAS farfelu ! Arrête d'empoisonner l'esprit de mon filleul Lunard !"

Ils partirent de la Tour de Gryffondor, marchant dans les couloirs déserts. Regardant par la fenêtre, Harry vit que le soleil commençait seulement à se lever. Il était encore assez tôt pour qu'ils aillent dans la Grande Salle s'en se faire remarquer. Harry écouta le badinage de Sirius et Remus sur les repas. Ce fut seulement quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle que Sirius et Remus se rendirent compte du silence de Harry.

Sirius passa un bras sur les épaules de Harry et attira le garçon dans une étreinte. Harry leva les yeux sur Sirius et sourit, essayant de rassurer l'homme. Il était juste si habitué à être silencieux et seul pour réaliser que ce n'était pas un comportement normal. Sirius répondit à son sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Remus comme pour confirmer silencieusement ses inquiétudes.

S 'asseyant à la Table de Gryffondor, Sirius et Remus commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes, jetant des regards à Harry tout le temps. Le silence devint trop lourd.

"Très bien, Harry, " dit enfin Sirius. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es complètement différent de la personne que nous avons vue il y a un mois. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il disait tout à Remus et Sirius, ils seraient probablement énervés puisqu'ils prenaient tout ce qui concernait le Tournoi personnellement. Ils prennent tout ce qui me concerne personnellement. "Le trimestre a juste été long, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

"J'ai travaillé sur l'énigme pour la seconde tâche alors…"

"Alors tu as décidé de t'épuiser ? demanda gentiment Remus. "Harry, autant nous admirons ta détermination, autant tu ne peux pas ignorer les besoins de ton corps. Qu'est-ce qui te ronge ? Tu semble porter le monde sur tes épaules."

Harry hésita. C'était si visible ? Est-ce qu'il semblait _si_ mal que ça ? Laissant échapper un soupir fatigué, Harry laissa échapper sa frustration.

"Ron et moi nous sommes disputés," admit Harry puis il expliqua ce qui était arrivé. Une fois qu'il eut finit Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour éviter les regards que Sirius et Remus devaient lui offrir.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry tandis que Remus touchait le bras de Harry.

"Nous savons que cela doit être difficile pour toi, Harry," dit doucement Remus. "C'est dur de se souvenir du bon temps quand le mal est si obsédant. J'ai le pressentiment que Ron sait que ta vie n'est pas rose mais s'imagine qu'il est plus facile de mettre ses problèmes sur quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas plutôt que sur quelque chose qu'il peut changer. Qu'il ne puisse pas avoir de partenaire au Bal parce qu'il n'est pas célèbre est une auto excuse beaucoup plus satisfaisante, que parce qu'il est trop gêné pour demander. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ron reviendra."

"Vous venez de deux mondes différents", ajouta Sirius. "Vous avez tous les deux vécus votre vie en était différent de tout le monde et vous avez essayés de vous ajuster. Ron a toujours été dans un groupe ; essayant de se différencier comme la majorité des élèves ici. Aucun n'a idée de ce par quoi tu es passé avant de recevoir ta lette de Poudlard, ce par quoi tu passe maintenant et ce pourquoi tu es contre. Les gens regardent le résultat, pas les facteurs.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Harry à ses tuteurs. "Il n'a pas voulu m'approcher dans la Salle Commune hier. Je n'aime pas que ses frères et sa sœur prennent mon parti. Je n'aime pas que Hermione soit de mon coté. C'est comme si je les obligeais à choisir entre nous."

Remus se pencha sur Harry. "Tu ne les force à rien, bonhomme, dit-il sincèrement.

"Ils font leur choix et ils ont _choisi_ de dire que Ron n'avait pas le droit de poser la responsabilité de ses problèmes sur ce qui t'es arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ron s'en apercevra bientôt." Il poussa du coude Harry et sourit. "Mange et après nous irons à la Tour de Gryffondor ouvrir tes cadeaux."

Harry acquiesça et commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Ils avaient juste fini leur repas quand les étudiants commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ignorant les regards curieux, Harry partit avec Sirius et Remus vers la tour de Gryffondor. En entrant dans la salle Commune, Harry remarqua que plusieurs descendaient les escaliers pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il monta dans son dortoir, et se rendit compte que ses camarades dormaient encore de par les ronflements de Ron et Neville. Leurs rideaux étaient fermés pour empêcher la lumière de les réveiller.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce. Sirius et Remus s'assirent sur la tête du lit alors que Harry s'agenouillait près de la pile de cadeaux. Harry avait envoyé les leurs au Manoir des Black et selon Remus, ils avaient été ouverts au moment même où ils étaient arrivés. Sirius n'avait jamais été très patient. Harry leur avait données des photos encadrées de leur été à Poudlard avec quelques trucs de chez Zonko pour Sirius et des marque-pages qui indiquaient la dernière page lue à Remus.

Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux de ses amis et Mme Weasley rapidement, surpris d'en trouver un de Ron. Jetant un coup d'oeil sur le lit à baldaquin, Harry se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Sirius et Remus remarquèrent la confusion de Harry mais restèrent silencieux. Il prit le cadeau de Remus et l'ouvrit pour trouver un album de photo noir avec des lettres dorées : _La famille Potter_. Harry ouvrit l'album avec des mains tremblantes. Sur la première photo, il y avait un garçon qui lui ressemblait exactement jusqu'aux lunettes, tenant les mains d'un homme grand et fin avec des cheveux noirs et d'une femme mince avec des cheveux bruns et des lunettes. Ils souriaient et riaient. Harry effleura la photo de ses doigts. Cela n'était pas possible, hein ?

"C'est…c'est mes grands-parents ?" demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

"Cet album rassemble des photos de tes parents, de tes grands-parents et même de tes arrière grands-parents", dit gentiment Remus. "Il est ensorcelé pour ajouter des pages donc nous pourrons y mettre des photos de toi. J'ai essayé de faire le même du coté des Evans mais ta Tante n'a pas été très coopérative."

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus alors qu'il fermait l'album et le tenait contre sa poitrine comme s'il était effrayé qu'il s'évanouisse de sa vue.

"Merci,"dit-il avec reconnaissance. "Je n'ai jamais su à quoi ils ressemblaient. Est-ce que vous les connaissiez ?"

Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent.

"Tes grands-parents étaient des gens merveilleux Harry, dit Sirius avec un sourire. "Ils m'ont pris avec eux après que j'ai fugué. Nous t'en parlerons plus tard. Finis d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !"

Harry roula des yeux au comportement enfantin de son parrain. Des fois, il paraissait impossible que Sirius sois plus âgé que lui. Bien sûr ce n'était pas avant son arrivée à Poudlard que Harry avait commencé à avoir des cadeaux donc le manque d'excitation était compréhensible. Prenant le dernier paquet, Harry retint un sourire et l'ouvrit. Il trouva deux objets à l'intérieur. Le premier était un couteau suisse qui pouvait défaire tous les nœuds et ouvrir toutes les serrures. Le second était un livre rouge avec des écritures dorées. Harry retint un rire en voyant le titre :_ Les plus célèbres farces des Maraudeurs._

"C'est supposé être un conseil?" demanda Harry avec un sourcil levé.

Sirius sourit fièrement transi que Remus grognait.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ai donné ça", dit Remus à Sirius. "On n'était pas censé se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on lui donnerait ? C'était _ta_ règle !"

"Quoi ?" demanda innocemment Sirius. "Je passe juste la main à notre héritier. Où est le mal ? De plus, Harry n'est pas comme nous…enfin, il n'est pas comme James et moi. Il utilisera le livre avec responsabilité…dans les limites de la raison bien sûr. Allez, Lunard. Harry a bien mérité un peu de joie de temps en temps. Je lui donne juste un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction."

Remus se frotta les yeux, effaré. "Un coup de pouce ?" demanda-t-il. "C'est le plus gros coup de pouce que j'ai jamais vu."

Harry ne s'embêta pas à admettre qu'il n'allait pas utiliser le livre bientôt. C'était un autre lien vers son père et le reste des Maraudeurs quand ils avaient son âge. Il serait aussi très étrange que les farces des Maraudeurs refassent surface. Tous les professeurs le suspecteraient à moins qu'il ne laisse les jumeaux emprunter le livre…

Après que Harry eut remercié ses tuteurs plusieurs fois, Sirius prit la cape d'hiver de Harry et la lui mit. Comprenant l'allusion, Harry s'emmitoufla et accompagna Sirius et Remus dans le parc. Sirius et Remus prirent leur cape en passant. Ils les avaient laissées sur les fauteuils en face du feu.

Au moment où Harry marcha dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol, il se trouva plaqué à terre par une grande créature à quatre pattes appelée Midnight par Harry et Patmol par Remus. Remus s'était retiré du passage pour éviter d'être projeté. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il essayait de repousser le gros chien noir. Remus vient aider Harry et tira l'animal en arrière pour permettre à Harry de se relever. Midnight se libéra et recommença à taquiner Harry. Pour se défendre, Harry commença à envoyer des boules de neige sur Midnight qui essayait de les attraper avec sa bouche.

Ils se fatiguèrent et se contentèrent de marcher dans le parc. A ce moment-là, Hermione et Ginny les rejoignirent. Hermione tomba presque quand elle découvrit que Sirius et Remus seraient les superviseurs ce soir. Sirius et Remus avaient aussi convaincu Hermione et Ginny d'arrêter de les appeler par leurs noms de famille. Hermione avait plus de mal avec Remus que Sirius puisqu'il avait été son professeur mais à midi les deux filles se servaient de leurs prénoms.

Après un bon repas dans la Grande Salle (Sirius et Remus s'étaient encore assis à la table de Gryffondor avec Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges), Sirius proposa à voix haute une bataille de boules de neige. La majorité des Gryffondors furent d'accord et des élèves des autres maisons les rejoignirent. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avaient les plus gros effectifs et donc la bataille se retrouva à avoir deux camps : Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Il y avait plein d'élèves de Serdaigle qui s'étaient mélangés dans les deux équipes ainsi que quelques jeunes Serpentards. Il y avait aussi quelques élèves de Durmstrang, dont Victor Krum qui rejoignit l'équipe de Harry.

Un cessez-le-feu fut proclamé à 5 h. Tout le monde était couvert de neige et trempé jusqu'aux os. Les filles partirent les premières, clamant qu'elles avaient besoin de temps pour se préparer. Les garçons suivirent avec réticence, voulant se réchauffer plus qu'autre chose. Alors qu'il entrait dans la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry fut tout d'un coup prit à partit part Angelina et Katie. D'après l'air de leurs visages, Harry put deviner qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

"Tu as des explications à donner Harry Potter, dit sévèrement Angelina alors qu'elle tendait une chaîne dorée avec un balai ensorcelé dessus.

Harry regarda Angelina et Katie nerveusement. Il connaissait le cadeau. Il leur en avait offert un chacune.

"Vous ne l'aimez pas ?" demanda-t-il. "Le vendeur a dit que c'était parfait pour une joueuse de Quidditch."

Le regard de Katie Bell s'adoucit instantanément.

"Bien sûr qu'on les aime Harry, dit-elle. "Nous étions juste surprises de les trouver ce matin. Nous voulions que tu saches que nous ne t'avons pas donnés des leçons parce que nous attendions que tu nous donnes quelque chose en retour. Nous t'avons aidé parce que nous le voulions."

C'était déjà plus clair. Elles avaient peur que Harry se soit senti obligé de leur acheter quelque chose.

"Je sais, dit légèrement Harry. "Vous avez passez beaucoup de temps à m'aider toutes les deux. Je voulais juste vous remercier."

Angelina et Katie sourirent et embrassèrent Harry sur la joue avant de monter les escaliers. Harry les regarda partir avant de rejoindre Fred, Georges et Neville près du feu. Il n'avait pas vu Ron de toute la journée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il était. Tout le monde disait à Harry d'être patient et d'attendre que Ron revienne mais son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de Ron pour être de bonne humeur jusqu'à présent.

Les garçons de quatrième année se changèrent silencieusement. Harry portait la robe verte émeraude que Sirius avait insisté pour acheter, s'assurant que son collier constitué de petits carrés noirs miroitants étaient cachés sous sa chemise noire à longues manches qu'il portait sous sa robe. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le remarque cette nuit. Harry portait comme d'habitude son porte baguette à son poignet. C'était comme si le morceau de peau de dragon qui retenait sa baguette faisait partie de lui-même. Il se sentait nu sans lui.

Descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune, Harry remarqua que Ginny l'attendait. Ses cheveux roux étaient rejetés en arrière dans une torsade fantaisiste parsemée de petites perles. Le bleu marine de la robe qu'elle portait lui collait au corps, mettant en valeur sa finesse. Elle leva les yeux sur Harry en souriant, un geste qu'il lui retourna. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à cacher sa nervosité.

L'atteignant, Harry lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta rapidement.

"Tu es superbe Ginny", dit-il. "Tu es prête à y aller ?"

Ginny rougit au compliment et acquiesça. Ils partirent de la Tour de Gryffondor et pénétrèrent dans le Hall d'entrée. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Harry remarqua que Ginny se trémoussait et supposa qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui. Le Hall d'entrée était plein d'étudiants qui attendaient que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent à 20h. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le professeur McGonagall n'appelle les Champions. Harry et Ginny furent les derniers à rejoindre le groupe.

La partenaire de Cédric était Cho Chang, une jolie serdaigle attrapeuse de on équipe. Fleur Delacour arriva avec Roger Davies, un autre Serdaigle, capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison. Il semblait plutôt être entiché par sa partenaire que apte à écouter des conversations. Ce qui laissa Victor Krum et sa partenaire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire. Hermione semblait extrêmement nerveuse et extrêmement différente. Ses cheveux étaient rejetés en arrière comme ceux de Ginny et sa robe était bleu pâle.

Décidé à s'amuser, Harry poussa du coude Victor qui regarda Harry, dérouté. Harry fit signe à Victor de se pencher er attendit que le joueur bulgare s'exécute.

"Tu as intérêt à prendre bien soin d'elle ou je devrais te régler ton compte", dit-il par jeu, faisant rire Victor.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harrry, dit Victor. "Je te prrromets de la trrraiter trrrrès bien."

Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit entré dans la Grande Salle avant de s'aligner et de suivre le professeur McGonagall. Quand les champions entrèrent, des applaudissements remplirent l'air. Harry était si concentré à ne pas trébucher qu'il ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une large table circulaire à la fin de la Grande Salle où les juges étaient déjà assis. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis au centre avec le professeur Karkaroff à sa gauche et Madame Maxime à sa droite. Assis à coté de Madame Maxime, il y avait Ludo Verpey pour qui cela semblait être la journée de sa vie. Assis de l'autre coté près du professeur Karkaroff était la dernière personne que s'attendait à voir Harry : Percy Weasley.

Jugeant de par le glapissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Ginny, elle ne s'y était pas attendue non plus. Ce n'était pas bon. La dernière chose qu'avait besoin Harry ce soir était que Percy ne le menace sur la façon dont il traiterait sa sœur. Ginny avait dit qu'elle avait envoyé un hibou à Mme Weasley pour lui faire savoir avec l'ordre express de ne rien dire à ses frères…pour le bien de Harry.

Les champions et leurs partenaires prirent place sur les chaises restantes, Harry et Ginny malheureusement à coté de Percy. Au moment où ils s'assirent Percy commença à leur raconter comment il avait été nommé assistant de M Croupton et pourquoi il le remplaçait. Harry devait admettre que c'était préférable puisque Sirius supervisait. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Sirius pourrait faire face à la personne qui était responsable de son emprisonnement à tort.

Le dîner passa rapidement. Il sembla que Percy était plus occupé à se montrer important que s'inquiéter de qui était la partenaire de Harry, ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour Harry et Ginny. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'entour, Harry remarqua que toute la salle scintillait d'argent. D'innombrables jets de guirlande ornaient le plafond. Les petites tables remplissaient la salle, une petite lanterne placée au centre de chaque table comme source de lumière.

En peu de temps, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda à tout le monde de l'imiter. Quand ils furent tous debout, Dumbledore agita sa baguette et toutes les tables furent rejetés sur les cotés pour laisser un espace au centre. Une estrade apparut avec de nombreux instrument. Des applaudissements éclatèrent alors que les Bizarr's Sisters montaient sur scènes, portant des robes noires intentionnellement déchirées en plusieurs endroits. Alors que le groupe prenaient leurs instruments, Harry suivit la file des champions et mena Ginny à la piste de danse.

Inspirant profondément, Harry évita de regarder ailleurs et se concentra sur ce que Angelina et Katie lui avaient appris. Une musique douce se fit entendre et l'instinct prit le dessus. Harry prit Ginny par la main et la fit tourner avant de placer une main autour d'elle et de prendre sa main de l'autre. Ginny plaça sa main libre sur l'épaule de Harry et laissa Harry mener.

Lentement des autres couples se joignirent aux champions sur la piste. Quand la chanson se termina tout le monde applaudit jusqu'à ce que la chanson suivante commence. Elle était plus rythmée et devait être populaire car des acclamations qui se firent entendre. Ginny sembla plus relaxée avec plus de monde sur la piste et laissa Harry mettre pleinement ses leçons avec Angelina et Katie en application. Ils avaient dansés quelques airs avant de prendre une pause et s'asseoir sur une table proche. Voyant les joues rougies de Ginny, Harry lui offrit d'aller chercher des boissons et partit après qu'elle eut hoché la tête.

Atteignant la table des rafraîchissements, Harry prit deux Bièraubeurres et revint vers l'endroit où était assise Ginny pour voir qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il semblait que deux superviseurs avaient cru bon de venir tenir compagnie à Ginny. Alors que Harry les rejoignait et tendait à Ginny sa boisson, Sirius et Remus arrêtèrent soudainement de parler, rendant immédiatement Harry suspicieux mais il ne dit rien.

"Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser, tu t'en tire pas mal Harry," dit Remus avec un sourire alors que Harry s'asseyait. "Tu pourrais partager ton secret."

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et sourit. Il savait qu'il avait oublié de leur dire quelque chose.

"J'ai suivi un conseil," dit-il innocemment, " de quelqu'un de très avisé dans son domaine."

Sirius gloussa au compliment.

"Très bien dit," dit-il fièrement. "Nous ne sommes pas tous des rats des livres comme ce vieux Remus. Quelques uns doivent se contenter d'une méthode plus dure et plus erronée d'apprentissage. Il se leva, s'approcha de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. "Amusez-vous. Nous vous reverrons plus tard, d'accord ?"

Harry acquiesça et regarda ses tuteurs s'évanouirent dans la foule. La chanson se termina et Harry fut à nouveau entraîné sur la piste de danse par Ginny. Ils prirent un pli tout comme Victor et Hermione : danser sur quelques chansons puis prendre un peu de repos. Hermione et Ginny parlaient pendant ces périodes tandis que Harry et Victor échangèrent un regard avant de sourire. Il semblait que tous les deux pensaient la même chose : les filles ! Harry prit note de demander à Sirius des explications sur l'esprit des femmes parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment est-ce qu'elles pouvaient parler si longtemps à propos de tout et de rien.

Le moment le plus embarrassant de la nuit fut quand Angelina et Katie arrivèrent et demandèrent une danse en tant que instructrices. Avant que Harry ait pu décliner, Katie mit Harry sur pieds, Ginny, Hermione et Victor regardèrent avec déconcertement Katie et Angelina traîner Harry jusqu'à la piste. Le mouvement sembla attirer l'attention de tout le monde quand ils passaient. La chanson était rapide et Harry savait d'avance à quelle danse elle se référait. Durant une de ses leçons, Angelina et Katie avaient essayés d'amuser Harry et de le distraire.

Sachant qu'il le leur devait à cause de leur aide, Harry laissa couler. Ils atteignirent le milieu de la piste de danse, Harry faisant face à Angelina et Katie. Avec un signe de tête de Angelina, tout les trois glissèrent à leur droite et donc Harry se retrouva dans une direction opposée à ses amis. Les pas étaient faits de mémoire. Harry gardait ses yeux sur Angelina et Katie, ne voulant rien voir d'autre.

Quand la danse se termina la foule applaudit et un slow débuta. Harry sentit une main sur son bras et vit Hermione, un grand sourire sur son visage. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit Ginny danser avec Victor et il offrit sa main à son amie. Il mit son bras autour d'elle et sentit immédiatement à quel point elle était tendue. Quelque chose n 'allait pas.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" lui demanda Harry à l'oreille. "Est-ce que Victor a - "

" - _non !_" cria vivement Hermione. "Ce n'est pas Victor. C'est Ron. Je pense que je m'inquiète pour lui. Regarde ce qu'il manque juste parce qu'il est trop buté pour s'excuser et admettre qu'il a tort. Les choses pourraient être si différentes…"

"…si je n'étais pas un champion", finit Harry pour elle. Il avait pensé la même chose. "Je sais. Je veux arranger les choses avec lui mais il ne veut pas m'approcher. Il n'a même pas participé à la bataille de neige cet après-midi. Est-ce qu'il me hait à ce point ?"

Hermione resserra légèrement sa prise sur la main de Harry.

"Il ne te hais pas, Harry, dit-elle sincèrement. "Il haït le fais qu'il ne peut pas être comme toi. Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour demander à Ron sa permission et demander à Ginny d'être ta partenaire." Harry voulut objecter. "Je sais qu'elle est juste une amie mais tu étais nerveux n'est-ce pas ?". Harry acquiesça. "Ron n'est pas différent. C'est juste qu'il n'était pas obligé d'avoir une partenaire. Il n'a pas demandé conseil à ses parents comme tu as fait." Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de sourire. "Et il n'a pas eu de leçons de danse comme toi", ajouta-t-elle candidement.

"Tu voudrais que je marche sur ton pied ?" demanda sérieusement Harry. "Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un imbécile devant toute l'école. Angelina et Katie voulaient m'aider. Il y a un problème ?"

Hermione secoua sa tête alors qu'elle regardait les yeux émeraude.

"Je suis juste surprise, dit-elle innocemment. "Tu as vraiment changé, Harry. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant ce soir. Remus et Sirius te font définitivement du bien."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait cette année si Sirius et Remus ne l'avait pas aidé. Ils n'avaient été dans sa vie que pour un an pour l'instant et il était déjà dépendant d'eux. Il ne savait franchement pas ce qu'il ferait sans eux. Ils rendaient sa vie plus normale que jamais."

À la fin de la soirée, Harry fut épinglé par Fred et Georges qui planifiait déjà le moment où Harry deviendrait leur frère officiel. Il fallut beaucoup d'arguments pour convaincre Fred et Georges que Harry était seulement l'ami de Ginny et quand ils s'en allèrent il doutait qu'ils le croient. Ce n'était pas la réaction que Harry avait attendue mais au moins ils n'avaient pas essayés de le tuer.

Le Bal se termina et tout le monde fut envoyé au lit. Harry resta derrière et remercia Sirius et Remus pour avoir fait de son Noël le meilleur dont il se souvenait. Le compliment était un compliment mais il servait aussi de rappel des erreurs faites et pour lesquelles Harry avaient payé. Sirius étreignit Harry et lui rappela d'envoyer Hedwige ou d'utiliser le miroir pour garder les Maraudeurs informés. Une fois que Sirius l'ai relâché, ce fut le tour de Remus qui prit Harry dans ses bras tout aussi fort et remémora à l'adolescent de prendre meilleur soin de lui-même.

Avec un dernier au revoir, Harry quitta la Grande Salle pour la tour de Gryffondor ; Les couloirs étaient vides, laissant planer un silence inquiétant. Le plus tôt il aurait atteint la tour de Gryffondor serait le mieux. Il atteignit les escaliers mouvants pour voir que quelqu'un l'attendait. Cédric Diggory.

"Hé, Harry", dit Cédric avec un sourire. "Je ne pense pas t'avoir remercié pour le Dragon. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que cela n'était pas nécessaire mais Cédric leva la main pour le faire taire. "Je sais ce que je dis. Pas beaucoup t'auraient imités. Où en es-tu avec ton œuf ?"

Harry savait qu'il pouvait mentir mais il n'en avait pas l'envie. Par ailleurs, il doutait que Cédric cherchait des indices à cette heure-ci.

"J'avance lentement", dit franchement Harry. "Je n'arrive pas à le faire taire."

Cédric rit à l'observation.

"J'avais le même problème, dit-il alors qu'il se penchait vers Harry. "Jusqu'à ce que je prenne un bain," murmura-t-il. "Mets l'œuf sous l'eau. Cinquième étage, quatrième porte à gauche de la statue de Boris le Hagard, c'est la salle de bains des Préfets. Le mot de passe est 'fraîcheur des pins'. Fais-moi confiance."

Harry cligna de l'œil alors qu'il essayer de parler.

"Euh - Okay", dit-il enfin. "Merci pour l'indice."

Cédric sourit.

"Pas de problème, dit-il. "Comme tu le sais, tout le monde à Poufsouffle a parlé de la bataille de boules de neige. Nous nous sommes bien amusés. Mais nous voulons une revanche. Bonne nuit."

Harry souhaita lui aussi une bonne nuit et monta les escaliers, perturbé par ses pensées. Il devait admettre que l'eau était une bonne solution. Les sirènes vivaient dans l'eau. Il fallait bien évidemment mettre l'œuf dans l'eau. _Je dois être vraiment idiot pour ne pas l'avoir deviner_. Une autre pensée pénétra dans l'esprit de Harry. Cédric avait déjà trouvé l'énigme. Harry se sentit extrêmement stupide. Il sentait vraiment qu'il n'appartenait pas à cette compétition. Aucun des champions n'avait passé tout son temps à élucider l'énigme. Seulement lui. C'était juste un rappel d'à quel point il n'était pas à sa place.

Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les autres le découvrent s'ils ne s'en étaient pas déjà rendu compte.


	15. La vérité géante

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XIV : La vérité géante**

Maintenant que Noël était fini, la Bibliothèque fut à nouveau fréquentée. Les élèves faisaient les devoirs qu'ils avaient délaissés obstinément. Les évènements de la veille semblaient déjà lointains. La bataille de boule de neige était presque complètement sorti de l'esprit. Les péripéties du Bal de Noël perdaient de l'importance même s'il semblait il y avoir plus de gloussements sur le passage de Harry.

La table de Harry était couverte de Livres et de rouleaux de parchemins. Il venait de finir l'essai de Métamorphose et était réticent à commencer celui de Potion. Hermione était assis en face de lui, enfouie dans son livre d'Arithmancie. Ginny était à coté, écrivant sa dissertation de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et ignorant Fred et Georges qui parlaient à coté d'elle en murmures. L'excitation dans leurs voix ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils ne discutaient pas de devoirs.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour, Harry vit Ron assit à une table proche avec Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et Lavande. Les quatre garçons semblaient hyper tendus tandis que Parvati et Lavande se murmuraient à l'oreille, gloussant de temps en temps. Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il reportait son attention à sa dissertation. C'était son dernier devoir à faire avant de pouvoir pleinement se concentrer sur la seconde tâche. Il avait l'intention de suivre le conseil de Cédric. Le seul problème est qu'il devrait y aller tard pour que personne ne le voie pénétrer dans la salle de bains des préfets. Les préfets étaient choisis parmi les cinquièmes années et plus donc Harry ne pouvait même pas prétendre à l'accès de la salle.

Une fois que Harry eut fini son essai, il rangea ses affaires, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, peu importe à quel point il avait été discret. C'était un temps différent qu'avant Noël où il pouvait se parler à soi-même sans être surpris puisque personne n'était là. _Ok, je devrais peut-être trouver un autre endroit déserté. Je ne peux pas travailler sur l'énigme avec toute l'école autour._

Hermione leva les yeux sur Harry en posant son livre.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle. "On a des devoirs à faire. Est-ce que tu as une idée du temps qu'il va nous falloir pour finir l'essai de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?"

"Deux heures et demie", dit tranquillement Harry en se levant, tenant fermement son sac pour ne pas qu'il s'ouvre. "Hermione que penses-tu que je faisais avant Noël ? J'ai besoin d'une pause dans mes recherches sur l'énigme de temps en temps. J'ai fini". Il lui tendit un livre qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger. "Il est très utile pour l'essai de Potions, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. "Amuse-toi bien."

Hermione se renfrogna alors que Fred et Georges se retenaient de rire. Harry quitta la Bibliothèque, déterminé à ne regarder aucun des étudiants qui le fixaient avec incrédulité. C'était un signe d'apocalypse si Hermione Granger avait besoin d'aide pour faire ses devoirs et c'est que venait de démontrer Harry.

Cette nuit-là, avec l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs, Harry fila en douce de la Tour de Gryffondor avec son sac, contenant, son œuf doré de l'encre, des plumes et des parchemins puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains des Préfets. Il atteignit la statue avec le sorcier qui avait l'air perdu avec ses gants sur la mauvaise main et il marcha jusqu'à la bonne porte. Après avoir revérifié qu'il n'y avait personne autour, Harry murmura le mot de passe et fit un pas en arrière pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir.

Aussi vite et silencieusement que possible, Harry entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte, la verrouillant magiquement. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Certain que personne n'entrerait, Harry retira sa cape et jeta un coup d'œil à la grande salle. La lumière était douce mais Harry pouvait voir une énorme piscine rectangulaire creusée en plein milieu. Des robinets en or entouraient la piscine, chacun avait un cercle de couleur différente. Il y avait même un petit plongeoir. Sur le mur il y avait une sirène endormie. Harry prit note d'être absolument silencieux pour ne pas la réveiller.

Après avoir posé son sac, Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit ses affaires, Se sentant un peu timide, Harry métamorphosa son pantalon en maillot de bain. Il attrapa une serviette et la plaça sur la piscine avant d'enlever sa chemise, son étui à baguette, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il ouvrit quelques robinets et remplit la piscine d'eau chaude alors qu'il osait ses affaires près de sa serviette. Une fois qu'il eut fermé les robinets, Harry se glissa dans la piscine, prenant son œuf au passage.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry se laissa couler et ouvrit l'œuf. Un chœur comme jamais Harry en avait entendu s'éleva. Il donnait la chair de poule.

'_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être en-dessous du sol._

_A présent réfléchi, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard.'_

Harry ferma l'œuf, laissa échapper un peu d'air avant de le rouvrir. Il écouta attentivement le poème une fois encore avant de remonter à la surface et relâcher sa respiration. Aussi vite que possible Harry posa l'œuf sur le bord de la piscine avant de ses sécher les mains et les bras. Il trempa sa plume dans son encre et commença à écrire tout ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Il réécrivit la moitié du poème avant d'avoir à replonger.

Une fois qu'il eut écrit le poème, Harry sortit de la piscine et se sécha. Il remit sa chemise et enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et s'assit sur le sol et réfléchit au poème. C'était clair à comprendre : trouver les sirènes, reprendre ce qu'elles avaient piqué dans une heure ou alors c'était perdu. Cela voulait dire que Harry devait respirer pendant une heure sous l'eau.

_De mieux en mieux._

Il effaça sa trace aussi vite que possible, finit de se rhabiller et vérifia la Carte des Maraudeurs avant de s'en aller cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'y avait personne aux environs, laissant la possibilité à Harry de rentrer vite fait à la tour de Gryffondor sans se faire remarquer. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'en apprendre plus ce soir et était prêt pour une autre longue journée à la Bibliothèque. A part le fait que Harry ne nageait pas très bien, il devait trouver le moyen de respirer. Ils n'avaient pas abordés ce sujet dans aucun de ses cours.

À la rentrée, Harry avait conclu qu'il n'y avait que trois matières qui lui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau : Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Potions. Il avait commencé par les sortilèges, feuilletant chaque livre, ouvert à toute possibilité. Il découvrit le sortilège de tête en bulle et écrivit tout ce qu'il put trouver dessus. La seconde matière était Métamorphose. La solution la plus évidente était de se transformer lui-même en un animal aquatique mais ses recherches démontrèrent qu'il y avait de gros risques. C'était extrêmement difficile et pouvait avoir des conséquences que Harry ne préférait même pas imaginer.

Harry recherchait la potion miracle mais n'avait encore rien trouvé. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de livres qu'il avait lu et ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide au professeur Rogue (pas qu'il le voulait). Harry savait qu'il devait y avoir une autre solution mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était probablement le plus insupportable, l'avoir sur le bout de la langue et ne toujours pas savoir.

Harry eut moins de temps pour ses recherches quand les cours reprirent. Le temps glacial faisait redoutait leurs cours extérieurs aux étudiants, particulièrement ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques où il n'y avait aucun abri. Harry et Hermione s'étaient préparés pour une autre journée avec les Scrouts à Pétard qu'ils devaient observer mais ils furent surpris de voir que quelqu'un d'autre les attendait.

Une femme avec des cheveux gris coupés courts se tenait à la place de Hagrid. Elle se présenta comme le professeur Gobe-Planche et elle serait la remplaçante de Hagrid, présentement indisposé. Harry et Hermione devinrent nerveux. Hagrid adorait enseigner. Il ne manquerait pas un cours à moins que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivée.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche emmena les élèves vers l'orée de la Forêt où une licorne était attachée. Le cœur de Harry fit aussitôt un bond. La créature n'avait pas mérité ce traitement pour que des élèves la regardent fixement. Toutes les créatures de Hagrid semblaient participer volontairement à ses cours. Harry rencontra le regard de la bête et pendant un long moment aucun ne bougea. Harry, sans comprendre comment, comprenait la licorne. Presque instinctivement, Harry inclina sa tête et l'animal retourna le salut.

" Maintenant, reculez les garçons", ordonna le professeur Gobe-Planche. "Les Licornes préfèrent être abordées par des femmes."

Les filles de la classe sourirent et approchèrent lentement. Voyant tant de personne approcher, la licorne commença à se cabrer de peur. Le professeur Gobe-Planche ordonna immédiatement à tout le monde de reculer et d'attendre que la créature se calme. Sachant que cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver, Harry s'approcha, ignorant les avertissements que lui donnaient Hermione et la professeur remplaçante. Harry leva ses mains, montrant à la licorne qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal alors qu'il continuait à s'avancer.

La licorne sembla se calmer mais ne quitta pas Harry des yeux mais sans peur, juste de curiosité. Une fois encore Harry baissa la tête respectueusement avant de tendre la main et toucher le museau et de le caresser, calmant la créature.

"C'est bon", dit doucement Harry. "Nous te voulons pas de mal. Nous voulons juste étudier ton espèce."

La licorne laissa échapper un bruit qu'on pourrait qualifié de sarcastique. Harry rit alors que la licorne s'approchait, baissant la tête en signe de soumission. Il n'était pas au courant que les licornes pouvaient être sarcastiques. Regardant le reste de la classe, Harry devint subitement nerveux quand il vit tout le monde le regarder, choqué. Comment allait-il expliquer cela ?

" Euh – Je pense que ce devrait être bon maintenant", dit Harry alors qu'il continuait à flatter la créature. " Allez-y seulement peu à la fois. Il n'a pas trop confiance dans les humains."

Parvati et Lavande furent les premières à s'approcher prudemment, prêtes à détaler si la licorne recommençait à s'agiter. Harry continuait de caresser le museau de la créature et de lui parler doucement pendant que chaque étudiant s'avançait pour la toucher. Le professeur Gobe-Planche récupéra bientôt de son choc et commença à instruire la classe sur les licornes. Harry ignora les regards curieux qu'il recevait d'elle, suppliant que le cours se termine bientôt. Il savait qu'il devrait partir vite pour éviter les inévitables questions.

Au moment où ils furent congédiés Harry salua la licorne et se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione qui se tenait en face de Malfoy un regard outré sur sa figure. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

"Espèce d'infâme fouine répugnante !" cria Hermione alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette et la pointait sur Malfoy. "Comment oses-tu parler comme ça !"

Harry passa rapidement un bras autour de Hermione et la retint.

"Je te suggère de partir vite fait, Malfoy ", dit-il platement. Malfoy n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et se dépêcha de rejoindre les Serpentards. Quand ils furent assez loin, Harry relâcha Hermione et se tourna vers elle pour qu'ils soient face à face. "Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-il.

Hermione tendit un exemplaire de la 'Gazette du Sorcier'. Harry le déplia et vit le titre '_**L'ERREUR GEANTE**__**DE DUMBLEDORE**_' avec une photo de Hagrid dessous. C'était un article de Rita Skeeter qui dénigrait Hagrid, son histoire et ses méthodes d'enseignement. Cela disait même que Hagrid était un demi géant avant de donner une horrible description des géants. Atteignant le bas de l'article, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent quand il vit son nom mentionné.

_On se doit de s'interroger sur ce que veut prouver Albus Dumbledore en engageant un hybride pour enseigner à des enfants, le Survivant y compris. Des sources ont révélées que Dumbledore fut le sorcier à prendre en charge Harry Potter après cette nuit fatale il y a tant d'années. Le Directeur de Poudlard a placé le jeune Harry chez sa Tante et son Oncle qui ont abusé de lui, seulement pour le retirer de leur garde et le donner à un ex-détenu et un loup-garou. Si cette histoire est un éclaircissement sur la fiabilité des décisions de Albus Dumbledore, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Harry Potter sera retiré de cette dangereuse famille avant que quelque chose de terrible ne surviennent._

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Retiré ? Non, c'était impossible. Sirius et Remus étaient ses tuteurs. Ils le traitaient mieux que quiconque. Ils étaient sa famille plus que les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais été. Tous les deux avaient tant donné pour lui et risqué tellement plus. Sirius avait failli être embrassé par les Détraqueurs pour s'être échappé d'Azkaban et Remus avait mis en jeu sa liberté en aidant Harry à découvrir la vérité l'année dernière.

"Harry, tu vas bien ? " demanda gentiment Hermione.

Lorsque Hermione rencontra le regard de Harry, elle sut aussitôt qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Hagrid était un demi géant. Et alors ? Hagrid n'avait même pas un soupçon de dangerosité en lui. La seule partie de lui qui pourrait être considéré dangereuse était son amour pour les créatures dangereuses. C'était comme Remus. Tout ceux qui connaissaient ces deux hommes savaient sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils étaient inoffensifs.

"Nous devons voir Hagrid après les cours ce soir ", dit Harry à voix basse, alors qu'ils rentraient au château. "J'aimerai bien savoir comment Rita Skeeter l'a découvert. Nous connaissons Hagrid depuis des années et il ne nous a rien dit."

"Hagrid l'a peut-être laissé échappé " dit Hermione. "C'est déjà arrivé."

" Pas comme ça," dit Harry. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'a inclus. Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait forcé à prendre le cours de Hagrid ou vivre avec Remus et Sirius. Quand je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas pire, il faut que ça arrive."

Hermione regarda sympathiquement Harry.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry,"dit-elle gentiment. "Tout sera oublié dans quelques jours."

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Hermione était si passive.

"Hermione, rien ne sera oublié," dit-il d'une voix étouffée. "Est-ce que tu as une idée de la façon dont le monde sorcier traite les hybrides ? Sais-tu à quel point j'étais proche de retourner chez les Dursley l'année dernière parce que Remus ne pouvait pas m'adopter pour la stupide raison qu'il était un loup-garou ? Les loups-garous et les géants sont considérés comme maléfiques. Ils n'ont aucun droit. La seule raison pour laquelle le Ministère autorise Remus à faire partie de ma vie est pour me faire taire Sirius et moi. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance que Sirius est été réhabilité et autorisé à devenir mon tuteur."

Hermione fixa Harry, horrifiée, alors qu'ils montaient les marches et entraient dans le hall.

"M-mais ce n'est pas juste !" s'écria-t-elle, s'attirant de nombreux regards pour son éclat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle et se pencha vers Harry. "Remus est inoffensif ", chuchota Hermione. "Il ne te ferait jamais de mal, Harry. Tout le monde peut voir à quel point il se réoccupe de toi."

"Je le sais," dit Harry alors qu'il se massait la nuque. "Hagrid ne ferait aussi du mal à personne… involontairement du moins. Nous devons juste faire croire à Hagrid que nous nous fichons de son sang. Il est le premier ami que j'ai eu et je ne lui tournerais pas le dos."

"Moi non plus," dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Juste après dîner, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à la cabane de Hagrid. Harry frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse à part l'aboiement de Crocdur. Inquiet que quelque chose n'aille pas, Harry sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte. Il poussa et ouvrit lentement la porte. Les aboiements de Crocdur s'intensifièrent au moment où Harry passait sa tête. Au moins une personne était heureuse de le voir.

La cabane était peu éclairée mais il était facile de voir Hagrid couché sur la table une bouteille à la main. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Harry se souvenait de l'oncle Vernon quand il avait bu et arrivait seulement à espérer que Hagrid n'était pas un buveur colérique.

"Hagrid ?" interrogea nerveusement Harry. "Hagrid, tu vas bien?"

Hagrid leva les yeux vers Harry et regarda immédiatement ailleurs. Harry entra dans la cabane et commença à caresser Crocdur pour le calmer. Hermione suivit Harry, fermant la porte au moment où elle entrait. Lentement, Harry s'approcha de Hagrid et s'assit en face de lui, Crocdur à sa droite et Hermione assise entre Hagrid et lui. Il pouvait voir les larmes s'échapper des yeux de Hagrid et prit gentiment la bouteille des mains de Hagrid. L'alcool était la dernière chose dont avait besoin Hagrid.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?" demanda Hagrid avec un peu plus de larmes. "T'as pas vu l'article ?"

Harry sortit le journal et le posa sur la table.

"Cette feuille de chou ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il caressait Crocdur. "Hagrid, je vis avec un loup-garou. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiéterai de la race de tes parents ? Tu es mon ami. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Tu m'as présenté ce monde. Tu m'as tiré des mensonges des Dursley. Toi et Remus sont deux des meilleures personnes que je connaisse au monde. Je préfère être avec toi qu'avec un sang-pur comme Malfoy."

Hagrid leva les yeux vers Harry et sourit.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Harry sourit.

"Je ne dis pas ce que je ne pense pas, "dit-il. "C'est un de mes défauts. Sirius dit que c'est pour ça que je suis un si mauvais menteur." Hagrid grogna au commentaire. "Vraiment Hagrid. Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent dire ou de ce qu'un journaliste peut écrire pour vendre son journal. Tu seras toujours mon ami. Je te confierai ma vie. Remus m'a dit comment les sorciers traitent les loups-garous. Je sais à quel point cela va être dur pour toi mais nous ferons tout pour t'aider."

"Harry a raison Hagrid," ajouta Hermione. "Dis-le nous juste et nous ferons de cette horrible femme un –"

" – non !" interrompit Hagrid. "Je veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de ça. Je sais pas comment est ce qu'elle a tout découvert. Je l'ai juste dit à Madame Maxime le soir du Bal de Noël. Rita Skeeter n'était même pas là. Je l'aurais vu. Vous voulez bien faire mais vous ne connaissez pas Rita Skeeter. Elle écrit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, surtout toi, Harry. J'ai vu ce qu'elle a écrit sur toi dans l'article. Elle essaie de faire un scandale, à critiquer Remus et Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton parrain est probablement déjà à la 'Gazette du Sorcier' pour gueuler sur l 'article. Un homme bon, Sirius. T'aimes plus que sa propre vie."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien du genre de Sirius. Il espérait juste que cela n'attirerait pas plus de problèmes.

"Ecoute Hagrid, nous allons pas te forcer à sortir d'ici," dit-il. "Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire face à tout le monde, tu n'es pas prêt. Nous pouvons te rendre visite aussi souvent que tu veux mais tu ne dois pas t'enfermer et tu ne dois pas noyer tes soucis dans une bouteille de – "Il regarda l'étiquette " – Whisky Pur Feu."

Hagrid effaça ses larmes et reprit la bouteille.

"T'as raison," admit-il. "Je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu comme ça. Vous avez des trucs plus importants à faire que de venir ici. Tu travailles toujours sur l'œuf, Harry ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"J'y suis presque", dit-il. "Je dois juste trouver des détails". C'était plus ou moins vrai. Il avait trouvé ce que disait l'œuf mais pas comment il fallait faire ce qu'il demandait. Hagrid n'avait pas besoin de savoir les détails, particulièrement pas maintenant.

Hagrid sourit.

"C'est super !" dit-il joyeusement, sa déprime aussitôt oubliée. "T'étais incroyable contre le dragon. Je savais que tu réussirais. Je suis fier de toi Harry. Et je sais que tes parents le seraient aussi."

Harry et Hermione prirent congés, promettant de rendre visite toutes les nuits avant de rentrer au château. L'assurance de Hagrid rajouta un peu plus de pression sur Harry. Avant la première tâche, il était la lanterne rouge. Maintenant, tout le monde voulait qu'il garde sa première place. Il savait qu'il avait encore du temps et espéra qu'il pouvait trouver des réponses à Pré au lard. La prochaine visite était prévue pour mi-Janvier. Au lieu d'aller à Zonko et Honeydukes, Harry prévoyait d'aller à une boutique de potions et à une librairie. Peut-être qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche reprit les cours de Hagrid pour le reste de la semaine. Harry et Hermione tinrent parole et lui rendirent visite, apportant le repas à leur ami. La plupart du temps Harry et Hermione s'asseyaient à la table de Hagrid et faisaient leurs devoirs pendant que Hagrid mangeait. Selon Hagrid, de nombreux professeurs étaient passés dans la semaine, y compris le professeur Dumbledore. Il semblait être dans un meilleur état d'esprit et était encore réticent à faire face à l'école. Au moins il ne buvait plus.

Quand le week-end à Pré Au Lard arriva, Harry n'avait pas progressé dans ses recherches. Harry et Hermione partir tôt le matin pour éviter la foule et visiter les boutiques dans lesquelles les élèves entraient rarement. Pour échapper à sa curiosité, Harry avait dit l'énigme à Hermione et où il en était dans ses recherches pour accomplir la tâche. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire vu à quel point Hermione était volontaire à l'aider puisque rien n'avait été encore été vu en classe.

La boutique de Potions était leur premier arrêt par ce matin froid et humide. Assis sur le sol, Harry et Hermione feuilletèrent les livres pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'utile. Après le troisième livre, Harry était sûr de ne pas trouver de solution. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de potion après tout, ce qui laissait le charme de tête en bulle. Jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, Harry put voir qu'elle était elle aussi sur le point d'abandonner.

Une voix douce les fit tous les deux sursauter.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?" demanda une femme d'âge moyen. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en arrière, mettant en valeur ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux noisette. Elle avait un regard septique sur son visage. Elle avait l'air sur le point de les jeter dehors.

" Nous espérions trouver une potion qui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau pendant un long moment, dit nerveusement Harry. "Aucun des livres de Poudlard n'étaient utiles –"

" – c'est parce que c'est une potion très difficile à faire", interrompit la marchande. "Je suis sûre que si vous demandiez à votre professeur de Potions – "

" – Je n'y suis pas autorisé, Madame", interrompit Harry. Il savait qu'il allait regretter ses paroles au moment même où elles étaient sorties de sa bouche mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de convaincre la vendeuse. "Je ne peux demander de l'aide à aucun professeur pour le Tournoi."

Les yeux de la marchande se fixèrent aussitôt sur son front et elle glapit.

"Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle. "Je suis désolée ! Nous n'avons jamais d'adolescents qui viennent ici alors le Survivant !" Elle mit rapidement Hermione et Harry debout. "J'ai juste ce qu'il vous faut, M Potter !"

Les deux adolescents regardèrent la vendeuse se précipiter vers les ingrédients de Potions. S'ils avaient su qu'ils obtiendraient _cette_ réaction, ils auraient demandé de l'aide plus tôt.

"Eh bien", dit Hermione alors qu'elle jetait un regard à Harry. "La prochaine fois nous nous annoncerons quand nous entrons. Ca facilite les choses."

Harry regarda Hermione.

"N'y pense même pas, avertit-il. "C'était la seule manière de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos."

L'employée revient avec une bouteille à moitié remplie d'un liquide clair qui semblait préserver une petite boule visqueuse, avec plein de queue de rat.

"C'est de la branchiflore, M Potter, dit l'employée avec un sourire. "Vous devez la manger et ainsi vous respirerez dans l'eau. C'est plus fiable qu'un charme ou une potion et surtout plus simple."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement à l'étrange boule dans la bouteille. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il existait une substance qui avait exactement les effets qu'il voulait.

"Vraiment ? demanda Harry. "Je n'ai qu'à la manger? Il sourit quand la vendeuse acquiesça. "Je la prends !"

Avec sa branchiflore nouvellement acheté, Harry suivit Hermione avec un grand poids retiré de ses épaules. Maintenant il devait apprendre à nager. Il savait le concept mais c'est tout. Les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais payé de leçons et pratiquer dans le lac en plein Janvier ne le tentait pas trop.

Ayant plein de temps à leur disposition, Harry et Hermione prirent leur temps pour profiter du village. Ils décidèrent de faire une halte aux Trois Balais, et de commander une bièraubeurre. De fil en aiguille Harry et Hermione étaient épuisés. Ils avaient faits de leur mieux pour finir leurs devoirs et tenir compagnie à Hagrid. Harry avait découvert amèrement qu'ils avaient été les deux seuls étudiants à supporter Hagrid, pas même Ron.

C'était probablement la goutte d'eau en trop. Depuis que Ron avait exprimé sa jalousie, il avait complètement changé. Il ne parlait plus à ses frères et sœurs, il ignorait Hermione et ne voulait même plus regarder Harry. Comment on été-t-on arrivé là ?

"Hermione, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Ron ? " demanda faiblement Harry.

Hermione se tendit.

"En fait, oui", admit-elle. "Je parlais avec Parvati et Lavande quand on a approché le sujet. Je pense que Ron veut nous parler mais il a peur que nous soyons encore en colère contre lui. J'ai parlé à Ron quand tu étais à la Bibliothèque mais il a démenti. Je lui ai dit que nous n'étions plus furieux contre lui et qu'il nous manquait mais qu'il devrait s'excuser et cesser d'agir comme un imbécile."

Harry ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

"Je n'ai pas voulut t'entraîner dans tout ça, Hermione", dit-il doucement. "Je n'amie pas le fait que sa famille s'est détourné de lui. Si j'étais à sa place je ne saurais pas quoi faire."

"Euh – Ne regarde pas mais Rita Skeeter vient juste d'arriver avec son photographe, dit Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de cacher nonchalamment son visage avec sa main droite. "Nous devrions partir avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regrette."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Rita Skeeter habillée d'une robe jaune s'approcher du bar pour prendre des boissons suivie de son photographe. Au moment où elle atteint le bar, Harry prit sa chance et fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour partir. Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry et Hermione se levèrent et firent le tour des tables pour sortir. Ils ne furent pas assez rapides.

"Harry ! " appela Rita Skeeter avec excitation alors que Harry ouvrait la porte pour partir.

"Continues de bouger", murmura Hermione de derrière et Harry s'exécuta. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit en marchant, Hermione derrière. Tout d'un coup, Pré au Lard devint le dernier endroit où voulait être Harry. Sa bonne humeur de son avancée dans la seconde tâche était partie. C'était étonnant à quel point une personne pouvait causer un tel changement et Rita Skeeter était un bon exemple.

"Harry !" appela encore Rita Skeeter alors qu'elle se précipitait derrière Harry et Hermione, sa plume et son parchemin en main. "Une interview ? Juste une petite. Le public meurt d'envie de savoir comment est la vie avec Sirius Black et un loup-garou. Est-ce qu'ils te traitent bien ? As-tu déjà assister à une transformation de M Lupin ?"

"Pas de commentaires", dit Harry, très tendu alors qu'il continuait de marcher. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rita Skeeter parlait de Remus comme ça. Remus n'était pas juste un loup-garou. C'était une personne. Une personne comme tout le monde. Pourquoi personne ne le voyait ? Pourquoi tout le monde voyait le loup et pas l'homme ?

"Cela prendra juste un moment", insista Rita Skeeter. "Il n'y a pas de mal "

Avec Rita Skeeter comme journaliste? Il y en avait plein. Harry n'était pas près de tendre la perche à Rita Skeeter pour un autre article. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle dénigre Sirius et Remus comme mauvais tuteurs, ce qu'elle avait probablement en tête. Comment pouvait-elle croire que Harry allait lui parler après ce qu'elle avait fait à Hagrid ?

Harry continua à marcher avec Hermione, déterminé à ne pas lâcher un mot. Au moment où ils atteignirent le portail de Poudlard, Rita arrêta de les suivre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant d'avoir atteint les marches du château. Et là seulement, Harry et Hermione laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient échappé à Rita Skeeter une fois, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne réessayerait pas. Harry savait que Rita Skeeter ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle aurait son article peu importe ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille.


	16. Résignation

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XV : Résignation**

Ce fut tôt le dimanche matin que Harry quitta silencieusement son dortoir avec son petit miroir en main. Il se rappelait que Sirius avait parlé d'une pièce dans le château qui était dissimulé, fournissant à chacun tout ce qu'il avait besoin tant que c'était demandé de la bonne manière. Harry souhaita avoir prêté plus d'attention aux histoires où cette salle intervenait durant les blagues des Maraudeurs. Cela semblait impossible à croire mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il se faisait de mieux. Sirius n'avait jamais menti. S'il ne pouvait pas parler à Harry de quelque chose, il l'avouait.

Assis en face du feu de la Salle Commune, Harry regarda le miroir et appela Sirius. Il attendit quelques moments mais ne reçut pas de réponse. Il était encore tôt donc Harry s'imagina que Sirius devait encore dormir. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait réveillé son parrain aussi tôt et envisageait d'attendre 9 h pour recommencer. Sirius aimait toujours dormir même s'il en avait rarement la possibilité, ce dont il accusait Remus qui était un lève-tôt.

"Harry ?"

Tiré de ses pensées, Harry baissa les yeux sur le miroir pour voir non Sirius mais Remus. Ce n'était pas qu'il était déçu de voir Remus mais il fut surpris. Sirius avait dit qu'il aurait toujours le miroir en main au cas où Harry aurait besoin de quelque chose.

"Lunard, Sirius va bien ?"Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Remus sourit.

"Il va bien," dit-il. "Tu sais comment est Patmol le matin, une vraie souche. Puisque je me lève à l'aube, j'ai le miroir le matin et Sirius l'a attaché à sa hanche le reste de la journée. Tu veux que je le réveille ?"

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait que Sirius paniquerait au moment où Remus le réveillerait.

"Je voulais juste lui demander un détail sur les histoires qu'il m'a raconté sur les Maraudeurs," dit Harry. "Sirius m'a parlé d'une pièce où on trouvait tout ce qu'on avait besoin. Je ne me souvient plus comment le nom ni l'endroit où cela se trouve."

"La salle sur Demande," répondit Remus avec un sourire. "Si ma mémoire est bonne je crois qu'elle est au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, tu dois passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce que tu veux.. Une porte va apparaître. Ouvre-la et entre." Il laissa à Harry le temps d'assimiler avant de continuer. "Alors en quoi as-tu besoin de la salle sur Demande ?"

"Euh – eh bien – j'ai en quelque sorte besoin d'apprendre à nager avant la seconde tâche," dit Harry mal à l'aise.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il se tapait le front.

"Bien sûr," dit-il doucement. "Je suis désolé, Harry. Cela ne m'est jamais venu que tu ne savais pas nager même si je n'en suis pas surpris. Je suppose que les Dursley ne se sont jamais souciés de te donner des cours."

Harry éclata de rire. La pensée que les Dursley dépenseraient volontairement de l'argent pour lui était ridicule.

"Remus, est-ce que tu te souviens des vêtements que je portais ?"Demanda-t-il. "C'étaient ceux de Dudley. Je n'étais pas la priorité de leur budget." Voyant la figure de Remus se durcirent au commentaire Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Même si Vernon Dursley était en prison, Sirius et Remus envisageait toujours de l'ensorceler pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry.

"Est-ce que je fais la bonne chose ?"Demanda Harry, changeant de sujet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda Remus, dérouté.

"Est-ce que je devrais quand même essayer de gagner ?" Clarifia Harry. Cette pensée planait dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait été choisi comme champion, et rappelée à la surface par l'article de Hagrid. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry recevait l'attention que d'autres méritaient plus. "Je n'étais pas supposé participer au Tournoi et je suis premier. Je me sens comme si j'usurpais la place de quelqu'un. C'est Cédric qui devrait gagner pas moi."

Remus fixa Harry avec sympathie.

"Je comprends, bonhomme, vraiment," dit-il. "Dis-moi …avant, pendant et après la première tâche, la pensée gagner le Tournoi a-t-elle effleurée ton esprit ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Je pensais plus à survivre," admit-il. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?"

"Beaucoup de choses," dit Remus. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es premier, Harry. Tu as juste pensé à la meilleure solution pour la tâche. Il y a encore deux autres tâches à passer. Il y a plein de chance pour qu'un champion te double, surtout si tu ne sais pas nager."

"Je sais les bases," se défendit Harry. "On bouge les bras et on bat des pieds. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment on le fait efficacement."

Remus essaya de retenir un rire mais échoua.

"C'est un peu plus compliqué," dit-il candidement. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour t'aider. Fais juste attention à qui tu montres la salle sur Demande. Je ne pense pas que les professeurs ont besoin d'une autre paire de farceurs aussi terrible que Patmol et ton père, surtout avec les deux écoles invitées."

Harry dut admettre que Remus avait raison. Si la Salle sur Demande pouvait fournir tout ce qu'on voulait, Fred et Georges Weasley pourraient avoir indéfiniment du matériel pour leurs blagues. Même s'ils étaient relativement discrets ces temps-ci, Harry savait que le professeur Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas trop une guerre des blagues.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard," promit sincèrement Harry. "Je ne leur en parlerai pas. Promis."

"Et je t'engage à tenir cette promesse peu importe ce que Patmol te dira," dit Remus avec un sourire puis il devint sérieux. "Alors comment vas-tu, bonhomme ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as l'air épuisé. As-tu au moins dormi ?"

« J'ai essayé de résoudre l'énigme," fit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Une fois que j'ai trouvé comment comprendre les voix, j'ai voulu chercher partout comment respirer sous l'eau : Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potion….J'aurais du savoir que la réponse était dans ce que j'avais écarté. Je n'ai jamais pensé à regarder en Botanique."

"Ah," dit Remus pensivement. "Tu as trouvé la Branchiflore. Félicitations Harry. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?"

Harry expliqua ce qui était arrivé dans la boutique de potions à Remus. Il se souvint brutalement de sa rencontre avec Rita Skeeter et cessa de parler. Il se rappela ce qui avait été dit dans l'article dans la 'Gazette du Sorcier' et se reprocha de ne pas avoir contacté Sirius ou Remus plus tôt. L'article avait été plus dérangeant pour eux que pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être si égoïste ?

"Harry ?"demanda gentiment Remus."Ca va?"

Tiré de ses pensées, Harry leva les yeux pour voir la figure inquiète de Remus.

"Quelque chose est arrivée hier, dit-il en baissant le regard. "Rita Skeeter m'a épinglé Hermione et moi. Elle m'a demandé ce que cela faisait de vivre avec un loup-garou. Je ne lui ai pas répondu mais elle m'a énervé. Comment est-ce que les gens peuvent être aussi étroit ? Est-ce qu'ils pensent vraiment que Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore t'autoriserai à être près de moi si tu étais dangereux ? Tu me ferais jamais de mal…je sais que tu ne le feras pas."

"Harry, écoute-moi," dit calmement Remus. "Tu ne peux pas prendre à cœur tout ce que Rita Skeeter écrit sur toi. Elle se fiche qu'on est pris des précautions pour que je sois inoffensif les soirs de pleines lunes. Elle essaye juste de faire un scandale. J'ai aussi le pressentiment qu'elle essaye de te mettre en colère et que tu lui répondes pour retourner tes mots contre toi dans son prochain article. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire hier. Ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle te touche. Il y aura toujours des gens pour me craindre, bonhomme. Je le sais. Je l'ai accepté. Rita Skeeter joue juste sur cette peur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne vas t'emmener loin de nous."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir fatigué. Remus avait raison. Malgré les paroles de Rita Skeeter, Harry était légalement le pupille de Sirius donnant droit à Sirius sur ses fréquentations.

"Je sais," dit doucement Harry. "C'est juste que…toute ma vie j'ai voulu une famille et maintenant j'en ai une. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi – "

" – tu sens que c'est seulement une question de temps avant qu'on ne te l'arrache encore," conclut Remus. "Je souhaiterais savoir que dire pour te convaincre que Patmol et moi ne partons pas, bonhomme. Si pour cela on doit à nouveau élire résidence dans les Quartiers des Maraudeurs pour te le prouver on le fera. Tu es avec nous, là où tu appartiens…où tu as toujours appartenu."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'observation. Il devait admettre qu'avoir Remus et Sirius comme tuteurs sonnait juste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'eux seuls connaissaient et comprenaient une partie de lui très peu visible. Il n'y avait pas de manière simple de le dire.

"Merci Lunard," dit avec reconnaissance Harry. "Pour tout. Tu peux dire bonjour à Sirius quand il se réveillera ?"

"Ça marche," dit Remus avec un signe de tête. "C'est comme si tu avais tout en main pour la seconde tâche. Tu as encore quelques semaines pour apprendre à nager. Essaye de te reposer. Essaye de t'amuser."

"J'essayerai," dit Harry même s'il doutait d'y arriver avec tout le travail que les enseignants donnaient. Il ne connaissait aucun quatrième année qui n'en était pas devenu tendu. Après avoir salué Remus, Harry se détendit en face du feu, appréciant la paix et le silence. C'était chose rare ces derniers jours. C'était étrange que ce qui avait été agaçant cet été était devenu si bénéfique.

Etendu dans une chaise, Harry fixa le feu sans le voir. Est-ce que c'était si visible qu'il ne dormait pas ? C'était si visible qu'il en avait tellement plein la tête qu'il allait exploser ? Remus avait toujours été très observateur mais il était rarement aussi franc qu'il l'avait été. C'était plutôt réservé à Sirius.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul que quand une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et leva les yeux sur Ron qui avait un regard inquiet sur son visage. Harry laissa immédiatement échappé un soupir et se détendit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu si peur. Personne à Gryffondor ne lui ferait de mal.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ?" Demanda Ron. "J'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention depuis cinq minutes."

Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, confus. Pourquoi Ron voudrait-il son attention ? Ron n'était-il pas en colère contre lui ? "J-je vais bien," dit-il faiblement. "Désolé de t'avoir réveillé."

Ron laissa échapper un soupir et s'assit à coté de Harry sur le sol.

"Je sais que j'ai été un vrai salaud," admit-il. "Je n'avais aucun droit d'être jaloux. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses mais je veux essayer."

Harry posa les yeux sur Ron pour un long moment avant de retourner son regard sur le feu.

"As-tu une idée de ce que c'est de croire que tu n'as rien, qu'il n'y a personne qui ne se soucie même légèrement de toi ?" Demanda-t-il. "Avant Poudlard, je croyais que j'étais un bon à rien. Je croyais que les Dursley – qui avaient rendu très claire leur haine pour moi – était ma seule famille. Je croyais que je ne méritais pas l'amour de quelqu'un."

"Mais c'est – "

"Laisse-moi finir," interrompit Harry. "Quand Hagrid est venu me chercher et m'a dit la vérité je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il y avait un endroit dont je faisais partie, un endroit où je pourrais être moi-même avec des gens qui seraient pareils que moi." Harry fit une pause et ramena ses jambes près de sa poitrine. "Mais cela s'est vite transformé en mensonge. Même ici j'étais différent. Même ici j'étais anormal mais je m'en fichais parce qu'au moins j'avais des amis qui ne me voyais pas différemment. Mes amis se fichaient de la cicatrice sur mon front ou de ce qu'elle apporte et ils ont sympathisé avec ce qui fait de moi qui je suis."

Fermant ses yeux, Harry se força à rester calme. Cela ne servirait à rien de hurler.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qui c'est passé l'été dernier," continua Harry. "Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est d'avoir tout le temps peur, ne pas savoir quand est-ce que l'homme qui est supposé prendre soin de toi va déverser sa colère. Je peux encore l'entendre hurler, me dire que j'aurais du mourir avec mes bons à rien de parents. "

Du coin de l'œil Harry put voir Ron le regarder avec de grands yeux. Apparemment Ron ne s'était pas ennuyé à penser à ce que Vernon Dursley avait fait en plus de ce que Harry lui avait déjà dit.

"J'ai ensuite rencontré Remus qui me voulais me donner tout ce que j'avais jamais voulu…mais ce ne pouvais pas devenir vrai à cause de la discrimination des loups-garous dans le monde sorcier," dit platement Harry. "J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour faire de nous une famille. Je voulais désespérément ce que tu as eu le jour de ta naissance : une famille qui prend soin de toi et qui t'aime quoiqu'il arrive. Quand Remus et Sirius sont devenus mes tuteurs, je pouvais à peine y croire. Parfois j'ai encore besoin de me rappeler que la maison n'est pas un lieu dont tout le monde a peur. J'ai pensé que tous mes problèmes étaient finis mais non. Je ne peux aller nul part sans qu'on veuille tout savoir de ma vie, savoir ce que cela fait de vivre avec un ex-prisonnier et un loup-garou."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?" Demanda à voix basse Ron.

"Qu'aurais-tu fais ?" Répliqua Harry. "_C'est_ le prix de cette célébrité que je n'ai jamais voulu. Je n'ai pas de vie privée. Je suis toujours observé. Je dois être parfait parce que tout le monde s'y attend de la part du Survivant. Que l'école sache tous nos précédents exploits n'aide pas. Ils attendent que je me sorte de l'impossible quand j'essaye juste de faire ce que je peux pour survivre. C'est ce que tu veux réellement ?"

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent alors qu'il baissait la tête, honteux.

"Pourquoi veux-tu me dire ça ?" Demanda-t-il. "Je suis un idiot. J'aurais du faire mieux que croire que tu te laissais entraîner par le Tournoi. J'avais peur. Je pensais qu'une fois que tu serais ami avec Krum et Diggory tu ne passerais plus jamais de temps avec moi."

Harry fixa Ron, incrédule. Hermione l'avait avertit mais c'était choquant d'entendre Ron l'admettre.

"C'est ce que tu penses ?" Demanda Harry. "Ron, ce n'est pas une compétition. Je suis ami avec Victor parce que je le comprends. Cédric m'a aidé à me débarrasser de Rita Skeeter lors de la cérémonie d'examen des baguettes. Ils ne me connaissent pas comme toi et ne le feront probablement jamais. Tu es le premier ami de mon âge que j'ai eu. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi sur un échiquier géant, Ron. Je ne tourne pas le dos aux gens parce que d'autre rentrent dans ma vie."

Ron laissa apparaître un sourire de soulagement sur sa figure.

"Je suis désolé, Harry," dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te le prouver ?"

Harry pensa pendant cinq minutes et sourit. Honnêtement, Ron lui manquait tellement qu'il était prêt à accepter le fait que Ron était jaloux de son statut de Survivant comme la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Il n'était pas d'accord mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer.

"Sais-tu nager ?" Demanda curieusement Harry à son ami.

Les jours suivants, Harry informa Ron de ce qu'il avait trouvé. Hermione était extasié que Ron et Harry se soit enfin réconciliés et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion d'apprendre à Harry à nager avec Ron. Ces trois-là se mirent d'accord pour aller en douce une fois sur deux dans la Salle Sur Demande après les devoirs jusqu'à ce que Harry sache assez bien nager pour la seconde tâche.

Suivant les instructions de Remus, ils trouvèrent la Salle sur Demande et purent à peine en croire leurs yeux quand ils entrèrent. La salle était grande avec une piscine au milieu, plus grande que celle de la salle de bains des préfets. Les serviettes étaient empilées soigneusement, prêtes à l'emploi. Les murs étaient décorés avec des objets moldus et magiques gonflables. Dans le fond de la pièce il y avait trois portes intitulées 'Harry', 'Ron' et 'Hermione'. Ces portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler une cabine contenant un maillot de bain.

Ce fut quand ils furent à l'eau que Ron et Hermione remarquèrent le petit collier noir que portait Harry depuis Halloween. Ayant été autour de son cou pendant si longtemps, Harry l'avait presque oublié. Ne voulant pas leur parler de son incapacité à contrôler sa magie, Harry dut forcer de mentir et de dire que c'était un cadeau de Sirius et de Remus. Il haïssait mentir mais il venait juste de faire face à Ron. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à faire n'importe quoi qui pourrait leur faire peur.

La plupart du temps dans la Salle sur Demande était passé à aider Harry mais pas en totalité. Les disputes de Ron et Hermione s'étaient transformées en bataille d'eau auxquelles Harry s'était promis de ne pas participer. À chaque fois, ils se retrouvaient à la fin en train de s'arroser et Harry à quelques mètres derrière eux. Harry avait découvert que quand Ron et Hermione se prenaient le bec, il était toujours pris à parti…ce qu'il détestait. Il restait toujours une personne en colère après lui.

Alors que la seconde tâche approchait, l'école brûlait à nouveau d'excitation. Des théories inimaginables étaient faites sur la tâche. D'innombrables élèves approchaient Harry pour avoir des détails, sur ce qu'il devrait faire, si cela ressemblerait à la première tâche. Harry refusa de répondre, déclarant que si les élèves étaient sensé savoir alors on leur en aurait parlé. Ron et Hermione avaient fait de leur devoir d'éviter de parler du Tournoi en présence de Harry pour dissiper la pression que les élèves lui mettaient.

La nuit avant la seconde tâche semblait défiler au ralenti. Même si Harry était préparé il se sentait nerveux. Il répétait encore et encore tout ce qu'il savait pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt. Il pouvait nager aussi bien que Ron et Hermione et sa Branchiflore était prête. Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas où étaient les sirènes dans le lac. Cela rendait Harry encore plus nerveux. Comment devait-il les trouver ?

Désespéré de devoir attendre, Harry commença à lire à nouveau son livre de Sortilèges. Il fut forcé de faire une pose une heure plus tard à cause de Ron qui le tira vers un échiquier. Après un long jeu qu'il perdit bien évidemment, Harry allait retourner à son livre de Sortilèges quand il remarqua que le professeur McGonagall les regardait depuis l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

"Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous plaît," dit strictement le professeur McGonagall.

Harry, Ron et Hermione devinrent immédiatement nerveux. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Ron et Hermione quittaient rarement Harry ces dernières semaines. La seule chose répréhensible qu'ils avaient faite était les leçons de natation dans la Salle sur Demande et Harry avait été là alors pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas lui aussi des ennuis ?

Voyant leurs airs, le professeur McGonagall tenta une approche différente.

"Vous n'avez pas d'ennuis," leur assura McGonagall. "Je promets que Mr Potter ira bien même si vous n'êtes pas là pendant un moment."

Hermione toucha le bras de Harry et attendit que son ami lève les yeux.

"Essaye de dormir, Harry," dit-elle gentiment. "Tu travailles sur la Seconde Tâche depuis des mois. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être plus préparé qu'à présent."

"Elle a raison, Harry," ajouta Ron. "Tu ne peux pas tomber endormi au milieu de la tâche."

"J'essayerai," dit Harry même s'il avait le pressentiment qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil cette nuit. Il était trop nerveux pour même l'envisager. Une fois que Ron et Hermione étaient partis avec le professeur McGonagall, Harry s'assit en face du feu et retourna à ses Sortilèges. Il s'imagina que ses mais seraient bientôt de retour et qu'ils lui expliqueraient tout.

Le problème était qu'ils ne revinrent pas.

Au moment où l'aube se leva, Harry était extrêmement nerveux mais pour une raison maintenant totalement différente. Ron et Hermione auraient du revenir il y a des heures. Le professeur McGonagall avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'ennuis alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les retenir si longtemps ? Il avait passé une nuit blanche et savait donc qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus à sa barbe.

Craignant qu'il ne le soit arrivé malheur, Harry se précipita dans son dortoir et tira la carte du Maraudeur de sa malle. Après l'avoir activé, Harry scanna la carte pour voir que Ron, Hermione Cho Chang et une certaine Gabrielle Delacour étaient dans le bureau du directeur avec les professeur McGonagall et Flitwick ainsi que Ludo Verpey et Percy Weasley. Harry ne désirait rien de plus que de débarquer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour découvrir ce qui se tramait. Pourquoi il y avait-il tant de gens ? Que se passait-il ?

Après avoir rangé la carte, Harry s'assit sur son lit, et frotta ses yeux. Il savait qu'il paierait sa nuit blanche. Son estomac était noué de nervosité, lui rappelant ce qui allait se passait dans quelques heures. Ne voulant pas s'asseoir et s'éterniser dessus, Harry changea d'habit, prit sa baguette et partit vers la Salle sur Demande. Il n'arrivera pas à manger ce matin donc aller dans la Grande Salle était inutile.

Il passa une heure dans la Salle sur Demande essayant de jeter un '_Lumos'_ silencieusement puisqu'il ne pourrait pas parler sous l'eau. Il réussit à faire une petite lueur de la taille d'une balle de tennis, c'était tout de même un départ. Il pratiqua aussi le Charme de Réchauffement qu'il avait utilisé l'année dernière et révisa les leçons sur la métamorphose des habits qu'il avait reçues du professeur McGonagall de l'été avant sa troisième année. Il ne pensait pas que se baigner en pantalon et pull serait une bonne idée.

Même si Harry ne voulait voir personne, une heure et demie enfermer perdait vite son charme. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était de s'appesantir sur les nombreuses manières dont il pourrait foirer. Déambulant dans les couloirs, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur un sujet tout à fait étranger à la Seconde Tâche, mais il trouva cela impossible. Où étaient Ron et Hermione quand vous aviez besoin d'eux ?

Cette pensée fit stopper net Harry. Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi étaient-ils partis toute la nuit? Est-ce qu'ils le cherchaient ? Le professeur Dumbledore n'allait pas leur faire manquer la seconde tâche, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se souvint brutalement des mots de l'œuf : '_Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi_'. Et si cela ne se référait pas à un objet mais à une personne ? Il y avait trois élèves dans le bureau de Dumbledore et une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qui en faisait quatre…une pour chaque champion. La peur s'empara de Harry. Est-ce le professeur Dumbledore avait perdu l'esprit ? _Probablement._

Voulant désespérément contredire son raisonnement, Harry se précipita vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Il dépassa des élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle, ignorant les appels de ceux qui voulaient lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il avait accepté de devoir faire parti du Tournoi, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Ron et Hermione devaient être eux aussi entraînés. La pensée qu'ils soient mis en danger à cause de lui était quelque chose que ne pouvait pas supporter Harry.

Tournant au coin, Harry dérapa, bousculant presque le professeur McGonagall.

"Har – Mr Potter !" s'exclama-t-elle, se rattrapant avant que quelqu'un ne l'entende appeler Harry par son prénom. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

"Où sont Ron et Hermione ?" demanda immédiatement Harry. "Ils ne sont pas revenus la nuit dernière."

Le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall fondit alors qu'elle poussait un soupir.

"Suivez-moi," dit-il doucement avant de se tourner et d'entrer dans une salle voisine. Une fois que Harry fut entré, elle ferma la porte et lui fit face. "Harry, je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas tu ne pourras pas te concentrer sur la tâche. Tes amis participeront à la tâche aujourd'hui. Harry fit mine de protester. "Ils vont très bien," lui assura le professeur McGonagall. "Le professeur Dumbledore n'autoriserai jamais une telle chose si c'était dangereux pour ceux qui y prendraient part. Il s'est assuré que toutes les mesures de sécurité soient prises."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer le professeur McGonagall avec un sourcil froncé. Par le ton de sa voix, il semblait qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose sans vraiment le formuler. Sachant que rien, de ce qu'il dirait, n'inciterait l'enseignante à parler au directeur, Harry prit congé et se précipita à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint sa malle dans le dortoir, il l'ouvrit et sortit le couteau suisse qu'il avait reçu à Noël de la part de Sirius. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait être utile. Harry sortit aussi la Branchiflore de sa fiole et la mit dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas intérêt à l'oublier.

Alors que la seconde tâche approchait, Harry s'inquiétait à tour de rôle entre la tâche et Ron et Hermione. Il descendit vers le lac assez tôt, assis en tailleur avec sa tête en avant et ses yeux fermés. L'énigme disait _ce qui t'est, _non_ ceux qui te sont_. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il devrait choisir entre Ron et Hermione ? _Non, Dumbledore ne ferait pas cela._

Il y avait quatre personnes dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il était clair que Cédric devait secourir Cho Chang ; si Harry se souvenait bien Gabrielle Delacour avait le même nom de famille que Fleur. Il supposa que Gabrielle était la sœur de Fleur. Victor Krum, d'une autre part, avait rarement été vu en compagnie des autres sauf durant le Bal de Noël et les fois où il s'asseyait avec le trio de Gryffondor dans la bibliothèque. La partenaire du Bulgare avait été Hermione. Elle devait être celle que Victor devait secourir ce qui voulait dire que Harry devait sauver Ron.

Le vent froid sortit Harry de ses pensées. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit que Cédric Diggory se tenait ne face de lui et fit un bond en arrière d'effroi. Il n'avait rien entendu.

"Euh – Salut Cédric," dit Harry, incertain de ses paroles alors qu'il se levait. "Tu es prêt ?"

Cédric portait une cape mais frissonnait quand même. Harry supposa que Cédric était en maillot de bain ce qui n'était pas tout à fait adapté pour le temps de février.

"Aussi prêt que je peux l'être," répondit honnêtement Cédric. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête au moment où ils ont programmé la tâche pour Février ?"

Harry haussa les épaules vu qu'il avait les mêmes questions en tête. _Le professeur Dumbledore voulait certainement frapper fort, _songea-t-il. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait, Harry s'approcha pour que personne n'entende.

"Merci pour ton aide," dit-il avec reconnaissance. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été si stupide en ne pensant pas à le mettre sous l'eau pour comprendre les paroles."

Cédric agita sa main.

"Je te le devais de toute façon," dit-il. "Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour la tâche ?"

Harry sortit de sa poche la branchiflore et la montra à Cédric.

"Je pense que c'est plus sûre qu'un charme de Tête en bulle ou de se transformer," dit-il. "Mais cela m'a prit des siècles pour trouver."

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Cédric avec hésitation, n'essayant même pas de retenir son dégoût pour le petit objet dans la main de Harry.

Ce fut extrêmement difficile pour Harry de garder un visage sérieux avec la grimace de Cédric. Pour un spectateur, il aurait semblé que Cédric avait peur de ce qui était dans la main de Harry.

"C'est de la Branchiflore," dit Harry alors qu'il la rangeait. "Tu la manges et tu peut respirer sous l'eau. Je l'ai eu durant une sortie à Pré au Lard."

Cédric laissa échapper un grognement frustré alors qu'il se frappait le front de la main.

"Je l'ai complètement oublié," dit-il. "Nous avons traité les Branchiflores l'année dernière en Botanique. Et dire que je pensais que tu aurais du mal avec le Tournoi." Cédric se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry, héritant d'un froncement de sourcils agacé de l'adolescent. "Bonne chance Harry, même si je doute que tu en aies besoin."

Harry essaya de réarranger ses cheveux mais il savait que c'était une bataille qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde éprouvait le besoin de décoiffer ses cheveux déjà assez désordonnés comme ça ?

"Bonne chance à toi aussi," dit sincèrement Harry. "Tu utilises un sortilège de Tête en bulle ?"

Cédric acquiesça mais le son de pas approchant l'empêcha de parler. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit Krum arriver et le salua, recevant un signe de tête en retour. Les juges arrivèrent et prirent leurs sièges à leur table. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence de Percy et l'absence de Mr Croupton. C'était la seconde fois qu'il manquait, avec le Bal de Noël.

Fleur arriva peu après que les juges suivis des étudiants aient pris leurs sièges dans les tribunes qui avaient déjà été utilisés pour la seconde tâche. Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer les échos qui lui parvenaient. Sa tension était revenue de toute sa force, ayant décru pendant sa discussion avec Cédric. Il n'était pas trop regardant sur comment il allait faire, plutôt sur trouver Ron dans le temps imparti. _" Le professeur Dumbledore n'autoriserai jamais une telle chose si c'était dangereux pour ceux qui y prendraient part. Il s'est assuré que toutes les mesures de sécurité soient prises."_

Les paroles du professeur McGonagall résonnaient dans sa tête, chassant le bruit de la foule. La compréhension heurta alors Harry comme un coup de vent. McGonagall avait essayé de lui assurer que ceux qui devaient être secouru iraient bien, quoiqu'il se passe. S'il ne réussissait pas la tâche, Ron s'en tirait. Si un autre champion ne réussissait pas, leur otage serait quand même en sécurité. Hermione irait bien.

Remarquant que Cédric retirait sa cape, Harry enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de transformer ses vêtements en une combinaison nautique. Il lança aussi un sort de Chaleur avant de remettre sa baguette dans son étui. La chaleur l'entoura aussitôt, chassant le froid qu'apportait l'air.

La voix de Verpey interrompit ses pensées.

"Bienvenue à la Seconde Tâche," annonça-t-il. "Lorsque le départ sera lancé, les champions auront une heure pour retrouver ce qui a été pris. Prêt les Champions ? Trois…deux…un…"

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Harry sortit rapidement la branchiflore de sa poche et la mit dans sa bouche alors qu'il entrait dans le lac. L'eau était froide, alertant Harry qu'elle devait être glaciale sans sort de Chaleur. Il continua à s'enfoncer dans le lac alors qu'il mâchait la Branchiflore. Pour le dire sans sentiments, c'était absolument dégoûtant et c'était encore pire quand elle descendit dans sa gorge.

Avec un sursaut de confiance, Harry plongea dans le lac en espérant que la Branchiflore marcherait. Alors qu'il commençait à nager, Harry sentit une brusque douleur de chaque coté de la nuque suivi par le soulagement. Il pouvait respirer. Il avait des branchies sous ses oreilles. Sachant qu'il avait peu de temps, Harry continua à nager, étonné de trouver cela plus facile que dans la Salle Sur Demande. Il devina que la Branchiflore devait avoir quelque chose à y voir et continua à nager.

Les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Instinctivement, Harry fléchit son poignet et continua à nager et eut sa baguette ne main. Se concentrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, Harry pensa au sort _Lumos_ et sourit quand la petite lumière apparut à la pointe de sa baguette, lui permettant de voir. Il vit de l'herbe noire, de la boue et des cailloux. Les poissons remarquèrent la lumière et s'enfuirent.

Il entra dans la partie où l'herbe verte tapissait tout le sol. Il commença à bouger quand quelque chose hurla dans sa tête. Rapidement, Harry se retourna et tendit sa main gauche pour repousser une possible attaque. Un flash de lumière apparut de sa main tendue, heurtant le Strangulot, un démon de l'eau avec des petites cornes qu'il avait découvert quand Remus avait été son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Les yeux de Harry s'élargir d'alarme. Comment avait-il fait ça ?

_Concentre-toi sur la tâche !_

Ne voulant pas rencontrer d'autres créatures, Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour et continua son chemin. Il remarqua que la lumière était partie et se concentra sur le sort. Une autre lumière apparut à la fin de sa baguette. Regardant autour, Harry remarqua une faible lueur sur sa droite et décida de la suivre. Il nagea aussi vite que possible au cas où il aurait tort. Ses muscles protestèrent mais Harry les ignora. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps restant mais savait qu'il ne restait au moins plus que la moitié.

L'herbe verte fut remplacée par de la boue noirâtre. La lumière se fit plus forte alors que des voix sinistres s'élevaient. Harry connaissait ces voix. C'était les mêmes que celles de l'œuf. Il continua à nager alors qu'il rengainait sa baguette. Soudain une grosse pierre apparut dans l'eau sombre en face de lui. Il y avait des peintures de sirènes dessus.

La dépassant en nageant, Harry suivit les voix et la lumière pour se retrouver entouré par des sculptures de pierre couvertes de tâches vertes. Ce fut là que Harry remarqua les sirènes qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ce qu'on racontait dans les légendes. Leur peau était grise, leurs cheveux longs et verts, leurs yeux et leurs dents jaunes et des queues grises. Il continua à nager, ignorant les doigts pointés. En tournant, Harry vit un large groupe de sirènes qui sortaient de leurs maisons de ce qui pourrait être appelé leur village. Un petit groupe de sirènes chantait au centre, indiquant où aller aux champions…droit derrière eux, vers une grande statue d'un être de l'eau où quatre personnes étaient attachées à sa queue.

Si cela avait été possible, la respiration de Harry serait resté coincée dans sa gorge à cette vue. Hermione, Ron, Cho et une petite fille de près de huit ans qui ressemblait à Fleur semblaient endormi. Des bulles s'échappaient de leurs bouches, assurant à Harry qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils y arrivaient mais décida de ne pas perdre de temps.

Poussant son corps endolori, Harry se précipita sur les otages. Fouillant sa poche, Harry sortit le couteau que lui avait donné Sirius et en sortit la lame. Aussi vite et prudemment que possible Harry libéra Ron, et attrapa son ami endormi avec son bras libre avant de refermer son couteau et de la ranger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, laissa échapper un soupir de regret avant de s'élever en nageant, tenant Ron sous les mains et agitant les jambes, les forçant à travailler plus vite et plus fort. Il bougeait si lentement et Ron était si lourd.

Une chaleur soudaine s'empara de son corps suivit par une vague d'énergie, repoussant la fatigue ou la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qui était arrivé. Harry savait qu'il avait une autre crise. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'incontrôlable monter en lui mais s'évanouir vivement, absorbé par son collier. _Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant s'il vous plait !_

Les eaux sombres au-dessus de Harry commencèrent à s'éclaircir. Il continua à pousser tandis qu'il tenait Ron comme si sa vie ne dépendait. Il y était presque. Il le savait. Il pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait l'entendre. _Attendez…L'entendre ?_

Des voix s'élevèrent en parlant dans une langue (si ça pouvait être appelé comme ça) que Harry n'avait jamais entendu. Néanmoins, Harry savait ce qu'il voulait. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il atteigne la surface. Il pouvait le sentir. Ils le suivaient, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer.

Ce fut toute l'incitation dont eu besoin Harry pour nager plus vite qu'il ne le croyait possible. En peu de temps Harry avait atteint la surface, Ron apparaissant quelque moment plus tard. Des applaudissements retentirent mais c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête. Respirer était devenu difficile jusqu'à ce que Harry se remémore qu'il avait toujours des branchies grâce à la Branchiflore. Se reposant sur son dos pour que les ouïes restent sous l'eau, Harry nagea jusqu'à la rive tenant Ron avec un bras. Il n'alla pas loin avant qu'il n'entende Ron grogner.

"Harry ?" demanda Ron alors qu'il regardait autour et remarquait où ils étaient. Après un moment, Ron se tira des bras de Harry, signalant qu'il pouvait nager le reste du chemin par lui-même. "Qu'attendons-nous ?" demanda-t-il avec une grimace. "Allons-y !"

Harry aurait ri si quelque chose n'avait pas tiré sa cheville droite. La peur s'empara de lui alors qu'on attrapait sa cheville gauche.

"Ron !" s'écria-t-il alors qu'il était tiré sous l'eau à une vitesse incroyable. On attacha ses poignets, le tirant encore plus bas. Harry fléchit son poignet et saisit sa baguette. Il devait se libérer. Il devait se concentrer.

Fermant ses yeux, Harry essaya de se concentrer mais ce fut difficile avec la douleur perçante qui s'élevait de ses chevilles. L'ignorant autant qu'il pouvait, Harry se concentra sur tout autre chose. Une fois encore Harry sentit une vague de pouvoir envahir son corps et commença à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle maintenant, pas avec trois autres champions et leurs otages dans l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire non plus.

Pointant sa baguette sur sa cheville droite, Harry se concentra sur le sort de pétrification. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il forçait le pouvoir qu'il sentait dans sa baguette. Un moment plus tard, la prise sur sa cheville s'évanouit et Harry ne perdit pas de temps à faire le même avec sa cheville gauche et son poignet gauche. Une fois que ces membres furent libres, Harry changea de main et fit de même sur l'étrange créature qui l'entraînait encore par le poignet droit. Maintenant complètement libre, Harry rengaina sa baguette et nagea rapidement vers la surface. Sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile alors que la douleur familière prenait place dans son cou. Harry savait que les effets de la Branchiflore se dissipaient. Il se soudain très fatigué, rendant sa nage encore plus difficile mais il continua à se pousser pour atteindre la surface. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin que ses muscles cessent de hurler. Il avait besoin de perdre conscience.

Atteignant la surface, Harry prit une grande inspiration se sentant soulagé comme jamais. Ses bras et ses jambes semblaient sur le point de tomber mais Harry voulait désespérément atteindre la rive et se sortir de l'eau aussi vite que possible. Il sembla lui prendre des siècles pour atteindre la rive mais là il fut immédiatement sortit de l'eau par le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Karkaroff. Harry gémit de douleur alors que son pied droit heurtait un caillou. Il baissa les yeux et vit que ses deux chevilles saignaient.

Le professeur Dumbledore le remarqua aussi, et souleva le petit garçon de quatorze ans et le porta dans la tente où Madame Pomfresh s'était installée. Trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit, Harry sentit sa tête retombée contre la poitrine de Dumbledore alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Une voix douce lui dit que tout irait bien alors qu'il se sentait déposer sur quelque chose de doux. La douleur de ses chevilles s'évanouit et une couverture chaude le recouvrit. Il sentit qu'on forçait sa bouche à s'ouvrir et qu'on lui déversait quelque chose de froid et d'amer dans sa gorge.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ron, enveloppé dans une couverture, le regardait nerveusement.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ?" demanda-t-il. "J'ai essayé de te chercher mais je ne pouvais pas te trouver et Dumbledore m'a sorti de l'eau avant que je ne puisse aller plus profond. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit honnêtement Harry alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir mais ses bras ne voulaient pas coopérer. Ron le remarqua et l'aida. "Merci," dit Harry alors qu'il oscilla un peu. "Je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était mais je crois que c'était des Strangulots. Il y en a un qui a essayé de m'attaquer avant que je ne te trouve…" Le souvenir de la manière dont il s'était occupé de ce Strangulot fit arrêter son explication à Harry. Regardant le lac, Harry se demanda ce qui était arrivé dessous. Le collier avait marché pour la première crise mais pas pour la seconde. Harry se demanda s'il avait eu tort en reposant toute sa confiance sur de la quincaillerie. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était furieux que le collier n'ait pas fonctionné. Il avait combattu ce qu'il l'avait entraîné en-dessous de l'eau grâce à ça. C'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas le fait de ne pas savoir que cela pouvait arriver.

Harry fut tiré de ces pensées par le retour de Cédric et de Cho qui furent immédiatement enveloppés dans des couvertures. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la tente ils virent tout les deux Harry assis dans un lit avec ses chevilles bandées de façon importantes. Madame Pomfresh les suivait et elle remarqua elle aussi Harry.

"Mr Potter," réprimanda-t-elle. "Rallongez-vous à l'instant. Votre réaction à la Pimentine a été suffisante pour savoir que vous avez besoin de vous reposer."

"Quand est-ce que vous m'avez donné de la Pimentine ?" demanda Harry, dérouté.

"Justement," dit Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit de Harry et le repoussait. "Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous êtes donc vulnérable. Maintenant restez tranquille ou vous passerez une semaine à l'infirmerie."

Ce fut tout ce dont eu besoin Harry pour faire tout ce que lui dirait Madame Pomfresh. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était faire un séjour à l'infirmerie. Sa couverture fut une fois encore remontée jusqu'au menton. Il sentit une autre couverture être posé au-dessus de ses pieds et il vit Madame Pomfresh s'approcher de Cédric et Cho. Ron tira un chaise et s'assit au chevet de Harry, incapable de cacher son inquiétude.

"Madame Pomfresh, Harry va bien ?" demanda à voix basse Cédric mais Harry l'entendit quand même.

"Une fois que ses chevilles seront guéries et qu'il se sera reposé, Mr Potter ira bien, Mr Diggory," promit Pomfresh au Poufsouffle. "Je pense que c'est la vue qui nous a effrayé. Le professeur Dumbledore voulait être certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures."

"La vue ?" demanda Cho, déconcerté.

"Nous avons commencé à nager vers la rive quand quelque chose à tirer Harry sous l'eau," répondit Ron, agacé. Il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas que Cédric et Cho parlent à Madame Pomfresh quand Harry était juste là. "Il a disparu pendant dix minutes. Les juges allaient arrêter la tâche quand Harry est revenu à la surface en cherchant sa respiration avec des coupures profondes sur ses chevilles et des bleus sur ses poignets."

Cédric s'approcha du chevet de Harry et s'assit au pied du lit.

"Comment _te_ sens-tu, Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ses muscles semblaient toujours en feu mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

"Je ne peux pas bouger mes bras et les jambes mais c'est probablement une bonne chose puisque Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas que je bouge," dit-il candidement.

Madame Pomfresh se ruant hors de la tente avec deux couvertures attira l'attention de tout le monde. Un moment plus tard ils entendirent Madame Pomfresh pousser Victor et Hermione dans la tente. Hermione vit la scène et se précipita aux cotés de Ron. Ron expliqua rapidement Hermione pourquoi Harry était dans le lit. Malgré les protestations de Harry sur le fait qu'il allait bien et que tout le monde réagissait trop, elle trouva nécessaire de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Ron et Cédric durent faire un saut de coté pour ne pas y prendre part.

Victor décida d'entrer et de garder Hermione loin du lit de Harry tandis que Ron et Cédric recouvraient Harry. Ils furent tous sauvés de la conversation quand ils entendirent Fleur divaguer fortement. Cédric et Cho sortirent de la tente pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait pour revenir et dire à tout le monde que Fleur n'avait pas trouvé son otage dans le temps imparti et voulait aller chercher sa sœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fleur entra dans la tente, tenant ferment sa sœur. Tout le monde laissa les sœurs de coté et resta près de Harry. Il semblait si étrange que trois des champions soient devenus amis et l'une non. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable puisqu'il avait été celui qui avait fourni l'effort pour Cédric et Victor._ Peut-être aurais-je du le faire aussi avec Fleur._

La voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey tira Harry de ses pensées.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nos champions sont revenus et ont le droit à des notes sur cinquante," annonça-t-il. "Miss Fleur Delacour a utilisé le charme de Tête en bulle mais elle a été attaqué par des Strangulots ce qui l'a empêché de retrouver son otage. Elle reçoit 25 points." Des applaudissements retentirent. Quand ils décrurent, Verpey continua. "Mr Harry Potter a utilisé la Branchiflore et fut le premier à revenir avec son otage. En dépit d'avoir été lui aussi victime des Strangulots, il est retourné dans la limite du temps. Mr Potter obtient 47 points." De longs applaudissements et acclamations retentirent dans la foule. Une fois encore quand le bruit décrut Verpey continua. "Mr Cédric Diggory s'est servi du Charme de Tête en bulle. Il a été le second à revenir avec son otage mais a dépassé de cinq minutes la limite de temps. Mr Diggory reçoit 45 points." De grandes acclamations se firent à nouveau entendre. "Mr Victor Krum a tenté une métamorphose qui était incomplète mais néanmoins efficace. Il est aussi revenu avec son otage mais était lui aussi hors de la limite de temps. Il obtient 40 points."

Il y eut une autre série d'applaudissements pour Victor mais l'excitation avait disparu peu à peu. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa fatigue le submerger. Une fois encore, il atteignait le mieux quand tout ce qu'il voulait était survivre. Il était toujours en première place, la dernière place où il voulait être.


	17. La vérité sur Mr Croupton

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre XVI : La vérité sur Mr Croupton**_

La sensation de quelqu'un passant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés tira Harry de son sommeil. Le toucher était rassurant et étrangement familier. Harry laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il se tendit vers le toucher. Ses bras et ses jambes semblaient faibles, ce qui le troubla. Il essaya de bouger ses membres mais ils ne voulaient pas obéir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Harry grogna d'agacement. Il n'aimait pas ça…pas du tout. Après un moment Harry sentit que quelque chose manquait. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour réaliser que son collier avait été ôté.

"_Je pense qu'il se réveille enfin."_

Harry grogna encore alors qu'il ouvrait doucement ses yeux. La lumière sombre en plus de sa pauvre vision l'empêcha de reconnaître le visage devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et vit un autre visage apparaître. Une main fraîche toucha son front, envoyant un frisson dans le dos de Harry. Son lit était ferme et appartenait immanquablement à l'infirmerie. Harry essaya de lever son bras pour trouver ses lunettes mais son bras refusa de bouger. Celui qui le regardait dut remarquer son problème parce que ses lunettes furent glissées sur sa figure, rendant le monde plus net.

Les visages de Remus et Sirius incluent.

"Salut Pronglet," dit Sirius avec un sourire alors qu'il continuait à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. "Tu nous as effrayés…encore. Nous étions près à plonger après toi. Est-ce que tu veux que je devienne aussi gris que Lunard ?"

"Hé !" s'écria Remus, offensé. "Je ne suis pas gris ! Retire ça !"

Sirius regarda Lunard et haussa les épaules.

"Que puis-je dire ?" demanda-t-il innocemment puis il regarda Harry et cligna de l'œil. "La vérité blesse."

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. Il savait que ses tuteurs essayaient d'alléger l'atmosphère mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir.

"Si vous continuez à vous conduire comme des gamins de quatre ans alors je vais devoir vous demander de partir," dit doucement Harry. "Je suis vraiment fatigué."

L'atmosphère passa immédiatement de joueuse à sérieuse. Remus pressa de façon rassurante l'épaule de Harry.

"Nous savons que tu es fatigué, Harry," dit-il sincèrement. "Nous savons que la dernière chose, que tu veux, est parlé de ce qui est arrivé hier mais ce genre de fatigue, magique et physique, en toi est impossible à atteindre. As-tu eu une autre crise sous l'eau ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"J'en ai eu deux," admit-il. "La première a été absorbé par le collier mais l'autre ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Je l'ai utilisé d'une certaine manière pour repousser ces créatures." Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda les visages choqués de Remus et Sirius, soudainement extrêmement inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tout était supposé être sous contrôle mais ça a empiré."

Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et le tint fermement.

"Essaye de ne pas t'en inquiéter," dit-il sincèrement. "Nous ne parlerons à Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il pourra te faire un collier plus résistant. Une fois que ce tournoi sera terminé nous ferons tout notre possible pour t'aider à avoir plus de contrôle, c'est une promesse."

Harry essaya de se libérer mais ne put que se tortiller légèrement.

"Mais si cela arrive encore ?" demanda-t-il frustré. "Et s'il y avait quelqu'un près de moi quand cela arrive ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je suis un danger pour tout le monde ! J'ai utilisé les crises de magie pour m'aider hier. J'ai eu un avantage déloyal ! Je ne devrais pas participer au Tournoi ! Ce n'est pas juste pour les autres :"

Sirius frictionna doucement le dos de Harry, essayant de le clamer alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir que son ami était tout aussi impuissant que lui. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire pour aider leur pupille.

"Je sais que tu as peur, Harry," dit- finalement Sirius ? "Ces crises m'effrayent moi aussi mais par parce que quelqu'un pourrait être blessé mais par ce que cela te fait. Pompom te donne des potions depuis que tu as été amené ici. Tu devrais sauter par-dessus les murs maintenant. Remus et moi ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour t'aider."

"Patmol a raison…pour une fois," ajouta Remus alors que Sirius remettait Harry dans son lit. "Essaye de te reposer, Harry. Nous parlerons à Dumbledore et tout sera tiré au clair demain matin. Heureusement tu seras capable de bouger d'ici là." Il se pencha et pressa doucement le bras de Harry. "Essaye de ne pas être si dur envers toi-même. Nous savons tous que tu ne peux pas encore contrôler ces crises."

Harry acquiesça et regarda ses tuteurs partir. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait utilisé ces crises pour l'aider dans le lac et pas seulement durant son combats contre les êtres de l'eau. Il avait d'une quelconque manière pousser son corps à bout et en ressentait les effets maintenant. Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Oui, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses crises mais pourtant il avait manœuvré la seconde. Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore avait eu tort d'utiliser le collier pour supprimer les crises. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de se passer du collier pour apprendre à faire face correctement à ses crises.

_Le professeur Dumbledore ne l'autorisera jamais._

Et Sirius et Remus ? Ils n'avaient pas été d'accord pour le collier tout d'abord. _Se concentrer sur le Tournoi en premier_. Sirius avait dit que lui et Remus l'aiderait après que le Tournoi soit fini. Maintenant ce qu'il devait faire était tenir jusqu'en juin et tout irait bien.

Le matin suivant, Harry s'éveilla avec le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus à son chevet, parlant doucement. Il sentit immédiatement à nouveau le collier autour de son cou et soupira. Il était maintenant capable de bouger ses bras et de le toucher. C'était froid et lisse mais légèrement plus gros qu'avant. Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour voir trois visages flous le regarder de leurs chaises à sa droite. La lumière du soleil pénétrait dans la pièce, prévenant Harry que c'était bien le matin. Remuant prudemment ses jambes, il fut soulagé de pouvoir les bouger. Il semblait que tout ce dont avait eu besoin son corps était une bonne nuit de repos.

"Bonjour, Harry," dit aimablement le professeur Dumbledore. "Je pense que tu te sens mieux." Harry acquiesça. "Remus et Sirius ont exprimé tes inquiétudes sur les crises de magie. Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu aurais deux crises en si peu de temps. Le collier que tu portais hier n'était pas prévu pour une telle abondance de magie et a été dépassé. Le collier que tu portes actuellement peut tenir beaucoup plus de magie et est ensorcelé pour m'avertir quand il tire dans ta magie, si tu es d'accord bien sûr."

Harry cligna des yeux pour comprendre ce que venait de dire le professeur Dumbledore.

"Euh – OK," dit-il avec hésitation. "Et pour apprendre à contrôler ces crises ? Je sais que je devrais attendre que le Tournoi soit fini mais est-ce que je dois attendre jusqu'à Septembre puisque que je ne peux pas m'exercer à la maison ?"

En regardant du coin de l'œil, Harry put deviner une expression pensive sur le visage du professeur Dumbledore.

"Tu as raison, Harry," admit-il. "Il serait mieux pour toi de travailler cet été quand tu n'es pas entouré par tes camarades. Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire à propos de la loi sur les mineurs. Après tout, considérant ce que tu as fait de tes deux derniers étés, passer deux mois sans magie te semblera bizarre."

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se pencha pour être au-dessus de l'adolescent.

"Tu nous as donné à Madame Pomfresh et moi une belle frayeur, tu sais," dit-il plaisamment. "Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu étais si chaud jusqu'à ce que Fred Weasley a mentionné le sort de Chaleur que tu as utilisé l'année dernière durant le match de Quidditch. Plutôt ingénieux de ta part, mais nous croyons que c'est ce qui a attiré les Strangulots. Ils ont du sentir la chaleur que tu émettais."

"Logique," murmura Harry.

"En effet," dit le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton amusé. "Je dois t'avertir, Harry. Madame Pomfresh insiste pour que tu passes un jour de plus à l'infirmerie et non n'est pas une réponse envisageable. Elle a l'étrange sentiment que tu ne prends pas assez soin de toi-même et que tu t'effondreras au moment même où tu quitteras l'infirmerie. As-tu une idée de pourquoi, Harry ?"

"Parce qu'elle en fait trop ?" proposa Harry. "Franchement, monsieur, je vais bien. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, Harry," répondit le professeur Dumbledore. "J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir autoriser cela à continuer. Je sais que tu en as beaucoup sur les épaules mais tu ne peux pas ignorer ce dont a besoin ton corps. Tu as besoin de manger et de te reposer, Harry. Tu dois prendre mieux soin de toi-même. Tes amis ont indiqué que tu étais toujours le dernier à te coucher et le premier à te lever. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu manquais parfois des repas. Je comprends que le Tournoi te rende nerveux et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ta participation mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'épuiser. Pour empêcher que tu perdes le contrôle, nous – tes tuteurs et moi – sommes mis d'accord que une fois par semaine tu te feras ausculter par Madame Pomfresh. Si elle croit que tu ne prends pas assez soin de toi, elle le fera à ta place."

Harry fixa le professeur Dumbledore complètement horrifié. Pourquoi recevait-il un ultimatum ? Et qu'est-ce que cela faisait s'il ne dormait moins que tout le monde ou mangeait moins que Ron ! De quel droit Dumbledore s'adjugeait-il ? Iil était celui qui avait forcé Harry a participé au Tournoi ! Harry s'assit lentement et fixa rageusement Dumbledore.

"Laissez-moi être honnête," dit-il dans ses dents. "Vous vous attendez à ce que je participe à ce foutu Tournoi mais à ce que je ne fasse pas ce qu'il faut pour y survivre ? J'ai _trois ans _de moins que tout le monde ! J'ai _trois ans _de moins de savoirs ! Je n'ai jamais voulu y participer !" Harry ne remarqua pas que les objets, autour d'eux, avaient commencés à trembler. Il était trop en colère contre Dumbledore pour remarquer quoi que se soit. "Et c'est _vous _! C'est_ vous_ qui avez décidé de ne pas débattre ma participation ! Maintenant assumez les conséquences !"

Les fenêtres se brisèrent alors que Harry roulait sur son ventre et plongeait sa tête dans l'oreiller. Son corps tout entier tremblait incontrôlablement. Remus et Sirius furent immédiatement aux cotés de Harry, poussant Dumbledore hors du chemin. Remus frotta gentiment le dos de Harry tandis que Sirius murmurait à l'oreille de Harry. Aucun des deux ne prêta attention à Dumbledore qui répara vite fait les fenêtres cassées.

Remus regarda droit dans les yeux le professeur Dumbledore avec un regard renfrogné. Il était en colère et avait toutes les raisons d'y être.

"Je pense que vous en avez faits assez, monsieur le _Directeur_," gronda-t-il. "Nous apprécierons que vous partiez."

Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir et sortit de l'infirmerie. Remus sortit sa baguette et élargit le lit dans lequel était allongé Harry. Il s'assit ensuite dessus et continua à frictionner le dos de Harry. Sirius fit le tour du lit et s'assit contre la tête. Alors qu'il passait les doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. Les deux se regardèrent avant de regarder à nouveau l'adolescent tremblant.

"C'est bon, Harry," dit doucement Sirius. "Dumbledore est parti. Il ne reste plus que nous."

Harry sortit lentement sa tête de l'oreiller et la tourna vers la voix de Sirius.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il d'une voix vacillante. "Je ne l'ai pas voulu. J'je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je ne peux pas être la personne qu'il veut que je sois. Je ne suis pas parfait."

Sirius s'allongea et enroula ses bras autour de Harry pour que la tête de l'adolescent repose sur sa poitrine.

"Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois parfait Pronglet," dit-il sincèrement. "Dumbledore s'inquiète juste pour toi, comme nous. Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas apprécié la façon de Dumbledore. Nous voulions juste que tu prennes meilleur soin de toi. Fais-le pour nous, d'accord ?"

Harry acquiesça lentement et ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée mais il était d'accord de faire des contrôles hebdomadaires si cela soulageait Sirius et Remus.

"Je suis désolé si je vous ai effrayé," dit-il à voix basse. "Je ne pensais pas que cela se reproduirai."

"Se reproduire ?" demanda immédiatement Remus. "C'est arrivé avant ?"

Harry opina à nouveau mais garda les yeux fermés. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue revenir. Il pouvait assumer que c'était probablement à cause de ce qui était arrivé aux fenêtres.

"En cours de Potions," admit Harry. "Colin Creevey est venu me chercher pour la cérémonie des Baguettes. J'étais si frustré et les chaudrons ont commencé à trembler. J'ai essayé de garder mes émotions sous contrôle depuis mais…"

Sirius renforça sa prise sur Harry.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petit," dit-il doucement. "Je peux comprendre que tu sois effrayé que cela se reproduise mais tout gardé à l'intérieur n'est pas une solution. Je pense que c'est pourquoi cela s'est produit aujourd'hui _malgré_ le collier. Ce n'est pas une crise ordinaire, Harry. C'est le mélange de toutes les émotions que tu as retenues."

"Il est peut-être plus facile de ne pas faire face, Harry, mais à long terme les émotions dissimulés blessent encore plus quand elles reviennent à la surface," ajouta Remus. "y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu veux nous parler ? Il vaut mieux crever l'abcès."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Je vais bien," dit-il en le pensant. Il se sentait plus détendu que depuis il y a longtemps. Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait relâché un peu de se colère ou parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il appréciait ce sentiment. "Je suis juste fatigué," ajouta-t-il endormi.

"Je peux imaginer," dit Sirius avec un sourire. "Je dois te dire que Percy Weasley est venu ici peu après que tu y sois arrivé. Il voulait être sûr que tu allais bien mais il devait reprendre le travail. Apparemment son patron a été assez malade récemment. Mais bien sûr. Cet homme n'a jamais pris un jour de congé dans sa vie pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une maladie. Barty Croupton couve quelque chose."

« Sirius," avertit Remus. "Je dois admettre que les méthodes de Croupton étaient dures mais il est possible que cela ait changé. Il a perdu sa femme et son fils dans la guerre."

Harry ouvrit partiellement ses yeux et regarda Remus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? » dit-il à moitié éveillé.

"Le propre fils de Croupton, Barty Croupton, Junior, a été attrapé avec un groupe de Mangemort," répondit Sirius pour Remus. "Il a donné un procès à son fils mais c'était plus pour le public qu'autre chose. Il a déshérité le gamin et l'a envoyé à Azkaban." Harry frissonna à la pensée de la prison sorcière. "Le gamin est, mort un an plus tard. Croupton et sa femme ont été autorisé a le voir avant qu'il ne meurt puis sa femme est morte peu de temps après de remords. Croupton a tout perdu. Il était en bonne posture pour le poste de Ministre avant le scandale. Les gens ne lui font plus confiance puisqu'il n'a pas été capable de garder son fils du bon coté. Ma réhabilitation n'a pas aidé. La seule raison pour laquelle Croupton est encore au Ministère de la Magie c'est parce que quelqu'un là-bas à pitié de lui et de ce qu'il a perdu."

Harry couvrit sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement.

"Il a l'air d'avoir payé pour ce qu'il t'a fait, Midnight," dit-il en se frottant les yeux. "Il a perdu sa famille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je vous perdais."

Remus poussa la main de Harry loin de ses yeux et enleva une mèche.

"Fais attention à toi, bonhomme," dit-il doucement. "Repose-toi. Pompom nous tuera si nous te gardons éveillé plus longtemps. Nous restons ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, d'accord?"

Harry acquiesça et ferma ses yeux et enfouit sa figure dans la poitrine de son parrain. Il pouvait entendre le battement de cœur de Sirius le mener au sommeil. Toutes ses inquiétudes semblèrent s'évanouir. Il savait que ses tuteurs feraient tout le nécessaire pour l'aider à s'en tirer et c'était toute l'assurance qu'avait besoin Harry pour savoir où il avait envie d'être.

Sirius et Remus tinrent parole et furent aux cotés de Harry quand il se réveilla. Quand Harry s'assit, Remus appela Madame Pomfresh pour un bilan. Sirius tendit les lunettes à Harry, permettant à l'adolescent de voir clairement. Il regarda Madame Pomfresh agiter sa baguette autour de lui avant d'ordonner à Harry de boire deux horribles potions. Harry eut un haut de cœur alors qu'il déglutissait. Pourquoi les potions devaient-elles avoir aussi mauvais goût ?

Madame Pomfresh déclara que Harry guérissait vite mais qu'il devait rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit pour pouvoir reprendre les cours le lendemain. Harry essaya de protester mais Madame Pomfresh n'écouta pas. Il se sentait mieux et savait que rester plus longtemps à l'infirmerie était inutile mais argumenter avec madame Pomfresh était vain. Elle était incroyablement bornée.

Sirius et Remus restèrent avec Harry parlant de tout et rien jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione viennent lui rendre visite après les cours. Hermione amena bien sûr tous les devoirs qu'avait ratés Harry pour le plus grand agacement de celui-ci. Ron et Hermione prirent leur repas à l'infirmerie, informant Harry de ce qui était arrivé depuis la Seconde Tâche, c'est-à-dire des rumeurs sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé quand il avait été attiré sous l'eau. On avait conclu que Harry avait était attaqué par une créature allant du Calamar géant à des créatures que seul Hagrid pourrait aimer.

C'était si ridicule que Harry ne put faire autrement que d'en rire. C'était fou comment une simple attaque de Strangulots pouvait dégénérer. Quand Harry fut finalement relâché de l'infirmerie, de nombreux professeurs durent s'arrêter et repousser les élèves qui l'harcelait. Harry était assez en forme pour aller en cours mais ses chevilles étaient encore douloureuses, ce qui rendait les longs trajets difficiles. Il devait partir tôt de la Grande Salle pour arriver à l'heure.

Quand Vendredi arriva, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Tous les professeurs avaient été extrêmement cléments sur ses retards et ses devoirs, donnant à Harry le sentiment que le professeur Dumbledore était intervenu. Harry savait qu'il avait eu tort de se mettre en colère contre Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas de la faute du vieil homme si quelqu'un était arrivé à franchir les protections pour faire entre Harry dans le tournoi. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en être reconnaissant ou effrayé. Dumbledore pouvait juste donner du temps à Harry ou il pouvait en fait croire que Harry le blâmait pour tout.

N'avant plus qu'un cours avant le week-end, Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent du déjeuner tôt pour leur double leçon de Potions, marchant à leur habituel rythme lent. Au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la classe ils remarquèrent un grand groupe assemblé devant la porte, murmurant et ricanant. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Harry vit Malfoy tendre un magazine à Pansy Parkinson. Peu importe ce qu'ils lisaient, ce n'était pas bon.

"Servir le vieux fou," dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante. "Mon père dit toujours que Dumbledore était un idiot. Personne n'a jamais fait mine de le croire."

Harry se mordit la langue et entra dans la classe et s'assit à sa place habituelle dans le fond de la classe. Il devinait sans peine que Rita Skeeter avait écrit un autre article critiquant le professeur Dumbledore. Pour une raison ou une autre, Rita Skeeter semblait avoir le Directeur de Poudlard en travers de la gorge ce qui alourdissait le malaise de Harry. Dumbledore avait plus à s'inquiéter que la vie gâchée d'un adolescent. Assis avec ses pensées, Harry réalisa finalement qu'il ne pensait plus au professeur Dumbledore comme à son directeur. Il pensait à l'homme comme à son grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le grand-père qui avait toutes les réponses à tous les problèmes.

Le reste de la classe entra quand le professeur Rogue commença à écrire la potion du jour sur le tableau. Harry commença à sortir les ingrédients pour la potion d'Aiguise méninges qu'ils devaient faire aujourd'hui. Après qu'il se soit assuré qu'il avait tout, Harry commença à préparer la potion. De nombreux Serpentards chuchotaient toujours en ricanant. Le professeur Rogue les ignora bien sûr et commença à critiquer les Gryffondors, prenant des points autant qu'il pouvait.

"Potter, prenez la table devant dans mon bureau," siffla le professeur Rogue alors qu'il passait devant Harry et Ron et continuait vers le devant de la pièce. "Il ne faudrait pas que vous mettiez vos camarades en danger par votre 'fragilité'."

Plusieurs Serpentards gloussèrent au commentaire alors que Harry rassemblait ses affaires et avançait à la table où l'attendait Rogue. Il reprit sa potion essayant d'ignorer les chuchotements qu'il savait diriger contre lui. Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Rogue devait-il toujours le faire remarquer ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter ?

"Vous avez peut-être la sympathie de tout le monde maintenant, Potter, mais si je vous prends à pénétrer dans mon bureau une fois de plus – "

Harry leva rapidement les yeux vers Rogue, décontenancé. De qui diable parlait-il ?

"Je ne suis jamais entré dans votre bureau, monsieur," dit-il à voix basse. "Je ne ferais jamais ça."

Les yeux du professeur Rogue se froncèrent.

"N'essayez même pas de me mentir, Potter," siffla-t-il. "Où auriez obtenu la Branchiflore et les autres ingrédients ailleurs que dans mon bureau ?"

Harry tenta désespérément de garder sa colère sous contrôle. _C'est juste une erreur. Cela ne peut pas être autrement._

"Je l'ai achetée à Pré au lard, monsieur," dit Harry aussi calmement qu'il pouvait. "Je l'ai payée douze mornilles. J'ai encore le reçu. Je peux vous le montrer si vous voulez."

Rogue fixa Harry pendant un moment mais ses yeux étaient différents. Ils n'étaient pas haineux. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'ils reflétaient.

"Très bien," dit enfin Rogue. "Je vous tiendrais pour responsable tant que vous ne m'aurez pas apporté ce reçu. Considérez bien mes mots, Potter si vous m'avez menti je le saurais."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry et il retourna au pilage de ses pattes de scarabées, il cessa soudain quand il se souvint de l'accusation de Rogue. "Monsieur, quels sont les autres ingrédients, si je puis demander ?"

Le professeur Rogue regarda sceptiquement Harry avant de se pencher pour que personne n'entende.

"Corne de Bicorne en poudre, peau de serpent de l'arbre du Cap," dit-il à voix basse. "Ce ne sont pas des ingrédients usuels."

Harry connaissait ces ingrédients. Il se souvenait que Hermione les avait volé lors de sa deuxième année.

"Ajouté à des Chrysopes, des sangsues, du sysimbre et du plygonum, cela donne du Polynectar," se dit-il plus à lui-même qu'au professeur Rogue. Soudain tout prit du sens. Voldemort n'enverrait pas ses émissaires sans déguisements. Quel meilleur moyen que le Polynectar. "L'espion," murmura-t-il choqué. "Il est là. Il est déjà là."

Rogue attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira vers son bureau.

"Potter, dans mon bureau, maintenant !" siffla-t-il et il poussa Harry vers la porte. "Si vous bougez vous serez collé pendant un mois entier."

Harry entra dans le bureau sombre et s'effondra dans la chaise la plus proche. Ses chevilles irradiaient de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Il savait ce que pouvait faire le Polynectar. Tout ce dont on avait besoin c'était quelques mèches de cheveux pour se transformer. L'espion pouvait être partout et Harry ne serait pas le plus sage.

Le Maître de Potions sembla remarquer la transe de Harry et leva la tête de l'adolescent pour que leurs regards se rencontrent.

"Parlez !" ordonna-t-il. "De quel espion parler vous ? Qui est là ?"

Harry cligna, la peur aux yeux.

"Cet été j'ai rêvé de Voldemort et Pettigrow," dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Voldemort disait à Pettigrow qu'il avait un serviteur digne de confiance ici à Poudlard pour m'atteindre. Il a besoin de moi pour quelque chose, je pense. C'est tout se dont je me souviens. Quand je me suis réveillé ma cicatrice brûlait comme lors de ma première année ; quand il cherchait la pierre ici."

Le professeur Rogue ricana.

"Vous est-il déjà arriver de penser à raconter ça à quelqu'un ?", cracha-t-il.

« Je l'ai fait," dit Harry, troublé de savoir que le professeur Rogue ne savait pas. "Je l'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore, à Sirius et à Remus après que je me sois réveillé. C'est pourquoi Sirius et Remus étaient si enragés que je sois dans le Tournoi. Ils pensaient que cela avaient à voir avec mon rêve."

Rogue relâcha le menton de Harry et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Harry regarda Rogue jeter une pincée de poudre dans les flammes.

"Monsieur le Directeur !" appela Rogue dans le feu. "Vous êtes demandé,… immédiatement !"

Harry baissa la tête et supprima un grognement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton qu'utilisait Rogue et avait le sentiment que le professeur Dumbledore allait recevoir quelques mots qu'il ne devrait pas entendre. Rogue ne montrait aucune émotion mais à la manière dont il se tenait, Harry pouvait dire qu'il était énervé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Cela n'avait pas effleuré son esprit que Dumbledore n'avait rien dit de son rêve.

Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée et enleva la suie de ses vêtements. Il regarda la scène et poussa un soupir.

"Severus, je pensais avoir été clair," dit Dumbledore avec un avertissement dans la voix.

"Vous l'avez été, monsieur le Directeur," dit froidement Rogue. "Ce que vous avez oublié de préciser était la présence d'un espion à Poudlard. C'est Potter qui a deviné que l'espion volait les ingrédients pour faire du Polynectar. Comment sommes-nous supposé protéger le garçon si vous ne nous dites pas ce qu'i savoir ?"

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de se retourner vers Rogue.

"Et mes enseignants s'accuseront les uns les autres ?" demanda-t-il platement. "Voldemort ne sait pas que Harry l'a vu discuter de ses plans avec Peter et j'aimerais que cela reste dans cet état. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Severus. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Je crois que vous avez une classe sur les bras qui manque de supervision J'aimerais parler avec Harry si cela ne vous dérange pas."

Le professeur Rogue sortit de la pièce sans un mot, ses robes tourbillonnantes derrière lui. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, un silence tendu emplit la pièce. Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il remuait sur son siège. Il savait qu'il avait des ennuis. Il savait qu'il avait empiré les choses pour le Directeur. Fixant le sol Harry attendit l'inévitable réprimande. Celle qui ne vint jamais.

Dumbledore attira une chaise et s'assit à coté de Harry. Pendant un long moment, rien ne fut dit même s'ils avaient tous les deux envie de parler, juste pour briser le silence. Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha finalement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry," dit-il sincèrement. "Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce que j'ai dit – ou plus précisément de ce que je n'ai pas dit aux enseignants."

"Je suis désolé," dit Harry : sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. "Je cause toujours autant d'ennuis."

"Cela ne pourrait pas être plus loin de la vérité, Harry," dit le professeur Dumbledore en pressant l'épaule de Harry. "Je dois répéter que ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'admets sympathiser pour ce que tu es entrain de vivre et puisque que c'est le cas, de ne pas avoir tout gérer au mieux. Je sais qu'il semble que je n'ai rien fait pour te sortir du Tournoi et je sais que tu penses que je suis celui qui t'a mis cette charge sur les épaules mais je ne te demande pas d'être parfait, Harry. Aucun être humain ne peut l'être. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, même moi."

"Ils vous ont parlé ?" demanda nerveusement Harry.

"Ils m'ont plutôt crié," corrigea Dumbledore. "As-tu déjà vu un loup-garou quand il croit que l'un des siens est menacé ?" Harry secoua la tête. "C'est assez effrayant," confessa le Directeur avec un sourire. "Sirius et Remus pensent à toit comme à leur fils et feraient tout ce qui est nécessaire pour te protéger, même de moi."

Harry regarda Dumbledore, alarmé. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sirius et Remus iraient aussi loin et avait en fait menacé le Directeur de Poudlard. "Je suis désolé monsieur," dit-il instantanément. "J'aurais rien dû leur dire – "

" Idioties, Harry," interrompit calmement le professeur Dumbledore. "Tu en peux pas ignorer tes sentiments. Si tu ne peux pas parler à tes tuteurs alors à qui peux-tu parler ? Je sais que tu te préoccupes d'eux autant qu'ils se préoccupent de toi. Je sais aussi que tu ferais probablement la même chose si la situation était renversée."

Harry dut regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux omniscients du Directeur. Il devait admettre qu'il ferait tout son possible si Sirius et Remus étaient en danger. C'était étrange d'avoir des sentiments pareils pour des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis peu. Il en avait rêvé depuis des années et maintenant que c'était réel Harry ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sa vie autrement.

"Je n'ai jamais attendu de toi une telle exigence envers toi-même, Harry, mais si j'aurais probablement du m'en douter," continua Dumbledore. "Tu a toujours été déterminé à élucider les mystères. Je peux seulement continuer à m'excuser des erreurs que j'ai faites et espérer que tu me pardonneras un jour."

Harry frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes alors qu'il acquiesçait.

"Professeur, je ne vous blâme pas," dit-il honnêtement. "Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'aurais jamais du passer ma frustration sur vous. Vous aviez raison. Je n'ai pas pris soin de moi. Je me suis plongé dans le tournoi, mes devoirs et la natation pour me préoccuper d'autre chose."

Dumbledore poussa un soupira fatigué. Apparemment Remus n'était pas la seule personne à avoir oublié avec qui Harry avait grandi.

"Je suis tellement désolé, mon garçon," dit-il, semblant tout d'un coup très vieux. "Il y a des fois qu'il semble impossible que tu es eu un tel passé en étant le gentil jeune homme que tu deviens. Tu relèves des défis la tête haute, agis rarement comme des adolescents de ton âge mais plutôt comme des plus vieux. Je peux seulement assumer que c'est le résultat des années passées chez les Dursley."

Harry opina. Avec toutes les corvées qu'il avait eues et la sévérité de ses parents, il avait été impossible de profiter de son enfance. Il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à s'inquiéter de recevoir à dîner qu'à s'amuser.

"Quand vous passé votre temps à être traité comme un elfe de maison, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'enfance," murmura amèrement Harry en baissant le regard.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Harry ?" demanda le professeur Dumbledore. Il était clair que Dumbledore voulait à tout prix retrouver leur ancienne complicité.

"Rien," dit doucement Harry. "J'ai réalisé que je ne pensais plus à vous comme à mon Directeur ; depuis quelques temps. Depuis l'été dernier la majorité des enseignants m'a traité différemment parce qu'ils avaient enfin appris quelque chose que j'étais venu à considérer comme normal : ma famille me haïssait. Pensez-vous réellement que les Dursley cachaient leur haine pour moi ? Tous les voisins le savaient. Il y en a même quelques uns qui l'encourageaient parce que j'étais un 'délinquant'. Cela a du arrivé dans d'autres familles et arrive probablement à d'autres étudiants dans cette école-même." Il regarda les yeux de Dumbledore qui manquaient d'étincelles. Le visage de Harry ne montrait aucune émotion mais il y avait quantité de douleur dans ses yeux, la douleur de ses souvenirs du 4 Privet Drive. "Sirius m'a sauvé de ma prison," dit-il platement. "Qui est là pour les secourir ? Qui s'en préoccupe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en serait soucié si je n'avais pas été le Survivant ?"

Dumbledore gémit à cette observation.

"Harry – "

" – Oubliez ça," dit Harry en se levant et se mettant hors d'atteinte, ignorant la douleur perçante de ses chevilles. Il serait les poings en essayant désespérément de retenir sa frustration. Il ne pouvait pas libérer ses émotions maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça survenir. "Cela doit cesser, monsieur. Je ne peux pas continuer de penser à vous comme à un grand-père qui a toutes les réponses. Je dis de ne pas recevoir de traitement de spécial alors que je mens. Le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick et vous me traitez différemment. Ce n'est pas juste."

"Il y a-t-il quelque chose de juste dans ta vie, Harry ?" demanda patiemment le professeur Dumbledore. "Qu'est-ce qui te gênes vraiment ?"

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir le Directeur. Qu'est-ce qui le gênait _vraiment _?

"J'ai besoin que les choses redeviennent comme avant," admit-il. "Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me mettre en colère. Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas m'autoriser à ressentir…"

Dumbledore fut instantanément sur ses pieds et en deux pas fut aux cotés de Harry, attirant l'adolescent dans ses bras.

"N'y pense même pas," dit-il fermement. "Je sais que tu as peur, Harry, mais tu ne peux pas autoriser ta peur à t'éloigner de ce qui t'aiment. Nous t'_aiderons_ à faire face. Je te donne ma parole."

Harry ne retourna pas l'étreinte. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner mais son corps refusa de bouger. Il avait besoin que le professeur Dumbledore soit seulement son Directeur. Il avait été tellement plus facile de se rendre coupable de tout. Il devait à nouveau le faire pour la sûreté de tout le monde. Pourquoi est-ce Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à voir cela ?

Le jour suivant eu lieu une visite à Pré au Lard mais Harry choisit de rester. Il n'était même pas sorti du lit avant que Hermione et Ron le laisse avec réticence car il avait réussi à les convaincre qu'il passerait de toute façon la majorité de la journée dans son lit. Dobby était apparu quelques fois avec des compresses froides pour ses chevilles tandis que Harry faisait ses devoirs puisqu'il devait attendre entre chaque compresse. C'était mortellement douloureux mais il s'imagina que le plus tôt ses chevilles seraient guéries le mieux se serait.

Dobby avait aussi amené à Harry assez de nourriture pour nourrir une armée ou alors juste Ron. Harry mangea autant qu'il put, sachant que son premier bilan aurait lieu dans quelques jours. En milieu d'après-midi, Harry avait fini la majorité de ses devoirs et se réfugia sous les couvertures. Ses pieds étaient calés, entourés de compresses donc Harry n'avait d'autres choix que de s'allonger sur son lit. Il s'était presque endormi quand il entendit un _pop_ puis sentit quelqu'un vérifier les compresses avant de le border. Il savait que c'était Dobby.

Le son de l'ouverture de la porte suivit par celui de deux personnes entrant fit grogner Harry de frustration. Juste quand il s'endormait Ron et Hermione avaient du revenir.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda curieusement Ron.

"Dobby, monsieur," dit à voix basse Dobby. "Dobby s'assure que les pieds de Mr Harry Potter guérissent. Dobby a aidé Mr Harry Potter toute la journée. Mr Harry Potter est un sorcier très gentil. Mr Harry Potter était heureux avec le loup et le chien de Mr Harry Potter. Mr Harry Potter n'est plus heureux.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" demanda Ron déconcerté.

"Dobby ne peut pas dire," dit nerveusement Dobby. "Le directeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby d'aider Mr Harry Potter quand Mr Harry Potter à besoin d'aide. Dobby est l'elfe de maison de Mr Harry Potter. Dobby ne peut pas parler de la maladie de Mr Harry Potter. Dobby se punirait pendant longtemps si il parlait de la maladie de Mr Harry Potter."

"Harry ne voudrait pas que tu fasses cela, Dobby," dit Hermione mal à l'aise.

"Dobby le sait," dit difficilement Dobby. « Mr Harry Potter est gentil et généreux avec tous les elfes de maison. C'est un honneur pour Dobby d'aider Mr Harry Potter donc Dobby doit se punir quand il est méchant. Mr Harry Potter n'aime pas quand Dobby se punit. Mr Harry Potter a même ordonné à Dobby de ne pas se punir." Dobby s'avança vers la tête du lit et lissa les couvertures. "Mr Harry Potter a besoin de se reposer. Mr Harry Potter a travaillé dur depuis que les amis de Mr Harry Potter l'ont laissés."

Dobby accusait presque Ron et Hermione d'abandonner Harry mais il disparut avec un _pop_ avant que Ron et Hermione ne puisse dire quelque chose.

"Viens Ron," dit doucement Hermione. "Dobby a raison. Harry doit se reposer. Il a le droit à un peu de tranquillité."

Ils quittèrent la pièce, autorisant enfin Harry à ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'il devrait parler à Dobby à propos de son attitude protectrice. Il avait essayé de convaincre Dobby qu'ils étaient ses amis mais l'elfe n'avait pas voulu écouter. Dobby avait été horrifié donc Harry n'avait plus jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis. Harry pensait toujours que Dobby était son ami et c'était ce qui importait.

Harry réussit à s'endormir seulement pour être réveillé par Dobby, Ron et Hermione pour le dîner. Ils mangèrent dans le dortoir pour leur grand plaisir. Dobby fournit tout ce qu'ils souhaitèrent pour la plus grande joie de Ron. Il mangeait plus que la plupart des Gryffondors. Quand Harry et Hermione eurent fini, ils s'assiirent sur le lit et essayèrent de regarder autre chose que Ron manger. C'était assez repoussant.

La grande discussion de la nuit avait été l'article que les Serpentards avaient lu en Potions. Apparemment Rita Skeeter continuait à discréditer le professeur Dumbledore. Elle le tenait responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le Tournoi (particulièrement la participation d'un garçon de quatorze ans et les blessures qu'il avait reçu pendant la seconde tâche). Harry gémit de regret car il avait fait à peu près la même chose une semaine avant. Il prit note de parler encore une fois au professeur Dumbledore. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'il traversait.

Pour le reste du Week-end, Harry resta dans le dortoir, sortant seulement quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Dean, Seamus et Neville furent un peu choqués la première fois qu'ils virent Dobby apparaître mais s'habituèrent vite à voir l'elfe de maison venir toutes les heures s'assurer de la santé de Harry. Une fois que Harry eut fini ses devoirs il commença à lire ses livres vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à part se faire battre par Ron aux échecs. Quand Lundi arriva, Harry arrivait à marcher beaucoup mieux. Il sentait juste une douleur sourde quand il restait debout trop longtemps.

Madame Pomfresh avait été étonné de trouver Harry en meilleure condition mais n'avait pas hésité à rappeler à Harry qu'il devait prendre du poids. Harry roula les yeux d'agacement. Madame Pomfresh le lui disait depuis des années. Ces bilans durèrent jusque Pâques où Madame Pomfresh ralentit la fréquence à une fois toutes les deux semaines. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que voulait Harry mais c'était un début.

Puisque Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la troisième tâche, il se consacra à ses devoirs. Les quatrièmes années en avaient toujours autant mais ce n'était rien comparé aux vacances de Noël où Harry avait en plus à élucider l'énigme de la seconde tâche. L'absence d'inquiétude était bienvenue pour Harry mais malheureusement cela ne dura pas. La dernière semaine de Mai, Harry fut épinglé par McGonagall qui lui demanda de se rendre au Stade de Quidditch à 9h ce soir pour recevoir ses instructions concernant la troisième tâche.

Harry et Cédric rencontrèrent Fleur et Viktor qui était déjà au milieu du 'labyrinthe' avec Ludo Verpey.

"Bonsoir," dit joyeusement Verpey. "Le principe de la troisième tâche est assez simple. Au centre de ce labyrinthe sera la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Le premier champion à la prendre recevra le maximum de points. Il y aura des obstacles fournis par Hagrid et quelques autres professeurs mais rien de trop dangereux. Le champion qui a le plus de points – " Verpey se tourna vers Harry, " – entrera le premier suivi par Mr Diggory, puis Mr Krum, et enfin Miss Delacour. Vous entrerez chacun par une entrée différente. Cela promet d'être drôle, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Les trois champions se lancèrent un regard avant de retourner leur attention vers Ludo Verpey. Harry et Cédric connaissaient personnellement l'amour de Hagrid pour les créatures dangereuses et Victor en avait entendu parler par Harry. _Et bien, au moins, il n'y aura pas de basilic_. La troisième tâche n'était prévu qu'en Juin ce qui donnait le temps à Harry d'apprendre à se défendre autant qu'il pouvait.

"S'il n'y a pas de questions, je suggère que nous rentrions au château," dit gaiement Verpey.

Harry voulut suivre Verpey mais une main se posa sur son bras. Levant les yeux, Harry vit Victor Krum, qui était nerveux. Visiblement quelque chose trottait dans la tête du bulgare.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Victor ?" demanda curieusement Harry.

"Je dois te parrrler," dit doucement Victor.

"Harry ?" appela Cédric, remarquant que Harry ne le suivait pas. "Tu viens ?"

"Juste une minute," dit Harry en se tournant vers Victor. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"On peut aller faire un tour ?" demanda Victor puis il sourit quand Harry opina. Ils quittèrent le stade et marchèrent vers la Forêt en silence. Il était clair que Victor ne voulait pas être écouté. Cela mit mal à l'aise Harry. De quoi diable Victor voulait-il lui parler ? "Je suis currrieux," dit enfin Victor. "Il y a-t-il quelque chose entre toi et Her-mio-ne ?"

C'était la dernière chose que s'attendait à entendre Harry.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-il déconcerté. Apparemment Victor était plus intéressé par Hermione qu'il ne le pensait. _Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à garder des secrets cette année._

"Her-mio-ne parle beaucoup de toi donc je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux," clarifia Victor.

Harry retint un sourire. Si Sirius pouvait le voir maintenant.

"Victor, j'aime Hermione," dit-il et il remarqua l'air déçu de Victor. "Elle est ma meilleure amie – " Victor sembla décontenancé. " – elle était l'une de mes premiers amis et elle est comme un membre de ma famille. Je ferais tout pour elle. " Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Victor. "Je ferais aussi tout pour la protéger, particulièrement contre ceux qui pourraient la blesser." Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Harry ne sourit au Bulgare. "Victor, je veux que Hermione soit heureuse," dit sincèrement Harry. " Et si elle est heureuse avec toi alors je suis heureux pour vous deux."

Victor sourit, apparemment soulagé.

"Je suis content," dit-il. "Je détesterrrais – "

Harry nota un mouvement derrière Krum dans la forêt et poussa Victor avec sa main gauche tandis qu'il fléchissait sa main droite et agrippait sa baguette.

"Recule lentement," dit-il à voix basse à Victor alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. Se battre contre une créature de la Forêt n'était pas tellement au goût de Harry ce soir.

Tout ce que lui avaient appris Sirius et Remus traversa sa mémoire à une vitesse surprenante. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner du danger mais seulement graduellement. De nombreuses créatures pourraient l'attaquer s'il s'enfuyait en courant. Harry savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas quitter des yeux le danger au cas où il agirait. _Ne tourne jamais le dos à ton ennemi. Ne lui laisse jamais la chance de t'attaquer._

Le seul problème était que le mouvement avait été provoqué par un homme semblant ivre plutôt que par une bête. Harry jeta un coup d'œil décontenancé à Victor avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme et de réaliser que c'était Mr Croupton. Il avait l'air horrible. On aurait dit qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours dans la forêt. Ses robes étaient déchirées et teintés de sang, il y a avait des égratignures sur son visage et ses cheveux ordinairement soignés avaient besoin d'un shampoing. Prudemment Harry avança et put entendre Mr Croupton marmonner à propos de Wistily, Dumbledore et Durmstrang. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête.

"Harrry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Mr Croupton ?" demanda avec hésitation Harry alors qu'il avançait encore vers l'homme balbutiant. "Mr Croupton, vous allez bien ?"

"…et lorsque vous aurez terminé, Wistily, vous enverrez un hibou à Karkaroff et Madame Maxime," continua Mr Croupton, ignorant la question de Harry. "Il dit y avoir le même nombre d'étudiants de chaque école…vous le ferez, Wistily ?" Croupton tomba soudainement à genoux.

Harry se précipita à son coté.

"Mr Croupton !" cria-t-il. "Que se passe-t-il ? Que vous est-t-il arrivé ?" Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Les yeux de Mr Croupton étaient étranges. C'était comme si l'homme allait bientôt s'évanouir mais refusait d'abandonner. Sachant que l'homme avait besoin d'aide, Harry se tourna vers le champion bulgare. "Victor, cours au château aussi vite que tu peux ? Trouve un prof, n'importe lequel. Mr Croupton a besoin d'un Guérisseur. Dis-leur que je suis ici. Ca sera suffisant pour eux."

Victor parut sceptique. "Harry, tu es sûr?" demanda-t-il.

"Dumbledore !" s'écria Mr Croupton alors qu'il agrippait le bras de Harry. "Je…dois…voir…Dumbledore…"

"VAS-Y ! " hurla Harry à Victor et il le regarda partir vers le château avant de retourner son attention vers Mr Croupton. "De l'aide va arriver, Mr Croupton. Dumbledore arrive."

"…stupide…j'ai été …si stupide," dit faiblement Mr Croupton. "Je l'ai…fait…pour elle…mais…Je ne pouvais pas…le contrôler."

Harry ne savait vraiment pas que faire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Mr Croupton s'énerver. Il devait rester calme. Heureusement Victor ne serait pas long. Etre coincé dehors près de la forêt avec un homme qui avait perdu l'esprit donnait la chair de poule. Mr Croupton, était un poids mort. Il devrait protéger l'homme en plus de lui-même si une créature pointait son nez.

"…Ma faute," continua Croupton. "C'est…de ma faute…Je dois…avertir Dumbledore…Bertha morte…mon fils…ma faute…Harry Potter…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…dois parler…Dumbledore…"

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Voldemort ? _Dépêche-toi Victor !_ Il se pencha pour toucher l'épaule de Croupton quand une alarme s'alluma dans sa tête. Sans une deuxième pensée, Harry poussa Mr Croupton à terre alors qu'un jet de lumière passa au-dessus d'eux. Ils étaient attaqués. Pointant sa baguette sur Croupton, Harry murmura un _Stupefix_ avant de se remettre sur ses genoux précipitamment. Il garda une main sur la poitrine de Croupton pour s'assurer que l'homme était toujours là.

Un flot de lumière rouge surgit de la forêt droit sur Harry. Ses réflexes prenant le dessus, Harry lança un puissant bouclier défensif qui absorba le sort. Sachant qu'il était en désavantage, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit la cabane de Hagrid. Il lança vivement des étincelles rouges de ce coté pour appeler à l'aide. _S'il te plaît, sois-là Hagrid,_ pria silencieusement Harry._ J'ai besoin d'aide._

Heureusement Hagrid était dans sa cabane et en sortit en courant quand un autre sort surgit de la forêt. Harry tomba sur le sol alors que le sort passait une fois de plus au-dessus de Mr Croupton et lui.

"Harry !" cria Hagrid alors qu'il courrait vers eux.

Harry leva les yeux alors que Hagrid le rejoignait, mettant l'adolescent sur ses pieds d'un seul mouvement. Hagrid jeta un œil sur Harry avant de le pousser derrière lui, protégeant le garçon de tout danger.

"Mr Croupton a besoin d'aide," dit rapidement Harry. "Je ne sais pas qui est dehors – "

Hagrid scruta immédiatement la forêt alors qu'il saisissait Mr Croupton par le col.

"Recule, Harry," dit-il fermement alors qu'il se levait et commençait à marcher en arrière, traînant Mr Croupton avec lui. "Reste derrière moi coûte que coûte, Compris ?"

"Ouais," dit nerveusement Harry alors qu'il commençait à marcher à reculons. Regardant par de là le corps de Hagrid, Harry remarqua un autre jet de lumière rouge et fit le tour de Hagrid avant de lancer un autre bouclier défensif avec autant de force qu'il pouvait. "Bouge, Hagrid !" Il entendit Hagrid reculer plus vite alors qu'il commençait à faire un pas en arrière en essayant de garder le bouclier intact. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il commençait à transpirer. Il pouvait sentir ses forces diminuer alors qu'il trébuchait.

Un jet de lumière rouge le dépassa, se dirigeant vers al forêt. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir le professeur Dumbledore accourir suivi du professeur Rogue et de Victor. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Retournant son attention vers la forêt, Harry attendit de senti une main sur son épaule avant de baisser sa baguette et de manquer de s'effondrer contre le corps derrière lui.

"Hagrid, emmenez Barty à l'infirmerie," ordonna le professeur Dumbledore alors qu'il s'agenouillait et passait un bras autour de Harry. Hagrid partit, portant Mr Croupton inconscient sans un mot. "Victor, retournez au château pour votre propre sécurité s'il vous plaît," continua Dumbledore alors qu'il se levait avec Harry dans ses bras. "Severus, j'ai besoin que vous rassembliez les professeurs. Nous devons fouiller la forêt aussi vite que possible."

Harry grogna de fatigue. Il avait toujours sa baguette serrée fermement dans sa main et sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de ferme. Il semblait que quelqu'un le portait en avançant rapidement. Sa tête était si embrumée. Les sons semblaient brouillées. Quelqu'un parlait mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les paroles. Harry essaya de sortir de son océan de confusion mais il ne rencontra pas beaucoup de succès.

Il sentit qu'on l'obligeait à avaler un liquide avant de retrouver toute sa vivacité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement et il regarda autour pour voir qu'il était à l'infirmerie et sur le point d'être mis au lit par le professeur Dumbledore. Harry secoua le reste de l'obscurité hors de sa tête avant de voir Mr Croupton allongé sur un lit proche apparemment plongé dans un profond sommeil.

"Il va bien ?" demanda nerveusement Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. "J'ai du le stupéfixé pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit."

"Madame Pomfresh fait ce qu'elle peut, Harry," dit platement le professeur Dumbledore. "Puis-je demander ce qui t'ai passé dans la tête quand tu as envoyé Victor au château au lieu d'y aller toi-même ? Tu connais mieux Poudlard que lui. Tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un beaucoup plus tôt."

Le regard de Harry tomba alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Le ton de Dumbledore était suffisant pour savoir qu'il avait des ennuis.

"J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas juste de le laisser là avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas toute sa tête, dit doucement Harry. "Victor ne connaît pas du tout Mr Croupton. Sirius et Remus m'en ont assez parlé et j'ai pensé que je pourrais l'aider."

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Tu as pris un grand risque ce soir, Harry," dit-il, "et je suis fier de toi. Quand tu as réalisé que tu étais en danger tu as laissé Hagrid savoir que tu avais besoin de lui. Ce geste t'a tiré d'affaire, toi et Mr Croupton. Mais tant que le parc et le château ne sont pas fouillés complètement, je dois te demander de passer la nuit dans mes quartiers pour ta propre sécurité."

"Mais et Mr Croupton ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il levait les yeux. "Et s'ils n'étaient pas après moi cette fois-ci ? Mr Croupon a dit que c'était de sa faute et il a parlé de Voldemort et moi. Il sait peut-être quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas qu'il répète."

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda Harry dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Mr Croupton.

"C'est possible," admit-il puis il regarda à nouveau Harry. "Je vais protéger l'infirmerie pour la nuit mais je veux tout de même que tu ailles dans mes quartiers. C'est certainement le dernier endroit où l'on te cherchera."

Harry dut admettre que Dumbledore avait raison. Personne n'irait l'y chercher parce que seuls les professeurs connaissaient cet endroit. Regardant autour, Harry remarqua que personne d'autre n'était à l'infirmerie.

"Victor va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore opina.

"Victor va bien," dit-il plaisamment. "Professeur Karkaroff est venu le chercher il n'y a pas longtemps. Maintenant si tu t'en sens capable, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre avant de rejoindre les professeurs dans leurs recherches."

Harry suivit le professeur Dumbledore hors de l'infirmerie et attendit que Dumbledore pose quelques sortilèges de protection sur la pièce. Une fois que ce fut fini Harry marcha avec le Directeur jusqu'à son bureau et ses appartements. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir une paire de pyjamas l'attendant sur le lit. Il souhaita ne bonne nuit à Dumbledore avant de se changer et de s'effondrer sur le lit. Fixant le plafond, Harry passa en résumé les évènements. Qu'était-il arrivé à Mr Croupton, supposé malade. Cette année était aussi remplie de mystères que les autres. _Au moins une chose n'a pas changé._


	18. Secrets

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre XVII: Secrets**_

La pièce était à peine éclairée mais il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand chose à voir. La salle était sale et exiguë. Elle était familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu en rêve. Il y était déjà entré, Harry en était sûr. Un homme portant une cape noir qui cachait ses traits pénétra dans la pièce. Il se tordait les mains nerveusement alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Regardant de plus près ses mains, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait que neuf doigts. C'était Peter Pettigrow !

Il y avait un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Un grand serpent était enroulé à coté, sifflant doucement. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de se tenir aussi loin que possible de ce serpent et cette chaise. Il en avait des frissons dans le dos. Retournant son attention vers Pettigrow, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'homme faisait de son mieux pour rester éloigné de la chaise et du serpent.

"Arrête de tourner en rond, Queudver," siffla une voix froide et aiguë. "Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas te tuer…tout de suite."

Pettigrow trembla de peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espérer entendre mais il arrêta de marcher et se tint debout à coté de la porte, se tortillant toujours les mains. L'homme dodu était toujours tendu mais cette fois c'était différent. Un coup dur avait du arrivé à Pettigrow pour le rendre aussi nerveux et son compagnon aussi emporté. Mais quoi donc ?

La réponse vint quand la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage au plus inattendu des personnages. _Le professeur Maugrey ! Que fait-il ici ?_ Maugrey fixa Pettigrow avant de marcher vers la chaise et de s'agenouiller, baissant la tête.

"Maître, j'ai essayé de réparer l'erreur de Pettigrow," grommela Maugrey. "J'ai essayé de reprendre mon père mais Potter m'en a empêché."

_Père ? Maître ?_ Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Maugrey parlait à Voldemort!

"Et comment un simple gamin a-t-il pu contrecarrer tes plans ?" siffla Voldemort. "Harry Potter n'aurait pas du être un problème pour toi, Barty Croupton Jr, surtout avec l'œil que tu as."

Maugrey jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Pettigrow.

"Potter a trouvé mon père et a envoyé un champion cherché de l'aide," grogna-t-il. "J'ai essayé de le stupéfier mais il a créé un bouclier puissant pour absorber le sort. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Ensuite Potter a alerté Hagrid. Ce balourd a protégé le gamin avec son corps jusqu'à ce que cet idiot d'amoureux des moldus de Dumbledore soit arrivé. Il n'y avait plus rien que je puisse faire. J'ai du partir."

"Tu as échoué Croupton," cracha Voldemort. "Tu as été hors service pendant trop longtemps pour être battu par un gamin. _Doloris !_"

Maugrey hurla de douleur alors qu'il se convulsait sur le sol. Harry voulut couvrir ses oreilles mais la douleur aiguë qui émergeait de sa cicatrice l'empêchait de bougeait. La douleur parcourait son corps alors qu'il joignait ses cris à ceux de Maugrey. Harry savait que Voldemort allait l'entendre et découvrir sa présence mais il n'arrivait pas à se taire. Il y avait tant de douleur.

Aussi vite que la douleur était venue, elle s'évanouit. Harry tomba à genoux alors qu'il levait les yeux, la baguette se dirigeant maintenant vers Pettigrow. _Oh non ! Pas encore !_ Voldemort cria _Doloris _à nouveau et cette fois-ci Pettigrow tomba de douleur sur le sol alors que la cicatrice de Harry brûlait à nouveau son front. Harry et Pettigrow crièrent à l'unisson pendant ce qu'il sembla être des heures.

Quand ce fut enfin finit, ni Harry ni Pettigrow purent bouger.

"Par ton incompétence, cet idiot amoureux des moldus aurait pu découvrir mes plans, Queudver," siffla Voldemort. "Si ta maladresse m'avait coûté Harry Potter le _Doloris_ serait ta dernière inquiétude. Il semble que nous allons devoir contacter quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ta dernière chance, Queudver. N'échoue pas."

"_Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît !"_

Ouvrant les yeux, Harry se trouva allongé dans un lit avec de nombreuses figures au-dessus de lui. Sa cicatrice brûlait encore de douleur et son corps tremblait incontrôlablement. Quelqu'un le redressa alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté de lui. Sa tête se posa contre leur poitrine alors qu'une main commença à frotter son dos. Harry grogna et ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait pas être capable de bouger de lui-même pendant un moment.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda une voix ressemblant de beaucoup à celle du professeur McGonagall.

"Ce doit être une autre vision ?" répondit une voix proche de celle de Remus. "Il en a eu une cette été mais ce n'était pas aussi fort."

Harry grogna alors qu'il essayait de tourner sa tête. Une vision ? C'était seulement un rêve ? Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou effrayé. C'était si réel. Donc, Remus était là ? Que faisait-il à Poudlard ? Sirius était là lui aussi ?

"Lunard ?" demanda Harry d'une voix écorchée.

Remus s'assit sur la tête du lit et secoua gentiment le bras de Harry.

"Ici, bonhomme," dit-il gentiment. "Patmol est là aussi. Madame Pomfresh devrait bientôt arriver. Tu as toujours aussi mal ?"

Harry ouvrit partiellement regarda le visage flou de Remus.

"Seulement ma cicatrice," dit-il avec fatigue. Il se souvint tout d'un coup de son rêve et essaya de bouger mais les bras qui l'entourèrent le retinrent. Après une minute, il cessa de se débattre et resta où il était. « Maugrey," dit-il alors qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé. "L'espion, c'est le professeur Maugrey."

Le professeur McGonagall haleta alors que les bras autour de Harry se resserrèrent.

"Harry, ce n'est pas possible," dit prudemment Remus. "Alastor Maugrey ne s'allierait jamais à Voldemort. Es-tu sûr que c'est lui que tu as vu ?"

Même si son corps avait arrêté de trembler, Harry avait encore du mal à bouger ce qui l'agaçait énormément. "Je l'ai vu mais…Voldemort l'a appelé Barty Croutpon Jr," dit Harry incapable de cacher la confusion dans sa voix. "Je pensais qu'il était mort."

"À moins que quelqu'un est pris sa place à Azkaban. Oui, il est mort," dit platement Sirius. Le silence parcourut la salle, frustrant Sirius. "Je plaisantais ! Qui voudrait faire une chose pareil ?"

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à la question.

"Moi," admit-il à moitié endormie. "Si quelqu'un devait envoyer toi ou Lunard, je prendrais ta place Midnight."

"Je n'aime pas l'admettre mais Harry a raison," dit doucement Remus alors qu'il mettait les cheveux de Harry hors de ses yeux. "Tout parent voudrait prendre la place de son enfant. Ne prendrais-tu pas la place de Harry, Patmol ?"

Sirius poussa un soupir.

"En un battement de cœur," admit-il.

Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant un moment plus tard et força tout le monde à part Harry à partir. Harry grogna mais son parrain le reposa sur le lit et sortit avec les autres. Il était à peine conscient des tests que Madame Pomfresh effectuait avant qu'elle ne l'aide à avaler plusieurs potions. Son mal de tête s'était amoindri considérablement et il était capable de bouger ses membres mais il était aussi extrêmement fatigué. Voyant qu'elle avait fait son possible, Madame Pomfresh laissa les adultes rentrer dans la pièce.

Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent au chevet de Harry tandis que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall restait à la porte, appréciant la scène devant eux. Chaque Maraudeur s'assit sur un coté différent. Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, ce qui sembla réconforter le garçon, tandis que Remus s'assurait que Harry allait bien. Il semblait cruel d'interrompre un tel moment mais cela devait être fait.

"Te sens-tu d'attaque pour quelques questions, Harry ?" demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius regarda par dessus son épaule, allant objecter mais il poussa seulement un soupir et regarda Harry.

"Dis-nous le, Pronglet, et nous les ferons sortir," dit-il gentiment. "Nous pouvons faire ça demain."

Harry secoua sa tête lentement. Il savait qu'il devait le faire donc il n'y avait aucune raison de le retarder.

"C'est bon," dit-il mais il put voir qu'aucun des deux ne le croyait. "Je suis juste fatigué et endolori. Je pense que deux Doloris sont ma limite." C'était une mauvaise blague et d'après les brèves inspirations Harry sut que c'était la dernière chose à dire.

"Pourquoi ne démarres-tu pas du début, Harry ?" proposa le professeur Dumbledore en entrant dans la salle. "Tout ce que tu pourras nous dire aidera."

Harry ferma les yeux et raconta son rêve. Il parvint à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne au premier Doloris. Il se souvenait toujours de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Avec une voix tremblante il continua à parler, ignorant les mains serrées de ses tuteurs sur ses propres bras. Au moment où il finit Sirius prit violemment Harry dans ses bras. Harry fut pris par surprise mais se relaxa dans les bras de son parrain. Il était fatigué et ne voulait rien d'autre que dormir.

Et le sommeil vint.

Harry s'éveilla le matin suivant pour trouver ses tuteurs endormis sur des chaises près de son lit. S'asseyant, Harry trouva ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il sortit du lit aussi silencieusement que possible, prit les vêtements disposés pour lui et entra dans la salle de bain adjacente. Après s'être lavé et changé Harry revint dans la chambre et vit que ses tuteurs n'avaient pas bougés. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il attendre que ses tuteurs se réveillent ou devait-il partir ? Il avait des cours aujourd'hui et savait que Ron et Hermione se demandaient probablement où il était.

_Mais je vais inquiéter Sirius et Remus si je pars._

La décision fut faite pour Harry quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement et que le professeur Dumbledore passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Voyant Harry habillé, il invita l'adolescent à le suivre dans son bureau. Quand il entra, Harry devint nerveux à la vue du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Rogue assis en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Il se souvint de la 'réprimande' qu'il avait reçu du professeur Dumbledore la nuit dernière et ne put s'empêcher de craindre que ce ne soit que le commencement.

Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise entre le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall alors qu'il faisait le tour de son bureau et s'asseyait.

"Assis-toi s'il te plait, Harry, dit-il aimablement. "Nous devons discuter de quelques petites choses." Harry obéit silencieusement, gardant son regard sur le sol. "Tu n'as aucun ennui, Harry," dit gentiment le professeur Dumbledore. "Je voulais te dire que notre recherche de ton agresseur a été infructueuse mais tu le savais déjà. Nous avons fouillé les appartements du professeur Maugrey et nous avons fait une découverte surprenante. Il semblerait que l'imposteur a gardé le vrai Alastor Maugrey enfermé dans sa malle pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses cheveux dans le Polynectar. Alastor se remet de son épreuve dans l'infirmerie mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps son rétablissement va durer."

Harry leva les yeux sur le professeur Dumbledore, surpris que le Directeur lui en dise tant. Il doutait que le reste de l'école en saurait autant. Il serait difficile d'expliquer la majorité de la vérité sans révéler les visions de Harry, ce que ne souhaitait pas ce dernier. La réaction que l'école avait eu en découvrant qu'il était fourchelangue était assez, Harry savait qu'il passerait probablement pour un fou.

"Jusqu'à ce que Alastor puisse à nouveau enseigner nous avons besoin d'un remplaçant," continua Dumbledore. "J'ai demandé à Remus s'il pouvait accepter le poste mais il n'était pas sûr de ta réaction étant ton tuteur."

Dire que Harry était déconcerté était un euphémisme.

"Il était mon tuteur l'année dernière aussi," fit-il observé.

"Mais la communauté sorcière n'était pas au courant, Harry," clarifia Dumbledore alors qu'il se penchait en avant. "Quelques élèves et parents crieront peut-être au favoritisme en ayant un de tes tuteurs en professeur. Nous savons que tu as beaucoup de stress sur tes épaules et nous ne voudrions pas en ajouter, ainsi que tes tuteurs."

"Je peux supporter ce que diront les élèves, professeur," dit fermement Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dumbledore était plus concerné par son 'stress' que par ce qu'allait subir Remus. "Je m'inquiète plus pour Remus puisque tout le monde n'accepte pas sa condition. C'est pourquoi il a démissionné l'année dernière. Peu importe ce que dit Remus je sais que cela l'agace que les gens voient plus le loup que l'homme."

"Tu ne prendra pas avantage de ta relation avec Mr Lupin en cours ? " demanda sévèrement le professeur McGonagall.

Harry la regarda avec un sourcil levé. Comment McGonagall pouvait-elle penser qu'il ferait une chose pareille ?

"Je ne l'ai pas fait l'année dernière et je ne le ferai certainement pas cette année," dit-il, légèrement offensé. "Je respecte trop mes tuteurs pour être aussi enfantin."

Le professeur McGonagall ne voulait rien dire par là, Harry," dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

"La plupart des adolescents essaieraient de prendre avantage de la situation. Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu agirais de même. Parfois, il est difficile de penser que tu connais Sirius et Remus depuis si peu de temps considérant à quel point vous êtes proche."

Harry était toujours décontenancé. Pourquoi prendrait-on avantage de ses tuteurs-enseignants ?

"Je ne comprends toujours pas," dit-il. "Pourquoi agirait-on de cette manière envers ses parents ou tuteurs ? Cela ne récolte que des ennuis de la part des autres étudiants."

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au professeur McGonagall puis au professeur Rogue avant de se retourner vers Harry.

"C'est vrai," admit-il. "Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler Draco Malfoy. Il utilise la position de son père en tant que administrateur de l'école pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas inhabituel." Harry fut horrifié d'être comparé à Draco Malfoy, comme le remarqua Dumbledore. "Je ne dis pas que tu feras la même chose. Nous voulons juste être certain que cela ne posera pas de problème. Si tu penses pouvoir le supporter alors je vais informer Remus qu'il commence les cours ce matin."

Il espéra juste que ce ne serait pas pareil pour les autres maisons. Ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore passivement.

"Professeur, mon opinion sur le problème n'a pas changé," dit-il platement. "Remus est plus une cible du ridicule que je ne le suis. Il prend toutes les insultes sur les loups-garous sans montrer à quel point cela le blesse. Je sais qu'être appelé hybride le blesse. Le fait que la communauté sorcière le voit comme un sous-humain le blesse."

Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts alors qu'un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Je discuterai avec Remus et je verrai ce qui peut être fait pour rendre son séjour plus plaisant," dit-il avec des étincelles dans les yeux. "Nous devons aussi discuter de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière. Il ne serait guère approprié que les élèves ont été en cours avec un partisan de Voldemort pendant près d'un an particulièrement avec le tournoi en cours. Pour prévenir une panique, je dois te demander de ne pas parler des évènements d'hier à des personnes qui ne sont pas déjà au courant."

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment pouvait-on garder quelque chose comme ça dissimulé ? Les secrets ne le restaient pas longtemps à Poudlard. Harry l'avait appris durement. "Et à propos de Victor ?" demanda-t-il. "Il sait que j'ai été attaqué – "

" – Mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait," interrompit calmement Dumbledore. "Je ne peux pas dénier que tu as été attaqué la nuit dernière mais personne à part tes tuteurs et le personnel ne sait de qu'il s'agissait. Nous allons reconnaître ton agression et admettre que l'attaquant s'est enfui mais tout information se référant à la présence de Barty Croutpon Jr sera cachée. C'est autant pour ta sécurité, Harry. Si la communauté sorcière devait prendre connaissance de tes visions tu serais en de sérieux dangers. Le Ministère pourrait essayer de t'utiliser pour avoir des informations sur Voldemort et ses partisans."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry, le faisant frissonner. Plus de visions. Celle de cette nuit était suffisante pour une vie. Le professeur McGonagall remarqua le manque d'attention de Harry et se pencha pour prendre sa main. Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il était trop emprisonné dans sa peur. Il ne voulait pas voir ce que préparait Voldemort. Cela faisait trop mal.

"Harry ?" interrogea gentiment Dumbledore. "Harry, tu vas bien ?"

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry leva les yeux sur le professeur Dumbledore et opina même s'il ne se sentait pas très bien.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit-il doucement, espérant que Dumbledore laisserait tomber. "Euh – que disiez-vous ?"

Dumbledore soutint le regard de Harry avant de répondre.

"Je te rappelais que nous faisons tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rendre Poudlard le plus sur possible," dit-il plaisamment. "Sirius est d'accord pour rester à Poudlard mais nous ne voulons pas que l'école découvre sa présence ? si les étudiants savent que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme Sirius pour la sécurité ils vont réagir de manière excessive. Tu comprends ?"

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt mais n'allait pas dire non, surtout avec le professeur Rogue assis à coté. Harry trouva d'ailleurs étrange le silence que montrait le Maître des Potions mais une fois encore il choisit de ne pas exprimer ses pensées. Rogue insultait soit son père soit lui, il valait mieux ne pas le chatouiller.

"Oui, monsieur," dit avec diligence Harry.

"Bien, si tu n'as plus de questions je crois que le déjeuner est sur le point de commencer," dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry prit congé et marcha vers la porte. Alors qu'il atteignait la poignée, Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Monsieur, je sais que ce n'est pas ma place mais l'Histoire a montré que les secrets ont l'habitude de se révéler tout seul," Dit Harry alors qu'il regardait par dessus son épaule le Directeur.

J'espère juste que vous êtes prêt à faire face aux répercussions qui viennent avec ces révélations."

Les trois professeurs fixèrent Harry avec étonnement alors que l'adolescent quittait le bureau. Personne ne dit mot pendant un moment.

"Ce garçon est trop intelligent pour son propre bien," dit enfin le professeur McGonagall. "C'est comme si sa mère le possédait pendant un moment. "

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue ne purent qu'agréer.

À la fin du jour Harry cherchait désespérément un sanctuaire. À chaque lieu qu'il allait il y avait quelqu'un pour l'interroger sur son agression, voulant savoir tous les détails. Cédric Diggory avait épinglé Victor Krum avant le petit déjeuner voulant savoir ce qui était si important la nuit dernière et eut un choc quand Victor lui dit tout ce qu'il savait de l'agression, l'évanouissement de Harry compris. Paniqué, Cédric s'était précipité dans la Grande Salle, Victor à sa suite, pour voir Harry jouer avec sa nourriture. Il y avait peu d'élèves à table mais leurs quelques conversations se turent quand Cédric marcha vers Harry et lui demanda ce qui était arrivé.

Harry avait essayé de faire passer l'agression pour rien, ce qui laissa Cédric et Victor silencieux, choqués. Les deux champions saisirent Harry par les bras et le tirèrent hors de la grande Salle dans une classe vide où ils lui demandèrent des explications. Harry leur dit ce qu'il pouvait ce qui n'était guère plus que ce qu'avait déjà dit Victor à Cédric. Même si Cédric fut impressionné par le fait que Harry ait su se défendre tout seul, il ne perdit pas de temps à fulminer sur la stupidité de Harry et Victor. Cela prit Harry et apparemment Victor par surprise. Cédric finit de tempêter en faisant promettre à Harry qu'il ne referait plus jamais ça. Harry donna rapidement parole et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Cédric se détendit.

Bien sûr Cédric n'avait pas passé la chose sous silence et quand le premier cours de la journée fut fini toute l'école savait que Harry avait été attaqué en protégeant Mr Croupton et que l'agresseur s'était enfui. Hermione fut l'une qui réprimanda Harry pour avoir envoyer Victor cherché de l'aide puisque le Bulgare était plus âgé et avait de meilleurs sorts défensifs, forçant Harry à ravaler la question de comment savait-elle ça.

Au déjeuner, les rumeurs étaient en surchauffe. L'agression de Harry était toujours sur les lèvres ainsi que le retour du professeur Lupin et l'absence du professeur Maugrey. Pour autant que les élèves fussent concernés, le professeur Maugrey était tombé malade donc le professeur Lupin était son remplaçant. Levant les yeux vers son tuteur assis à la table des Professeurs, Harry remarqua Remus murmurer 'Quartiers des Maraudeurs' et opina du chef. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, aucun de ses tuteurs n'avaient eu la chance de réprimander Harry, ce qu'il n'attendait pas avec impatience.

Cet nuit après le dîner, Harry alla dans les quartiers des Maraudeurs, heureusement le mot de passe n'avait pas changé. En entrant dans le salon, Harry remarqua que Sirius et Remus étaient assis près du feu, parlant tranquillement. Pendant un moment Harry pensa sortir pour ne pas les déranger mais Sirius remarqua sa présence et leur conversation s'arrêta.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, Sirius et Remus ne le grondèrent pas pour ce qui était arrivé. Sirius était ne fait fier de la manière dont Harry avait organisé les choses mais il avait aussi fait promettre à Harry de plus refaire une chose pareille. Remus, d'un autre coté, montra son inquiétude sur le fait que Harry avait utilisé un bouclier puissant si fatiguant, qui l'avait laissé impuissant. Harry devait admettre que Meus avait raison. Ce bouclier était le plus puissant qu'il avait appris mais il ne savait pas de quelle puissance étaient les sorts qu'on lui avait jetés. S'il avait sous estimé la puissance, le sort aurait traversé le bouclier et l'aurait touché.

En punition, Harry devait passer deux heures par jour à la Bibliothèque, faisant des recherches sur les boucliers et autres charmes de protections sous l'œil vigilant de Sirius ou Remus. Harry savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une punition puisqu'il aurait tout de même dû approfondir le sujet pour la troisième tâche. Sirius rendait aussi ces deux heures beaucoup plus amusantes en faisant des 'travaux pratiques' quand c'était à son tour de 'surveiller'.

Le Ministère avait appris peu de jours après la présence de Mr Croupton à Poudlard. Cornélius Fudge était arrivé avec Percy Weasley et une médicomage de St Mangouste pour déterminer l'état 'mental' de Mr Croupton. Le pronostic n'était pas bon. La médicomage parvint à la même conclusion que Madame Pomfresh : Mr Croupton avait souffert de dommages cérébraux suite à un important charme de mémoire. Il fut mis sous sédatifs et transporté à Ste Mangouste pour 'une période indéterminée'. Fudge était devenu tout blanc quand Croupton avait commencé à parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres regagnant sa force et sortit pratiquement en courant (d'après ce qu'avait décrit Sirius puisque Harry et Remus étaient en cours quand Fudge était arrivé).

Puisque Fudge s'était rendu à l'infirmerie il avait vu le professeur Maugrey qui récupérait toujours et avait déjà appris que Remus le remplaçait. Il n'était pas heureux du choix du Directeur et avait demandé à superviser une leçon qui se trouva être celle où était Harry en ce moment. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe ils virent les élèves en groupe de trois parlant à voix basse tandis qu'un prenait des notes sur du parchemin alors que le professeur Lupin faisait le tour, observant. Après cinq minutes Remus ordonna à tout le monde de poser leurs plumes et appela un membre de chaque groupe pour écrire leurs trouvailles au tableau.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, le professeur Lupin jeta un regard sur la liste de sorts, de charmes, et de sortilèges avant de s'adresser à la classe.

"Un seul groupe a pensé au charme du Bouclier _Protego_," dit-il pensivement. "La plupart d'entre vous ont écrit des sorts offensifs mais qu'en était-il de la défense ? Si quelqu'un vous jette un sort de Jambencoton comment vous libérerez-vous ?" Plusieurs mains se levèrent. "Dean ?"

"_Finite Incantatem _?" suggéra dean Thomas.

"C'est un moyen mais pas le seul," dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire. "Votre devoir : un rouleau de parchemin sur l'aspect défensif du duel. Prenez trois sorts, charmes ou sortilèges et trouvez au moins trois moyens de les bloquer. Nous discuterons de vos solutions la prochaine fois. Le cours est fini."

Les élèves commencèrent immédiatement à parler des sorts qu'ils allaient choisir alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affairent et quittaient la classe. Harry signifia à Ron et à Hermione d'avancer sans lui et resta derrière. Quand tout le monde fut parti il approcha son tueur, inconscient que le professeur Dumbledore, Mr Fudge et Percy Weasley se tenait au fond de la classe.

"Alors, est-ce que j'ai perdu la main ?" demanda Remus avec un sourire à Harry.

"Pas du tout, monsieur," répondit Harry. Le retour de Remus en tant que professeur était un peu étrange pour eux. "Tu as raison. Personne ne pense au coté défensif du duel. En deuxième année, c'était toujours attaquer en premier, et fortement."

Remus laissa échapper un soupir. « Je sais », admit-il alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

"C'est un réflexe habituel." Il regarda Harry avec un sourcil levé. "Tu sais que je m'attends à ce que ton essai soit sur des sorts que tu connais pas. Laisse les autres élèves prendre les charmes et les maléfices les plus simples. Penses-y comme un entraînement pour la troisième tâche. Tu dois savoir te défendre, Harry. Je n'en dirais pas plus sur le sujet."

Harry acquiesça.

"Mr Verpey nous a déjà dit ce qu'on allait affronter," dit-il fermement. "Crois-moi. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire le devoir par la facilité. J'ai déjà prévu de faire des recherches sur le sujet de toutes façons."

" C'est bon à entendre," dit Remus alors qu'il faisait le tour de son bureau. "Même si je ne laisserai pas ton parrain savoir. Il pense déjà que je t'ai corrompu contre lui – "

Un éclaircissement de gorge fit sursauter Harry et il se tourna pour voir leurs spectateurs. N'aimant pas que Cornélius Fudge (l'homme qui avait essayé de condamner Sirius au baiser du Détraqueur sans procès) soit là avec Percy Weasley, Harry recula inconsciemment d'un pas et sentit une main protectrice sur son épaule. D'après la prise ferme, Harry pouvait dire que Remus avait les mêmes peurs que lui.

"Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, monsieur le Ministre ?" demanda poliment Remus.

"Rien de particulier," dit froidement Fudge. "J'ai appris que vous enseigniez à nouveau et j'ai voulu voir par moi-même – "

" – Si je n'étais pas un danger pour mes élèves ?" proposa Remus. "Je vous assure, monsieur le Ministre, que cette position est seulement temporaire, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Maugrey soit rétabli. J'étais le seul disponible dans un tel besoin."

"Et Mr Potter n'a aucun privilège de votre nouvelle position ?" demanda Fudge avec un sourcil levé.

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent à l'accusation. Pourquoi croyait-on qu'il prendrait avantage de la position de Remus ?

"Je suis plus exigeant envers Harry qu'envers tout autre étudiant," dit calmement Remus. "Je ne laisse aucun étudiant – peu importe qu'ils sont – se relâcher dans mes cours."

"Comme vous pouvez voir, Cornélius," dit plaisamment le professeur Dumbledore. "Remus est plus que capable de remplacer Alastor…à moins que vous ne préféreriez que Sirius Black prenne le poste."

Fudge leva les yeux sur le professeur Dumbledore, alarmé. Cela sembla anéantir toutes les objections que pouvait avoir Fudge.

"N-non, c'est bon," dit-il finalement. "Je suis sûr que le professeur Lupin n'aura pas d'ennui puisque son poste n'est que temporaire. Nous devrions partir…beaucoup de papiers à remplir et nous avons besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Barty."

Fudge et Percy partirent peu après pour le soulagement de tout le monde. Harry se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Fudge était si contre l'idée que Sirius enseigne. Sirius l'avait tutellé pendant tout l'été et il était bon. Il avait ses croyances et ses rancunes, particulièrement contre un certain maître de Potions mais rien ne le classait incapable d'enseigner. Bien sûr Fudge était assez nerveux quand on abordait le sujet de Sirius Black depuis que le procès l'avait déclaré innocent. Harry se demanda si Fudge avait simplement peur de Sirius ou de ce que l'Animagus pourrait dire à ceux qui voudraient bien l'écouter.


	19. Le Labyrinthe

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre XVIII : Le Labyrinthe**_

Le professeur Maugrey avait été déclaré en bonne santé et apte à enseigner après une semaine à l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin d'un nouvel œil magique et d'une jambe de bois puisque l'imposteur les avait emmenés avec lui. Le problème était qu'un Maugrey enfermé huit mois dans sa propre malle était plus paranoïaque qu'à la normale (d'après Sirius). Remus faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider le vrai professeur Maugrey à enseigner et même si il était difficile de sauter dans un rôle qu'avait jouer un autre (même quand la personne l'avait caricaturé). Dumbledore avait insisté pour que les apparences soient conservées pour empêcher une panique. Parfois Harry se demandait qui inquiétait le plus Dumbledore : les élèves ou le Ministère.

Quand Juin arriva, le professeur Maugrey était 'retourné' dans le bain et personne n'avait vu clair. Remus resta à Poudlard avec Sirius pour 'des raisons de sécurité' mais Harry savait que c'était parce que ses tuteurs ne croyaient pas que la troisième tâche se passerait sans accro. Les deux hommes prenaient le rêve de Harry de Voldemort assez au sérieux pour surveiller tous ce qui avait trait à la tâche. Pour toute autre personne, il aurait semblé qu'ils étaient un peu obsédés mais leur réaction prouvait seulement à Harry que la menace était réelle. Voldemort était vraiment là…dehors…attendant.

Harry avait eu du mal à tout cacher à Ron et Hermione. Son silence sur ses crises avait rapidement atteint la vérité sur l'agression, la présence de Sirius, son rêve sur Voldemort, et particulièrement sa réaction à ce rêve. Il ne pensait pas que Ron et Hermione aimerait entendre qu'il avait senti la douleur d'un Doloris par le biais d'un rêve.

Puisque Harry était excusé de ses examens, il pouvait faire des recherches pour la troisième tâche pendant que les autres étudiaient. La troisième tâche était prévue une semaine avant la fin du trimestre et elle approchait à grands pas. Sa liste de sort, charmes et sortilèges s'agrandissait chaque jour. Maintenant le seul problème était de garder tout en ordre. Il avait même du demander à ses tuteurs de l'aider quelques fois puisque Ron et Hermione étaient surchargé par leurs cours.

Insouciant de la tonne de gens qui lui souhaitaient bonne chance, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir la pression des attentes de tout le monde. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient demandé à Harry ce qu'il allait sortir comme carte durant cette tâche, lui rappelant que pour quelque raison des gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse des miracles. Harry en était frustré et furieux. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez la pression !

Quand arriva le 24 Juin, Harry souhaitait que le tournoi soit déjà fini. Il se fichait de sa sortie tant qu'il n'avait plus autant de pression et d'attention. Franchement, Harry ne voulait pas gagner. Il 'n'avait pas besoin de l'argent et ne voulait certainement pas de distinction. Il avait considéré le forfait mais savait que Ron, Hermione et la majorité des Gryffondor ne lui pardonneraient pas.

Harry était plongé dans ses propres pensées durant le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde parlait autour de lui, oublieux du fait qu'il ne participait à aucune conversation. Ron parlait avec Dean et Seamus tandis que Hermione était plongé dans un livre. Il y avait des fois comme ça où Harry se demandait où il appartenait. Il se sentait comme si personne ne le comprenait mais savait que c'était en grande partie sa faute puisqu'il avait tant de secrets vis-à-vis de ses mais. Il était simplement trop effrayé de leur possible réaction.

Une main se posant sur son épaule fit sursauter Harry et il se retourna rapidement pour voir Cédric lui sourire.

"Viens, Harry," dit joyeusement Cédric. "On passe la journée avec notre famille et je veux présenter le professeur Lupin et Mr Black à mes parents ;"

Avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Cédric l'avait mis debout et le poussait dans la petite pièce. Pour quelques raisons son cerveau ne semblait pas fonctionner à un taux normal. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry fut poussé dans la pièce et qu'il vit ses tuteurs l'attendant qu'il comprit ce que Cédric lui avait dit. La paire de Maraudeurs prirent Harry dans leurs bras, agissant comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des mois. Quand Harry se retira, il fut de nouveau étreint de façon étouffante.

"Oh ! Regarde-toi !" s'exclama la voix de Mrs Weasley. "Tu as tellement grandi mais tu es toujours aussi maigre !"

"Mrs Weasley ?" demanda Harry déconcerté alors qu'il se libérait de son étreinte. Il remarqua un autre Weasley à coté d'elle avec de longs cheveux roux et un croc à l'oreille. C'était l'aîné des Weasley. "Bill ?"

Mrs Weasley essaya d'aplatir les cheveux de Harry mais ils n'étaient pas très coopérant. Elle abandonna, réalisant que c'était une cause perdue.

"Sirius et Remus nous ont invités, mon chéri," dit-elle gaiement. "Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis si longtemps. Charlie nous a racontés la première tâche. Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore est été d'accord pour utiliser des Dragons."

"Charlie et Papa voulaient venir," dit Bill avec un sourire. "Mais ils n'ont pas pu se libérer, ils te souhaitent bonne chance tout les deux."

Harry sentit une tape sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir Cédric et ses parents. Mr Diggory avait une barbe broussailleuse et ressemblait fort à Cédric. Mrs Diggory avait de longs cheveux bruns et l'air aimable.

"Harry, je te présente mes parents," dit Cédric avec un sourire.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur, madame," dit poliment Harry avant de faire un geste vers les Maraudeurs. "Mes tuteurs, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.," il montra ensuite les Weasley. « Mrs Weasley et son fils, Bill, - des amis de la famille."

Mr Diggory serra les mains de Sirius, Remus et Bill avant de saluer poliment Mrs Weasley. Il retourna son attention vers Harry.

"Je dois dire que vous vous êtes bâti une réputation, Mr Potter," dit Mr Diggory. "Vous semblez avoir les fils de cette compétition entre les doigts."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent alors qu'un bras se posait sur ses épaules et le tirait en arrière, de façon protectrice. C'était vraiment ce que pensaient les gens ? _Je n'aurais jamais du passer toutes ces heures à la Bibliothèque. Je n'aurais même pas du essayer. J'aurais dû faire semblant. Tout le monde aurait été content et personne ne me mettrait la pression pour gagner._

"Eh bien, Amos," dit de façon protectrice Sirius. "Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai. Harry travaille aussi dur que votre fils."

"J'en suis sûr," dit Mrs Diggory avec un sourire alors qu'elle essayait de dissiper la tension. "Bonne chance pour ce soir, Harry. Amos, je pense que nous allons marcher avec notre fils. Sirius, Remus, Molly, William, c'était un plaisir."

Cédric lança un regard désolé à Harry avant de suivre ses parents. Sirius lança un regard furieux aux trois adultes avant de se rapprocher de Harry.

"Ne prends pas ce qu'il a dit au sérieux, Harry," dit-il doucement. "Viens. Faisons revisiter Poudlard à Molly et Bill."

Harry fut silencieux pendant la majorité de la matinée, répondant seulement aux questions directes. C'était comme si tout revenait à la surface. Non seulement ses camarades le poussaient à gagner mais maintenant il devait aussi rendre ses tuteurs et les Weasley fiers sans que les gens croient qu'il trichait. Le problème était que c'était ce qui c'était produit pour les deux autres tâches. Hagrid l'avait aidé pour les dragons et Cédric l'avait aidé pour l'œuf. _Mais tout le monde a été aidé dans la première tâche. Est-ce que ça ne compte pas ?_

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas que la discussion autour de lui avait cessé. Il ne se rendit pas compte des regards inquiets que lui lançaient les quatre adultes autour de lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser dépasser ; qu'il ne devait pas laisser les paroles de Mr Diggory le troubler. Il savait qu'on pensait qu'il avait des privilèges car il était le survivant. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était toute la communauté sorcière.

"Harry ?" interrogea Remus en posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. "Harry, tu vas bien ?"

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry leva les yeux et réalisa qu'ils avaient remarqué son manque d'attention. Il se jeta mentalement un sort pour s'appesantir sur ses pensées en présence de Sirius et Remus. Depuis la seconde tâche, les deux hommes avaient fait de leur mission de savoir quand Harry en avait trop la tête et de le faire parler. Il acceptait qu'ils veuillent aider mais Harry n'était pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments. Personne ne s'en été soucié avant, donc Harry avait l'habitude d'être seul comme dans bien d'autres choses.

"Harry, s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas de ce que Amos Diggory a dit," dit Remus du même ton doux. "Il est juste jaloux que tu es plus de points que son fils. Diggory a toujours été très mauvais joueur. Il veut que son fils gagne donc il a essayé de t'effrayer un peu."

Harry regarda mal à l'aise les quatre adultes. Penser à la pression parentale le rendit encore plus gêné. Est-ce que Cédric subissait la même chose que lui ? Et Victor et Fleur ?

"Seriez-vous fâché si je ne gagnais pas ?" demanda à bois basse Harry.

"Bien sûr que non," dit immédiatement Sirius. "Le résultat nous importe peu, Harry. Nous sommes ici pour te supporter, pour que tu ne sois pas seul. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te stresser encore plus que tu ne le fais déjà toi-même." Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry, faisant rogner d'agacement ce dernier. "Fais juste de ton mieux. C'est tout ce qu'on peut te demander."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir qu'un grand poids avait été levé de ses épaules. Sirius et Remus avaient raison. Il se souvint soudainement des techniques de relaxation que Sirius lui avait apprise. Il ne devrait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il avait laissé les opinions d'autrui obscurcir son esprit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était se souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris ces quatre dernières années et espérer que tout irait pour le mieux.

Ils mangèrent dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner, surprenant Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges. Aucun d'eux ne savait que leur mère et leur aîné venaient aujourd'hui. Bill servit facilement de distraction pour les Weasley tandis que Sirius et Remus distrayait Harry en expliquant ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire une fois l'année fini. Mrs Weasley observa les deux hommes et leur pupille avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Harry avec sa nouvelle famille.

Pour l'après-midi, Sirius et Remus firent faire le tour du quartier des Maraudeurs à Mme Weasley et à Bill, plus les albums photo que Remus et Sirius avaient composés sur la vie de Harry avant le meurtre de ses parents et après son adoption. Les anecdotes étaient plutôt embarrassantes pour l'adolescent mais Harry ne disait rien. Sirius, Remus et Mme Weasley s'amusaient trop.

Lors du dîner, Harry avait appris que Fudge serait le cinquième juge du Tournoi car Croupton était indisposé et Percy sous surveillance. Apparemment le Ministère s'interrogeait si Percy suivait les ordres de Mr Croupton ou d'un imposteur. D'après le ton inquiet de Mrs Weasley, Harry savait que cette enquête était sérieuse.

On pouvait à peine s'entendre avec toutes les discussions animées durant le dîner. Harry se sentait à nouveau nerveux mais ce n'était pas comme ce matin. Il savait qu'il était aussi préparé qu'il pouvait l'être et si ce n'était pas assez alors il ne méritait pas de gagner. C'était aussi simple que ça. Maintenant s'il pouvait dénouer le nœud de son estomac, il se sentirait mieux.

Les discussions cessèrent alors que le professeur Dumbledore se levait de son siège.

"Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, dans quelques minutes il sera temps pour nous de nous rendre au stade de Quidditch pour assister à la tant attendue troisième tâche," dit-il. "Les champions, veuillez suivre Mr Verpey au stade s'il vous plaît."

Remus et Sirius souhaitèrent une dernière fois bonne chance à Harry alors qu'il se levait, suivis par Hermione et les Weasley. La table toute entière des Gryffondor applaudit et sifflèrent bruyamment alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondors essayaient de montrer leur soutien en faisant plus de bruit que tout le monde d'autre. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent et turent le bruit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Une fois que ce tournoi serait fini, vive les vacances !

Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour, Cédric vint immédiatement à coté de Harry.

"Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé de ce qu'a dit mon père," dit rapidement Cédric. "Il est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Tout le monde lui parlait de toi au travail et s'il te rencontrait – "

" – Pourquoi ?" interrompit Harry. "Je suis juste un gamin – "

Cédric regarda Harry comme qu'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

"Tu n'as pas entendu ?" demanda-t-il. "C'est une plaisanterie entre les Aurors de comment le Ministère a été surpassé par un gamin. Tout le monde au Ministère sait que tu as donné un procès à Sirius Black. Tu as fait ce qu'ils voulaient faire depuis des années : remettre Fudge à sa place."

"Mais je n'avais pas le choix," protesta Harry. "Il ne voulait pas croire que Sirius était innocent !"

Cédric sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

"Je le sais," dit-il. "Mon père m'a tout dit. Je pense que j'essaye juste d'expliquer ses actions. Ce qu'il t'a dit n'était pas mérité. Crois-moi. Ma mère lui a passé un savon."

Ils entrèrent dans le stade de Quidditch qui abritait maintenant un labyrinthe avec des haies de cinq mètres. Ils atteignirent la sombre entrée et attendirent. Ne voulant pas encore perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, Harry s'agenouilla et reprit encore une fois les techniques de relaxation que lui avait apprises Sirius. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait utiliser beaucoup des conseils de ses tuteurs cette nuit.

Il était difficile de se concentrer avec tout le bruit fait par les élèves qui emplissaient les gradins. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry abandonna et se releva. Il savait qu'il allait avoir un sérieux mal de tête s'il se forçait à se concentrer plus longtemps.

Le soleil avait dépassé l'horizon, laissant un ciel d'un bleu profond. En entendant des gens approcher, Harry se retourna pour voir le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Maugrey approcher. Il portait tous des étoiles rouges sur leurs chapeaux sauf Hagrid qui les avait sur son manteau. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tous les professeurs le regardèrent plus longtemps que les autres champions.

"Nous patrouillerons aux abords du labyrinthe," informa le professeur McGonagall. "Si vous avez des problèmes et besoin d'aide, envoyez des étincelles rouges ne l'air. L'un de nous viendra, d'accord ?"

Pour quelques raisons, Harry sentait que le professeur McGonagall dirigeait plus son avertissement vers lui que vers les autres champions mais il laissa couler. Il savait que le professeur McGonagall était très protectrice envers lui depuis ce qui était arrivé l'année dernière mais il 'n'allait pas le clamer alors qu'aucun étudiant n'était au courant – à l'exception peut-être de Hermione.

Verpey tira sa baguette et le pointa à sa gorge quand les quatre professeurs partirent. "_Sonorus_," dit-il, amplifiant magiquement sa voix. "Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Bienvenue à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des trois Sorciers ! Le classement actuel : en première place avec 90 points, Mr Potter de l'école de Poudlard !" De longs sifflements et applaudissement emplirent le stade. Quand ils se calmèrent, Verpey continua. « En seconde place avec 85 points, Mr Diggory, de l'école de Poudlard !" Une fois encore il y eut des applaudissements. "En troisième place avec 80 points, Mr Krum de l'institut de Durmstrang !" Plus d'applaudissements. "et finalement, en dernière place Miss Fleur Delacour !" Verpey tourna son attention vers les champions. « A mon sifflet, Harry ! Trois…Deux…Un…"

Le coup de sifflet retentit fortement dans ses oreilles, faisant gémir Harry avant qu'il entre dans le labyrinthe. Les grandes haies avaient l'air encore plus grandes, rendant Harry encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avec une flexion, Harry avait sa baguette en main et murmura un "_Lumos_" pour l'aider à voir où il allait. Son entraînement prenait le dessus alors qu'il avançait prudemment. Cinquante mètre plus loin, il y avait un croisement. Harry hésita puis prit le chemin de gauche. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement annonce l'entrée de Cédric dans le labyrinthe. Il 'n'allait pas s'inquiéter des autres champions. Son souci prioritaire était sa sécurité. Il n'irait pas loin s'il était blessé en courant aveuglément dans le danger.

Ce chemin semblait désert mais Harry n'abaissa pas sa garde. Il tourna à droite alors qu'un autre coup de sifflet annonçait l'entrée de Krum. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente observer. Harry se tendit immédiatement alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux environs mais il ne vit rien. Il fit marche arrière alors qu'il utilisait le sort de l'étoile des vents pour trouver le nord. Sachant que le centre du labyrinthe était au nord-ouest, Harry continua à avancer. Il atteignit une autre bifurcation et prit à gauche.

Comme les autres, ce couloir était vide. Harry commençait à devenir nerveux. Ce n'était pas possible. Il entendit le quatrième et dernier coup de sifflet et sut que tous les champions étaient maintenant dans le labyrinthe. Il continua à avancer et prit à droite aussitôt qu'il pouvait pour continuer à aller vers le Nord-Ouest. Il allait faire demi-tour et prendre un autre chemin quand un soudain froid souffla sur lui. Il connaissait cette impression. Il la connaissait trop bien.

Des Détraqueurs.

En tournant au coin, Harry vit la créature imposante, portant sa robe noire déchirée avec ses mains putréfiées tendues pour lui, voulant s'emparer de son âme. Il se rappela rapidement la Coupe de Quidditch et le temps passé avec ses tuteurs avant de pointer sa baguette sur la créature, hurlant :

"_Expecto Patronum _!"

Trois animaux argentés sortirent de la baguette de Harry. Le premier était un cerf qui chargea le Détraqueur, le second était un loup, Lunard, qui resta aux cotés de Harry avec un chien, Midnight. Harry regarda le Détraqueur se troubler et sut que ce n'était pas un vrai Détraqueur. C'était un épouvantard.

"_Ridikulus _!"

Un crack sonore retentit et la créature métamorphique explosa. Harry regarda le cerf argenté s'en aller puis baissa les yeux pour voir que Lunard et Midnight étaient resté. Les deux animaux miroitants attendaient patiemment que Harry fasse le premier mouvement. Harry leur sourit avant de continuer. Lunard resta aux cotés de Harry tandis que Midnight était à l'avant comme pour s'assurer que le chemin était sûr. Ils marchèrent en silence, tournant à gauche et à droite, Harry utilisant de temps en temps l'enchantement des Quatre-Points pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Il semblait qu'ils tournaient en rond, chaque couloir se ressemblait. Harry commençait à se sentir comme un rat de laboratoire qui courrait jusqu'à épuisement dans un labyrinthe pour une expérience.

Tournant encore à droite, Harry rentra presque dans Midnight qui se tenait en face d'une fumée dorée qui lévitait en l'air. Il entendit Cédric crier près de là suivi par le cri de Fleur. Harry dut retenir l'envie de se précipiter et de trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il se souvint qu'il y avait quatre professeurs qualifiés qui patrouillaient et qui pouvaient intervenir. '_Parfois le plus dur est de se reposer sur des autres_', lui avait dit Sirius. '_Tu ne peux pas toujours tout faire tout seul, gamin. Tu en deviendrais fou._'

Ne faisant pas confiance à la fumée, Harry invoqua un des nombreux charmes de protections qu'il avait appris et avança. Le bouclier repoussa la fumée à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Prenant sa chance, Harry s'agenouilla et pointa sa baguette en l'air, essayant de pousser la fumée hors de son chemin. Lentement la fumée s'éleva permettant à Harry de se faufiler dessous avec Lunard et Midnight. Il atteignit une autre intersection et poussa un soupir frustré. C'était en train de tourner au ridicule. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait pas de fin à ce labyrinthe.

Regardant ces deux Patronus, Harry pense que cela valait bien un essai.

"Quel chemin ?" demanda-t-il avec fatigue. Il regarda Lunard prendre le chemin de droite et Midnight le gauche. Pas vraiment la réponse qu'il espérait. "Laissez-moi deviner, Lunard est le chemin le plus long mais le plus sûr tandis que Midnight est plus court mais plus dangereux." Midnight s'assit avec obstination faisant rouler des yeux Harry. "Non, Midnight," réprimanda-t-il le Patronus. "Lunard a raison. Soit tu restes ici soit tu viens avec nous. C'est ton choix."

Midnight se remit avec réticence sur ses quatre pattes et les suivit. Harry secoua la tête et suivit Lunard. Il devrait interroger Remus sur ses Patronus plus tard. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal. Les Patronus ne restaient pas aussi longtemps généralement…pas que Harry se plaignait. Il trouvait leur compagnie rassurante. C'était comme si une partie de Sirius et de Remus était là avec lui.

Lunard menait et Midnight restait aux cotés de Harry. Le loup accélérait lentement forçant Harry à allonger son pas. Il suivit Lunard dans un coin pour s'arrêter lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec un des Scroutts à Pétard que Hagrid avait utilisé en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mais maintenant c'était beaucoup plus gros. Il était d'au moins trois mètres de longueur avec une carapace renforcé et un long dard qui était enroulé sur son dos, lui donnant l'apparence d'un scorpion géant.

Se remémorant ses leçons, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le ventre qui n'était pas couvert par la carapace et s'écria,

"_INPEDIMENTA _!" Le sortilège heurta le Scroutt, le gelant en plein attaque. Ne voulant pas perdre du temps à traîner ici puisque le sort n'était pas permanent ; Harry se dépêcha d'avancer avec Lunard et Midnight. "Tu aurais pu m'avertir, tu sais," dit amèrement Harry à Lunard, n'attendant pas de réponse. Il utilisa l'enchantement des Quatre-Points et après une autre bifurcation à gauche, il continua d'avancer aussi vite.

Harry avança dans le chemin, Midnight prit une fois de plus la tête. Pendant dix minutes ils marchèrent rapidement, Midnight reprenant le rythme de Lunard. Il semblait que les deux Patronus voulaient être hors du labyrinthe autant que le voulait Harry. Il savait qu'il devait approcher du centre quand une voix familière dit un mot qui fit tourner le sang de Harry.

"_Doloris _!"

Les cris de Cédric retentirent aux oreilles de Harry, lui rappelant le cauchemar qu'il avait eu sur Voldemort. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser. Se tournant dans la direction des cris, Harry mit le feu à la haie, créant une ouverture. Une fois qu'il fut passé, Midnight et Lunard sautèrent à travers le trou et coururent vers le bruit. Harry les suivit, stoppant net quand il vit Victor se tenir à coté de Cédric qui se convulsait au sol. Il pointa sa baguette sur le Bulgare et cria :

"_Petrificus Totalus _!"

Les bras de Victor se collèrent à son corps alors qu'il tombait en arrière sur le sol, aussi raide qu'un bâton. Harry se précipita sur Cédric et l'aida à s'asseoir. Midnight et Lunard s'assirent tous les deux et attendirent patiemment un peu plus loin voyant que Harry avait la situation en main. Harry roula des yeux à la vue de 'ses animaux'. _Oh oui, je vais définitivement devoir en parler à Remus_. Il s'assura vite fait que Cédric allait bien avant de passer à Victor. Regardant le jeune homme de dix-huit ans, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ses yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas aussi vifs qu'ils devraient l'être. C'était comme s'il était dans les vapes. _L'Imperium _!

"Victor !" cria Harry à l'étudiant étourdi. "Bats-toi Victor ! C'est ta tête ! Fais-le sortir !"

Pendant quelques secondes rien ne changea, les yeux de Victor semblaient toujours aussi ahuris. Harry était prêt à envoyer des étincelles rouges pour de l'aide quand il vit les yeux de Victor bouger une fois…deux puis reprendre enfin vie. Victor était à nouveau Victor. Harry pointa sa baguette sur Victor et marmonna :

"_Finite Incantatem_."

Il regard le corps de Victor se détendre et il cligna des yeux avant de regarder Harry. Il y avait une confusion évidente dans ces yeux alors que Harry aidait lentement Victor à s'asseoir.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !" cira Cédric. "Tu viens de le voir – "

" – Quelqu'un soumis à l'Imperium," interrompit calmement Harry, ne quittant pas des yeux Victor. Il ne voulait pas offrir son dos à quelqu'un qui avait été contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre. _Mais qui ? Qui voudrait faire une chose pareille, surtout à Cédric ? Qui prendrait ce risque alors qu'il y a tant de spectateurs?_ "Tu es avec nous, Victor, ou est-ce que je dois de stupéfier ?"

Victor se frotta la tête alors qu'il levait les yeux sur Harry puis sur Cédric, clairement confus.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrrivé ?" demanda-t-il. "Quand êtes vous venu ? Je me souviens du Scrroutt puis plus rrrien. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a attaqué ?"

Cédric vint à coté de Harry.

"L'Impérium ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation, visiblement pas prêt de faire confiance à celui qui venait de lui lancer un Impardonnable. Pas que Harry le blâmait. "Tu en es sûr, Harry ?"

Harry acquiesça. "On pouvait le voir dans ses yeux," dit-il alors qu'il se levait et qu'il regardait autour, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette. Cela allait trop loin. Aucun élève ne pouvait lancer un Impardonnable avec succès et aucun des professeurs qui patrouillaient ne songerait à faire une chose pareille. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un adulte (ou avait eu) qui en voulait à Cédric. _Et probablement le reste d'entre nous._

"Nous devrions quitter cet endroit aussi vite que possible. Il est possible que celui qui l'a utilisé sur toi, Victor, puisse réessayer s'il est encore là. Tu peux continuer ou devons-nous envoyer des étincelles ?"

"Continuez," dit Victor alors qu'il se levait lentement avec l'aide de Harry et de Cédric. Il regarda les deux élèves avec inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?"

Harry et Cédric se regardèrent nerveusement. Victor était leur ami et ne prendrait probablement pas très bien la vérité.

"Euh – tu m'as en quelque sorte attaqué mais Harry est intervenu avant que quoique ce soit est pu arriver," mentit Cédric. "Nous devrions bouger. Nous perdons du temps."

Victor acquiesça puis regarda plus loin, ses yeux s'élargirent. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

Harry se tourna et sourit à Lunard et Midnight qui étaient toujours assis.

"Midnight et Lunard," dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Il s'agenouilla pour les regarder dans les yeux. "Merci pour votre aide mais je devrais être capable de m'en tirer tout seul. Si vous le voulez vous pouvez patrouiller aux abords avec les professeurs."

Midnight sauta sur ses pieds gaiement avant de partir en courant suivit de Lunard. Harry sourit avant de se lever et de voir que Cédric et Victor le regardait avec de grands yeux.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il avec innocence. "Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais vu de Patroni avant. Midnight et Lunard sont juste un peu excessivement protecteurs." Ne recevant pas de réponse, Harry haussa les épaules avant de s'en aller et de prendre son chemin.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la haie brûler et sauter à travers le trou, rentrant sa tête et roulant lorsqu'il heurta le sol pour prévenir une blessure. Se relevant, Harry utilisa l'enchantement des Quatre-Points à nouveau et commença à bouger une fois qu'il eut trouvé le Nord-Ouest. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement expliquer la présence de Lunard et Midnight à Cédric et Victor plus tous ceux qui regardait. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'explication. Il se souvint que Remus lui avait dit que trois formes étaient très rares (plutôt impossible mais Remus avait essayé de l'annoncer gentiment à Harry) donc les questions étaient fortement à prévoir.

Sans l'aide de Midnight et Lunard, Harry tomba dans plusieurs cul-de-sac mais continua. Alors que l'obscurité tombait, Harry jeta un fort '_Lumos_' pour voir où il allait. Il atteignit un long couloir droit et devint instantanément prudent, Il devait être proche du centre ce qui voulait dire que les défis seraient plus nombreux. N'est-ce pas ?

Un soudain mouvement attira son attention. Il était prêt mais il ne fit rien. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre en colère quoique ce soit. Au moment où la créature devint visible, Harry ne put en croire ses yeux. Elle avait le corps d'un grand lion et la tête d'une femme. C'était un sphinx. Elle ne semblait pas prête à attaquer, elle bloquait juste le chemin. Harry garda ses distances et sa baguette était levée.

"Ton but est derrière moi," la créature parlait d'une voix profonde et enrouée. « Tu dois résoudre mon énigme du premier coup pour passer. Réponds faux et j'attaquerai. Ne dis rien, et tu partiras peut-être en un seul morceau."

_Bien. Foutrement bien_. Harry souhaitait vraiment que Remus ou Hermione soit là. Les énigmes étaient plus leurs forts que le sien. Réfléchissant, Harry s'imagina qu'il pouvait entendre l'énigme et que s'il ne trouvait pas la réponse qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire demi-tour et trouver un autre chemin. « Puis-je entendre l'énigme s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il.

Le sphinx acquiesça et s'assit au milieu du couloir avant de commencer à réciter l'énigme.

"D'abord pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre.

Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.

Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fais par naissance

Celui, qui au palais, a élu résidence.

Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée

Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.

Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde

Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde."

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il semblait avoir trois indices qui formeraient un tout qu'il ne voudrait embrasser pour rien au monde. _Eh bien, ça restreint les choix,_ pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. La première partie fut assez vite trouvée. C'était la lettre A. La deuxième partie de l'énigme était facile. Celui qui habitait dans un palais dés sa naissance c'était un roi et un roi règne. La troisième partie était plus difficile, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à la fin de l'année ? Noël ?

_Attendez _! La solution frappa Harry comme le cognard l'avait fait l'année dernière…très fort. La fin de l'année, c'était 'ée'. La réponse était donc a-règne-ée donc la créature qu'il ne voulait embrasser pour rien au monde était une araignée.

"C'est une araignée," dit avec confiance Harry.

Le sphinx sourit alors qu'elle se leva et libéra le passage. Harry fit un signe de tête à la créature puis avança. Il continua au Nord-Ouest avec tous ses sens en alertes. Il approchait du but ce qui voulait dire que les obstacles seraient plus durs. Atteignant une autre bifurcation, Harry effectua à nouveau l'enchantement des quatre-Points et prit le chemin de droite. Il put voir une lumière au loin mais avança prudemment. _Sois toujours prêt_', lui avait enseigné Sirius. '_Ne cours jamais au devant de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. Agir sans réfléchir peut te coûter ta vie. Fias-moi confiance, Pronglet, je le sais_'.

La coupe des Trois Sorciers était posé sur un piédestal à près de cent mètres. Un mouvement vif attira son attention et Harry bougea. Il roula sur le coté alors qu'une grande silhouette apparut sur le chemin et se précipita sur la Coupe. C'était Cédric. Harry allait bouger quand quelque chose de grand, plus grand que la haie apparut dans son champ de vision. Et ça avançait parallèlement à Cédric. Ça allait attaquer Cédric.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds. Il avait une idée de ce pouvait être la créature et ne voulait vraiment pas _y_ faire face encore. Malheureusement Cédric n'en avait jamais affronté avant et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait rencontrer.

"Cédric, derrière-toi !" s'écria-t-il.

Cédric s'arrêta net avant de faire un bond quand l'Acromentula entra dans le couloir et commença à se précipiter sur lui. Harry agit rapidement, pointant sa baguette sur la créature et criant :

"_Stupéfix _!" Le sort heurta le corps de l'araignée géante mais rien n'y fit, la créature se tourna vers Harry, voyant le garçon comme une plus grosse menace. "_Inpedimenta _!_ Stupéfix _!" Harry cria mais rien ne se passa. La créature continuait d'avancer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. "_Arinea Rximae _!" essaya-t-il et il fut choqué de voir la créature être projetée en arrière, et atterrir sur son dos. "_Immobulus _!"

Le sort heurta la créature au bas-ventre et tout mouvement cessa. Le silence était assourdissant. Harry n'avait pas réalisé le manque de bruit jusqu'à maintenant. Il semblait que toute la foule attendait impatiemment le prochain mouvement que ferait Harry et Cédric puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux aussi proches de la fin. Harry s'approcha prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Cédric et mit le Poufsouffle sur ses pieds.

"Merci," dit Cédric, incapable de détourner ses yeux de la créature. "Comment tu savais ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Jetant un coup d'œil à la Coupe, Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il espérait juste que personne ne le haïrait pour ça.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance," dit-il. "Je pense que tu devrais prendre la Coupe. Tu voulais être dans ce Tournoi. Pas moi. Ton père veut que tu gagnes. Mes tuteurs ont dit qu'ils s'en fichent. J'ai seulement cinq points de plus que toi. Avec un peu de chance les juges verront au-delà. Je n'ai besoin ni d'argent ni d'attention. Prends-la s'il te plaît. Ce sera toujours une victoire pour Poudlard, ce que nous voulons tous les deux."

Cédric fixa encore une fois Harry comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

"Harry, je ne peux pas faire ça," dit-il. "Tu m'as sauvé deux fois cette nuit. _Tu_ as mérité de gagner. Oublie mon père et tout les autres. Tu as prouvé être le meilleur champion."

"Je m'en fiche," dit rapidement Harry. "Allez, prends-la avant que Victor arrive. _S'il te plaît_."

Voyant les yeux suppliants de Harry, Cédric poussa un soupir réticent et s'avança vers la Coupe. Harry regarda Cédric accélérer le pas et rengainer sa baguette. Il commença lentement à suivre Cédric, prêt à congratuler son camarade…son ami. Il se demanda où était Victor. Le problème était que si Victor prenant la Coupe il y avait toujours une petite chance pour que Harry gagne puisqu'il avait dix points d'avance sur le Bulgare. Les juges en tiendraient compte ; il y avait déjà des précédents.

Le silence resta alors que Cédric s'approchait de la Coupe seulement pour être brisé par un puissant jet blanc et dorée issu de la Coupe, qui projeta Cédric et Harry en arrière. Harry atterrit à plat sur son dos, la respiration coupée. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal alors qu'il roulait sur lui même pour se remettre à genoux. Regardant Cédric, Harry paniqua quand il se rendit compte que le Poufsouffle ne bougeait pas. Il se leva lentement et se précipita sur Cédric qui semblait légèrement étourdi. _Au moins il n'est pas blessé._

Aidant Cédric à s'asseoir, Harry entendit un faible bourdonnement aigu et lentement il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir la Coupe briller d'une lueur anormale. Avec une flexion du poignet, Harry avait sa baguette en main. La lumière autour de la Coupe brilla de plus en plus signalant à Harry que ce qui les avait frappé s'apprêtait à recommencer. Il jeta rapidement un bouclier protecteur alors que le bourdonnement s'amplifiait. Un autre jet de lumière blanche et dorée sortit de la Coupe, heurtant le bouclier et l'immergeant. Harry essaya de maintenir le bouclier mais il pouvait le sentir s'évanouir. Au moment où le bouclier fut assez faible, la lumière blanche et dorée s'enroula autour de Harry et Cédric comme une cape.

Quand la lumière se dissipa enfin, le brouhaha éclata. Les deux adolescents et la Coupe étaient partis.


	20. L'inévitable

**Titre Anglais: **Trials of a Champion

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre XIX : L'inévitable**_

Quand la lumière s'évanouit, Harry regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un cimetière, il y avait une église non loin de là. Regardant mieux, il ne trouva aucune trace d'un château ou autre chose au loin qui pourrait rappeler Poudlard. Ils avaient apparemment parcouru une grande distance mais pourquoi ? Qui ferait une telle chose ? _Qui utiliserait l'Imperium sur Victor _? Autant Harry détestait l'admettre, le cours des choses inclinait à penser que Voldemort était impliqué. Ce n'était pas un accident. Quelqu'un avait voulu l'amener ici.

Harry se leva et aida Cédric à faire de même. Cédric sembla complètement déconcerté et extrêmement nerveux. Cela rendit Harry coupable. Cédric n'était qu'un accident, il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Où qu'ils soient, Harry savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester à découvert comme ça. Ils devaient bouger et trouver un moyen d'appeler à l'aide.

"Euh – qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda nerveusement Cédric.

"Tes suppositions doivent être aussi longues que les miennes mais j'ai le sentiment que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, " dit Harry en statufiant l'évident alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette. "Viens, nous devons bouger. Nous devons trouver une planque. Se tenir à découvert fait de nous une cible facile."

Cédric regarda Harry alarmé. "Une cible pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il vivement. "Nous sommes au milieu de nul part !"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Cédric avec un regard agacé, faisant taire l'adolescent plus âgé.

"Je peux te dire que ceci ne fais pas partie de la tâche," dit-il. "Dumbledore ne nous ferait jamais quitter Poudlard. Après l'agression du mois dernier, je suppose qu'en faire trop n'est pas superflu." Il se tourna pour marcher puis s'arrêta. "Il serait aussi mieux d'être aussi silencieux que possible," dit-il par-dessus son épaule à Cédric. "Rien ne nous dit que personne ne nous observe."

Au moment où les paroles franchirent ses lèvres, Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas du parler. Ils se retournèrent en sursaut au son d'un frémissement derrière eux. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans l'obscurité, imité par Cédric. Harry pouvait sentir son esprit surchauffer. Il était partagé entre s'enfuir en courant ou essayer de stupéfier ce qui les regardait. Courir voudrait dire tourner le dos au danger tandis que stupéfier, voulait dire attaquer, alourdissant la menace.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment," murmura Cédric.

Harry fut épargné de répondre par un autre bruit qui attira leurs attentions. Il se tourna partiellement pour pouvoir garder un œil sur les deux dangers imminents pour voir une petite silhouette à la figure encapuchonné approchant. Il semblait portait un petit paquet qui pourrait être un bébé ou juste quelques habits mais Harry doutait que ce ne soit ça. Harry voulait s'enfuir mais ses pieds ne pouvaient pas bouger. Il regarda la silhouette s'arrêter près d'une pierre tombale à deux cents mètres d'eux.

La douleur éclata soudain de sa cicatrice, faisant trébucher Harry qui fut rattrapé par Cédric. Sa cicatrice n'avait jamais causé une telle douleur. Fermant ses yeux, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Cela avait marché dans le passé, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? C'était comme si quelqu'un brûlait au fer blanc sa cicatrice. _La douleur n'existe pas. La douleur n'est pas là. La douleur n'est pas là !_

Une voie froide aiguë mit fin à l'agonie de Harry.

"Tue l'autre," siffla-t-elle.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une voix s'écria

"_Avada Kedavra _!" Sachant à qui était destiné le sort, Harry utilisa tout son poids pour pousser Cédric au sol, le jet de lumière verte passant au-dessus d'eux. L'adrénaline se propagea dans son corps, effaçant la douleur. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps Harry sauta sur ses pieds et courut, traînant Cédric avec lui.

« Arrêtez-les ! Arrêtez-les !" cria la voix aiguë.

Harry entendit un hurlement dans sa tête et tomba sur le sol, entraînant encore une fois Cédric alors que différents sorts fusèrent au-dessus d'eux. Ils rampèrent vivement vers une grande stèle et se cachèrent derrière elle. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre et essaya de penser à une solution de s'échapper. Il pouvait entendre deux personnes approcher. Ils devaient bouger, mais bouger signifier devenir une cible visible. _Que fait-on quand les leçons se contredisent ?_

"Merci Harry," dit à voix basse Cédric.

Harry regarda l'adolescent avec un sourcil levé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre au milieu d'une attaque, surtout quand ce n'était pas après Cédric qu'ils étaient.

"Nous ne sommes pas encore sortis de là alors ne me remercie pas " murmura-t-il.

"Ne rends pas ça plus difficile, Potter, " dit fortement une troisième voix qui semblait familière. "Personne ne sait où tu es. Personne ne viendra à ton secours. Tu retardes juste l'inévitable."

Regardant derrière Cédric, Harry sut qu'il lui fallait une diversion. Ces hommes devaient être des Mangemorts et étaient seulement après lui. Il ne pouvait pas mettre Cédric en danger.

"Peu importe ce qui se passe, ne bouge pas avant que ce ne soit sûr puis cours aussi vite que tu peux pour trouver de l'aide," murmura Harry. "Ils n'en ont pas après toi…juste après moi." Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry se tourna et pointa sa baguette dans la direction de la voix. "_Stupéfix_," dit-il en se levant d'un bond et en courant.

Il zigzaguait entre les pierres tombales alors qu'il évitait d'être frappé par les sorts qui étaient lancés dans sa direction. Son plan avait marché. Tout les deux le poursuivaient, laissant à Cédric le temps de courir chercher de l'aide. Leurs pieds frappèrent le sol plus lourdement alertant Harry qu'ils se rapprochaient. Ils allaient le rattraper à moins qu'il n'agisse très vite.

"Je m'occupe du morveux !" cria le second Mangemort. "Trouve l'autre !"

_Non _! Il devait attaquer. Il n'y avait plus le choix. Harry ralentit sa course et laissa son attaquant le rattraper. Aussitôt qu'il atteint une stèle de la bonne hauteur, Harry sauta dessus puis s'élança encore, effectua un demi-tour et frappa le Mangemort dans son visage encapuchonné. Le Mangemort trébucha et Harry atterrit et pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire.

"_Stupefix _!" s'écria Harry.

Le Mangemort bloqua le sort et en lança un muettement, forçant Harry à se réfugier derrière la pierre tombale. Le sort heurta la pierre, la faisant voler en éclat. Harry bondit et se mit à courir, lançant un autre stupéfix par-dessus son épaule. Il savait qu'il devait trouver une manière de se sortir de là. Le Mangemort avait raison. Personne ne savait où il était donc personne ne viendrait. Il était pris au piège.

Evitant un autre sort qui manqua de peu sa tête, Harry sauta par-dessus une stèle et changea de direction. Il se précipita derrière un monument funéraire et se cacha, espérant contre tout espoir que le Mangemort continuerait de courir tout droit. Sa respiration était erratique. La sueur coulait sur son front alors qu'il contournait lentement le monument. Il atteignit le bout du mur et regarda de l'autre coté du coin. Sa main serrant si fortement sa baguette qu'elle en tremblait.

Ne voyant rien, Harry continua à faire le tour alors qu'il s'assurait prudemment de ses environs pour ne pas être pris par surprise. Il atteignait presque le coin suivant quand Harry sentit quelque chose l'agripper à la taille et le traîner fortement vers la droite. Il s'envola dans les airs pour se heurter à un tronc d'arbre un moment plus tard. Tombant au sol, Harry essaya de respirer mais c'était impossible. Ses poumons ne voulaient pas inspirer.

Des mains le saisirent rudement par son chandail et le traînèrent pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures alors que Harry essayait de rattraper sa respiration. De l'air entra finalement dans les poumons de Harry par petites goulées, envoyant des éclairs de douleurs dans sa poitrine à chaque inspiration. Il fut vaguement conscient d'être jeté contre une stèle et maintenu en place alors que des cordes s'enroulaient autour de lui, le liant à la pierre tombale.

"As-tu trouvé l'autre ?" lança le Mangemort en se reculant.

Harry leva lentement les yeux pour voir à travers ses lunettes de guingois le petit Mangemort poussant Cédric en face de lui. Cédric avait les mains liées et semblait épuisé alors qu'il fut forcé à s'agenouiller. L'adolescent vit Harry et essaya de bouger mais le petit Mangemort le retint. Harry remarqua le doigt manquant à la main du Mangemort.

Pettigrow était le petit Mangemort donc l'autre était Barty Croupton Jr.

Au fond de lui, Harry savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il essaya de se libérer mais les liens étaient trop serrés. Le moindre mouvement faisait pénétrer les cordes dans sa chair mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Harry regarda Croupton lever sa baguette, la pointant sur Cédric. Il essaya de crier mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge. Ce ne pouvait pas être entrain d'arriver. Il devait agir.

"_Avada Kedavra _!" siffla Croupton.

"NON !" cria Harry alors qu'un jet de lumière vert sortait de la baguette de Croupton, heurtant Cédric. Tout sembla se ralentir alors que Cédric tombait sur le sol et resta immobile. Une partie de Harry attendait que Cédric bouge pour prouver que ce n'était pas le Sortilège de la Mort qui avait été utilisé. Une autre partie de lui refusait que quelqu'un, qu'il connaissait, pouvait être mort.

Harry, impuissant, regarda Pettigrow saisir Cédric par le dos et le traîner vers la Coupe des Trois Sorciers et le laisser là, comme s'il n'avait plus d'importance. La crainte qui prit Harry était inimaginable. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher du corps de Cédric. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'on lui fourrait un bâillon dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il ferma ses yeux lorsque une vague de douleur le saisit à la cicatrice.

Indifférent à la douleur, Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux et vit Pettigrow avec le balluchon à nouveau dans ses bras. Celui-ci bougeait. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Croupton entra dans la ligne de vision de Harry, lévitant prudemment un grand chaudron. Voir Croupton avec une baguette fit réaliser Harry qu'il n'avait pas la sienne en main. Il regarda autour de lui mais le manque de lumière rendait la quête d'un morceau de bois vaine.

Le son du chaudron heurtant le sol tira Harry de sa recherche. A sa droite, Harry vit un feu démarrer en-dessous du chaudron alors qu'un serpent surgissait de l'ombre et s'arrêtait devant celui-ci. De la fumée commença à s'élever du chaudron, alertant Harry que le liquide à l'intérieur avait déjà été chauffé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry put voir le liquide bouillir, rejetant d'étranges étincelles mais aucune goutte ne sortit.

L'entière surface frémissait alors que Pettigrow s'adressait à son balluchon.

"Maître, c'est prêt," dit-il en repoussant les robes pour révéler ce qu'il tenait. On aurait dit un bébé mais ce n'aurait pu être plus éloigné. C'était d'un rouge sombre – presque noire et recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à des écailles. Il n'y avait pas de cheveux, mais ses yeux étaient rouges, de la même forme qu'un serpent.

Harry sentit qu'il allait être malade quand Pettigrow déposa la chose dans le chaudron. Fermant les yeux et tournant sa tête, Harry entendit un bruit sourd et sut que la créature avait atteint le fond du chaudron. Il essaya à nouveau de se libérer de ses liens en espérant que la chose se noierait.

La voix de Pettigrow interrompit les pensées de Harry.

"Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !"

Le sol sous Harry s'agita. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir une fine volute de poussière s'élever d'une fissure du sol et tomber dans le chaudron. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens quand la poussière toucha la surface, qui prit une teinte bleue quelques temps après. Les gémissements de Pettigrow attirèrent l'attention de Harry. Regardant l'homme, Harry remarqua qu'il sortait une longue dague en argent.

"Que la chair – du serviteur – donnée vo-volontairement – fasse – revivre son maître," dit Pettigrow, secoué de sanglots puis il tendit sa main droite, celle où il manquait un doigt.

Alors que Pettigrow levait la dague de sa main gauche, Harry ferma les yeux et détourna sa tête. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et ne voulait pas le voir. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le cri de douleur qui s'éleva dans la nuit. Il y eut un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol suivit par une éclaboussure. Harry entendit quelqu'un approcher et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Croupton s'agenouiller devant lui avec sa dague en main.

"Que le s-sang de l'ennemi…pris par la force…ressuscite celui qui le combat," balbutia Pettigrow.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Etait-ce ce qu'il pensait ? Il essaya de se détacher quand une main vigoureuse agrippa son bras droit et le tint solidement. Harry retint un gémissement de douleur quand la prise se resserra. Il ne put rien faire pour empêcher la lame de trancher son bras. Harry cria mais le tissu dans sa bouche étouffa le son. Le sang coula rapidement sur sa manche et trempa son chandail. Une fiole en verre fut pressée contre la coupure pour recueillir le sang.

Alors que sa tête se penchait en avant, Harry entendit Croupton se lever et se diriger vers le chaudron. Le sang fut déversé dans le mélange, qui de rouge passa à un blanc aveuglant. Harry força ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour voir Pettigrow allonger sur le sol, tenant son moignon ensanglanté en sanglotant. Croupton était à genoux devant le chaudron, attendant.

Pendant quelques minutes rien n'arriva. Harry espérait qu'il y ai eu une erreur mais les étincelles qui étaient projetés du liquide dissipait cette idée. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva de la surface et forma un écran de fumée autour du chaudron. A travers la vapeur, la silhouette d'un homme grand et squelettique se dessina, sortant du chaudron. La peur et la crainte de Harry se multiplièrent alors qu'il contemplait le déroulement des évènements.

"Habille-moi," dit la voix aiguë venant de la…de la chose au milieu de la fumée.

Croupton se leva et attrapa une robe avant de s'avancer dans la vapeur. Il habilla l'homme et se recula, la tête baissée. La chose…l'homme maigre sortit du chaudron et marcha à travers la brume vers Harry. Quand il le vit, Harry le contempla avec terreur. La peau de l'homme était trop blanche pour être humaine. Ses yeux rouges n'avaient eux aussi rien d'humain et son nez plat avec des fentes en guises de narines, semblables à celles d'un serpent. L'identité de l'homme en face de lui ne fit aucun doute pour l'esprit de Harry.

C'était Voldemort. Il était revenu.


	21. Le retour des Serviteurs

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre XX : Le retour des Serviteurs**_

Voldemort se détourna de Harry et s'approcha de Barty Croupton Jr, ne jetant même pas un regard sur Pettigrow, qui était toujours à terre, saignant. Croupton se mit face à Voldemort, toujours à genoux et la tête baissée. Il y eut un sifflement, prévenant Harry qu'un serpent approchait. Harry regarda le serpent s'avancer vers lui et s'arrêter à ses pieds, le fixant, le défiant de bouger pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer. Prudemment, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort et vit Croupton présenter une baguette.

Pendant un moment, Voldemort tint juste la baguette dans sa main, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir avant de tourner ses yeux vers Croupton.

"Tends ton bras," ordonna-t-il. Il n'y avait aucune désobéissance possible dans sa voix. Croupton tendit avec diligence son bras gauche et remonta sa manche au-dessus du coude, révélant un tatouage rouge sombre, ressemblant à la Marque des Ténèbres que Harry avait vu dans la 'Gazette du Sorcier'. C'était la même marque que celle aperçue dans le ciel lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, un serpent qui sortait de la bouche d'une tête de mort. Voldemort regarda attentivement la marque et sourit. "Elle est de retour," siffla-t-il. "Maintenant nous allons voir combien se sont détournés de moi."

Sans avertissement Voldemort toucha la marque sur le bras de Croupton. Harry sentit un autre éclat de douleur provenir de la cicatrice sur son front alors que Croupton laissa échapper un cri. Aussi vite que la douleur était venue, elle était repartie. Baissant la tête, et respirant lourdement, Harry se força à regarder Voldemort et Croupton pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres éloigner sa main d'une marque maintenant noire.

Voldemort se redressa et regarda le cimetière avec un sourire cruel. Il était calme mais semblait un peu impatient. Harry ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'attendait Voldemort mais cela n'empêcha pas son esprit de trouver quelques possibilités. Quelques soient 'ils', Harry savait qu'ils étaient ses serviteurs. La question était quels types de serviteurs étaient-ils ?

Après quelques minutes, Voldemort se retourna vers Harry, son sourire cruel s'élargissant.

"Harry Potter," siffla-t-il. "Tu es assis sur les restes de mon père. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile…très semblable à ta mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité. Ta mère est morte pour te sauver et j'ai tué mon père, trouvant son utilité après la mort. Mon _père_ a abandonné ma mère quand il a appris qu'elle était une sorcière…comme ta famille s'est retourné contre toi."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent à cette déclaration. Voldemort avait entendu parler de l'Oncle Vernon et de la Tante Pétunia ? Que lui avaient dis d'autre Croupton et Pettigrow ? Que savait-il sur Remus et Sirius ? Avait-il appris au sujet de ses crises ? Avait-il appris au sujet de l'entraînement que lui avaient donné Sirius et Remus ? Harry se sentit nauséeux à la pensée que Voldemort en savait tant.

"Oh oui, mes espions m'ont informé sur toi, Harry Potter," continua Voldemort avec un rire glacial. "Tu as été retiré de ton oncle et donné à un traître à son sang et un loup-garou. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tous les deux peuvent être converti." Harry pâlit. "On t'a vengé de ton Oncle. Abyssal que tu ai eu besoin du fou amoureux des Moldus le fasse pour toi un lieu de prendre le problème entre tes propres mains. Je me suis vengé de mon père. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance. J'ai du être élevé dans un orphelinat Moldu puisque mon père avait abandonné ma mère avant que je sois né. Nous avons le même nom. Tom Jedusor, un nom que je ne pouvais attendre de laisser tomber."

Le son des robes agitées avertit Harry et Voldemort que les autres étaient arrivés.

"Ma _véritable_ famille est enfin revenue," murmura Voldemort. Des visages encagoulés apparurent entre les tombes en transplanant. Ils portaient tous des masques blancs baissés, cachant leur identité. Lentement ils commencèrent à bouger, un par un, vers Voldemort, tombant sur leurs genoux quand ils l'atteignaient et baisant l'ourlet de sa robe en l'appelant 'Maître'.

Une fois qu'ils eurent salué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils se levèrent et se reculèrent ; formant un cercle autour de la tombe où était attaché Harry. Regardant nerveusement autour, Harry remarqua des trous dans le cercle. Ces gens portaient les mêmes robes que Croupton et Pettigrow, poussant Harry à assumer que ces…hommes était des Mangemorts, les loyaux partisans de Voldemort.

Voldemort contempla les silhouettes, ne semblant ni impressionné ni déçu par le nombre de personnes présentes.

"Bienvenue, Mangemorts," dit-il légèrement. "Treize ans ont passés depuis que vous avez été appelé et pourtant vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres…est-ce bien sur ?" Il regarda les visages encagoulés, comme s'il examinait ses partisans d'un simple regard. "Il y a de la culpabilité dans l'air," dit-il enfin. "Elle vient de la plupart d'entre vous."

Sa voix devint accusatrice.

"Chacun d'entre vous est en bonne santé et puissant, siffla-t-il. "Je ne voix aucune raison pour laquelle personne ne m'a secouru, moi le sorcier auquel vous avez juré fidélité. J'ai du attendre que quelqu'un comme Queudver croise mon chemin car tout le monde avait réintégré la société, clamant être innocent des actions qu'ils avaient effectué de leur propre chef. Peut-être ont-ils senti le besoin de rejoindre les Sang de bourbe, les Moldus et Albus Dumbledore."

Plusieurs membres du cercle secouèrent leurs têtes tandis que les autres se balançaient mal à l'aise mais Voldemort les ignora.

"Etre abandonné par ceux qui s'étaient dit loyaux jusqu'à la fin a été une déception," dit-il. "Et je n'aime pas être déçu." Plusieurs membres essayèrent de tomber à genoux pour plaider pitié mais il semblait empêché. "Ne vous embêtez même pas à prier pardon. Aucun d'entre vous ne le mérite. Il y aura treize ans à payer pour treize années de trahison. Queudver a déjà payé une partie de sa dette et Barty était prisonnier de son père avant que je ne le libère."

Croupton baissa la tête en reconnaissance, et en confirmation des dires de Voldemort. Pettigrow était toujours au sol, agrippé à son moignon, sanglotant.

"Tu m'as aidé à revenir, Queudver," dit Voldemort en se tournant vers Pettigrow. "Bien que tu sois une vermine et un trouillard, tu m'as aidé et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident."

Voldemort leva sa baguette et l'agita dans les air, un sillon argenté se formant. Lentement, le sillon prit une forme, ressemblant à une main humaine argentée. Une fois fini, elle descendit lentement et s'attacha au moignon sanglant de Pettigrow. Le silence prit place alors que Pettigrow arrêtait de sangloter. Il baissa les yeux et regarda sa nouvelle main argentée avec étonnement avant de se mettre à genoux et embrasser le bas de la robe de Voldemort.

"Merci, Maître, merci," Pettigrow murmura puis il se leva et prit sa place dans le cercle.

"Je ne brise pas mes promesses, Queudver," dit Voldemort. "Tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler." Voldemort se tourna vers l'homme à la droite de Pettigrow. "Lucius, je suis surpris que tu sois arrivé si rapidement. Tu as accompli ta tâche de main de maître. J'ai pensé lorsque la présence de Barty a été découverte à Poudlard que mes plans étaient ruinés. Tu m'as amené celui dont j'avais besoin. Tu seras récompensé."

Le Mangemort auquel il parlait baissa la tête avec respect. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Lucius Malfoy était le responsable ? C'était Lucius Malfoy ? Il avait mis Victor sous Imperium, forcer Victor à torturer Cédric ? Penser à Cédric rendit la respiration de Harry difficile alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas utilisé quelque chose d'aussi facile à suivre qu'un Portoloin," ajouta Voldemort.

"Non, Maître," dit fermement Malfoy en baissant la tête. "Un sort de transport avec un sort de détection sur la Coupe. Personne n'a suspecté la présence d'un administrateur."

Voldemort acquiesça comme s'il s'y attendait.

"Cela expliquerait comment _l'autre_ serait arrivé ici sans toucher l'objet," dit-il puis il s'intéressa au large espace à coté de Malfoy. "Les Lestrange – qui ont préféré se faire enfermer à Azkaban que trahir son maître. Ils seront récompensés à la chute d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs nous rejoindront ainsi que les Géants et les créatures sombre si craintes." Voldemort continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au plus grand des trous. "Ah, ici il y en a cinq qui manque," dit-il pensivement. "Trois sont morts, un a été trop lâche pour revenir et le dernier m'a quitté. Il payera de sa vie pour sa trahison."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna enfin à Harry, avec un sourire cruel sur sa bouche sans lèvres.

Maintenant, je suis sûr que nombre d'entre vous ont remarqué notre invité," dit-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'adolescent.

"Harry Potter est, bien entendu mon invité d'honneur cette nuit. Beaucoup ont pensé que ce simple _enfant_ m'avait vaincu. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et mon corps cette nuit car j'ai négligé quelque chose. Sa mère est morte pour le sauver, offrant une protection qui rendait impossible pour moi de toucher le garçon."

La douleur de la cicatrice de Harry s'accroissait à chaque pas que faisait Voldemort. Il était impossible de penser. Il devait se souvenir de respirer. Il y avait une partie de Harry qui voulait crier à Voldemort d'en finir tandis que l'autre part lui criait de chercher un moyen de revenir à Poudlard…vers ses tuteurs et ses amis.

Voldemort fit un autre pas et se pencha pour toucher le visage de Harry.

"Le sacrifice de sa mère lui a été laissé," dit-il. "De la vieille magie que j'avais oubliée mais cela n'importe plus. La protection est partie." Sans autre explication, Voldemort toucha la joue de Harry, agrandissant la douleur qui suintait de la cicatrice de Harry. "Mon erreur…le sacrifice insensée d'une femme qui a dévié mon sort, créant une douleur incroyable et me déchirant de mon corps a été rectifiée. Je ne suis plus l'ombre d'un esprit. Je n'ai plus à posséder des animaux ou des humains quand je l'ai fait il y a quatre ans pour voler la pierre Philosophale – une tentative qui a été aussi mise en échec par Harry Potter. Je n'ai plus à compter sur un servant qui a fuit ses anciens amis pour me garder en vie."

Beaucoup de Mangemort frissonnèrent mais Voldemort n'y prêta pas attention.

"Tu vois, Harry Potter, le sort favorise toujours Lord Voldemort," dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire. "J'ai été informé du Tournoi par Bertha Jorkins, une sorcière du Ministère qui a eu la malchance de croiser Queudver. Elle a aussi révélé la position d'un Mangemort loyal. Son esprit et son corps n'étaient plus le même après. J'ai du disposé d'elle." L'air de dégoût sur le visage de Harry élargit le sourire cruel de Voldemort. "Tu as vu ce que j'étais avant de renaître. Tu as remarqué le changement par rapport à il y a quelques années, n'est ce pas…Harry ? Tu vois, avec un sort de mon invention, un petit peu d'aide de Nagini et une potion consistée de sang de licorne et de venin de serpent, j'ai été capable de retrouver une forme presque humaine. Puisque Dumbledore a détruit la Pierre Philosophale, j'ai du utiliser d'autres moyens – une vieille incantation de Magie Noire. Les os de mon père, la chair de mon serviteur et le sang de mon ennemi….il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité pour l'ennemi ; La protection de ta mère coule dans mes veines maintenant.

Harry fixa Voldemort avec incrédulité. Il avait dépassé la dénégation. Il y avait trop de douleur pour que ce ne soit pas réel. Sa tête allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, son bras droit s'élançait de douleur et ses muscles hurlaient de fatigue. Honnêtement, Harry ne savait pas combien il pouvait encore supporter. Tomber dans les pommes à ce moment précis paraissait une très bonne idée.

"Tu as résisté, Harry Potter," dit Voldemort, ayant l'air presque fier. "J'ai surestimé les leçons que t'ont donné le traître et le loup-garou." Il baissa les yeux sur le collier de Harry, ses yeux se plissèrent d'incompréhension. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Voldemort alors qu'il tirait sur le col de Harry pour révéler le collier. "Bien, bien, tu es plein de surprise, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?"

Voldemort enroula ses longs doigts autour du collier et le sortit, cassant l'attache qui le retenait au cou de Harry. Il se redressa et inspecta de près le collier.

"Un collier absorbeur de magie," dit Voldemort en regardant Croupton. "Il semblerait que Dumbledore soit un homme plein de secret ces jours-ci." Il tourna ses yeux rouges vers Harry. "Supprimer la magie d'un enfant. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais un jour ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus effrayé d'un simple adolescent. Tu dois être très puissant pour que Dumbledore se repose sur ça."

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il fixait Voldemort. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai ; Il n'était pas puissant. Dumbledore n'avait pas peur de lui. Remus, Sirius et Dumbledore lui avaient dit maintes fois que sa magie mûrissait trop vite. Les épisodes étaient douloureux donc le collier était nécessaire pour les arrêter. Ce n'était rien de spécial.

Bien sûr il n'allait rien dire de cela à Voldemort.

"Peut-être devrions-nous voir à quel point tu es puissant," proposa Voldemort alors qu'il levait sa baguette et qu'il la pointait sur Harry. "_Doloris _!"

La douleur était pire que ce qu'il avait déjà pu endurer. Chaque muscles, os et organe semblaient en feu, proche de l'explosion. Harry ferma ses yeux et essaya de penser….essaya d'ignorer la douleur mais c'était trop dur. Il voulait s'évanouir…il voulait mourir…il voulait que cela finisse. Etait-ce trop demander ?

La douleur repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. La tête de Harry tomba en avant, ses liens étant la seule chose qui le retenait de s'écrouler. Il y avait des rires mais c'était la dernière chose qui préoccupait Harry. Il avait honte. Il n'avait fallu qu'un Doloris pour qu'il abandonne. Il avait prié pour mourir. Il avait trompé Sirius et Remus. Il avait trompé le professeur Dumbledore.

"Quelle pitié," dit Voldemort alors qu'il jeta le collier au sol. "Il semble que Dumbledore a surestimé ta valeur Harry Potter. Tu m'as échappé des années avant par chance et rien d'autre. Je vais _prouver_ ma surpuissance en te tuant ici et maintenant mais pas comme ça. Je vais te donner une chance de te défendre, maintenant que je sais de quoi tu es capable. Queudver, délivre-le. Barty, trouve sa baguette."

Pettigrow et Croupton obéirent. Pettigrow s'agenouilla en face de Harry, retira le bâillon de sa bouche avant de trancher les liens avec sa nouvelle main argentée. Un cri de Croupton alerta Harry qu'il avait retrouvé sa baguette. Avant que Harry ne sache ce qui se passait, il fut rudement mis sur ses pieds et sa baguette fourrée dans sa main. Levant la tête, Harry remarqua que le cercle de Mangemort s'était resserré pour ne laisser aucune issue. La prise de Harry se resserra sur sa baguette alors qu'il remontait les lunettes sur son visage. S'il devait mourir alors ce serait debout. Il rendrait fier une dernière fois Sirius et Remus.

"Je n'ai aucun doute que ton traître de parrain t'a appris à te battre en duel," fit à voix basse Voldemort. "Il va être intéressant de découvrir ce qu'il t'a appris d'autre même si les blagues ne sont pas très utiles maintenant." De nombreux Mangemorts gloussèrent. "Incline-toi, Harry."

Harry roula des yeux, et s'inclina légèrement, ne quittant pas des yeux Voldemort qui retourna le salut. Il savait que le défier n'était pas la bonne issue. Voldemort savait qu'il pouvait se défendre mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'entraînement que lui avaient donné Sirius et Remus n'avait jamais été des blagues. Il avait besoin de penser à un plan et garder Voldemort éloigner semblait un bon moyen.

"Maintenant, nous y allons," dit Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

Harry s'attendait à ce que Voldemort agisse vite et plongea quand Voldemort lui envoya rapidement un sort. Après avoir entendu les cris du 'malheureux' Mangemort qui avait reçu le sort à sa place, Harry sut que c'était le Doloris. Rapidement, Harry se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort.

"_Reducto _!" cria-t-il mais Voldemort créa vivement un bouclier pour dévier le sort.

"Impressionnant Harry mais il en faudra plus que ça," dit platement Voldemort.

Deux rayons sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry arriva à éviter le premier mais ne fut pas aussi chanceux avec le deuxième. Instantanément, Harry sentit la douleur l'envahir à nouveau. Aussi rapidement que possible Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. La douleur s'affaiblit tout d'un coup alors qu'il tombait à genoux. La douleur qui traversait son corps était maintenant similaire à celle d'une fracture. Harry mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Tout prit fin et Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait mordit sa lèvre trop fort.

Lentement, Harry leva les yeux sur Voldemort qui le regardait avec des yeux plissés. Quelqu'un n'était visiblement pas content de son manque de réaction.

"Il semblerait que le sort ne soit pas assez fort pour toi," dit finalement Voldemort. "Peu importe. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver la bonne mesure. Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ? Aimerais-tu devenir aussi fou que les Longdubat ?"

Harry resta silencieux. Avait-il dit Longdubat ? _Concentre-toi !_ Agrippant fermement sa baguette, Harry se leva sur ses pieds. Il était déterminé à mourir debout, comme ses parents des années auparavant.

"Réponds-moi !" cria Voldemort. "_Imperio _!"

Le sort frappa durement Harry. Comme en cours de Défense, Harry sentit sa volonté s'envoler et lutta pour la conserver. Soudain, Harry sentit de la chaleur l'envahir suivie par une vague d'énergie. Il avait déjà sentit cette sensation et il n'y avait plus de collier pour la contrôler. La sensation de vide s'évanouit alors qu'il brisait l'Imperium abruptement, projetant ne arrière Voldemort.

Voldemort regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. Tout les Mangemorts qui pouvaient voir les yeux de Harry remarquèrent ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixait. Il y avait une inhabituelle lueur dans ces yeux vert intense. Le pouvoir qui en émanait était effrayant. C'était comme si un vieux et puissant sorcier avait donné ses yeux et sa puissance à ce corps d'adolescent.

"Peut-être ai-je été trop prompt à te juger, Harry Potter," dit Voldemort avec un sourire. "Tu es visiblement puissant. Tu as rejeté deux Impardonnable cette nuit. Rejoins-moi Harry. Je peux te donner plus que ce fou d'Albus Dumbledore. Je peux t'aider à transformer ta puissance en une arme redoutable. Pense à ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. Crois-tu être réellement le seul enfant magique abusé par des Moldus ? Ils sont en dessous de nous, Harry. Ils méritent d'être détruit."

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir.

"Je ne te rejoindrais jamais, Voldemort" dit-il, d'un ton plus confiant qu'il ne l'était. "Tu as tué mes parents. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû vivre avec eux."

Voldemort siffla de colère et leva sa baguette mais Harry bougea déjà. Pointant sa baguette sur un groupe de Mangemort, Harry lança un sort de Réduction sur eux, créant une brèche qui lui permit de s'enfuir en courant. Des sorts furent jetés mais Harry savaient où ils étaient et fut capable de les éviter. C'était comme s'il pressentait les coups. Changeant de direction, Harry plongea pour se couvrir et rampa derrière une stèle et se cacha.

"Tu n'as pas changé les règles, Harry," réprimanda fortement Voldemort en approchant. "Je te trouverais et quand je le ferais tu mourras comme tes parents, comme ton ami que Barty a du tué à cause de toi."

Harry serra les poings. Voldemort n'allait pas l'embrouiller. Se repositionnant, Harry inspira et expira calmement, attendant. Voldemort s'avançait de plus en plus. Il était à trois cents mètres…deux cents…cent…cinquante centimètres. En un clin d'œil Harry fut debout, sautant dans les airs en regroupant ses genoux sur sa poitrine puis lança ses jambes à l'extérieur avec autant de force que possible dans la poitrine de Voldemort. Ce dernier tituba et Harry atterrit en position accroupie.

Le mouvement suivant sembla plus lent. Harry se releva, Voldemort regagna son équilibre. En même temps, leurs baguettes se levèrent et se pointèrent sur leurs adversaires. On entendit deux voix dans le cimetière. Un d'adolescent, criant "_Expelliarmus _!" tandis que la voix aiguë de Voldemort s'écria "_Avada Kedavra_." La lumière verte du Sortilège de la Mort frappa le jet rouge du sort de désarmement.

Harry sentit sa baguette vibrer dans sa main et raffermit sa prise. Il ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper…il ne pouvait pas. Un trait doré connecta soudain les deux baguettes, en plus du rouge sortant de la baguette de Harry et du vert de celle de Voldemort. Levant les yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry vit que Voldemort était aussi choqué que lui.

Quand Harry pensa que les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus étranges, il se sentit décoller du sol avec Voldemort et porté dans une portion de terrain libre de stèles. On entendait les voix des Mangemorts demandant des instructions à Voldemort. Ils reformèrent le cercle et sortirent leurs baguettes, prêt à ensorceler Harry.

Si c'était possible, la connexion dorée issue de leurs deux baguettes le remarqua et se fissura en d'innombrables fils qui fusèrent au-dessus de Harry et de Voldemort, créant un dôme doré, les séparant des Mangemorts. Personne ne pouvait plus intervenir. Harry _et Voldemort_ étaient face à face, seuls.

Voldemort cria quelque chose à ses serviteurs mais Harry ne comprit pas. Il se concentra sur la prise sur sa baguette alors que sa main gauche rejoignait sa main droite. Un son se fit entendre, un son familier qu'il connaissait bien…c'était le chant d'un phénix. Harry ferma les yeux et écouta. Le chant merveilleux accouplé à l'énergie incontrôlable montant en lui, lui redonna espoir. Il se souvint de la seconde tâche, comment il avait utilisa sa seconde crise pour émettre un sort avec sa baguette. Est-ce que cela pouvait remarcher ?

Les vibrations de sa baguette augmentèrent dramatiquement. Ouvrant rapidement ses yeux, Harry vit que le lien entre leurs baguettes avait changé de forme. Il y avait maintenant des billes de lumière qui avançaient doucement vers la baguette de Harry. Il devait les pousser vers Voldemort. Fermant à nouveau ses yeux, Harry se concentra sur sa baguette et repoussa les billes. Il pouvait les sentir bouger lentement vers Voldemort. Il mit encore plus d'énergie, sa concentration était extrême. Lentement, les vibrations de sa baguette diminuèrent permettant à Harry d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder son adversaire.

La baguette de Voldemort vibrait fortement alors que la première bille toucha la pointe. Des faibles échos de cris résonnèrent alors qu'une main ayant pu appartenir à un fantôme émergeait de la baguette de Voldemort suivi par une tête, une poitrine et des bras. C'était le haut de Cédric Diggory. Harry lâcha presque sa baguette du choc alors qu'il regardait le reste de Cédric sortir de la baguette. Il semblait trop solide pour être un fantôme mais ce ne pouvait pas être autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Cédric se leva, regarda le lien doré entre les baguettes et se tourna vers Harry. "Tiens bon, mon ami," dit-il, sa voix résonant en écho, un rappel d'une chose que Harry avait oubliée.

Il y eut plus de cris alors qu'un autre…être émergea de la Baguette de Voldemort tout comme Cédric. C'était un vieil homme qui semblait étrangement familier à Harry mais il n'arriva pas à mettre un nom sur le visage. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? L'homme avait une cane sur laquelle il s'appuyait et il contempla la vue devant ses yeux. Il se mit à coté de Cédric et regarda Voldemort.

"Alors c'est un sorcier," dit l'homme avec étonnement puis il se tourna vers Harry. "Bats-toi mon garçon. C'est celui qui m'a tué."

Harry fut épargné de répondre quand une autre silhouette – peu importe ce qu'ils étaient – sortit de la baguette de Voldemort mais cette fois-ci ce fut une femme. Une qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue avant. Elle était petite, à peine plus grande que lui. Elle regarda aussi la scène avant de se tourner vers Harry.

"Tiens bon, Harry," dit-elle, d'une voix en écho comme celles de Cédric et du vieil homme. "N'abandonne pas !"

Les trois silhouettes tournèrent autour du dôme, encourageant Harry et injuriant Voldemort. Une autre tête sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et à ce moment Harry perdit sa respiration. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

L'ombre grise de la femme avec des longs cheveux se déposa au sol, et le regarda. La lèvre de Harry tremblait alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était sa mère qui le regardait.

"Tiens bon, mon fils," dit-elle gentiment. "Ton père arrive…continue à tenir, mon chéri."

Alors que sa mère terminait ses encouragements, Harry vit une autre silhouette émergée de la baguette de Voldemort. La présence des cheveux en bataille ne laissa aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry. James Potter tomba sur le sol et se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil au trait qui connectait les baguettes avant d'approcher d'Harry, qui pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur sa figure. C'est trop. Harry sentit une autre vague d'énergie se former, prête à être lâchée.

"Tu dois rester fort, Harry," dit James, sa voix en écho. "Contrôle ce que tu ressens. Ta magie fait partie de toi, ne lutte pas contre."

Harry essaya d'acquiescer mais c'était trop. Harry laissa échapper un cri alors que sa tête roulait en arrière et que la surpuissance passe dans sa baguette, à travers le trait qui le liait à Voldemort. Soudain le trait devint deux…deux devint quatre. Voldemort poussa un hurlement de douleur mais ne laissa pas échapper sa baguette. La douleur s'empara du corps de Harry, particulièrement dans la poitrine. Que se passait-il ?

"Casse le lien, Harry !" cria James. "Tu dois le briser !"

"Je peux pas !" s'écria Harry en regardant _son père_. "Ça veut pas !"

"Harry, c'est ta magie," dit Lily en s'avançant. "Tu es le seul qui puisse la contrôler. Brise le lien puis use de cette puissante magie que tu sens pour changer la coupe en un portoloin. Imagine clairement le Stade de Quidditch de Poudlard dans ta tête et dis _Portus_. C'est ta seule issue, mon fils."

Harry acquiesça mais cela semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Harry, ramène mon corps à mes parents s'il te plaît," dit doucement Cédric. "Ils ont besoin de faire leur deuil, tout comme toi."

Harry acquiesça encore alors qu'une autre vague de pouvoir saisissait son corps maos au lieu de se propager par sa baguette elle sembla exploser. Avec un _boum_ sonore, Harry sentit une force puissante s'enfoncée dans sa poitrine et le projeter en arrière, ainsi que Voldemort. Le dôme doré s'évanouit alors qu'Harry volait dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable. Avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, son dos rentra en collision avec le sol, répandant encore plus de douleur dans son organisme. Son corps hurlait de douleur, ses poumons ne semblaient pas vouloir se gonfler mais Harry savait qu'il devait bouger.

Lentement, Harry roula sur son estomac et regarda alentour pour voir la Coupe et le corps de Cédric pas très loin devant lui. Ignorant les protestations de son corps, Harry se mit sur pieds et tituba jusqu'à sa destination. Ses poumons voulaient de l'air. Sa tête semblait trop lourde pour tenir droite. Harry savait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer mais il s'obligea à s'avancer. Il devait le faire. Ses parents et Cédric comptaient sur lui.

Quand Harry atteint sa destination, il s'effondra sur ses genoux, agrippant Cédric par la manche avec sa main gauche et pointant sa baguette sur la Coupe avec sa droite. Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra sur le Stade de Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'il est une image claire en tête avant de murmurer, "_Portus_." Il posa sa main sur la Coupe et sentit instantanément un crochet s'agripper à son nombril. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que le cimetière disparaissait dans une floraison de couleur.

Un moment plus tard Harry se sentit tomber au sol, lui procurant encore plus de douleur. Il était allongé la tête dans l'herbe attendant que l'obscurité le consume. Incapable de contrôler ses membres plus longtemps, Harry relâcha la prise sur Cédric et sa baguette alors qu'il captait des sons distants. Deux paires de mains le retournèrent lentement. Une main toucha son visage mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'avait plus la force.

"Harry, Harry est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?" demanda une voix familière avec agitation. "Harry, s'il te plait regarde-moi !"

Avant que Harry puisse faire quoique ce soit, des bras le levèrent et l'attirèrent contre la poitrine de quelqu'un. Il se sentit bercer, et c'était douloureux pour son dos qui avait été heurté d'abord un arbre puis le sol. Avec le soupçon de force qu'il put maîtriser, Harry força ses yeux à s'ouvrir partiellement et vit que c'était Sirius qui le tenait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que si vous ne pouviez pas respirer, vous mourriez. Lentement, Harry leva sa main gauche et agrippa lâchement la cape de Sirius, faisant sursauter son parrain, qui le regarda avec choc puis soulagement.

"Harry, tu m'as fait peur » dit vivement Sirius. "Tiens le coup. Pompom arrive."

"S-Sirius, J'ai-j'ai essayé," coassa faiblement Harry. La faible lumière semblait s'assombrir. "P-Petti-grow… Croupton… J'ai essayé… de… sauver Cédric… Je suis… désolé… Il est… de retour… Ils…l'ont…ramené…" La douleur, la fatigue et le manque d'air surpassa Harry et son bras devint lâche, relâchant la cape de Sirius et tombant sur le sol. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent alors que sa tête roula en arrière. Aucune respiration ne franchit ses lèvres.

Personne ne fut capable d'oublier la scène qu'ils avaient devant les yeux avant longtemps alors qu'ils regardaient Sirius Black, les larmes sur les joues, suppliant son filleul avachi de revenir. Remus Lupin réussit enfin à tirer le Survivant des bras de Sirius et de se précipiter à l'infirmerie dans une ultime tentative de sauver sa vie. Cédric Diggory fuit déclaré mort et il semblait que Harry Potter n'était plus qu'à quelques instants de le suivre. Poudlard n'avait pas le goût à la fête.


	22. Révélations

**Titre Français : **Les peines d'un Champion

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre XXI : Révélations**_

Trois jours et demi… quatre-vingt quatre heures…cinq mille quarante minutes…trois cent mille quatre cents secondes…quatre cent une…quatre cent deux…C'était le temps écoulé depuis que Harry s'était effondré sur le stade de Quidditch. Il avait été amené à l'infirmerie et soigné autant que possible, ce qui n'était pas grand chose. Ses poumons s'étaient apparemment effondrés, l'empêchant de respirer. Madame Pomfresh les avait soigné au mieux de ses capacités. Il y avait une coupure profonde dans son bras droit qui avait été refermée avec d'autres coupures plus petites sur ses bras et sa poitrine. Il avait quelques côtes cassées qui guérissaient lentement mais l'épuisement magique, physique et le cœur affaibli ne pouvaient pas être soignés. Il y avait aussi des hématomes noirs qui couvraient sa poitrine comme s'il avait été lancé à plusieurs reprises.

Pendant trois jours, Sirius et Remus étaient restés au côté de Harry, ne le quittant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, et alors même l'un d'eux restait. Un doux bippement lent pouvait être entendu, c'était le cœur de Harry magiquement contrôlé. Un masque transparent couvrait sa bouche et son nez, fournissant de l'oxygène aux poumons sensibles de Harry. Des potions spéciales amenées de Ste Mangouste devaient être injectées dans le système sanguin de Harry puisque le professeur Rogue avait été appelé il y a deux jours et n'était pas encore revenu. Mais toutes ces blessures n'étaient pas ce qui avait fait que Sirius avait attaqué le professeur Dumbledore.

C'était la nouvelle que son filleul avait reçu des Impardonnables. Harry souffrait des effets secondaires du Doloris et Cédric avait été tué par le sortilège de la Mort. Nombre de gens avaient sauté à la conclusion que Harry avait tué Cédric mais après examen de la baguette de Harry (très prudemment vu que personne ne pouvait la toucher sans brûler sa main), il fut découvert qu'aucun Impardonnable n'avait été utilisé. Il y avait encore des sceptiques mais après avoir été criés dessus par des Sirius et Remus en colère, ils gardèrent leurs commentaires pour eux.

Le flot de visiteurs avait été constant. Il semblait que chaque élève de Gryffondor avait réussi à passer une fois tout comme les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Toutefois, les Weasley et Hermione étaient les plus récurrents, passant plusieurs fois par jour. Victor Krum avait lui aussi rendu visite plusieurs fois mais personne ne sembla surpris puisque les trois champions n'avaient pas gardé leur amitié secrète.

Il y avait eu aussi plein de visites des enseignants et des autres adultes que connaissait Harry. Mr et Mrs Weasley venaient au moins une fois par jour voir le garçon qu'ils considéraient comme leur fils pour partir en larmes quand ils s'apercevaient que rien n'avait changé. Fudge venait aussi quotidiennement mais il ne venait que pour voir si Harry était réveillé pour qu'il l'interroge. Sirius et Remus avaient dû utiliser toute leur maîtrise d'eux-mêmes pour s'empêcher d'attaquer l'homme. Fudge était sous pression depuis que Rita Skeeter avait publié un article sur la troisième tâche. Quelqu'un avait réussi à prendre une photo de Sirius tenant Harry sur le stade de Quidditch et lorsque Rita Skeeter avait annoncé la mort de Cédric et l'état instable de Harry, la communauté sorcière avaient voulu des réponses, des réponses que seul Harry Potter avait.

Sirius avait relayé les derniers mots de Harry à Dumbledore avant de le renvoyer de l'infirmerie et l'avertir de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Harry. C'était une menace à vide mais jusqu'à présent le directeur l'avait respecté, demandant aux enseignants et à Madame Pomfresh de l'informer des progrès de Harry. Honnêtement, beaucoup s'inquiétait du manque d'évolution de Harry. On parlait même de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste pour des soins plus avancés.

L'ouverture de la porte fit sursauter Sirius et Remus mais quand ils virent que c'était Madame Pomfresh portant une petite fiole dans ses mains. Sirius et Remus savaient que c'était la routine, et s'avancèrent pour aider. Sirius ôta gentiment les couvertures tandis que Remus levait prudemment les bras de Harry pour faciliter la tâche de Sirius. Quand Madame Pomfresh atteint le lit, Remus déboutonnait le haut de Harry, révélant sa poitrine bleuie.

"Il y a-t-il eu un changement ?" demanda doucement à Remus Madame Pomfresh.

Tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il fallait s'adresser à Remus su vous vouliez une réponse non-sarcastique et calme. Remus était aussi affecté par l'état de Harry que Sirius mais il contenait sa colère de peur plus qu'autre chose. Le loup en lui, était très protecteur envers son louveteau, voulant se venger pour le dommage causé et la souffrance qu'endurait Harry. Il avait besoin d'une potion calmante pour rester calme de temps à autres mais au moins il acceptait de la prendre.

"Aucun," dit honnêtement Remus. "Comment Dumbledore contient-il le Ministre ?"

"Le ministre devint de plus en plus impatient," admit Madame Pomfresh en ouvrant la fiole et plongeant ses doigts dedans. "Si Harry ne se réveille pas avant la fin des classes, Le Ministre veut le transférer à Ste Mangouste, sous la supervision du Ministère." Elle prit un peu de crème et commença à gentiment frictionner la poitrine de Harry.

"Personne n'emmène mon filleul » dit Sirius dans ses dents. "Je l'emmènerai dans un autre pays si je dois. Cet idiot ne s'approche pas de Harry."

Remus et Madame Pomfresh échangèrent un regard avant qu'elle continue à étaler de la crème sur Harry. Sirius baissa son regard sur Harry alors qu'il prenait la petite main de l'adolescent. Dans cette condition, Harry paraissait plus jeune, douze ans tout au plus. Sirius toucha gentiment la figure de Harry et sursauta de choc quand Harry tendit sa tête vers le touché. Un petit grognement un moment plus tard avertit Remus et Madame Pomfresh que Harry s'éveillait.

"Harry ?" demanda gentiment Sirius en serrant la main de Harry. "Harry, tu peux m'entendre ?"

Harry laissa échapper un autre faible grognement avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête en direction de la voix. Sirius commença à passer la main dans les cheveux de Harry et la réaction fut instantanée. Lentement, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent partiellement mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas encore complètement éveillé. Sirius ne savait pas si Harry comprenait ce qui arrivait mais cela n'importait pas. Harry était réveillé.

"Nous devrions informer le Directeur – "

" – N'y pensez même pas," Sirius interrompit Madame Pomfresh, ne s'embêtant même pas à la regarder. "Harry n'est pas en état de répondre à des questions maintenant." Le ton de sa voix était intransigeant. Le visage de Sirius s'adoucit quand il se tourna vers Harry. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry," dit-il gentiment. "Tu es en sécurité à présent. Si je dois rester à coté de toi en tant que Patmol, je le ferais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder en sécurité, Pronglet. Promis."

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Remus ne perdit pas de temps à se précipiter au coté de Harry, s'asseoir précautionneusement contre la tête du lit et de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

"C'est bon, bonhomme," dit-il gentiment. "Laisse-toi aller. On sait que ça fait mal."

À part un gémissement ou deux, Harry ne fit aucun bruit alors que les larmes coulaient sur sa figure. Après un moment, Remus élargit le lit de Harry et étendit ses jambes. Au moment où sa tête heurta l'oreiller, Remus réalisa à quel point il était fatigué. Presque en réflexe, Remus passa un bras autour de Harry, permettant à l'adolescent de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Sirius se transforma en Patmol et sauta sur le lit s'allongeant à coté de Harry. Avec beaucoup d'effort, Harry fut capable de bouger sa main pour l'enfouir dans la fourrure du chien avant de se rendormir.

La chose suivant dont Harry eut conscience était le grognement d'un chien. La peur envahit soudain le corps de Harry alors qu'il commença à trembler. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Midnight ne grognait jamais à moins qu'il ne soit ne danger. Il pouvait à peine bouger et il y avait quelque chose qui couvrait sa bouche et son nez comme un masque. Comment était-il supposer se battre quand il ne pouvait rien faire ?

"Harry, calme-toi," dit la voix douce de Remus. "Tu es en sécurité. Patmol est juste un peu sur protecteur."

Lentement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Remus, la peur toujours présente. Remus donna un sourire réconfortant à Harry alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur l'adolescent.

"Patmol, ça suffit," avertit Remus. "Tu effrayes Harry."

Le grognement cessa et avec un _pop_, Sirius était assis où se trouvait le chien.

"Je suis désolé Harry » dit sincèrement Sirius. "Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur." Son regard se tourna vers le pied du lit. "C'est juste qu'il y a des gens qui ne devraient pas être ici."

Harry suivit le regard de Sirius mais fut incapable de voir qui se tenait là. Il put voir quatre silhouettes floues et par l'abondance de blanc Harry sut que la seconde à droite était le professeur Dumbledore. Harry fut déconcerté. Pourquoi Sirius aurait un problème avec le professeur Dumbledore ? Sirius ne blâmait pas Dumbledore pour ce qui était arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

"Sirius, tu as tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi," dit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée. "J'ai promis de protéger Harry et j'ai échoué. Je ne peux que m'excuser encore et encore. Rien de ce que je dirais ne changera ce qui est arrivé. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est avancer."

Harry tourna sa tête et essaya d'enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de Remus mais le masque sur son nez et sa bouche l'empêchait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui était arrivé. Il voulait oublier. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de penser à tout sauf au cimetière mais son esprit était récalcitrant. La lumière verte, les yeux rouges de Voldemort, Cédric, ses parents…tout semblaient tourner en boucle.

"Je sais que tu veux protéger Harry, Sirius," ajouta le professeur Dumbledore, "mais le seul moyen de le protéger est de trouver ce qui est arrivé. Harry a besoin d'assumer les évènements."

"Et on doit le faire maintenant ?" répliqua Sirius. "Il vient juste de se réveiller ! Il n'est pas assez bien pour tout revivre ! Regardez-le ! Ila été inconscient pendant quatre jours ! Vous êtes son Directeur, Dumbledore. Remus et moi sommes ses tuteurs. _Nous_ décidons ce qui est le mieux pour Harry."

Tournant sa tête, Harry rassembla assez de force pour bouger sa main et toucher le bras de Sirius, surprenant l'homme. Sirius regarda Harry et poussa un soupir de défaite quand il vit le regard suppliant dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment apte mais il ne voulait pas que Sirius et Dumbledore se disputent. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque soit en colère à cause de lui.

Remus descendit du lit et repositionna Harry pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise avant de prendre les lunettes de Harry sur la table de chevet et les lui glisser doucement. Tout de suite tout devint clair. Harry vit le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue, et Madame Pomfresh qui se tenait au pied du lit avec le professeur Dumbledore. Fermant ses yeux un moment, Harry sentit quelque chose s'étirer et repousser sa fatigue. C'était comme une crise mais ce n'était pas incontrôlée. Soudain, Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il espéra qu'il allait réussir.

Harry tendit ses deux mains et toucha Sirius et Remus. Il regarda ensuite directement le professeur Dumbledore, levant son regard de son bras gauche à son Directeur. Le regard de Dumbledore devint curieux puis il acquiesça et avança à coté de Remus et posa sa main sur le bras de Harry. Ce dernier regarda les adultes restants, attendant qu'ils fassent de même. Le professeur McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore avant de se placer à coté de Sirius et répéter les actes de Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh l'imita et après quelques moments de silence mal à l'aise, le professeur Rogue alla près du professeur Dumbledore.

Les yeux de tout le monde étaient sur lui alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux et se concentra sur le cimetière et tout ce qui était arrivé. Après quelques secondes il sentit quelque chose s'étendre en lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement alors qu'il inspira brutalement. Il entendit quelques hoquets de surprise alors que l'infirmerie se fondait dans le cimetière au milieu de nul part.

Les six adultes regardèrent autour d'eux avant de revenir à Harry pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là. Sirius et Remus commencèrent à paniquer, surtout lorsqu'ils essayèrent de parler et réalisèrent que leurs voix étaient coupés. Tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore mais celui-ci les regarda simplement avent de pointer quelque chose derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et hoquetèrent quand ils virent Harry aider Cédric à se relever.

Cédric regarda Harry alarmé.

"Une cible pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il vivement. "Nous sommes au milieu de nul part !"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Cédric avec un regard agacé, faisant taire l'adolescent plus âgé.

"Je peux te dire que ceci ne fais pas partie de la tâche," dit-il. "Dumbledore ne nous ferait jamais quitter Poudlard. Après l'agression du mois dernier, je suppose qu'en faire trop n'est pas superflu." Il se tourna pour marcher puis s'arrêta. "Il serait aussi mieux d'être aussi silencieux que possible," dit-il par-dessus son épaule à Cédric. "Rien ne nous dit que personne ne nous observe."

Les six adultes regardèrent les évènements se dérouler, impuissants. Ils virent Harry sauver Cédric du Sortilège de la Mort avant de courir pour se cacher, entraînant Cédric à sa suite. La scène changea comme s'ils regardaient un film moldu, suivant les traces de Harry et Cédric. Le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh hoquetèrent d'incrédulité quand Harry, le plus jeune des deux, prit le commandement et essaya de mettre Cédric en sécurité en devenant une proie.

Ils regardèrent Harry courir avec deux Mangemorts sur ses talons avant qu'ils ne se divisent. Leurs yeux s'élargirent quand Harry attaqua et essaya de tromper le Mangemort avant d'être projeté contre l'arbre. Sirius tomba sur ses genoux d'horreur quand ils virent le Mangemort tirer Harry jusqu'à la stèle et l'attacher. Tous les adultes furent incrédules quand ils regardèrent Cédric être assassiné en face de Harry. Le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh essayèrent de retenir leurs larmes avec peu de succès.

Aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour ce qui suivait. Ils regardèrent la résurrection de Voldemort. Ils virent ce qu'il était devenu mais ce n'était pas fini. Voldemort appela ses servants, et pendant qu'il attendait, parla à Harry de leurs passées. Une fois les Mangemorts arrivés, les six adultes les regardèrent former un cercle. Ils virent Pettigrow recevoir sa main argentée et ne manquèrent pas les remerciements que Voldemort donna à Lucius Malfoy pour lui avoir amené Harry.

Sirius et Remus eurent du mal à enlever leurs yeux de Harry qui avait été forcé de tout regarder. Ils remarquèrent la douleur de Harry quand Voldemort s'approcha et le toucha. Leurs yeux s'élargirent d'effroi quand Voldemort trouva le collier et le retira. Quand ils virent Harry sous le Doloris, c'en fut trop. Ils durent détourner les yeux.

À leurs grand choc et désarroi, les six adultes regardèrent Voldemort obliger Harry à se battre et furent ébahi de voir Harry repousser deux Impardonnables (ils remarquèrent aussi le changement dans les yeux de Harry) avant d'être offert de rejoindre Voldemort. Harry ne donna pas le temps aux adultes de redouter cette possibilité en déclinant l'offre immédiatement. Ils regardèrent ensuite le reste du duel, le sort mortel rencontrer le sort de désarmement. Quand le dôme se forma, ils se retrouvèrent piégés à l'intérieur alors que les fantômes de Cédric Diggory, un vieil homme, une femme dodu, suivi par les Potter sortirent de la Baguette de Voldemort.

Sirius et Remus étaient sur leurs genoux, les yeux en larmes à la vue de Lily et James Potter. Ils pouvaient entendre ce que les fantômes disaient à Harry, virent l'éclat des yeux de Harry et la douleur qui le tenait. Ils entendirent les instructions de Lily Potter, les derniers mots de Cédric et furent choqués de voir qu'à la fin de la connexion, Harry et Voldemort furent projetés en arrière. Quand Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol, ils le virent essayer de respirer sans succès avant de se mettre debout, titubant jusqu'à la Coupe et suivant les instructions de Lily. Quand Harry, Cédric et la coupe s'évanouirent, les six adultes regardèrent la scène revenir à l'infirmerie, à coté de Harry, touchant son bras.

Baissant les yeux sur l'adolescent, tous remarquèrent les yeux fermés et la respiration laborieuse. Le professeur McGonagall fit mine de demander ce qui était arrivé mais fut réduite au silence d'un regard de Dumbledore qui indiqua qu'ils devraient laisser Harry se reposer. Ils savaient ce qui s'était passé. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

La fois suivante que Harry ouvrit les yeux c'était à cause des chuchotements à son chevet. Il y avait aussi des différences, Même s'il était épuisé et avait toujours un masque sur son nez et sa bouche, Harry pouvait sentir la douleur dans son dos et sa poitrine qu'il n'avait pas senti avant. Quelqu'un avait retiré ses lunettes, tout était donc flou. La lumière dans la pièce s'était aussi affaiblie de beaucoup, avertissant Harry que c'était la nuit. Il essaya de bouger et le regretta immédiatement quand la douleur érupta dans tout le haut de son corps. _Oh ouais, je ne risque pas de bouger avant longtemps._

Les voix s'arrêtèrent immédiatement au grognement de Harry. Des silhouettes floues apparurent alors qu'une main se posait sur la sienne. Quelqu'un posa une main sur sa poitrine, provoquant encore plus de douleur. Harry gémit et ferma ses yeux. La pression s'évanouit mais la douleur perdura un petit moment avant de s'affaiblir. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

"Les anti-douleurs doivent s'être dissipé," statua Madame Pomfresh. "Empêchez-le de bouger jusqu'à ce que je revienne."

Harry sentit un bras passer sous ses épaules avant qu'il ne soit prudemment levé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à quarante-cinq degrés. Le processus semblait extrêmement lent alors que des éclairs de douleur parcouraient son corps. Harry essaya de retenir ses gémissements. Que se passait-il ? Il sentit son corps se tendre nerveusement avant que les doigts de quelqu'un passent dans ses cheveux. Harry se relaxa instantanément et sentit le masque être retiré. Sa tête fut penchée en arrière pour que la potion soit administrée.

Pris par surprise, Harry commença à avoir des haut-le-cœur jusqu'à ce qu'une main caressa son cou pour lui faire ingurgiter le liquide. Le corps de Harry devint détendu et la douleur s'évanouit. C'était comme si Harry était piégé entre le sommeil et le réveil, incapable de faire autre chose que d'attendre. Prudemment, Harry fut recouché et bordé. Il grogna de protestation quand le masque fut remis. C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Une main toucha le visage de Harry. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry remarqua immédiatement la barbe blanche de Dumbledore.

"Je sais que rien de ce que je dirais ou ferais ne changera ce que tu as enduré, Harry," dit gravement le professeur Dumbledore. "Tu m'as été confié pour te garder en sécurité et j'ai échoué. La seule chose que je peux t'offrir est des explications sur les étranges évènements qui sont arrivés cette nuit-là."

Harry cligna des yeux lentement, incapable de faire autre chose. Ce qu'on lui avait donné l'empêchait de bouger. Lentement, Harry se souvint d'avoir partager ses souvenirs. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait ça, parmi d'autres choses. _Par exemple que je sois toujours en vie._

Dumbledore prit le manque de protestation de Harry pour une approbation.

"Ta baguette était connecté à celle de Voldemort car tu partage le même élément, une plume de Fumseck," dit-il. "Quand une baguette rencontre sa sœur, elle effectue une sorte de Priori Incantatem, le sort qui dresse une liste des sorts utilisés. Barty a du utilisé la baguette de Voldemort quand il a tué Cédric. C'est pourquoi tu as vu un écho de Cédric, suivi par Franck Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, et tes parents. Ils avaient la forme et le caractère de leurs forme vivante, leur permettant de te parler comme il l'aurait fait comme il l'avait fait s'ils avaient été vivants."

Harry ferma ses yeux alors qu'il sentait les larmes venir. "_Tiens bon, mon ami._" C'était ce que lui avait dit Cédric, comment il l'avait appelé, son ami. Sa mère semblait si aimante et son père ne ressemblait en rien au farceur dont on lui avait parlé. Peut-être que Sirius et Remus avaient raison. Peut-être que James Potter avait changé quand il avait quitté Poudlard. Harry sentit les larmes s'échapper des coins de ses paupières et couler le long de son visage, avant de tomber sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration devint laborieuse alors qu'une main toucha son épaule.

"Tu n'as plus à être brave, Harry," dit doucement Dumbledore. "Tu as fait face à un grand danger et tu as survécu. Tu as affronté Voldemort quand beaucoup se seraient recroquevillé de peur. Tu as vu la mort et expérimenté des douleurs qu'un enfant ne devrait pas connaître. Personne ici ne pensera moins de toi pour montrer un peu d'émotion." Ne recevant pas de réponse Dumbledore changea de sujet. "Et pour tes crises, je dois admettre que je ne me suis jamais attendu à ça. Sirius et Remus se sont déjà mis d'accord pour que lorsque tu seras assez rétabli, ils t'aideront à les contrôler pour que cela ne recommence pas."

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda Dumbledore, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ils se souvenaient de ses expériences passées et ne voulait pas mettre en danger Sirius et Remus. Il ne voulait plus jamais mettre personne en danger.

"_Seulement_ quand tu seras assez rétabli, Harry," répéta le professeur Dumbledore. "Tes poumons et ton cœur sont encore entrain de guérir et le seront encore pendant quelques semaines. Tes crises ont provoqué l'effondrement de tes poumons et surchargé ton cœur. C'est pourquoi il y a un masque à oxygène et un moniteur cardiaque. Ils ne sont pas permanents mas jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh en décide autrement, ils sont nécessaire."

Dumbledore pressa de façon réconfortante l'épaule de Harry.

"Je ne peux pas dire à quel point je suis fier de toi, Harry," dit-il avec ce qui semblait être de l'admiration. "Nous le sommes tous. Tes parents et Cédric l'auraient aussi été."

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Comment le professeur Dumbledore pouvait-il dire que Cédric serait fier de lui ? Cédric était mort à cause de lui ! Son ami, quelqu'un qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme son grand frère était mort parce que Voldemort le voulait, lui. Etait-ce ce à quoi sa vie était promise ? Est-ce que Sirius, Remus, Ron et Hermione, allaient mourir ? Harry ferma ses yeux alors que ses larmes continuaient à couler ? Pourquoi avait-ce du arriver ? Pourquoi c'était toujours lui ?

"Je pense que c'est tout pour maintenant," dit de façon protectrice Sirius. "Si Harry a d'autres questions, nous vous le ferons savoir."

"Très bien," dit Dumbledore en se reculant. "Je pense qu'un peu de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves est de conséquence. Le plus calme Harry est, le plus vite il sera guéri."

Sirius et Remus étaient déjà entrain de soulever Harry. Celui-ci sentit son masque être retiré et sa tête penchée en arrière. Des larmes coulèrent encore alors que Harry fixait le plafond. Il se sentait vide. Il ne prit même pas conscience de la potion qu'il avala ou que son masque était remis ou qu'il succombait à l'obscurité.

"_J'arrive pas à croire que Sirius menace de retirer Harry de l'école et que Maman le supporte."_

"_Ron, pense à tout ce qu'à affronter Harry cette année. Je ne blâme pas Sirius pour vouloir mettre Harry en sécurité surtout avec Tu sais qui mais le garder confiner chez lui semble un peu extrême. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ne plus jamais revoir Harry ?"_

"_Ne parles pas comme ça ! Sirius ne ferait jamais ça. Harry va aller mieux et il reviendra à Poudlard l'année prochaine…il le faut !"_

Il y eut un silence mal à l'aise avant que la voix de Hermione s'élève. "_Il me manquera aussi, Ron."_

"_Non tu ne comprends pas…J'ai été un ami atroce cette année. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu tout ce temps parce que je…je…j'aurais du être là pour lui. Il est presque mort, Hermione. J'ai entendu Maman dire à Bill qu'il n'avait presque pas passé la nuit."_

Harry laissa échapper un grognement. Ses membres bougèrent légèrement mais pas assez pour faire une différence. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de douleur mais le manque de capacité motrice commençait à devenir agaçant. S'il continuait à ce rythme, il serait dans son lit la majorité de l'été. Lentement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et vit les visages flous de Ron et Hermione.

Quelqu'un glissa ses lunettes sur sa figure, permettant à Harry deux voir les airs inquiets sur leurs visages. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient bouffis et rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Ron semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Tous les deux avaient l'air extrêmement fatigués, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait traversé ses jours derniers. En y pensant, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui c'était passé hors de l'infirmerie.

"Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle prenait sa main. Harry put seulement grogner doucement en réponse. "Désolé, j'ai oublié que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment parler avec le masque. Sirius et Remus voulaient te dire qu'ils seront bientôt de retour. Fudge est dans le bureau de Dumbledore entrain de s'exposer au grand jour. Je pense que Sirius et Remus essaye de le faire fuir en l'effrayant."

"Dumbledore a mis en place une restreinte sur l'infirmerie," ajouta Ron. "Après que tu te sois éveillé la première fois, personne n'a été autorisé à entrer à part ceux qui te connaisse vraiment bien. Tout le monde nous demande comment tu vas. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, mon gars."

Harry regarda ses meilleurs amis. D'après leurs regards, Harry savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de leur dire ce qui était arrivé. Tournant sa tête et regardant ailleurs, Harry réalisa finalement qu'il était différent d'eux. Il avait vu son ami être assassiné devant lui. Il avait été torturé par Voldemort lui-même. On ne récupère pas en une nuit. Les horreurs de cette nuit-là étaient toujours gravées dans son esprit et le resteraient probablement pendant un certain temps.

L'ouverture violente de la porte sortit Harry de ses pensées. Son corps se tendit immédiatement alors que Ron et Hermione se retournait, bloquant sa vue. Sa respiration devint erratique. Son cœur accéléra ce qui résulta en un long bruit bipant qui put être entendu à travers toute l'infirmerie. Des pas précipités se firent entendre.

"Hors du chemin !" ordonna Madame Pomfresh et elle entra en vue de Harry. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle ôta le masque et passa un bras sous Harry et le souleva. "C'est une potion calmante, Mr Potter," dit-elle à Harry avant d'amener la fiole aux lèvres de Harry.

Harry prit la potion et sentit son malaise disparaître. Il senti son corps être reposer sur le lit et le masque remis. Il était conscient de ce qui se passait dans son entourage, mais n'avait pas la force de s'en inquiéter. Harry laissa échapper un grognement de fatigue alors qu'il tournait sa tête pour voir une Hermione paniquée et un Ron pâle se tenir en face d'un Ministre de la Magie sceptique.

Madame Pomfresh vérifia le pouls d'Harry avant de regarder les spectateurs.

"Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, j'ai peur que je dois écourter cette visite," dit-elle. "Vous pourrez revenir quand Mr Potter sera à nouveau stable. Je dois insister pour que vous partiez, monsieur le Ministre."

Cornélius Fudge fronça simplement les yeux et lança un regard furieux à Madame Pomfresh.

"Ecoutez-moi, madame, Mr Potter doit répondre à des questions qui ne peuvent attendre !" déclara-t-il. "S'il peut parler de ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore alors il peut bien me parler à moi !"

Madame Pomfresh se tourna complètement et fit face à Fudge, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde intimidé.

"Mr Fudge, Mr Potter est mon patient c'est donc moi qui décide ce qui est le mieux pour lui," dit-elle avec force. "En plus, Mr Potter ne peut être interrogé sans la présence d'un de ses tuteurs. Si vous voulez bien attendre, je suis sûr que Mr Black et Mr Lupin adoreraient avoir un mot avec vous concernant votre entrée dramatique vu qu'elle a provoqué l'attaque de panique de Mr Potter."

Fudge laissa échapper raclement agacé et laissa tomber un sac d'or sur la table de chevet.

"Votre prix, Mr Potter," dit-il brièvement. "Les Diggory ont décliné tout droit. Je _serais_ en contact avec vos…tuteurs concernant les évènements. Heureusement toute – confusion sera éclaircie d'ici là. Bonne journée."

Harry fixa Fudge avec de grands yeux mais l'homme remis son chapeau melon et sortit. Fudge ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort ; La criante repoussa toute autre émotion. Si Fudge ne croyait pas que Voldemort était revenu alors qui il croyait être responsable du meurtre de Cédric ? Harry n'avait aucune hâte d'être au jour o il se sentirait assez bien pour avoir cette conversation. Cornélius Fudge était très têtu.

Ron et Hermione furent forcés de quitter l'infirmerie ce qui laissa Harry seul avec ses pensées. Les évènements de la troisième tâche se répétaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il avait été horrifié de voir le Doloris jeté sur Cédric mais c'était seulement le début. Au cimetière, Harry se souvenait de l'air de Cédric quand il avait vu Harry attaché à la stèle. C'était un air d'impuissance et de peur. Cédric savait qu'il allait mourir et s'inquiétait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Fermant ses yeux semblaient empirer les choses et se rendormir était hors de question. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Harry fixa le plafond, essayant de ne penser à rien mais c'était dur. La voix de Voldemort était difficile à oublier. Des phrases telles que "_Tue l'autre", "Je te trouverais et quand je le ferais tu mourras comme tes parents"_, et "_Avada Kedavra_" le hanteraient probablement jusqu'à sa mort.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à fixer le plafond, à écouter des échos de 'tue l'autre' et 'tiens bon, mon ami'. A l'instant il semblait juste se retenir de plonger dans la folie. Quand les visages sympathiques de son parrain et de son 'oncle' apparurent, Harry ne les regarda même pas. A quoi bon ?

Avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, il fut enlacé tendrement par Sirius.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Pronglet," dit doucement Sirius. "Dans quelques jours nous serons à la maison et même pas le Ministère pourra nous trouver. Je sais que cela fait mal, perdre un ami comme ça et je ne te mentirai pas. Cela fera mal pendant un moment mais avec le temps la douleur s'apaisera. Essaye de penser aux bons moments. C'est ce que Cédric aurait voulu."

Les larmes coulèrent encore. Il semblait que Harry avait juste besoin que quelqu'un lui parle de ça pour qu'il l'accepte. Sirius s'assit sur le lit et continua à tenir son filleul qui ne fit pas un bruit mais l'humidité croissante sur sa chemise lui suffisait pour savoir que Harry pleurait encore. Remus s'assit à l'opposé du lit, et secoua de façon réconfortante l'épaule de Harry, rappelant à l'adolescent que les deux étaient là pour lui…et qu'ils seraient toujours là.

Les jours suivants passèrent lentement. Harry fut autorisé à respirer sans l'aide du masque mais son cœur était toujours surveillé et il devait encore beaucoup se reposer. Il était capable de bouger ses bras et ses jambes sans effort pénible mais il était loin d'être guéri complètement. Il avait besoin d'aide pour faire plus que quelques pas et avait des nausées à chaque fois qu'il se levait. Harry était aussi restreint à un régime mais au moins il mangeait de lui-même.

Hagrid était venu lui rendre visite, informant Harry qu'il rendrait un service à Dumbledore pendant l'été avec Madame Maxime mais qu'il serait ne contact avec le Directeur si _quelqu'un_ avait besoin de lui. Harry sourit doucement à Hagrid et articula un 'merci'. Même sans le masque, Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup. La plupart de ses réponses était un signe de tête ou un haussement d'épaule. Bien sûr beaucoup de personne s'en inquiétait mais personne ne dit rien puisque Harry faisait face à plus de chose qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Le jour du Festin, Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie. Remus avait déjà emballé les affaires d'Harry dans la Tour de Gryffondor et les avait emmené à Square Grimmaurd. Seulement quelques tenues étaient restées puisque Harry en avait eu marre de l'uniforme de l'infirmerie. Demain tout le monde prendrait le train pour les vacances d'été ; Harry inclus. Pour la santé de Harry, Madame Pomfresh avait interdit tout voyage magique pendant au moins deux semaines, donc le train était le seul moyen pour Harry de rentrer à la maison. Harry avait accepté, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que prendre le train voulait dire affronter tout le monde, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.

Au lieu d'assister au Festin, Harry mangerait à l'infirmerie, ce qui avait déçu Ron et Hermione, mais ils avaient accepté. Harry n'était toujours pas autorisé à manger la majorité de la nourriture qui serait servie et il n'était pas prêt pour les regards qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir. Depuis qu'Harry s'était réveillé, Ron et Hermione avaient été les seuls sources d'informations sur la santé d'Harry. Puisque certains élèves avaient des parents qui avaient été présents au cimetière cette nuit-là, la plupart des détails étaient retenues du public. Même Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient pas toute l'étendue des blessures d'Harry. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que les poumons d'Harry s'étaient effondrés mais avaient été réparés et guérissaient lentement.

Assis sur le lit et regardant par la fenêtre, Harry dut se demander ce à quoi sa vie allait ressembler maintenant. Il avait fait tant de mystères à ses amis qu'il sentait qu'ils ne le connaissaient plus vraiment. Ils n'étaient toujours pas au courant de ses crises mais Harry pouvait dire qu'ils (plus Hermione que Ron) savaient que quelque chose clochait. Ils avaient entendu parler de l'épuisement magique de Harry mais à part quelques commentaires échangés quand ils pensaient que Harry dormait, ils n'en parlèrent pas.

L'ouverture de la porte tira Harry de ses pensées. Il n'eut même pas à regarder pour savoir qui c'était. Il reconnaissait l'identité des personnes qui rentrait par leur manière d'ouvrir la porte et le rythme de leur pas. Dumbledore allait lentement et doucement, ceux de Madame Pomfresh étaient doux et précipités, Ron et Hermione courraient la plupart du temps tandis que Remus et Sirius marchaient vite…ce qu'il entendait à présent.

"Hé Pronglet," dit Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. "Comment tu te sens ?"

Harry haussa les épaules, ne quittant pas des yeux le soleil couchant. Il haïssait ne plus savoir comment agir avec son propre parrain. Il avait craqué de trop nombreuses fois en face de ses tuteurs pour savoir quoi dire. Le problème était que Sirius et Remus semblaient généralement savoir ce que Harry pensait ou ressentait et lançaient la discussion sur ce sujet…enfin, ils parlaient et Harry écoutait.

Remus s'assit sur une chaise près de Harry, ne quittant pas des yeux l'adolescent silencieux.

"Je sais que tu n'a pas envie de parler bonhomme," dit-il patiemment. "Nous ne te forcerons pas mais tôt ou tard tu devras parler à quelqu'un de ce que tu ressens. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec nous alors nous trouverons quelqu'un avec qui tu le seras."

Harry regarda Remus puis Sirius et détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la sympathie qu'ils lui prodiguaient. Mais le problème était que Harry ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Une fois il était en colère, à un autre moment il se sentait vide et le moment d'après il était maussade. Comment pouvait-on parler de ses sentiments quand ils tournoyaient ?

Ils mangèrent le dîner ne silence à part quand Sirius et Remus annoncèrent à Harry ce que dirait le professeur Dumbledore au dîner. Le Directeur confirmerait que Cédric avait été assassiné par des partisans de Voldemort qui avait participé à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres en dépit des opinions du Ministère. Cette nuit la mémoire de Cédric serait honorée avec les efforts qu'Harry avait faits pour retourner le corps de Cédric. Dumbledore révèlerait que Harry avait affronté et s'était enfuit de Voldemort, quelque chose que Harry ne voulait pas vraiment voir devenir public. Maintenant tout le monde voudrait tout savoir : comment Cédric était mort, à quoi ressemblait Voldemort, ce que Voldemort lui avait fait…

Mais peut-être était-ce la véritable raison pour laquelle il était si réticent à parler. S'il restait silencieux, personne ne serait blessé qu'il ne réponde pas à leurs questions. Personne ne demanderait quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être répondu par 'oui', 'non' ou 'je ne sais pas'. Ils penseraient qu'il était trop traumatisé pour parler ou trop buté. Pour Harry, son silence était la seule façon de rester en contrôle. Il n'avait pas oublié la dernière fois où il avait été ne colère et avait perdu le contrôle. Sa magie était toujours faible mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les crises étaient parties. L'une l'avait aidé a 'montré' le cimetière pour manque de meilleur terme. Il n'avait rien senti depuis mais sans le collier qu'il s'était habitué à porter, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être appréhensif.

Le matin suivant avait été très matinal. Victor et Fleur étaient passé pour le saluer et l'encourager. Il semblait que Fleur et Victor avaient été avertit du mutisme de Harry puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'il réponde. Fleur embrassa Harry avant de partir et Victor serra sa main avant de dire qu'il resterait en contact. Harry murmura un 'merci' qui fit sourire Victor. Celui-ci n'avait peut-être pas été aussi proche de Cédric mais il avait vu combien le Poufsouffle était protecteur envers Harry donc il avait une idée du rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre les deux champions de Poudlard.

Avec toute l'agitation qui était prévisible, Harry fut emmené au train tôt pour être installé. Sirius partirait au train avec Harry tandis que Remus et Madame Pomfresh prépareraient la Noble Maison des Black. On avait ordonné à Hedwige de voler jusque là puisqu'elle haïssait voyager dans sa case. Ils s'installèrent dans le premier wagon, à coté du compartiment des préfets. Ce serait le dernier endroit où on irait chercher des ennuis à cause de la présence de tant d'élèves plus âgés selon Sirius.

Lorsque les élèves avaient commencé à monter dans le train, Harry était presque endormi, sa tête sur la jambe de Sirius. Il avait une couverture sur lui qui était charmé pour rester chaude et son dos était tourné vers la porte, pour que ceux qui le remarquent pense qu'il dormait et n'entre pas. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges finirent par rejoindre Harry et Sirius mais firent l'effort de rester silencieux. Fred et Georges s'assirent en face de Sirius et Harry et parlèrent doucement entre eux, Ron et Ginny jouèrent aux échecs par terre et Hermione était à coté de Harry, ses jambes sur ses genoux entrain de lire un livre.

Le voyage en train fut certainement très calme. A part un visiteur occasionnel qui venait demander comment se sentait Harry, il était laissé tranquille. Sirius en avait assez entendu sur les amis et les ennemis de Harry pour savoir qui fixer et qui ignorer. A mi-chemin, Harry s'était réveillé avec un cou endolori qui l'avait forcé à changer de position. Les bleus sur sa poitrine et son dos avaient beaucoup diminué, devenant juste un petit ennui donc il n'était plus dépendant des potions anti-douleurs. Le professeur Rogue avait créé une crème puissante après son retour qui avait sacrement accéléré la guérison. Se tournant pour faire face à ses amis, Harry essaya de rester éveillé mais il ne lui fallut qu'une heure pour se rendormir.

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut quand le train s'arrêta à King's Cross. Sirius aida Harry à s'asseoir avant de lui dire de rester tranquille le temps que la foule se dissipe. Puisque les parents attendaient, les élèves ne pouvaient pas fureter. Ginny enlaça gentiment Harry et lui souhaita une guérison rapide. Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui ordonner de se remettre rapidement et de lui écrire aussi souvent qu'il pouvait. Ron pressa l'épaule de Harry avant de dire :

"Tout comme ce qu'elle à dit, mon gars."

Au moment où Ron et Hermione quittèrent le compartiment, Harry leva les yeux sur Fred et Georges qui semblaient sur le point de répéter ce que tout le monde avait dit. Il leur fit signe d'attendre et indiqua à Sirius de prendre son sac où restaient ses dernières affaires qui n'étaient pas reparti chez lui avec sa valise. Sirius obéit et regarda avec déconcertement Harry en tirer un sac d'or. Levant à nouveau les yeux sur les jumeaux en espérant qu'ils acceptent, Harry le leur tendit.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Fred dérouté.

"C'est son prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers," répondit Sirius pour Harry. "Il semble qu'il veut que vous le preniez."

"T'es fou ?" demanda Georges. "Tu sais combien il y en a là-dedans ?"

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à l'orgueil des Weasley.

"S'il vous plaît," dit-il doucement. "Je…ne le veux pas, trop de souvenir. J'ai…entendu parler …de votre boutique de farces et attrapes. Nous aurons besoin de rire…S'il vous plaît ?"

Voir le regard suppliant de Harry dissipa toute la réticence des jumeaux.

"Très bien, Harry nous le prenons," dit enfin Fred. "A une seule condition…recommence à parler. Pas besoin que ce soit de ce qui est arrivé si tu ne veux pas. Nous – enfin tous les Weasley encore à Poudlard ont besoin que tu parles avec nous_. Te_ parler n'est pas la même chose."

Harry leur donna un petit sourire et opina.

"J'essayerai," dit-il silencieusement. Il l'avait déjà prévu donc ce n'était pas une promesse trop dure. Ils dirent au revoir et sortirent du compartiment, cachant leur or nouvellement acquis. Au moins quelque chose de bon sortirait de sa victoire du Tournoi.

Sirius prit la couverture de Harry et la plia dans e sac avant de l'aider à se lever. Harry oscilla un petit peu avant de se stabiliser puis laissa Sirius le conduire hors du train. Il y avait toujours plein de gens sur la plate-forme mais ce n'était certainement pas aussi peuplé que d'habitude. Harry ignora les regards et les murmures autant qu'il pouvait. Etre le centre de l'attention n'était pas vraiment ce pour quoi il était prêt.

Remus sortit de la foule et prit Harry dans ses bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous serons vite à la maison," dit-il doucement. "Tout est prêt pour toi."

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus et lui donna un sourire reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à faire face à ses démons mais il savait que Sirius et Remus serait là pour lui, comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Ils le connaissaient mieux que lui-même et ils étaient exactement ce que Harry avait besoin pour guérir physiquement, magiquement et émotionnellement. Il guérirait. C'était ce que Cédric et ses parents auraient voulu.

**Fin**

**Ou plutot à suivre dans " Burden of a Destiny" (anciennement "Le fardeau du destin", déjà en ligne et complet)**


End file.
